The AutoBot Kamen Rider
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Jack Darby, ordinary teenager with a not so ordinary life. M rated for future plot lines. Raf is 15 while Miko and Jack around 17 to 18.
1. Chapter 1

**The Autobot Kamen Rider. Chapter One.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Automated/computers talking_

" _Communication speech"_

Area/time change

 **POV =P (point of view)**

( **Author notes** )

( **I don't own Kamen Rider or the Transformers franchise.** )

Story Start

Jasper Suburbs-Nevada-Late afternoon-(after the events of Darkness Rising)

In the town of Jasper Navada, Jack Darby was cloud watching in the backyard of his home. Jack is eighteen years old, with black hair and overall plain. He wears a grey long sleeved shirt under a dark grey shirt, jeans and sneakers. With his arms behind his head and his legs crossed, just staring at the clouds in the sky, without a care in the world. Until he heard his mother come out the back door. June Darby is a woman in her late thirties wearing, a aqua nurse uniform, with a brown coat over the top and a brown handbag.

"Jack, I'm off to work now," June told her son and said, "Also there is a package on the counter for you. It came in the mail for you this morning."

"Have a good day at work," Jack called back.

June waved him goodbye, and walked through the garage, and got in her brown station wagon, then drove to work.

Jack continued to watch clouds before the alarm on his phone went off. He got up and entered his home. The home was a simple two story home with two car garage, basement, which has four bedrooms and two baths, and open kitchen. The house belonged to Jack's grandfather, but he died before Jack could meet him, in his Will he left the home to his daughter and her husband.

Jack walks to the counter and sees the package. He goes to open it, but heard the horn of a motorcycle. He shouts to it, "just let me get my bag, and I'll be out in a second." He runs up to his room and grabs his backpack, he runs back down and sees the package and puts it in his backpack. He enters the garage and sees a blue street motorcycle, and says, "I'm ready lets go Arcee," to the bike.

The headlights on the bike flashed as it said, "Good, sooner we get there the better." The truth is the motorcycle is more than a simple motorcycle. The truth is that it is a female robotic alien that transforms into a motorcycle. She is on one side of a war that has been fought for thousands of millennia. A war between the Autobot, ( **Good guys** ) against the Decepticons ( **Bad guys** ).She is an Autobot, who due to coincidence pickup Jack while she was being chased by Decepticons, all because Jack's love of well designed vehicles.

Jack got on and after putting on his helmet the rode off to the outskirts of Jasper.

"You have been quiet, what's up?" Arcee question her human charge.

"It's just today is my dad's birthday," Jack answers with a sigh.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. I thought that birthdays are meant to be a day of achievement," Arcee comments.

Jack looked down at Arcee and says, "Today is also the day he died," and looked into the distance.

"Sorry if I have brought up some bad memories," Acree apologised.

"You didn't know," Jack said as they entered a large missile silo disguised as a large stone mesa, "Do you know if Miko and Raf, are already here?"

"Bee messaged me, Miko and Raf arrived just before I picked you up and Bulk went on patrol," Arcee answered.

They arrived in the main chamber. Jack gets off Arcee, and she transforms into a twenty foot tall humanoid robot. ( **1** ) In the chamber is another two Robots and another two humans, in an elevated area. Arcee spoke up, "We are back Ratchet."

Ratchet the team medic, he transforms into an ambulance( **1** ), always working on the bases systems, improving them as he goes. Ratchet then says, "Good Bulkhead should return soon as well. Optimus should also be returning soon."

Jack walked up a ladder to get to others, and says, "Hey guys what you up to?"

"Raf just installed his Xbox One, into the TV and is installing a couple games," said Miko. Miko is a Japanese seventeen year old girl, with her hair in two pony tails with a pink streak, wearing a black slash monkey singlet over a pale pink shirt, and black short shorts over black yoga pants.

Raf is fifteen, with his hair spiked up looking like it is on fire. Wearing dark grey pants, cream shirt and brown vest.

-Honk, beep wine- came from a large yellow, with black stripes with doors on its back. This is Bubblebee, the teams scout, he transforms into a yellow muscle car with racing strips. ( **1** )

"I know Bee, and once it's done installing we can test out your controller," Raf told Bee, "and I'll defeat you this time," pointing at Bee.

Jack chuckled and says, "I see Raf and Bee are still competitive," to Miko, who is sitting on an old couch. He places his bag on the metal table and Jack and Miko hear a metal thud.

"What was that?" Miko questions, looking at his bag.

Jack thinks on this, then opens his bag and says, "I got a package this morning, but I didn't get a chance to open it," he pulls out a box and after looking at it he sees no return address. He then says, "I wonder what it is?"

Miko then said, "Maybe the cons sent it."

Jack looked at it and said, "they would have needed to know how to use postage," he then opens it, and sees something he hasn't seen since the last time he saw his dad. It was a belt, designed like a dashboard, with one black circle of a car with an ignition switch on the side, he also sees an oversized watch, with a folded red car, attached and a metal holder holding three more cars, all with metal hinge on them. The first is orange with flame design, the second is green with spikes and the third is purple with a throwing star design. The belt appears to be rusted over, like a disused engine. The last thing Jack sees is a note. He pulls it out and reads, "'these belonged to your father. He died saving not only my life, but the life of others. I did what I could, but I could not fix the damage. But I believe that you can.'"

Miko looks at the contents of the package and asks, "What is this stuff?"

Jack looked at her and said, "My dad really loved motor vehicles. He owned a garage, and race track just outside of Jasper. He would fix them and test them for customers, make sure they were working. I haven't been there in a while," he then takes out the belt and puts it on, "though I wonder who had it," and looks at the letter, "it says from Heart, I wonder who that is? And there is no return address."

"How did your father die?" Miko questioned, looking concerned.

"Mom says that he was racing and crashed, at least that is what she told me. I have a feeling that today is going to be full of surprises," he then tries to take the belt off but couldn't, "Well might as well complete the look," and put on the watch on his wrist and metal holder on the belt. "There."

"You look," Miko started, "absolutely the same," causing Jack to look at her and become depressed.

"Well my dad would wear either a suit or his overalls when he went out. He also drove his own customised sports car, though it had six wheels for some reason," Jack retorted.

Before Miko could question him, Raf got the Xbox working and loaded up a racing game. ( **2** ) He places the disc in and the console says to update your console. Raf says, "That sucks."

Bumblebee face palms and make sounds that if you could understand, would be a string of curse words towards the Xbox, while swinging his arms in the air.

"At least I already made and downloaded profiles for us to use," Raf comments while Bee fumes.

"Yeah I wonder how many gamers, had that reaction?" Miko whispered to Jack.

"Probably everyone who uses a Xbox One for the first time," Jack replied. Causing Miko to chuckle in amusement.

Arcee walks up to them and sees Bumblebee freaking out, turns to the others and asks, "Whats wrong with Bee?" clearly concerned.

"Gamers rage, it happens when the game pisses the gamer to the point Bee is at," Miko answered, "apparently it now happens when games are updating for the first time they are installed for the first time."

Arcee looks to them and asks, "Is it permanent?"

Miko answers, "No, because it just enrages people."

A green off-road jeep entered the Autobot base. Which once it entered the main chamber transformed into a large green mech. This mech is Bulkhead ( **1** ), the wrecker of team prime. ( **3** ) Bulkhead walked up to Ratchet, and reported to him, "Everything was clear on my patrol, no sign of Decepticons or energon( **4** ) readings. Not that I was expecting any Decepticons after their last beating," laughing.

Ratchet turned to Bulkhead and says, "Bulkhead even if Megatron is defeated, that does not stop one of his commanding officers from taking over."

"You think Screamy, will be able to take over in just a day, if anything it will take him a week and that is if Soundwave does not kill him," Bulkhead retorted and walked up to the human sitting area, to see Bumblebee freaking out. He turns to Miko and asks, "Gamer Rage?" and she nodded.

Arcee looks at Jack and says, "Nice belt," in a mocking tone.

"Thanks it belonged to my dad," said Jack, shutting Arcee up.

"Sorry," Arcee replied.

"Don't worry Arcee, I just received them from a package, don't know from who," Jack informed her, then looked to Bumblebee, and said, "Hey, Bee, how about we go for a drive get some air," then his stomach rumbled, "and lunch." Bee calmed down and nodded. Jack then looked to Bulk and Cee, and said, "Do you two want to come with, and leave Ratchet to his computer upgrading." Bulk and Cee looked to him then Ratchet, before turning back and nodded to Jack.

Arcee turned to Ratchet and said, "Ratchet, we are going to get the kids some lunch. We'll be gone for an Earth hour. Contact us if you need us."

Ratchet looked to them, and thought on what they said, "Sure, lunch sounds good."

Miko looked at Ratchet and before she said anything. Jack says, "Remember Miko, Ratchet likes it more when we aren't here, except for Raf with his computer skills," causing Miko to nod as they went as they went down the ladder. The three Autobots transformed, Jack put his helmet on and got on Arcee, Miko got into Bulkhead and Raf into Bumblebee. Jack then said, "Later Ratchet," as they drove out the base.

They drove through the desert towards Jasper's only burger joint, KO Burger. The KO in KO burger stands for Knock out, as their motto is 'Every burger is a knock out', and is the place that Jack unfortunately works for.

They arrive and the three Autobots park themselves, and Jack, Miko and Raf enter the restaurant. They go to order, when suddenly, everything stops moving, as if time stops but everyone is aware it is happening. The only one who appears to not be affected is Jack. His surroundings are basically, everyone looking around slowly, and in the kitchen of the restaurant one of the employees is falling over with a tray of food. He turns around and sees three men unaffected by whatever was stopping everyone.

One of the men walks forward and grabbed Miko and said, "Your coming with us."

"Hey," Jack says as he grabs the man's wrist.

The man looks at him and back hands him across the room, and pulled Miko out the restaurant, followed by the two other men.

Jack gets up groggy, and runs after them, He has no idea what is going on but clearly, he needs to help Miko. He runs up to them, and jumps onto the one who has Miko. The man then transformed into a robotic snake themed creature. It grabs him and throughs him along the street. It yells, "If you wish to stay alive forget the girl."

Jack lies down on the floor as the other two men change into robotic creatures, one themed like a bat, the other with a spider theme. He looks at them as Miko tries to struggle, as the first creature grabs her by the throat and starts to choke her. Jack sees this and thinks back to the day his father died.

Flash back-Ten years ago.

 **POV eight year old Jack.**

"Dad, do you have to go, it's your birthday. Can't someone else fix the persons car?" I ask as I see my father, as he walks to the door.

My father turns to me, and kneels in front of me and says, "Don't worry I'll be home for dinner," He looks straight into my eyes and said, "Jack in the future, if you have to make choice to save someone, just remember to..."

Present time.

Jack then Shouts, "Start! Your! Engine!" and runs at the three creatures, as his belt starts to spark with red, black, green and blue sparks, as the black screen started to glow red, and change to pristine condition. The three creatures look at him as he shouts and runs at them. Miko also sees this, hoping Jack knows what he is doing. Jack gets to the creature, as a red cylinder appeared around him and attached armour pieces to him as he punch the creature.

-'DRIVE!: Type Speed!'-(7) Jack is covered by red armour, with a car theme, over a black body suit. As a wheel flew around him and hit the other two creatures before attaching to Jack, diagonally around his chest. He grabs Miko and carries her to Bulkhead, and says to Bulk, "Get her out of here!"

" can' move!" Bulkhead struggles to say.

Jack, look at himself and back to the creatures and yells at the creatures, "What are you!"

Only to hear the answer from his father's belt, "They are Roidmude artificial lifeforms created to better humanity, only the man who created them was one of the worst lifeform, who was unfortunately human. Though I have a couple questions for you, who are you? And how old are you?"

"Jack Darby," Jack answers, "I'm eighteen," and gets shot at by one of the Roidmude, knocking him to the floor.

"We'll talk later, for now I'll get back up, while you use Max Flare Shift Car," the Belt informs.

"Um," Jack starts.

"The orange one," the belt reiterates with a sigh.

"Thank you," Jack pulls off the Max Flare Shift car, and twists it, before pulling off the red car and inserting the Max Flare Shift Car.

"Turn the key on the belt and push the shift car forward and back," Belt finishes.

-Tire Change!-

"Tire Change?" Jack asks as he looks at the Belt.

Darby Motor-Jasper Outskirts-As Jack Shouted.

Inside an abandoned garage, a custom red and black sports car turned on. Its horn beeped with its own unique sound. ( **6** ) The front of the garage sliding doors tried to open but would not budge an inch. The car then just blasted its way out the garage and drove towards Jasper.

Outside KO Burger-Present.

Jack, Miko, the Autobots, and the three Roidmide hear a car engine and a strange horn coming towards them. Most of them turn in the direction that the sound is coming from, and they see a custom red and black sports car, drift around a corner and shot the Roidmude, with red lasers.

Miko looked at the car and asked, "Is that an Autobot?"

Jack looks at the car with recognition and said, "Thats..."

"Tridoron, A weapon that I created to fight the Roidmude," the belt informed, with Jack looking down.

The car stopped and the front left wheel pulled itself into the car and generated another wheel, that is metallic orange, with folds along the circumference pop up and generating fire. It jettisoned from Tridoron, flew towards Jack and knocked the speed tyre of him, and hit the Roidmudes. The flaming wheel flew back towards Jack, he ducked to avoid it and it flew back to him and attached to him.

-'Max Flare'- Which is also written on the new tyre.

"Get him!" the lead Roidmude shouted.

The other two ran towards Jack, while Jack ran at them. The first one goes to punch him, but Jack blocked with his left arm and punched the Roidmude, with a flaming right hook into its face knocking it back.

"Use the shift car in the wrist brace, to use a finishing attack," the Belt informed.

Jack nodded, and presses the button on the wrist brace and pulls forwards and back the Max Flare shift car. –'Max Flare!: Full throttle!'- and generated a flaming spiral, that he kicked it towards the other Roidmude. "Let's try, the next one," and pulls out the green Shift car. –Tire Change!- and Tridoron generated a green tyre with spikes along it circumference, that extend before retracting and jettisoning towards Jack. It connects to Jack while knocking off the Max Flare tyre and attaching to Jack. –Funky Spikes-

The Roidmude attack him again but he flips over them as the tyre on his chest fires spikes at them. Jack punches one away and grabs the second from behind, and uses the shift lever to cause the wheel to spin like a buzz saw, cutting into the Roidmude, destroying its body and leaving a three digit number, 088, shaped core floating in the air.

Jack then says, "Last one," and pulls out the purple Shift car, and proceeded to change tyres. –Tyre Change- Tridoron then created a metallic purple wheel with four blade points along the tread of the wheel. It flies to Jack and switches with the Funky Spikes wheel. –Midnight Shadow-. The remaining two Roidmude, both attack at the same time. Jack was able to fight back, with martial arts that he didn't know beforehand, defecting their attacks and twisting around them and throws two energy throwing stars that are the size of the wheel, at the second Roidmude destroying that one as well. Only leaving another float three digit number core, 042, then it and the other core exploded.

"Change back to Speed tyre, and finish this," the Belt explained and Jack did just that. –All tires attack- and the speed tyre reattached to Jack as Flare, Spike and Shadow tyres attack the last Roidmude. Jack then turned the ignition key on the belt and activated the final attack. –Full Throttle! Speed!- Four tyres surround the last Roidmude holding it in place. Jack turns around facing the opposite direction as Tridoron started to drift in circles around Jack, generating a red barrier, as it drifted onto two wheels around Jack generating more speed as it goes. The four wheels start to speed up and through the Roidmude into the circle as Jack jumps forwards and proceeds to bounce back and forth around the Roidmude until he gets the momentum to smash through Roidmude and destroying the body, and lands outside the circle generating sparks along the ground as he grinds to a halt on the ground, on one knee. His right arm over his chest, his left behind him elevated. He then stands up and sees, the core, 109, before it explodes, and the 'heaviness' stopped.

"one, zero, nine? This does not bode well," Belt said to himself.

Jack then looked at himself, and pulled the shift car off and pressed the button. The armour dissipated, and Jack then falls over onto his back. Miko runs to him and shouts, "Jack, are you okay?" as she kneels next to him.

Jack looks up and says, "Not bad," and his stomach grumbles in need of food, "for running on fumes?"

Miko looks at him like he has gone crazy and starts to chuckle, before going straight to full-blown laughter.

The Belt laughs aswell and says, "Well you better refuel. I'll also need some where I can assess what has happened in the last ten years."

Miko looks at the belt, and says, "Well Belt, we'll get some food and then take you somewhere you should be able to get the information you need," Miko helps Jack up and they return to the burger joint as Raf runs outside, to see another car park itself and Miko helping Jack up.

"What just happened?" Raf questioned as Miko and Jack walked past him.

"We will explain when we get back to base," Miko said as they went inside and ordered several burgers for Jack and one each, for Raf and Miko.

Outside of Jasper-road to Autobot base-30 minutes later.

The three Autobots and one custom sports car were driving down the road towards the Autobot base. With Arcee at the front, with her Sadie hologram ( **8** ) on, Tridoron between Bulkhead and Bumblebee, with Jack driving Tridoron. Miko riding with Bulk,due to her impatience. Raf with Bee.

"Where are we going? Because I strongly dislike not knowing," the Belt stated from his holder in the dash board of the car.

Jack looked at the belt and said, "Well, we figured we should keep that information for when we get there, and you can answer some of our questions," he then had a thoughtful look, "I should warn you, Miko will bombard you with questions."

The Belt looked at him, "I will keep that in mind," and looked through the headlights and saw Arcee go through a hanger door in the side of a giant stone mesa. Quickly followed by Bulkhead, Tridoron and Bumblebee, they drove along a utility hallway to the base at a second Mesa. They drove to the Autobot base main chamber, and sees Ratchet at a computer terminal, typing furiously.

Ratchet turns to the returning Autobot and says, "I detected a surge of Gravitons in Jasper, I tried to make contact but," he sees Tridoron and asks, "please tell me you didn't reveal yourselves to more humans."

Jack got out of Tridoron and shouted to Ratchet, "No, some artificial creatures called Roidmudes, tried to kidnap Miko," then referred to Tridoron, "And then my father's belt transformed me into an armoured warrior. I don't know all the details."

"That is preposterous. You would have been able to move let alone fight. Human or Cybertroian." Ratchet informed.

"I believe I should explain," Belt said as Tridoron changed. The engine and driver seats, popped up in created arms as the wheels and the rest of the car turned on the spot, and moved all six wheels on the ground, creating a base for the canopy as it reattached ( **9** ). The belt then said, "My name is Krim Stienbelt. I am a former human scientist and I was developing a new propulsion system to for interplanetary transport. Unfortunately my human body was killed so I transferred my consciousness into this Drive Driver," Krim said as he offered Tridoron's arm appendage to Ratchet.

Ratchet shock the hand and says, "A pleasure to meet a fellow scientist, but I must ask If the Gravitons I detected were part of your research and How it can be used in such a way?"

Krim had Tridoron change back to its default form, and said, "Jack could you put me on," Jack nodded and pulled the driver from Tridoron and put it on. Krim then continued once Jack was done, and a holographic display appeared in mid air as the Other Autobots transformed, "While the system is active the affects of gravity decrease to the point that anything affected, say a human falling from a building, could slow down the affects of gravity to ten percent of normal gravity. Using the example the human could land on the ground from heights that would kill them."

"Wouldn't that require more thrust, due to the density of the gravitons?" Ratchet questioned.

"That is if the systems thrusters didn't have a negating field that I developed, It is why Jack was able to move in the Gravity Surge the Roidmudes created," as a large number of shift cars exited Tridoron, "These are Shift cars they have a negating field that can be transferred to others. And before I can continue I have to inform you, the Drive system has the Ability to generate Gravity Surges."

Arcee looked at the belt and to everyone else in the room, and asks, "Am I the only one who feels like he knows what we are already?"

"Well I met one like you all years ago, but he was tight-lipped on who created him," Krim admitted.

Jack looks at Krim and said, "There Cybernetic Aliens."

Krim was silent for a second, before angrily saying, "Drift if I ever see you again I'll get you back for that," he then calmed down and said, "Sorry an old friend of mine, said that he was built by a scientist, but clearly he will always find ways to mess with people."

From the entrance a red and blue semi truck entered the base, and transformed into large robot, with red upper body and blue head and legs. This is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots. He then spoke up, "Ratchet any news on the gravitons you detected," he looks down and sees Tridoron, "did I miss something?"

Ratchet and the other Autobots explained what happened, and the new additions to the team.

Miko, Jack, with Krim in hand, and Raf walk up to the Human area, where Jack set him on the table. "We are going to have to get you seat or stand," Jack thought aloud, as the Shift cars drove around them on floating miniature highways.

"What's the deal with all the cars?" Miko questioned as she sat down on the coach.

"They are the Shift cars allies to Drive. Jack meet your allies, this is most of them there is a couple that appear to not be functioning," Krim informed the children.

Jack sat down next to Miko, and asked, "Do you know who Heart is?"

Krim looked at Jack in shock and asked, "How do you know that name?" Jack showed him the note. Krim appeared to close his eyes and said, "He is Roidmude zero zero two. Your father made headway in creating peace for the Roidmudes that just wanted to live, by protecting a Roidmude who was living with a human in peace, even protecting that human, without killing other humans. He gained the attention of Heart, the end result was that they talked. They came to an agreement, If the Roidmude stopped attacking humans for personal gain, there would no longer be any need to destroy one another. It was the first steps in achieving peace."

"Then what happened, because I highly doubt that was the end of it," Jack questioned.

"Roidmude, zero zero one attacked, your father stopped him, but he came back, in his final evolution. Your father and Heart fought him, but the last thing I remember is getting blasted by Frosts last attack. Then I awaked to see you change into Drive and punch that Roidmude, if anything I might as well have been dead," Krim answered honestly.

"So my dad managed to convice one of the Roidmude's leaders to accept peace, in exchange for survival of humans and Roidmude, how many Roidmude are their?" Jack replied and asked.

"Ten years ago, one hundred and eight. Now I do not know, the last Roidmude you defeated was numbered one hundred and nine. They must have found a way to increase their numbers," Krim answered.

"So the lower the number the stronger they are?" Raf questioned from his computer work space, "Did Jack's dad have any help we could contact?"

"No, the only people I know of that could are retired or I am unable to contact," Krim answered and looked to Jack, "could you hand me over to your young friend I'm in need of up to date information," Jack nods and takes him to Raf, Krim then asks, "So I have introduced myself, what is your name?"

Raf answers, "Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, it is an honour to meet you Doctor Stienbelt."

Krim thinks on this, "Any relation to Harley Gonzales?"

Raf looks at Krim, "He's my Grandfather. You know him?" and Krim hums in the positive. The two then accesses the Internet. Where Krim surf through it all, while Raf goes to the Xbox and challenges Bee to a race.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-several hours later

Jack, Miko and Raf have set up cans, boos and pencils in an impromptu race track and had the shift cars racing one another. Miko and Raf both had favourites, Miko's is Midnight Shadow, while Raf liked Dimension Cab, both of which would tie for first. For Jack he liked the Speed shift car, but for some reason it didn't race the other Shift cars.

As Jack was looking at it, Krim's voice came out of it, "The Speed Shift car acts as another body for me, when I need to investigate something. For the time being keep it with you, for when you need me."

"Okay," Jack says as he attaches it to the Shift brace, his phone falls out of his pocket. He picks it up and sees the time, "guys' time to head home, curfew," and received disappointment from the other two teens. Jack turns to Krim, "Is it okay, for you to stay here Krim?"

"Just call me Gramps, Jack, and I will be okay here, just set me up in Tridoron. Also do you kids need a ride home?" Krim answered and asked.

Arcee answered for them, "We can handle it, besides we have to keep an eye on them," referring to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "Besides I'm sure Ratchet would like the company of a fellow scientist, even if he will not admit it."

Ratchet speaks up, "My only problem is that it is too much effort being in the presence of humans, making sure we do not step on them. Krim on the other hand," waving his hand towards Tridoron, "and it would be productive to compare notes," he finished with a smirk.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, all looked completely shocked, Ratchet is happy, Bulkhead spoke up, "Ratchet maybe you should get some rest."

Of course Ratchet does what he does and shout, "I may be old but I am far from being outdated."

Bulkhead turns to the others, "He is fine. No need to panic." Krim, the teens, Arcee and Bumblebee laugh at Bulkhead. Bulk then says, "Let's get these kids back to their homes," and the three Autobots took Jack, Miko and Raf home.

After they left, Krim spoke, "Ratchet, could you give me a history lesson on Cybertronians?"

"As long as you share some of your research," Ratchet offered.

"I can supply some designs to aid the Autobot, I have already sent a couple of the Shift cars to follow Miko and Raf with Shift Braces. Perhaps we can make brace that you or your fellow Autobots can us," Krim commented and Ratchet smirked.

The next day-Autobot base.

Optimus was deep in thought as Ratchet walked up to him, and asked, "Optimus you clearly need to relax. The guilt you feel for Megatron's demise is misplaced, it was his own fault."

"I know old friend, but a part of me, just wishes that I could have changed his mind," Optimus answered.

As Ratchet was going to respond an explosion occurred in the back ground, Ratchet says, "Were under attack?" They both run to the medical section of the chamber to see Raf and Bumblebee working on a model volcano, that has exploded with large amounts of smoke.

"No just my model Volcano," Raf answered, then the volcano melted, "It was."

They turn to see Miko and Bulkhead working on a model of the solar system. As she goes to give Jupiter its spot, a blob of red paint hits the floor and she says, "Oops."

They then turn to Jack, Arcee and Krim, working on a Motor cycle. Jack turns it on and it starts up, "You were right Gramps, it was the spark plugs," as he revs the engine.

"What is going on here?" Ratchet shouts.

"Science Project, for school," Raf answered, "It's a major part of our grade."

Ratchet then asks, "Well you can't do them here!"

Optimus put his hand servo on Ratchet's shoulder, "Ratchet, perhaps this will allow our fellow Autobots in learning more about Earth."

Jack then said, "And it means they can relax instead of being on alert," which Bulk, Bee and Arcee nodded in agreement, he then said, "looks like we are finished with mine," as he wipes his hands with a rag.

"Then we can go to your father's garage, and get some equipment," Krim stated, "Though we will need Bulkhead to tow an Tridoron's portable charge station."

"But I'm helping Miko, with her model of the solar system," Bulk complained.

"The sooner we get to the garage, the sooner we can build the prototypes Gravity Surge protectors, that Ratchet and I designed," Krim stated and asked, "Would you like try the system first? And perhaps drive faster than Bumblebee?" with a smile.

Bulkhead thought on this and turned to Miko, "It would be nice to be a bit faster."

"Go for it big guy," Miko said, "and once they test their prototype, we are gonna go as fast as you can," and the two fist bumped.

The bases computer system's alarm went off. Ratchet when to his terminal and informed his fellow Autobots, "The sensors have detected Energon on the move. And as all of us are currently not transporting Energon, then clearly the Decepticons are on the move."

"Ratchet you and I will investigate, while the others continue to aid our human allies," Optimus ordered.

Ratchet looked to Raf's half built replacement volcano and said, "It is an important part of their school grade, and the sooner Krim and I start our project, our Energon efficiency will aid us in the future."

"Very well old friend, Bumblebee I require your assistance," Optimus informed, with Bee becoming depressed.

"Don't worry Bee, when you get back we'll have a Race," Raf said, cheering Bumblebee up, and Bee giving Raf a thumbs up.

"Arcee, stay on base in case of emergence," Optimus ordered, "Bulkhead, go with Krim and Jack."

"Yes, Optimus," Arcee and Bulkhead responded.

Ratchet opened the groundbridge, and Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and drove through. Ratchet then turned the ground bridge off and went to help Raf with his science project. Tridoron drove up next to Jack and he got in.

Before Jack left he had a thought, and leaned out Tridoron's window and yelled, "Ratchet don't touch my project, I already had the help of a scientist who is able to build engines like that one, without hands," Ratchet looked at him and nodded, "Okay, come on Bulk, I haven't seen my dad's garage since he taught me how to drive."

"Wait didn't he die ten years ago?" Bulk questioned as he transformed.

"He wanted to teach me and he did, mum freaked though," Jack answered as they left the base.

Arcee walked over to Miko, and asked, "So what is left to do on your science project?"

"I finished when I did, Jupiter's spot. Want to help me set up a track for the shift cars?" Miko responded.

Arcee answers, "Sure, where we setting it up?"

Miko directed her to the human area, where she lifted her bag onto her shoulder, and walked over to two old table tennis boards. Miko then said, "Jack, Raf and I found these tables in the storage room next to the bathrooms," she pulls out a box of chalk and some hot wheels stunt stuff, "What do you think of a figure eight?"

Arcee thought on this and said, "How about the largest race course on Cybortron?"

Miko looked at Arcee and says, "Tell me more," paying so much attention to Arcee, it was scary.

Darby Motor-30 minutes later.

Tridoron and Bulkhead arrived at Darby motor, where Jack got out of Tridoron, and looks at the building. Bulk asked him, "You okay Jack?"

"Yeah it's just been a long time since I was here," Jack answered as he got out Tridoron, "Let's get this stuff, and get back," and received two hums of agreement.

"Okay, the items we need should all be just inside," Krim stated, "Just look for the sliding door with the Tridoron shape hole, once you get in," Jack entered the hole in the front of the building through the hole, "Open the door, it will make towing the charge station easier. Now see the white arch, there is a lever that will fold it to its trailer form," Jack did as Krim used the Speed Shift Car, to search the building, "Also Jack behind the workbench at the back of the room, there is a button to a secret room, the rest of the equipment we need is there. Only take what we need."

Jack proceeded to the Work bench, and went to the Bench after opening the front door, as Bulkhead reversed into the garage to connect the trailer. It is your basic workbench, with tools and a scale model of Tridoron. Jack looked at it for a second before face palming. He went straight to the model, and opened the driver's side door. The result was a small room with some high-tech tools, like a robotic assembler, a holographic display table and a strange box contraption. Then there were the car themed weapons, a blue bladed sword with a steering wheel, a red and black gun with a door on it, a blue trailer and a gun with a tire on the front. "What with the with the designs on these things?" referring to the weapons.

Krim chuckled, "They were designed to work with the Drive system. We need the assembler, the holo-display and the metal synthesiser. Also grab the weapons we can repair them for use," Jack nodded and grab the three described machines and the themed weapons, and loaded them to the trailer, and help attach the trailer to Bulkhead. Krim then said, "Well that is all we need for now."

Jack secured the trailer to Bulkhead and says, "Okay bulk that is everything, lets head back."

"Good," Bulkhead said as he started to drive back to base.

Jack gets in Tridoron and follows after he gets and they drive off as a white lanborgini with custom oversized spoiler, drives from the other direction and parks in thegarage.

Optimus and Bumblebees'-Current location

For Optimus and Bumblebees' simple recon mission, escalated when they discovered that the energon readings was in fact Starscream and one of Megatron's most loyal warriors, Skyquake. Skuquake is green with red trim, with jet wings on his back. ( **1** )

Optimus had stepped forward, to convince Skyquake to help him end the conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons, which Skyquake drew his Minigun and took aim. He would have blasted Optimus, if it was not for Bumblebee, he would have been injured. Instead Bumblebee was thrown into the rock walk next to Skyquake and while he was taking aim of Bumblebee, which was stopped by Optimus. Optimus continued to try and convince Skyquake only to be punched.

Optimus and Bumblebee stepped back as Skyquake stumbled, low on energon. Once Skyquake recovered, the two Autobots transformed and reversed away from Skyquake. Skyquake in response chased them on foot, expending more energon.

Unfortunately, the worst thing happened, Fowler showed up, in his modified Harrier jet craft. Which Skyquake scanned it, and transformed, into a green version with red trim. Started dive bombing Optimus and Bumblebee from the sky.

They both took cover behind some rocks, and Optimus contacting Fowler, "Fowler fall back."

"No can do," Fowler said. Fowler is in his early forties, African American gentleman wearing a grey suit, white shirt and red tie. He continues, "I can supply air support," as he got a target lock on Skyquake and fired a missile.

"If Skyquake targets you, evacuate immediately," Optimus requests and turns, "Bumblebee," and sees that Bumblebee is not there, causing him to sigh.

Bumblebee is currently on top of the cliff wall, as Skyquake flew into the canyon to avoid Fowler's missiles. As Skyquake flew under him, Bumblebee jumped on him and grabs hold of Skyquake. Skyquake in response started flying straight up and Bumblebee kept hold on Skyquake. Until Bee punched two holes into Skyquake, causing him to dive bomb to the ground, Bee was saved by Fowler as he flew past, who Bee jumped over to his jet.

Once Fowler landed Bumblebee got off of the jet, and walked over to Optimus, expecting to get scolded. Only Optimus said, "Good job Bumblebee," and activated his comm., "Ratchet, we need a Ground Bridge."

Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge, and with one last look at the remains of Skyquake, before Optimus, Bumblebee, holding Fowler's jet, and Fowler walked through the Ground Bridge.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-present.

Bulkhead, Jack and Krim in Tridoron, returned to the base, through the main entrance of the base, to see Ratchet wielding a metal volcano model and in the human area, Arcee, Miko and Raf in the human. Jack parked Tridoron and un-hooked the charging trailer, before Bulkhead transformed, as he and Jack walked up to the human area, to see Arcee, Miko. Raf and some of the shift cars constructing a race track. Well that is what it looks like.

"What have you been up to?" Jack asked as he and Krim got to the elevated human area. As he sees Arcee and Miko with some Shift cars creating a Race track, while Raf worked on his computer.

"Well I have been skimming through conspiracy websites," Raf answered, "Found some of images of Bee and other vehicles driving themselves," showing images of cars, with no drivers.

Miko looked over to Jack, "Arcee and I have been reconstructing one of Cybertron's greatest race track the 'Kaon Run'," referring to the mountain with spiralling road with tunnels with a jump at the bottom and a bridge at the top, "and it is only half done."

"More like a quarter; the 'Kaon run' is one of the most dangerous tracks on Cybertron, with all the canyon jumps over Molten steel, the underground caverns are so dark your head lights can't see more than a few feet ahead of you," Bulkhead stated, "Not to mention the dead drop."

Arcee looked at him, "How do you know that?" in shock.

"During my time with my last unit, we went through the Kaon run to escape from some Decpticon drones. Almost got scraped a few times, only made it over that jump by the concussion wave of an explosion," Bulkhead informed.

Then the computer systems received a communication from Optimus. Ratchet walks over to the Ground Bridge and opens a portal to Optimus and Bumblebees' current location. Where the two Autobot, one holding Fowler's jet and Fowler walk through the Ground Bridge.

"Hey Ratchet, my jet needs a tune up," Fowler stated before he sees Tridoron, "Why is that here?" as he walks to the human area.

"It belonged to my father," Jack answered, causing Fowler to stop mid step. Jack sees this and asks, "Why do you ask?"

"Because the Government has wanted to be recruited, especially after he stopped some unknown assailants attempted to kidnap the daughter of America's number one consultant on advance technologies," Fowler insinuated.

"Please," Krim started, "Like that moron knows anything about the Technologies," from Jacks waist.

"Is it possible to talk to your father?" Fowler questioned.

"Unfortunately, he died ten years ago," Krim stated, "Now Ratchet, after you finished tuning that jet. We can install the Drive Pit."

"Of course once I have finished," Ratchet responded.

"Thank you," Krim said as an alarm went off, "It appears that it is time for Jack, Miko and Raf to head home, they have a sciences fair tomorrow."

"Yeah, Miko we'll finish the track, after you three finish school tomorrow," Arcee informed, "let's go Jack."

"What about my science project?" Jack asked.

"I'll deliver them to your school in the early morning," Optimus informed.

"Thank you Optimus," Jack said as he connected Krim to the base computers, "See you to tomorrow, Gramps."

"Thank you Jack," Krim thanked.

"Have fun Ratchet," Miko informed as she grab her science project and got in Bulkhead car form.

"Thank you Optimus, you as well as you Ratchet, for the help on the assignment," Raf said as he got into Bumblebee.

Jack got on Arcee's bike form, and rode off.

Fowler walked over to Krim and asked, "So who are you?"

Autobot Outpost Omega One-the next day.

Ratchet was finishing up installing Tridoron's charge station as Fowler was at one station writing up a report to his superiors. While Optimus was at the Autobot computer station. This was the sight, that the three Autobots and three teenagers as they entered the base.

"There all done," Ratchet says as he gets up, "You can put Tridoron in its charger," Tridoron parked itself into its charger.

"Thank you Ratchet," Krim informed, "So how was your science fair?" asking the teenagers.

"Yes how was our, I mean your project," Ratchet asked.

"We'll it went about as well as my last science project," Raf answered, "With an F and a second strike on my school records."

"Wait, a second strike? What was the first?" Miko asked as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Last year, I built a working railgun," Raf answered, "It was low powered and shot toy cars. Had a target made of cinderblocks and had already tested it. But before it could be demonstrated Vince, tampered with it, so it exploded due to a miss alignment of the magnets and overcharged it. It still fired but caused a foot wide hole at a distance of ten feet."

"Vince tends to do that," Jack informed as he walks to the Human area, and asks Fowler, "what you up to?"

"I'm writing up a report, on Professor Steinbelt, and the Roidmudes, and basically everything else, that you three kids and the Bots have done recently. But don't worry they will not be taking Krim, apparently the only people who can even wear that suit needs certain genetic structures in their DNA," Fowler informed, "Your father was a good man. A few years ago he save my bacon, with those friends of his."

"Friends?" Jack asks.

Fowler checks his watch, "Don't worry kid, I am sure you'll meet them one day," he gets up with his report, "I'll be back in a couple days. Try not to cause me any headaches," as he enters the elevator to his jet on the roof.

"Arcee we have Patrol," Optimus stated as he walked to the main entrance.

"Sure Optimus," Arcee replied before she turns to Miko, "We'll work on the race track later."

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee, we also received a distress signal in the arctic. I need you to investigate," Optimus ordered.

"Sure Optimus," Bulkhead answered for him and Bumblebee, as Optimus and Arcee drove out the base, as Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge to the Arctic for Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Arctic-Half Hour Later.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were walking along an ice ridge, both holding handheld sensors. Bulk is at the top of a ridge with Bee facing another direction. Bee took a step towards Bulkhead, but fell through the ice he was standing on, into a crevasse. When he stopped falling, he got up and saw a Cybertronian escape pod. He yelled to Bulkhead, who had heard Bee fall, tiptoed over towards the hole.

Once he gets there he asks Bee, "A Cybertronian escape pod. Any Idea if its Autobot or Decepticon?" Bumblebee replied in his math based language, "I'll radio Ratchet, Is there enough room down there for a portal?" as the ice around Bulkhead starts to crack and he falls down too.

Autobot Outpost-the next morning.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee was currently connected to the computer systems getting defrosted.

This continued until went to disconnect early, but was stopped by Ratchet. Ratchet then said, "Bulkhead you must follow recommended Defrost procedure. You know what kind of damage below zero temperatures can do to your systems," As Arcee, with Jack and Miko riding her, and Optimus, supplying Raf a ride to the base, entered the base.

"Where here Doc Bot!" Miko shouted as she took off her borrowed helmet.

Ratchet looked to the three teenagers and asked, "Shouldn't the three of you be in school?"

"It's Saturday," Raf answered.

"Meaning we get to spend more time with you, Ratchet," Miko said and continued, "Is that a problem?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Just what we need, Miko on an Audio Rampage! Just what my audio receptors need," Ratchet complained.

"Don't panic Ratchet, Miko left her guitar at her exchange families house. The only sound she will be making is her victory cheers for winning on the Xbox," Jack informed as Miko pouted.

Optimus stepped over to Ratchet and said, "Ratchet any new information on the pod?"

"No Optimus, we will need to wait for the ice covering the pod to melt. So we can open it," Ratchet informed.

"Perhaps, we can find answers on the pod, in the Arctic," Optimus stated.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee cannot go they are in the final stages of system defrost. If they go now they could suffer, irreparable system damage," Ratchet supplied his medical diagnostic.

"Then Optimus and I will go," Arcee replied, "Unless anyone has any problems?"

"That is acceptable, Arcee, and I believe that we can handle the task, Ratchet," Optimus stated and stopped Ratchet from making hysterical comments.

Ratchet sighed as he grabbed his hand held computer, "Well only when I have made a change to your on board sensors," making their Autobot logos flash blue, "these will tell you when system damage is imminent," He then opened a Ground Bridge.

Arcee and Optimus ran through, with Max Flare hitching a ride on Arcee, before the Ground Bridge console exploded. Ratchet shouted, "Scrape!"

The other occupants of the base turned to Ratchet. Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran up to him, and Bulkhead asked, "What happened? Did they make it through?"

"They made it through, but them returning intact is another matter," Ratchet answered and then continued, "I will start repairs. Bulkhead, Bumblebee I need you both to lift the console. Hopefully it is just a minor glitch, and not in need of more intensive repairs," Bulkhead and Bumblebee lifted the main console as Ratchet crawled under.

In the human area Jack, Miko and Raf, went back to relaxing playing on the Xbox. Until Krim spoke up, "Jack I have finished with the tuning and repairs on the Drive weapons," Krim is currently next to the bases computer console, with the assembler in cool down, "Your father's sense of naming, was terrible though. The sword is call Handle Sword, the red gun is Door Gun, the blue trailer is called Trailer Cannon and the white gun with the wheel design is as of yet unnamed. It was finished during the peace your father was forming."

"So when should we do a test run?" Miko questioned,

"I have to calibrate the Drive Shift Cars, before we can do a proper test run," Krim answered, "It will take a day or two, to fix them all," as the display window of the assembler opened revealing a black with white racing stripes shift car and another that appears to be a green tow truck Shift car, "type Wild and type Technic really just needed a reboot, but type Formula," referring to the blue formula race car shift car and three other formula shift cars, next to him, "Needs to be rebuilt from scratch."

"Why do the Formula shift cars need to be rebuilt?" Raf questioned from his spot at the computer.

On Krim's face plate of the belt, he has a saddened look before saying, "It was the form that Jack's father was in during his last battle," sadness in his voice.

Jack then asked, "How is it different to type Speed?" genuinely curious.

"As the type implies, sheer speed," Krim answered.

In the back ground Miko is holding the Trailer Cannon, aiming down its sights. She points it across the chamber, at an empty crate, and pulls the trigger. The result was Miko getting launched back into the couch and the crate, popping like a balloon. Miko then says, "I want one of these for my birthday!"

Bulkhead yells, "Miko are you Okay?"

"She is okay Bulkhead. She is just touching stuff that is dangerous," Jack answered for Miko, who was blushing with a grin, absolutely glowing. Jack looks at her, "You realise that gramps may not have tunned that cannon right and you would have become a smear on the wall," Jack's reply was the trailer cannon honking a truck horn and driving off.

"The Trailer cannon is also a shift car, that can calibrate its output," Krim informed as the Trailer parked itself, "I was able to reactivate him," as hit honked hello.

"Keep it away from Miko, all of them," Ratchet yelled from under the console, making Miko pout. At this point the lights in the main chamber flicker, Ratchet says, "Once I fix the Ground Bridge, I will check the generators," and continues to work on the Ground Bridge.

"I'll go check them, It will save time for when you fix it," Raf spoke up and went into the halls of the base.

"I don't know what your problem with the kids is," Bulkhead started, "But clearly its just your stubbiness."

"Actually," Ratchet replies from under the console, "The only one I have a problem with is Miko, now. So keep her away from anything I am working on."

The Arctic-Optimus and Arcee-present time.

Optimus is currently climbing up the side of the cliff. When he is three quarters of the way up, he observes his surroundings as his Autobot symbol beeps and flashes blue. He contacts Arcee on his radio, "Arcee, I believe it is time we return to base," and starts climbing down.

Arcee responds, "Heading to extract zone, also one of Jack's new friends hitched a ride."

They meet up at the extraction zone, with Max Flare riding on Arcee's shoulder. Optimus moves his hand to his audio receptor and attempts to contact Ratchet, but only receives static. He turns to Arcee and says, "I have lost contact with base, are you able to make contact?"

Arcee attempts to contact the others as well with no luck. She turns to Optimus, "It must be a problem on their end."

Optimus looked at their surroundings before saying, "We need to find shelter," then spots, a space under an outcrop of rocks, "there!" pointing at it.

Arcee hummed in agreement before speaking, "How long do you think it will take for them to get us out of here?" as they both walked to the rocky outcrop.

Autobot Outpost-hallways.

Raf was walking through the base, just staring at the ceiling deep in thought about the last couple weeks.

First off, meeting the bots. At the time he was controlling his RC car, just driving it in circles, when Jack and Arcee arrived, by jumping off a bridge. Both of who were being chased by three Decepticon drones. After jack got off of Arcee, she and the drones had transformed, when Bumblebee drove in from behind the drones, tripping the centre drone, and jumping towards Arcee and stepping on Raf RC car. He never saw how it ended; Jack had pulled him through the drain pipes back to the edge of Jasper.

The next day after school, he gets a lift to the Autobot base, from Bumblebee. Then meeting the rest of the Autobot and gaining friends. Before meeting the bots the only friends he had were online, and half a world away. Even with his large family, he is the odd one out as well as the youngest. He became an important part of team Prime, with his skills in computers and electronics. Which resulted in Jack, Miko and Raf, ground bridging to America's biggest telescope array, to disrupt the Decepticon's plans, at least until Soundwave, who was there as well, cut the physical connection between the computer systems and the array.

Which leads on to the second thing he is thinking about, the robotic creatures, Roidmudes and that Jack is now a superhero. His grandfather told him stories about heroes of the past. Scientist, soldiers, adventurers, all working together to protect humanity. Raf had thought that his grandfather was just telling stories, but now he is not too sure as one of those stories talked about a kamen rider known as Drive.

He continued to think on these events until he tripped over, falling on his face with his glasses sliding along the ground. Reaching forward, he grabs his glasses and looks at what he tripped over.

What he saw is a four legged robotic creature, with an oversized head with large purple eyes on a stumpy body. Raf looked at it and said, "Where did you come from?" as the small robot walked to him, "I didn't know the bots had pets?" he picks up a large bolt, "want to play catch?" and throws the bolt. The small creature catches it chomps it down, Raf says, "No you'll choke," and sees the little robot turn around, "guest not," as the little robot crawls to his leg and rubs it's head on Raf's leg. Raf kneels down to pet it.

Arctic-Random Rock Outcropping

Arcee and Optimus were resting under the rock outcropping as the winds started picking up. Between the two was a small bonfire made out of what appeared to be miniature highways. Max Flare is recharging on Optmus' shoulder, it used up all its 'skyway matter' ( **10** ) to make a fire for the two Autobots.

Arcee looked to the fire and then to Optimus, "To think, If we never met Jack, we would probably be freezing our circuits."

Optimus hummed and replied, "Yes meeting Jack, Miko and Raf, has proven to be as the humans say, 'A home field advantage'. Raf with his knowledge on computers and technology. Jack, being level headed and brave, and with his new responsibility of being 'Drive'."

Arcee nodded in agreement, before having a thoughtful look on her face. Arcee then asks, "And Miko?"

Optimus answers, "I am sure she will show use what she really can do, when the time is right."

"Is that your way of saying, you have no idea?" Arcee asks with a smirk. Optimus deadpans at her and nods and Arcee says, "Well, if anything, Miko will probably be the one who keeps Ratchet sane, especially with how when he complains he normally finds his answer. Remember the time Bulkhead tripped and broke Ratchet's first attempt a building a ground bridge, after that incident Ratchet was so angry, in his rambles he discovered what was limiting the ground bridge." Arcee chuckled.

"Ratchet has always been, passionate of his work. His anger just, tends to help him," Optimus countered.

Arcee then looked to the sky and asked, "So base's communication is out, and they have not opened a ground bridge. Maybe Bulkhead tripped on a cable." Optimus looked at her in confusion. Arcee then continued, "you have any crazy ideas what happened at base."

Optimus looked at the ground from his sitting position, "Perhaps Ratchet was servicing the power systems at base and forgot to turn on the fuel."

"Knowing Ratchet he would not have done that, He did that after that space bridge blew up. He did overload it when he sent use up there and back," Arcee replied.

"Maybe, he made an anti-Miko ray, that-" Optimus started and was interrupted by a small pod entering Earth's atmosphere and landing near their location. Optimus then stood up, and says, "let us investigate," and started walking towards the crash site at the base of a glacier.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-Main Chamber.

Ratchet is accessing the main circuit board for the ground bridge, with Bulkhead and Bumblebee hovering over him. Ratchet pulled out one of the circuit boards and says, "This is not electrical damage," referring to the circuit with bit marks.

Bulkhead looked at the damage, and thought aloud, "I have seen this before," he started knocking his head with his knuckles.

"Look what I found!" Raf yelled as he entered the chamber.

"Raf, We are in need of your expertise-" Ratchet starts to say as turns to Raf and sees what is in his hands, "Scraplet!" causing Bulkhead and Bumblebee to point their weapons at Raf.

Jack and Miko ran infront of Raf. Jack then shouted, "What are you doing!?" pointing the Doorgun at the three bots.

"S-S-Scraplet!" Bulkhead stuttered.

"The most dangerous vermin on Cybortron," Ratchet informed with fear in his voice.

"What you are scared of something so small?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Yeah, scrappy here doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly," Miko says as 'Scrappy' opens its eyes and looks at the Autobots. It jumps from Raf's hands and lands on it four legs, and opens its mouth to reveal hundreds of teeth moving like a blender. It ran at the three Autobot, who shot at the tiny robot, which avoided every blast as it reached Bumblebee.

The Scraplet, jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and started eating Bee's leg armour plating. Bee managed to grab it but it slipped out of his grasp and start eating his arm and in response Bee waved his arm in panic, flinging the scraplet off his arm, towards the centre of the chamber. It straightens itself up and starts charging at the bots, until Raf smashed down on it with a metal crowbar, repeatedly.

When Raf went to hit it a fifth time Jack grabs the crowbar and says, "I think it has been killed enough," while pointing at the scraplet, which its head has been reshaped to resemble the letter, 'U.'

Raf nodded and ran over to Bee, "Bee I'm sorry I didn't know," he turns to Ratchet and asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

Ratchet examines Bee's injuries and says, "It is merely a mesh wound, it will heal. Though how Scraplets are on earth is another matter. But I believe I know how they got here," as he directs his fellow Autobots and the three humans to follow him. With Krim attached to Jack's waist.

Arctic-Meteor crash site.

Optimus, Arcee and Max Flare arrive at the edge of the crater to see a small pod that appears to be human sized. Optimus steps forward with Max Flare on his shoulder, and lifts the still red hot from atmospheric entry.

Arcee asks, "That doesn't appear to be Cybertronian. Do you recognise it?"

Optimus hums as he looks at the pod and says, "It appears to be Gordonian. They are an organic species, but reptilian. We should keep this pod closed until we return to base," as he carried the pod back towards the rock outcropping.

"Sure thing Optimus," Arcee replied as she followed him.

Autobot Outpost-Cargo Storage hold.

Ratchet was examining the inside of the pod that was formally without the gaping hole in the side. Ratchet was looking inside with his wielder as a torch. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing behind the three humans, who each had hold of one of the Drive weapons. Raf holding the now named 'Front Tire Gun' and Miko holding holding the Trailer Gun. Jack holding Handlesword and Doorgun with Krim around his waist. Ratchet then says, "This is how the Scraplets got in. It's a Scraplet trap, probably jettisoned thousands of years ago and crashed in the Arctic, where the below zero temperatures kept them in stasis, until we thawed them out. To which they allowed themselves into our base."

"They can have it. I say we get out of here before they decide to eat us," Bulkhead silently yelled as the group went back to the main chamber.

"We can't. Optimus and Arcee are currently in danger of freezing to death. We need to fix the ground bridge, before we can leave," Ratchet answered and continued, "and even then it would only be a temporary fix, until the Scraplets run out of metal to consume."

"What if we send them back to the Arctic, we know they don't do cold," Jack suggested.

"What if we used Max Flare, they could also be affected by heat," Raf included.

Krim answered, "Earlier I sent Max Flare with Optimus Prime and Arcee, in the event that they couldn't get back as soon as they needed. It should give them another hour, in their current location."

Ratchet looked to the Belt and says, "Then you now have a Prime in your debt and believe me when I say, it's a big deal," Ratchet then turns to the Ground Bridge controls and continues, "Now we need to fix the ground bridge, but If we are all here this room turns into as humans say, an 'all you can eat congregation.'"

"thats 'all you can eat buffet'," Miko replies and then says, "while your fixing the bridge, the rest of us, go bug hunting," as she strokes the Trailer cannon.

"One Human, one Bot, I'll stay here with Ratchet, while the rest of you patrol the base," Jack suggested and then says, "Gramps, think the shift cars can help?"

"I suggest they each take three shift cars. Miko and Bulkhead take, Midnight Shadow, Justice Hunter and Funky Spike, while Raf and Bumblebee take, Dimension Taxi, Dream Vagas and Massive Monster," Krim answered and then continues, "Also Type Wild and Type Technique have been tuned, Miko load Wild into the Trailer cannon, and Raf load Technique into the 'Wheel gun'," he says that with distain, "they will allow you to use the their specific abilities."

"Now that we have a plan, pair off and I will get to work, Krim please send any of your shift cars you can spare to examine the power relays and the fuel systems," Ratchet ordered.

Arctic-Under Rock Outcropping.

Optimus and Arcee were resting under the rock their fire was dying down running out of flammable material to burn. Max Flare was in recharge mode after, using all its Skyroad matter. Arcee has her knees at her chest to stay warm while struggling to stay awake, while Optimus is just sitting and looking to the distance.

"Arcee we need to be staying conscious, to conserve our strength," Optimus ordered.

"I was just resting my eyes," Arcee answered, "After all our battles, I figured I would die in battle, not turning into an ice cube."

"I am sure we will make it back to base before we freeze," Optimus stated.

"I know, it's just that," Arcee says before sighing and continuing, "There is now possibly four of us here who can die due to system error."

"I'm sure it will be a simple fix," Optimus stated.

"Once Ratchet starts to panic, I know," Arcee replied.

Autobot Outpost-Main Hallway.

Miko and Bulkhead are walking along one of the few hallways of the base, with Miko taking point. In her hands is the Trailer Cannon with Type Wild attached to the sight with its headlights on to act as a torch.

Bulkhead has both his arms in blaster mode, with his wrist lights on and the head lights on his chest on. For Miko and Bulkhead, their state of mind is completely different. Miko is excited while Bulkhead looks like he is about fall apart, shaking in terror.

They walk along the hallway, until the lights went out and Bulkhead, screamed like a little girl. Miko was surprised and after she turns to face Bulkhead, she asks, "did you just scream like a little girl?"

"You would to, if you had seen what Scraplets can do," Bulkhead retorted, "They do nothing but eat metal and the favourite is living metal. They eat till there is nothing left, not even your optics," of course at the end of his speech the pipes and cables fall on him and he screams again.

Miko shouts, "Bulk relax, its just the roof."

"Sorry," Bulkhead replies as he pulls off one of the cables, that then fall on him, causing him to look up as Scraplets start to rain on him. He freezes before screaming and shooting the roof.

Miko aimed the Trailer Cannon and opened fire, taking out most of the scraplets with random energy blasts, with Shadow and Spike shoot as well, while Hunter made a wall to slow the scraplets down as Bulkhead jumped over Miko to get away from them.

Autobot Outpost-Substation hallway.

Raf and Bumblebee were walking towards the base generators. Vagas, Taxi and Monster were driving alongside them on the ground. They are steadily walking and driving down the hall towards the bases main generators. Bumblebee then speaks in his math based vocabulary to Raf.

"I know your scared Bee, I am too," Raf answers and receives a responce from Bumblebee, "I don't want to lose you Bee, because your my friend. That is why I am scared."

They continue walking towards the end of the hall where they see the main exhaust vent with a large, by human standards, sized hole. Bumblebee nudged Raf to tell him to look inside. As Raf was about to look inside, Monster turned around and started growling. Raf, Bumblebee and the two other shift cars turn around as they hear Scraplets under a grate. Raf aimed the Wheelgun at the grate as the Scraplets jumped out. Raf and Bee opened fire as Vagas, through playing cards at them. Monster charged them and started ripping into them as Taxi caught them in it's dimensional portal.

Autonot Outpost-Main chamber.

Ratchet is fixing the ground bridge, while Jack, Krim and the rest of the Shift Cars were stationed around the room. Dump, Mixer and Roller were still examining the fuel lines outside the main chamber.

"How is it going Ratchet?" Jack asked as he hears the scraplets, "Because I think they found you."

"I will be able to open the bridge once, but it should stay open for thirty minutes, before I will need to repair it properly," Ratchet answered.

Before Jack could respond the vent grate towards the roof falls to the ground. Jack looks up to the roof and sees a fliying swarm of Scraplets.

"They can fly!?" Jack shouts as he opens fire.

Ratchet looks up and starts to panic. Jack manages to shoot down a few, but the majority manage to swarm Ratchet, he tries to swipe them off, but they force him to the ground. Shift cars then proceeded to slam into the Scraplets, using their abilities or just literally ramming into them. Jack attempted to get the Scraplets off of Ratchet. Ratchet looks behind Jack, points and says, "Fire extinguisher." Jack nods and grabs it and starts to spray the Scraplets.

The Shift cars are then united with the Shift cars that went with Miko and Raf, before Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the two mentioned humans entered the chamber.

"Ratchet, we need a patch kit, were leaking Energon," Bulkhead yells before seeing the Scraplets attacking Ratchet and swarming around the room. Then Scraplets then went for the fresh 'meat'.

Arctic-Under Rock Outcrop.

Arcee and Optimus are lying down on the snow as the chilling winds around them storm.

"If they don't have an adequate excuse for leaving us out here to freeze, I kick them," Arcee complained as she fumed her annoyance.

"If that is the case, then perhaps, the others can handle exploration duty, for the next month," Optimus replies in a daze.

"I'll hold you to that," Arcee responded as Max Flare tiredly beeped its horn.

Autobot Outpost-Main Chamber.

Jack, Miko, Raf and the Shift Cars were struggling to stop the Scraplets, but managed to stop them with the help of Rolling Gravity, which forced the Scraplets to overload their inbuilt thrusters and explode.

The three construction shift cars had returned from finding the source of the Bridge malfunction.

"The error is a leak in the Energon fuel line for the bridge," Krim informed, "Also Dimension Taxi, has stored over a hundred scraplets in it pocket dimension, what do you want to do with them?" as they all hear more Scraplets.

"There's more?" Raf says in shock.

"The swarm that we just face was most likely a scouting party and they now know where we are," Ratchet says as he leans up against the wall next to the Ground Bridge.

"And to top all this we can only open the Ground Bridge, once for half an hour before it will need to be repaired," Jack repeated and then had a epiphany, "which is all we need. Open the bridge to the Arctic and send them through before getting Optimus and Arcee."

"We need to seal the breach first," Ratchet stated.

"Jack and I can seal it, using type Technique," Krim informed, "Miko, Raf stay here and protect the Autobots," and received two nods as the Type Technique drove to Jack, "Now ' _Start Your Engine!'"_

"Jack say 'Henshin'," Miko shouts.

Jack shrugs as he twists the ignition switch, and flips Type Technique and inserts it into the Shift Brace. Jack then says, "Henshin!"

A transparent green cylinder goes around Jack and attaches green armour, which has silver pistons along the arms, and his helmet appears to have an arm on each side of his head. A wheel with green line along the circumference launched from Tridoron and attached at the top of his shoulders, by going through his body.

" _Drive! Type Technique!_ " Krim shouted then said, "Take the construction shift cars, Fire Braver and the wielder to fix the pipe. I will contact you when we fix the leak, through Type Wild." Jack grabbed the necessary components and followed the construction shift cars, out of the main chamber.

"That form reminds me of a robot," Miko stated.

"Type Technique, gives drive machine based precision, in all things mechanical. It turns him into the ultimate mechanic," Krim answered from the Type Wild Shift Car, he then said, "though I am honestly surprised that he was able to activate Type Technique on the first try, it took a nuclear bomb threat for his father and for him to stay calm under pressure."

"Maybe, it's because lives are at stake," Raf said as he checked on Bumblebee, but clearly referring to all of the Autobots at base and in the Arctic.

Autobot Outpost-Energon main Fuel Line Hallway.

Jack is walking down the hall that the Main Energon fuel line for the base. The floor is covered in Scraplets, and along the wall to his left is the main energon line. For Jack, he sees it differently. He saw the exact number of Scraplets, the angles of the walls and hundreds of calculations for everything he sees.

Jack reaches the leak, and sets up the wielder. Once he gets it setup the wielder he examines the leak and sees its on the curve of the pipe.

"Type Technique's arms will allow you to bend the metal into the right shape," Krim informed.

"Thanks Gramps," Jack says calmly before placing the metal sheet against the pipe to curve it to the right circumference, like it was paper, "I have to say this form is impressive. I wonder if I can use this form for my homework."

Krim chuckled and says, "Only as a last resort," Jack chuckled as well, as he started wielding the plate to the pipe, "Ratchet, repairs complete in one hundred and twenty seconds," Krim informs through the Type Wild shift car.

"We are still in the clear, the Scraplets have not attacked our position yet," Ratchet struggled to say in his weakened state; "I have already set the coordinates for Optimus and Arcees' entry point. All that needs to be done is open the bridge."

"Eta thirty seconds," Jack reads off the display before the Scraplets, activate their thrusters and head to the main chamber, "Scraplets are heading to you!" he then finishes the repairs, "Open the bridge repairs are complete."

Autobot Outpost-Main Chamber.

Ratchet activates limps to the ground Bridge controls, as Bulkhead ask, "Do we bring in ours first or sends the scraplets through?"

Bumblebee beeps to ask, how they can even do that. Bee is currently lying on the floor, barely staying conscious.

"One of us will have to act as bait while the others power down," Ratchet said as he stumbled to his knees, "Opening Ground bridge," as he falls to the floor unconscious as the roof is covered in Scraplets.

Bulkhead gets up from his sitting position and hobbles over the Ground Bridge Portal and shouts, "Right here fresh metal, all you can eat!" to attract the scraplets. When they see him they go straight for him, so he runs through the portal.

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouts.

Arctic-moments before the Ground Bridge opened.

Arcee and Optimus are 'breathing' heavily struggling to stay conscious. The pod had still been hot until a few minutes previously when it finally cooled down, but it did not open, probally due to safety mechanism.

As they were about to give up hope, the ground bridge opens, one hundred metres in front of them. They both struggle to get up, as Optimus lifts the pod, and wobbly step towards the portal. To their surprise they see Bulkhead run through covered in scraplets, fall onto the snow as a torrent of scraplets change their target to Optimus and Arcee. Optimus stepped in front of Arcee as the scraplets flew at them, after droping the pod.

The scraplets didn't get within ten metres as the below zero temperatures, froze them, turning them into chunks of metal, that pelted Optimus and Arcee, like ice in a hail storm, on a metal roof. Behind Bulkhead Dimension Taxi drove through the ground bridge and released the scraplets in its pocket dimension, and they proceeded to freeze as they were sent pointed in a different direction, before spotting Optimus and Arcee.

Bulkhead then looks to his fellow Autobots and says, "I'd invite you in but it is a mess back there."

Autobot Outpost-Main Chamber.

After Bulkhead went through the ground bridge, Jack and the shift cars scanned through the whole base, and found a positive lack of scraplets that were not destroyed, he returned to the main chamber, and used Tridorons and Drive type Technique to help the Autobots with their repairs, which were going smoothly.

Optimus is sitting next to Ratchet, with a blue tube connected to his chest, on the lower wall of the human area, next to the decontaminate cylinder. Bulkhead is sitting on the stone wall across from Ratchet with a blue tube also connected to his chest connected to a computer that Miko is in front of. Bumblebee is resting on Cybertronian medical berth connected to another computer with black cables, with Raf typing on it. Arcee is on another medical berth only, under a blanket with a blue tube going under the blanket, sleeping.

"Miko stabilise Bulkhead's base temperature. Raf report Bumblebee's Energon levels," Ratchet ordered the two humans, before ordering Jack, who is at the terminal next to Optimus, "Jack continue Optimus and Arcee's defrost procedure," were Jack gave a thumbs up.

"Bumblebee's Energon levels are at seventy percent," Raf informed.

"Bulkhead's base temp is twenty degrees from normal," Miko said.

"I see you have started to appreciate our human charges Ratchet," Optimus observed.

"Yes we are fortunate that the scraplet infestation happened on a Saturday," Ratchet replied before saying, "though I believe we should be careful with this second pod you found," while looking at the Gordonian pod, "it may be a trap."

"Ratchet the Gordonian pod we found, crashed within one Kilometre of our location," Optimus replied before a load sound of a fist hitting metal was heard, gaining everyone's attention. "And it appears to be opening," Optimus observed the obvious.

"So an idea who or what is in there?" Drive questioned.

"Gordonians are organic reptilian lifeforms, cold blooded and love war, but they also are able to speak most languages," Ratchet says as Drive steps forward, with Miko and Raf behind him as one final thump was heard as the pods door was launched across the room.

The next thing they see is and orange skinned girl, wearing purple armour, with red hair in a crown and green eyes. The most surprising thing they see are some oversized shackles covering her hands. The girl then shouts, "Koko wa doko?" in a different language.

Raf looks to her and says, "you're on Earth," answering her question.

"You under stood her!?" Miko shouts before Jack covers her mouth with his armoured hand.

"Anata wa Gardonians ni shite imasu ka? Anata ga shite iru baai, watashi was anata o tatakau koto ni narimasu!" the girl shouts while raising her shackled arms.

"No, we-," Raf realises that the girl can't understand him, so he grabs one of Miko's Bobbie pins from her hair and steps over to the alien girl and uses body language to indicate where to move her arms to where he can see the shackles. The alien girl raises an eyebrow but did what he indicated. Raf then looks at the shackles, and finds the key hole and picks the lock. Once he unlocks them, the outer cover comes off, revealing normal sized shackles on her wrists and after examining the second pair of shackles, he lets out a sigh as he can't find a way to remove them, and says, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to remove the second pair," apologising to the girl.

The next thing to happen though surprised everyone as the girl grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air, showing that the girl is a foot taller than him. As Jack was going to intervene, he was stopped in his tracks by what the girl did next. She brought his face to hers and deeply kissed him, shocking him until he started to enjoy the kiss.

The kiss continued for a full minute then the alien girl released Raf and asks, "Where am I?"

Raf couldn't answer as he was very light headed, so Jack answered, "You are on Earth. Are you a Gordonian?"

The girls green eyes started to glow in anger as she says, "I am not Gordonian, I am Tameranian," as her hands also started to glow green with plasma.

Ratchet hears the outburst, and stands upslowly before yelling, "Jack don't make her angry. When a Tameranian is angry their energy blasts can damage cybertronian armour," from behind the girl.

This of course alerts the girl, who turns around to see Ratchet and her reaction was to faint on top of Raf, who manages to catch her. Miko's comment on this was to ask Jack, "How long should we wait before teasing Raf?" looking at Raf who was still dazed.

Jack looks to Miko then at Raf, "I don't think we should, because in this case, he just one upped Vince."

Miko laughed at this and agreed with Jack. Jack stepped over to Raf, who is holding the girl in his arms on the floor, and says, "Miko grab one of those medical beds that was left behind when the government gave this base to the bots, for our guest. Raf think you can talk to her when she wakes up?" and received two nods. Jack walked back to the Autobots and continued to aid the bots in their repairs. Miko went into the storage room next to the human area and brought out a bed, where Raf lifted the girl onto it, showing a surprising level of strength to Miko.

Miko then grabbed Raf's arm and says, "you lifted her like she weighed nothing," while squeezing his arm.

"Not really, she is very light," Raf commented as he waved Miko's hand away and put a blanket over the girl.

"Tameranians are another alien species, but while humans evolved from primates, Tameranians evolved from a feline species and to top it off their abilities change with their emotions," Ratchet informed as he sat back down.

"So when she is angry?" Raf questioned.

"Depending on how much energy they have, they can flatten mountains in a fit of rage," Ratchet answered.

"Then why was she in a Gordonian pod?" Miko questions remembering what Optimus and Ratchet said, while looking at the second pod.

Her question would be put on hold as Fowler arrived via the elevator, and yells, "Prime, I have been trying to contact you for the last hour!" before seeing the condition of the bots, "Okay, I guess you all had a reason."

Miko decided to answer for the bots, "Last night Bulk and Bee found a Cybertronian escape pod in the Arctic that was filled with scraplets that eat metal. Before they were discovered Optimus and Arcee went to find clues on the pod, but ended up stuck in the Arctic, because the scraplets damaged the Ground Bridge. We had to handle an infestation and save Bossbot and Arcee at the same time, we used some of Krims toys to defend the Bots, while Docbot fix the Ground Bridge. Once Jack fixed the fuel line, Bulk lured the scraplets through the bridge to the Arctic, before bring Optimus, Arcee and this Tameranian back," while directing Fowler's attention to Jack, Bulkhead and then the alien girl, "though she fainted when she saw Ratchet."

Fowler sat down on the couch, placed the folder in his hands on the table, sighed and put his face in his hands before saying, "It is one of those days, where everything just has to happen at the same time."

Optimus looked over the railing and asks, "What has happened that required our assistance."

Fowler picked up the file and spoke, "Earlier today the Hubble Telescope, spotted a strange craft on a set course to Earth following whatever decided to leave," showing them pictures of a large craft that was designed like the pod next to them, "An hour later they came in contact with the Decepticon Warship, and they destroyed it," he then showed images of the two crafts fighting, "The Decepticons won, as the other ship hit orbit, it fell apart over the Pacific, some sections did crash-land in the Nevada desert, where having them delivered here for study."

Raf grabbed the image of the new craft and showed it to Optimus. Optimus squinted as he examined the new craft and said, "Agent Fowler, the craft is a Gordonian supply craft, if your government feels threatened, please assure them that is not in danger, as the Gordonians will not attack as their culture do not believe in revenge, and they will assume that the craft is simply lost with all hands. And if they decide to make the extended journey from their world to Earth, they will simply demand a slave from the major cultures of Earth and they would never invade again."

"Wait, what would that mean in the long run?" Fowler shouted.

"After they attack some of the major cities of Earth, they would leave a communication system with each world leader, with the instructions to call them in the event that one of their enemies attempt to invade, though those chosen to become slaves by your people, will suffer until the day they die, but they will never attack earth again," Optimus informed.

"And if they attack and we beat them?" Fowler asked.

Optimus looked to Fowler and answers, "To win you would need to defeat, one Battle ship and ten cruisers, but their battleships will take one hundred earth years to arrive in your solar system once they notice your world."

"Prime, have they noticed Earth?" Fowler questioned.

"If the craft managed to contact their home world, the message would take ten earth years, but they will think the world is under the domain of the Decepticons and will not attack," Optimus managed to calm down Agent Fowler.

"Is that why the she was in that pod, because she was a slave?" Raf questioned as the girl started to wake up.

"Yes, I was a slave until the cryogenic stasis pod failed and fought my way to an escape pod, and I do not wish to return," the Tameranian girl said.

Miko grabbed the rest of the images in the file, and says, "Well, we couldn't even if we wanted too," showing the girl images of the Gordonians destruction, "Because they probably think your dead."

The girl took the images and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Raf stepped forward and asks, "You seem saddened by this?"

She breaks the second pair of cuffs, hugs Raf, and they both flew in the air, which shocks everyone, as she laughed, "They are not the tears of sadness, they are the tears of joy!"

Jack then looks to Ratchet and asks, "Let me guess, happiness causes flight," to which Ratchet nods.

Fowler also turns to Ratchet and asks, "What should I tell my bosses in the Government of the girl?"

"It will probably be for the best if she stays in our protection, as she has most likely have been used by Gordonians as a power supply," Ratchet stated and Fowler nodded.

Fowlers phone went off and he stepped away to answer as Jack walked back to the human area. Once he got there he un-henshined himself and went to the fridge, and grabbed a cold burger, that he put in the microwave to heat up, with his stomach grumbling in hunger. He then asks Krim, "is it going to be like this after I transfom into Drive, every time?"

"Yes, in time your body will adapt and you will need less energy to use Drive's power," Krim answered as the microwave finish heating the burger.

Raf and the alien girl landed, leaving Raf dizzy as they had been spinning. The girl smells the burger and licks her lips as she sees the burger in Jacks hands and she starts to drool.

Jack sees this and asks, "Are you hungry," and offered the burger.

The girl shakes her head and says, "I cannot, it is your meal," of course her stomach betrays her when it grumbles load enough to hurt everyone's ears.

Jack sighs and says, "Eat it, I'll make myself another," as he puts it in her hands, then asks, "Do your people eat meat?" to which she nods.

"I give you thanks, for the meal," she thanks him as she takes a bite, and with a look a pleasure on her face from the taste she floats in the air as she eats, as Jack makes himself another burger.

Raf then walks towards the girl, gulps and speaks, "We haven't been introduced, I'm Raf," he motions to Miko, Jack and Krim, and introduces them as well.

The girl looks to Raf, lands and introduces herself, "Greeting friend Raf. My name is Koriandr, in your language my name translates to Starfire."

Fowler stands up and greets Starfire, "I am Special Agent Fowler, on behalf of the government of the United States of America I welcome you to Earth."

Starfire bows and says, "I give you thanks for the greeting of warmth."

Miko then jumps forward and says, "I have like a million question I want to ask, but I need to know why you kissed Raf?" causing Raf to blush.

Starfire was confused for a moment before realising what Miko meant and answered, "My people are able to exchange information with contact of the lips, that is how I learnt your language," In the back ground, we see Bumblebee sit up, beeps a message and starts to laugh. Starfire turns around and says, "So this, 'kiss', you speak of, is what it is called on this planet and it is a sign of courtship," causing Bee to freeze, and look at her in shock. Of course she sees Bee and realises, who she is talking too, and faints again, but before she hits the floor, Raf catches her.

"Okay maybe we should ease her into the large transforming Robots," Miko comments before saying aloud, "Though the fact that Raf understood her before the, 'contact of the lips'," quoting Starfire.

Krim then speaks, "I had Type Technique scan Raf. His DNA has the genetic markers that have been known to relate to enhanced abilities, and in Raf's case, he is able to learn in an accelerated rate. A few words are enough for him to understand the language just not speak it. This is commonly referred to as a sixth sense."

Raf lifted Starfire and puts her back on the bed, before he asks, "Is it a comment occurrence, these genetic markers?"

"No, but they are hereditary or just random, and can be affected by an outside source," Krim answered.

"Like meeting the Bots," Jack muttered.

Fowler came back, and says, "The Techs are outside with the ship fragment we found and what appears to be an alien crate, with some tech that appears familiar," he says with a smirk, as a truck with a large piece of the destroyed ship, and a large Cybertronian crate.

Ratchet gets up and goes straight to the crate, and carefully opens the crate, and after seeing its contents he sniffles.

Optimus asks, "What is it old friend?"

Ratchet pulls out what appears to be an oversized telescope, "the answer to all the tools Bulkhead broke. This crate is full, of Cybertronian scientific and medical tools," he then reads the note on the side and grumbles, "hopefully this time I won't have to fix them immediately," while looking to the other Autobots. Ratchet then looks at the ship fragment, and says, "This is a memory core that appears to be undamaged, once I have the bases computer systems working and can retrieve the data, and forward any data your government will want."

"I'll tell the suits back at base," Fowler says as he heads to the elevator, "I will be back in a couple days, and most likely with an official that will interview Starfire, and I'll bring the documents needed to make her an American citizen," as the elevator's doors open.

"Thank you Agent Fowler," Raf spoke up.

"Don't thank me kid. Just make sure she doesn't go on a rampage," Fowler replied as the elevator closed.

Harbinger-Decepticon Warships bridge-nighttime

Starscream ( **1** ) was standing at the front of the bridge looking out front wind shield, hand behind his back, with a smug smirk. Behind him is Soundwave ( **1** ) standing behind him, with readouts on his face on the Gordonian cargo ship. Starscream turns to Soundwave and says, "Soundwave, clearly you do not understand. Earth is ours to take and I am not letting another alien species to take what is rightfully mine. I mean the Decepticons'." Starscream corrected himself. Soundwave cleared the information off his faceplate and replaced it with a map of Earth, with crash sites of the crafts wreckage. Starscream, responds, "The humans are too unevolved enough to know what to do with wreckage, but keep an eye out for large quantities being moved around," receiving a nod from Soundwave before he left Starscream to his Megatron impersonation.

Secret underground bunker-unknown location.

In a dark room illuminated with a large screen with three individuals observing, images of the crafts wreckage's crash sites, a world map with many red dots, a map of a pentagonal city, with the words 'Element city' and a glowing blue spinning crystal.

The three individuals are all different. The first is wearing a green military bodysuit with black utility belt, and appears to be old, with grey hair and face covered in scars. The second is a young man wearing white sunglasses with circuit pattern on one lens, a monochromatic grey trench coat, a metal backpack and holding a rust coloured laptop. The last was a man with snow white hair, wearing a white trench coat, with blue snowflakes.

"De nouvelles Variables, I suggest collecting these items for all our benefits," the young man with the laptop said as he examines the data on screen.

"I will send some Roidmudes, to collect some of the wreckage, we do not want to reveal ourselves," the snowflake wearing man said.

"Enter ( **11** ), Frost ( **12** ) we do not wish to reveal ourselves yet, ensure that you are not seen," the third man speaks, "and don't forget our deal."

"Oui Oui, all I have to do is install the data to the Roidmude systems, and they will be able to use the 'Burglars' at the cost of some of their energy, which is a fare trade," the man known as Enter informs.

"And the more powerful the Roidmude the more they can make, and they will be immune to our Gravity Surges," Frost states

"And I get aid in taking the the Enertron from Element City and the Gravity Surge Data, for his Majesty," Enter adds as he accesses the Roidmude's network. Installing the Data he promised, the effect was instant, as Frost released a Gravity Surge for a moment and created twenty 'Burglars'. ( **13** )

"A new world is coming, and we shall be its rulers," the First man finishes.

 **End of Extended Chapter One**

 **(The Chapters of this will be shorter then this chapter as it sets the tone of the story and the last section of the Story also references a Crossover I have been thinking of doing.**

 **For a better image lookup their name with transformers Prime.** )

 **I have an Xbox One but don't have any racing Games, don't have the income. Also I have a plan. =P** )

 **Wrecker, a military unit in the Autobot ranks.** )

 **Energon, the power source and blood of the Cybertronians (5).** )

 **Where the Autobot and decepticons are from.** )

 **Seach Tridoron from Kamen Rider Drive, or watch the first episode.)**

 **Search Kamen Rider Drive for a better image.)**

 **A hologram she uses to stay in disguised)**

 **Tridoron type Technic)**

 **What I am calling the miniature floating highways the shift cars use.)**

 **Enter, bad guy from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters.)**

 **Roidmude 001)**

 **The foot soldiers from Go-Busters)**

 **So until Next Time I hope you enjoyed the story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Autobot Kamen Rider Chapter two.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Automated/computer speech_

" _Communication speech"_

Area/Time change

 **POV**

( **Author Notes** )

( **Don't own, Transformers Prime, Kamen Rider, Teen Titans or anything else I use in this story. If I did, Teen titans would still be good and Prime would have finished differently.** )

Story Start

KO Burger-Mid Afternoon-Friday.

Jack was wiping down the counter of his station at KO burger, around his waist is Krim and three Shift Cars, Max Flare, Funky Spike and Justice Hunter, keeping an eye out for Jack. Outside Arcee is pulling up with her Sadie hologram and once she parks herself, Sadie vanished, and she extends her stand.

-Beep- Jack turns to the Microphone and says, "Welcome to KO Burger, where every burger is a knock out, may I take your order?"

"I'll take the usual," this came from the school bully, Vince, said in a joking tone, like he was just told the world's funniest joke.

"So one Knock out combo number three, that will be, carry the one, that will be fifty five ninety five, pay at the next window," Jack says as he looks at the total money that was taken from his pay check total for the month. He makes the combo but does not put it on the window seal.

Vince drove around in his car to get his food planning to just steal it, when he gets there he goes to grab the food but did not find anything. "Where is the food!?" he shouts.

"Don't worry you'll get it as soon as you pay the money for all the stolen food that you and your 'friends' ordered and stole," Jack responded with a scowl.

"I'm going to report you to your manager," Vince stated.

"The manager installed cameras along the drive thru, two weeks ago, and got your faces on camera. So go ahead," Jack states.

Vince gets angry and just drives away, and Jack raises his hands in the air in victory. He then looks at the clock and pays for the food, before hanging up his hat, and walking over to Arcee, and gets on and putting on his helmet. "Let's go Arcee," and they both drove off.

They stopped at Jack's house where he ate his lunch before grabbing his bag, to take to the Autobot Base. Jack then gets back on Arcee and they ride off to the Autobot base.

"You seem happy, what has got you in such a good mood?" Arcee questions Jack.

"I managed to trick Vince into thinking there are cameras thru the drive thru. He will tell his friends and they will stop stealing food from KO Burger," Jack says proud of himself.

"So you lied?" Arcee asks.

"I lied to stop immature people becoming criminals, I think the end result justifies the means in this case," Jack replied before saying, "and it's not like I'm the only one they caused to lose money they earned. Plus the fact it was Vince just made it worth it."

"Some people just need a push to change the way they live their life," Krim started and says, "Wether the change is good or bad is up to the individual."

"I just don't like it," Arcee replies.

"Then do you want Miko, Raf and myself to tell our parents about you and the other bots?" Jack asks as they get to the last stretch of road to the Autobot base.

Arcee sighed before saying as they got to the base, "You made your point, once we get to base I have a patrol, Ratchet wants Krim's help fixing the ground bridge," and Jack nods while Krim smiles as they reach the main chamber of the base.

Jack gets off of Arcee and she transforms into her robot form. Jack walks over to Tridorons, while he takes Krim off his waist, opens Tridoron's door and sets Krim into Tridoron and closes the door. Tridoron changes into its technique form and rolls over to Ratchet. Ratchet is currently in front of the base computer. Jack goes up to the human area to see Raf in front of his laptop, and Bumblebee is watching the screen.

"Hey Raf, where is Starfire?" Jack questions.

"Miko took her and Bulk to get her some clothes, all she has is her armour that she gave some of to Fowler. It wasn't much just the armour that covered her shoulders, but Fowlers lab guys are already testing their synthesized version," Raf replied as he worked on his computer, "Good thing we had Arcee talk to her or she'd still be fainting."

"Yeah, good thing Arcee is a people person," Jack says causing Bumblebee to make a laughing sound, and Raf chuckled.

Unfortunately for Bumblebee, Arcee had heard what Jack said. She raised her fist and used it to hammer punched the top of Bumblebee's head. Arcee puts her hands on her hip armour and says to Bumblebee, "Want to comment on my people skills again," and Bumblebee shakes his head side to side repeatedly, "Good," she Transforms into a bike and activates Sadie and rides, with Bumblebee out the base pass Bulkhead.

Bulkhead reached the main Chamber of the Autobot Outpost, his passengers Miko and Starfire get out of him with multiple bags of clothes and Earth based essentials. Miko ran straight past Ratchet to get to the human area of the base, Starfire flying around Ratchet carefully to avoid annoying him.

Miko climbed up to the area while Starfire flew up and goes straight to Raf and says, "Friend Raf, you must the clothes friend Miko, helped choose. I will do the Earth custom of the modelling of clothes," She grabs Raf by the back of his shirt and takes him to her 'room' and leaving Miko and Jack alone in the human area, Miko with a devious smirk while Bulkhead transforms.

Jack looks at Miko and says, "You used her lack of knowledge of Earth customs to prank Raf didn't you?"

Miko's smirk got bigger as she says, "I just told Starfire he would enjoy it, plus I found out Tameraians are not shy with their bodies. I got her a robe for relaxing, and told her the only times she should be naked on Earth is in private. Though she really wanted to show off her new clothes to Raf," she finished with her words having a hidden meaning.

Jack shakes his head, sighs and says, "At this rate Raf is going to get a girl friend before me," he wiped away an imaginary tear, before continuing, "Though the thought of Vince's face if he finds out, would make it worth it," and chuckled.

"Is Fowler done with those documents yet? Because she has been excited of the idea of going to school," Miko questioned as Starfire returned in a bathrobe.

"Friend Miko, friend Raf has been rendered unconscious with the nose of bloodiness," Starfire called out in panic, and Miko started laughing.

"Okay, first thing you need to do is let me take a photo of Raf, then let him rest on your bed," Miko says as she leads Starfire back to her room, leaving Jack alone in the human area.

Jack looks around the area, and looks at the work bench all the Drive weapons are. He walks over to the bench, grabs the HandleSword and gives it an experimental swing. "I guess I can get some practice in," said Jack as he walked to the back of the human area and proceeded to swing the sword down repeatedly, like he had seen in many old samurai films.

Miko comes back laughing as she looks at her phone, and says, "Raf is okay," she then sees Jack and says, "You are doing that wrong," she goes up to him and takes the sword off him and says, "When swinging a sword like that you want to jump back and forth a foot, that way you improve your balance and spatial awareness," and she demonstrates the proper form.

She hands Jack back the HandleSword as Jack asks, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My grandfather is a nut when it comes to Birthdays and the Past," Miko answered vaguely, then changed the subject, "Raf is sleeping on Starfire's bed and Starfire is watching over him."

Jack hummed, nodded and says, "I have a feeling that you are trying to hook the two up," Miko just smiles.

Bulkhead steps over to the human area and says to the two, "Miko if you need me I'll be cleaning out one of the storage rooms," and started walking out the room.

"Wait for me!" Miko shouted before running after Bulkhead.

Jack followed Miko with his eyes as she leaves before getting into the stance and followed Miko's instructions.

Krim watched Jack through the Type Wild Shift Car. 'Looks like he has a teacher for his swordsmanship, though hopefully she doesn't turns him into prankster,' Krim thought.

Starfire's quarters-One hour later

Starfire's room is somewhat bare, with simple furniture from around the base, an old desk, a couple old lockers, a desk chair the bed was just a couple old mattresses from the store room with purple sheets, with a couple bed tables, one with Raf's glasses on it. The bags from the shopping trip Miko and Starfire went on, the clothes was wearing were just on the desk chair along with the robe Miko gave her.

On the bed, Raf was asleep under the purple sheets and is starting to stir. He opens his eyes and looks at the roof and realises he is in Starfire's room and remembers what had happened. He looks to the bedside table and reaches for his glasses. He puts them on before trying to sit up, but couldn't. He looks down and sees a large lump under the sheets, and lifts up sheets to see Starfire cuddling him in her sleep, and Raf's face starts to make an impression of a tomato, because of her state of dress. Starfire at this moment in time is currently not wearing any clothes and hugging Raf's arm tightly to her chest, with a small smile on her face.

Raf's heart is racing and panicking, the thoughts going through his head are, 'what is going on, first she strips in front of me and I pass out. Now I am in her bed with her while she is not wearing anything. What is going on?'

Starfire starts to awaken and once she opens her eyes, she sees Raf awake and okay. She then jumps and hugs him around his head into her chest and says, "Friend Raf, I am so happy you are awake from the nose of blood."

" I'm okay n-n-now, Starf f fire. But why am I in your bed and why are you naked?" Raf questioned from Starfire's chest.

"After you nose of blood made you the unconscious, friend Miko helped me put you in my bed and I kept watch of you. I joined you shortly after, feeling the sleepiness from watching you," Starfire answered.

"Okay and why did you strip in front of me?" Raf asked as his face gets redder.

"Friend Miko said that it is an Earth custom to show off the new clothes," Starfire answers as she sits on Raf's lap.

Raf sighs, closes his eyes and says, "Starfire, Miko may have tricked you."

"Why would friend Miko do that?" Starfire asked in confusion and stares into his eyes as he opens them.

"She is a prankster and likes to play jokes," Raf answered.

"Then did friend Miko lie about keeping nudity private?" Starfire questioned innocently.

"She didn't lie about that, Earth is modest when it comes to showing skin," Raf answered before saying, "They also do not know about life in the night sky. So keep your origins a secret," and smiles at her. Raf then looks at the time and says, "You should get dressed and I can show you something that will help you understand Earth better."

Starfire smiles and floats over to the desk of new clothes and gets dressed with Raf watching her the whole time. In Raf's head the only thought going through it was, 'Miko I am either going to kill you or hug you.'

Autobot Outpost-Main Hall-Ten minutes later.

Jack was still practicing with his HandleSword working up a sweat and breathing heavily. Raf, who is still blushing and Starfire wearing knee high white socks, with purple shoes, purple miniskirt and a purple sweater which shows off her midriff, enters the Chamber as Arcee and Bumblebee return from patrol. Optimus is at a computer terminal while Ratchet and Tridoron are working on the Ground Bridge controls managing to get the system working.

"Ratchet the bases long range scanners have detected an Autobot transmitter coming from beyond Jupiter," Optimus states.

Ratchet moves to the computer and says, "Good thing we fixed communication relays, but on the signals current course, we can make contact in ten minutes."

Jack wipes his forehead with his arm and asks, "So team Prime getting a new bot?" and sits down on the couch, in the human area.

"Or it is a Decepticon trap," Arcee replied and says, "In the past the Decepticons have used Autobot signals in the past as bait for traps. But most of the Autobots are scattered throughout the galaxy"

Optimus hummed before saying, "Arcee is correct, once we contact the vessel, we will meet them at a secondary location, where they cannot locate this outpost," Ratchet nods and finds adequate coordinates.

In the background Bulkhead enters with Miko sitting on his shoulder.

"Chores are done, now time to go dune bashing," Miko shouts in excitement.

"I don't know Miko, I still have sand in my joints from last time," Bulkhead complained, "but there is a

Ratchet then says, "I contacting the craft now," Ratchet types into the computer consol and says, "Unidentified Autobot craft, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One identify yourself."

The speakers had static until a voice belonging to a known Autobot, "I have had warmer welcomes from Decepticon road blocks."

"WheelJack? Jacky, How have you been?" Bulkhead says in excitement.

"Bulkhead, what is with all the security, there was less security during our last mission," Wheeljack joked.

Bulkhead laughed and says, "it is good to hear from you buddy, the rock were on is teaming with decepticons, how long till you get here to even the odds."

"I can be there in half a planetary cycle," Wheeljack replied.

"Wheeljack, I know him through reputation only, can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked to Optimus and says, "That is definitely him."

"Ratchet, send him the coordinates of the meeting point," Optimus ordered Ratchet and nodded before typing on the terminal.

"I have the coordinates, I contact you when I make landfall on your rock," Wheeljack replies before cutting the transmission.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Arcee asks with a joke.

"Wheeljack and I were part of the same unit, the Wreakers," Bulkhead answered and finished with punching his fist into his palm, "the Cons won't know what hit them."

Jack looks to his wrist brace and says, "Miko, Raf and myself should be getting home," then thinks before asking, "Could we spend the night tomorrow?"

"Of course Jack, as it will allow your Autobot protectors to rest and get to meet with Wheeljack," Optimus answered before looking at Starfire and saying, "and I am sure it will help Starfire acclimate to Earth culture," Starfire gains a large smile.

"That would be most joyous," Starfire replies as she flies up to Optimus.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed into their vehicle modes and Jack, Raf and Miko got on/in their guardians.

Raf says, "We'll see you tomorrow Star, sweet dreams," and waved goodbye as Bumblebee drove out the base. Jack and Miko also waved goodbye and followed him out the base.

"Goodbye," Starfire said sadly.

Optimus stepped over to Starfire and says, "I understand that you are upset due to their departure, due to keeping the Autobots a secret, they need to be home for their parents, but they will return in the morning."

Starfire smiles weakly and says, "Thank you," she then turns towards the hallway, "I'm going to turn in," Optimus nods as she walks away.

Ratchet smiles as he says, "It is good to know that you would support even the strongest of us."

"Even a prime will need help," Optimus sagely stated as he went to the exit, "I'm going out on patrol," and transforms before driving out the base, leaving Ratchet to his work.

Jasper Nevada-down the block from Raf's home-half hour later.

Bumblebee pulled up to the curb a block away from Raf's home, so he won't need to explain to his family, who is driving the car. After saying his usual goodbye to Bumblebee, he walks to his house deep in thought about Starfire. The main thoughts being confusion and conflict of how he can't wait to see her again, but he didn't know if it was because of what had happened earlier.

As he gets to the door of his home, he takes a big breath to calm down before opening the door. Once inside he sees his father asleep in front of the television, Raf's father works at the local power station, normally doing double shifts and working overtime to support the family. A family of seven, Raf has two brothers and two sisters, all older than him. All living in a three room two story house.

Raf walks past his father silently and enters to see his mother preparing dinner for the family of seven, as he passes he says, "I home mama. I'll be in my room until diner."

Raf's mother sighs and says, "I'm sorry Rafael, I wish we had more space so you wouldn't have to sleep in the attic."

Raf smiles and says, "it is okay mama, everyone needs their space, and mine just so happens to be the best spot in the house," and walks to the hallway and presses a button located under the hallway light switch, that lowered a ladder to the attic.

As he was going to the ladder one of his older brothers grabs his bag off him, pushes him to the ground and goes straight for his wallet and pulls out all the money before saying, "Thanks for the loan," and leaves Raf to pick himself up from the floor.

Raf had earned that money fixing computers and selling them at the local computer store, most of which he gives to his parents to help support them. What little money he has left is used to buy used computer components from the scrape yard, when his siblings don't take his hard earned cash.

As Raf went to the ladder, his mother enters the hallway with a package for him and says, "Rafael, this came for you in the mail, from your grandfather," causing Raf to smile and rush over to his mother and takes the somewhat large package out of her hands and thanked her before heading up to the attic.

The attic was very simple, with a single mattress, an old wooden desk and folding chair, a lamp that looked to be from an old bank and finally a window to the roof outside. Raf leans down next to the top of the ladder and presses a button to close the attic 'door.'

Raf takes the package to his desk and opens a draw to retrieve a letter opener, to open the package.

Once he opens the package, and inside sees it full of foam peanuts. He reaches in and pulls out a white with red and blue stripe along with a familiar 'R' symbol.

Taped to it is a letter, it says, 'Hey Raf, it is your grandpa Harley. I hope you are standing up for yourself against your siblings how your mother doesn't realise what they do, I'll never know. Anyway, the suitcase I sent you, is very important keep it safe and don't let anyone know about it. Also, the only person who can use its contents is yet to be found, it needs to be kept hidden until the right person is found. Feel free to try and open it, just don't tell anyone about it. Finally I left one last surprise for you, it is in the box unless you already found it,' Raf put his hand in the box and pulled out a large tray filled with homemade pastries, that makes Raf smile before continuing to read, 'In the box you will find three more of them, try to share with your friends,' Raf pulls out the other boxes, 'See you soon Raf, and remember to go at Mach speed and your mind sharp. With support your grandfather Professor Harley Hendrickson.'

Raf smiles and looks at the white metal suitcase and tries to open the case, the lock looked simple, just twist and it should open, but he couldn't open it. Raf looked around the attic and remembered a spot he hides his treasures. He opens a panel in the wall where another metal lunchbox is located. Inside the lunchbox are the treasures of the past, letters from his grandfather, blueprints he designed for computers circuits, even photos of friends who moved away or lived in other parts of the world. These were his treasures they may not be valuable to others but they were for him. He places the suitcase next to the lunch box and closed the crawlspace.

Raf hears a beep and turns to see, Dimension Taxi and Dream Vagas, and says, "Please don't tell the others about this. My grandfather trusts me to keep this a secret, he trusts me with his secrets that can change the world," he says while kneeling on the ground begging. The two Shift Cars turn to each other and appears to come to agreement and beep to Raf accepting Raf's request.

"Rafael! Dinner" Raf''s mother shouts from below the ladder.

"Coming Mama," Raf shouts back before lowering the ladder to leave the attic.

Decepticon Flagship-Nemesis' bridge

Starscream is staring off into the expanse of clouds in front of 'his' ship as it flew through the night sky, thinking on how the Decepticons can defeat the Autobots. From behind him Soundwave gains his attention before playing the Autobot communication. Starscream hummed before saying, "An Autobot war hero joining my enemies," then thinks of a plan, "Or just what we need to find the Autobots base. Makeshift!" behind Soundwave a Decepticon stepped forward while still in the shadows Soundwave attached his two tendrils to Makeshift and modifies his body. Starscream starts to laugh in triumph.

Road to the Autobot Outpost-the next morning.

Bumblebee was driving down the back road with Miko and Raf riding inside. In Raf's hands are the pastries his grandfather made and he was planning on sharing them with Starfire and the other human allies of the Autobots. Miko is pouting as Optimus had ordered Bulkhead to base so that he is rested for when they retrieve Wheeljack, and had to ride with Raf. The entire trip had been silent for the three, Miko expecting Raf to get back at her and Raf just ignoring her.

Miko had enough and asks, "Why have you not said anything about yesterday?"

Raf sighed and says, "I don't want to talk about it, just don't do it again," and continue to look out the side window, where Jack and Arcee rode past them to the base. Raf then says, "they seem to be in a hurry."

Miko thinks on this and says, "Maybe Jack annoyed Arcee," as they reach the cliff face entrance.

They drive through the tunnel entryway to find Arcee with her arms cross and not happy, behind her are Jack, looking apologetic and Starfire looking clueless as to why she is there instead of welcoming her friends.

Once Miko and Raf get out of Bumblebee, so he could transform, Arcee says, "Miko, what is this I hear about you using Starfire to incapacitate Raf," Miko gulped while Raf took Starfire and Jack up to the human area.

While Miko was being scolded, Raf opened one box of pastries and offered one to both Starfire and Jack. Jack asks, "Thank you. What are these?" as he takes one.

"My grandfather sends me care packages sometimes," Raf says as he hands one to Starfire, "He has been travelling the world on his motorcycle and side car, but he is one of the smartest people on Earth, with his knowledge of Robotics and biology."

Starfire sniffs the pastry before putting it all in her mouth, which resulted in her going wide eyed before gaining the biggest smile she could make after tasting the treat. Starfire then says, "This bread based delicacy is truly amazing. I would like to meet this 'Grandfather' so that I may learn to make this bready goodness," as she grabs another and stares at it intensely.

Raf smiles and says, "Next time I see him I'll introduce you to him," and she hugs him, as Miko gets up to the human area.

"Thanks Jack, for selling me out," Miko complained. She then turns to Raf and says, "and sorry Raf and sorry Starfire for using Starfire's body to prank Raf."

Starfire turns to Miko and says, "You did no harm friend Miko, I got new clothes and had a glorious rest with friend Raf," she says with an innocent smile before eating her fifth pastry.

Miko was shocked into silence and looked to a blushing Raf who turned around walks over to a computer terminal and turned on the internet. Jack was confused, so he just snacks on a pastry, enjoying it. Starfire started humming happily as she ate another pastry and sat down next to Raf as he opened a conspiracy website.

Jack looks at Miko and sees the shocked look on her face; he shakes her shoulder before saying, "Miko?"

She turns to Jack with a slight nose bleed and says, "Sorry I spaced because I know what she sleeps in," she looks away and sees the bathroom, "I'll be back, I need to use the little girls room," and walks over to the restroom, goes inside and locks the door.

Five minutes later Bulkhead enters, with a large chunk of fused metal that he places near the human area, and is shaking with excitement. Bumblebee is racing Jack on the Xbox. Ratchet is at the main computer terminal, while Krim is working on the custom shift braces for the Autobots and Optimus is at the secondary computer terminal, accessing world maps and looking for signs of Decepticons. Arcee is currently sitting on a crate, researching Earth history and scenery on an Autobot sized tablet.

Hidden underground base

Inside the room with screens Enter and the grey haired man are talking in front of screens with information one with a green crystal face.

"I have finished reprogramming your Reaper, Silas. It is now the perfect and emotionless weapon," Enter informs the now named Silas.

Silas smirks and says, "Good, you will have your first delivery of Enatron by the end of the week."

Enter smiles before noticing his hand fading in and out. Enter then says, "Thank you Silas, until then I must rest," Enters body turns to data and enters his backpack.

Silas smiles and turns to the screens and asks, "What do you think of our compatriot? Banno."

The green crystal like face smiles and says, "He is a worthy ally, we just need to convince him to share more secrets and MECH will be unstoppable with our new partner, and then take out Frost once he is of no use to us," he finished before Frost entered the room.

"The three Roidmude we sent to get that girl, have been destroyed," Frost stated before saying, "They were defeated by Drive."

"I thought you killed him and destroyed his belt," Silas says as he turns to face Frost.

"Clearly Krim survived and found a third wielder of the power he made," Frost replied.

Silas smiles and says, "Well now we can get two Riders Drivers. But first we have a DNGS to steal before we can get them.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-One hour later

The Autobots are all standing behind Ratchet, as he was tracking Wheeljack's ship. Miko exits the restroom, relaxed and ready to meet Wheeljack. Starfire and Raf were sitting on couch racing each other on the Xbox while Jack was working on Raf's laptop. Krim is finishing off the

"Is he here yet?" Bulkhead asks in excitement.

"He is on final approach with the coordinates now," Ratchet replied.

Miko ran to the railing and shouts, "I have never seen you so stoked," in excitement.

"Miko you are love him when you meet him," Bulkhead replies.

Jack turns in his seat and says, "Let me guess he likes to smash stuff," smirking.

"No actually, he uses his head to make Decepticons explode," Bulkhead answered making Miko drool at the idea. Bulkhead then says, "He was the Wreckers go to guy, when it came to instant destruction or repairing equipment," which gained Ratchet's attention.

"So he could repair a ground bridge?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope, but he can fix a spaceship," Bulkhead replied and gets an understanding nod from Ratchet.

The alarms go off on the computer terminal, Ratchet examines the screen and says, "Wheeljack is being intercepted by Decepticon flyers," the screen then shows a diagram of them shooting down Wheeljack's ship and Ratchet says they have shot him down, I'll open the ground bridge," he walks over to the GB controls and types in the coordinates but it sparks with electricity. Ratchet opens the panel and says, "Damn Scraplets," he patches the GB before saying, "That will get you there and back, I will have to realign the GroundBridge's coils overnight," Ratchet pulls the lever down and says, "I'll prepare a medkit."

Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee where standing in front of the GB portal. Bulkhead says, "for who the cons, this is Wheeljack we are talking about," the Ground Bridge opened and the three bots ran through.

Egypt-middle of the desert.

The three Autobots ran through the portal to find Wheeljack **(1)** cutting down all the Decepticon drones leaving one lying on the ground.

Wheeljack looks at them and says, "Ever think I could use a hand."

"And what spoil the show," Bulkhead replies.

Arcee turns to the last Decepticon and says, "You missed one."

In response Wheeljack shoots the last Decepticon and shoots it with his hand cannon. He walks up to Bulkhead and says, "How you been Bulkhead."

Bulkhead laughs as he pulls Wheeljack into a bear hug and shouts, "Jacky!'

Wheeljack chuckles and says, "Watch the finish you old wreaking ball."

Arcee contacts Ratchet and a Ground Bridge opens and the four Autobots run through.

Nemesis-Hallways

Starscream and Soundwave are walking through the halls of the Decepticon Warship. Starscream then says, "So we lost Makeshifts signal once he went through the Autobot's Ground Bridge, we will need to wait for Makeshift to open the Autobot's Ground Bridge or contact us with the location." Soundwave's faceplate displays text for Starscream, who says as they get to a door, "We are at the coordinates you supplied Makeshift with. Until then we have a prisoner to interrogate," inside the room is the real Wheeljack, hanging from the roof by his arms.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-after the 'four' Autobots went through the GB portal.

Once Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and 'Wheeljack' got to base they were greeted with the GB short circuiting, and Ratchet saying, "Scrape," he rubs his optics with his hand and shouts, "The Ground Bridge will be out of commission until I finish fixing it," and received nods from all the original Autobots.

Optimus stepped forward and introduces himself, "I am Optimus Prime and I welcome you to Autobot outpost Omega one."

"I'm honoured," 'Wheeljack' replies before Bulkhead pulls him over to the human area.

"Wheeljack, I want you to meet my other best friend, Miko," Bulkhead introduced Miko to Wheeljack before saying, "she can wreck with the best."

"Hi," said Miko.

'Wheeljack' leans forward, towards Miko and asks, "Are you keeping my pal Bulk here out of trouble?"

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway," Miko cheekily answers.

'Wheeljack' turns to Bulkhead and says, "We are going to get along just fine," and Miko smiles.

Midnight Shadow appears on Miko's shoulder and beeped, and Miko says, "I know right, a new bot joins the team meaning more Decepticon butts going to get kicked. I can wait to see it."

Starfire steps over to Miko and asks, "Would we not be at Autobot outpost Omega one, when the Autobots are fighting the Decepticons?"

Jack chuckled as he stands next to Starfire and says, "When Miko first came to the base, Bulkhead had to go through the Ground Bridge to rescue Agent Fowler from the Decepticons. The end result Raf and myself followed Miko and Bulkhead into the Decepticon's warship, where Raf found the Decepticon's plans for Earth, that Miko took a picture of, then later were joined by Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee, who had rescued Fowler."

Starfire smiled for her friends then gained a frown when she asked, "Friend Jack, your story only explains what friend Raf and friend Miko did on your adventure."

Jack sighed before saying, "I was scared of losing my friends, so when we returned I quit team Prime, only to be brought back by Arcee."

Raf smiled before saying, "Actually Jack was going to go by himself, but I went with him, thinking he could use my help."

"And while we were in the bridge of that Warship, he distracted a Decepticon drone until the bots got back, then shortly after he came back, the three of us, distracted the Decepticon who was using a satellite array from their Space Bridge," Miko says causing Jack to blush lightly.

Starfire was still confused as she asked, "Why did you not just transform with friend Belt, friend Jack?"

Her answer came from Krim through the Type Wild Shift car on her shoulder, "I was inactive until a few days before you arrived," and Starfire makes and oh face. The Type Wild shift car jumps off of Starfire and drives to the Jack and says, "I have finished the prototype Grav-brace, we can test it tomorrow, I have also decided to design some new shift cars," exciting Miko, "Feel free to make designs.( **2** )"

"Well that can wait till tomorrow. For now we party, Autobot style," Miko says remembering why they were here.

Decepticon Warship-Wheeljack's cell-half hour later.

Starscream was pacing back and forth in front of the real Wheeljack, with his arms behind his back in anger. Starscream then shouts, "Why hasn't Makeshift made contact!?"

"Maybe he got the warm and fuzzies," Wheeljack replied and says, "and joined the better team."

Starscream faces Wheeljack, but before Starscream could use his hand to pierce Wheeljack's spark chamber, Soundwave grabs his hand. Starscream then says, "Yes, He may still have information we can use. We must be patient."

"If you think you can fool Bulkhead, you'll be in for a surprise," Wheeljack stated with a smirk.

Starscream snarled before smirking and saying, "By the time they realise they have an imposter in their base, will be when my troops paint the walls of the Autobot's base."

On top of the Nemesis are a hundred Decepticon Vehicons.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-Main Chamber-one hour later.

The bots had set themselves up for the party Miko had set up her guitar and amp, and had started strumming and playing music. Starfire was dancing in the air while Raf sat on the floor watching, and Bumblebee standing behind him. Arcee was drinking a special tube of Energon while Jack drank some fizzy drink while sitting on a ledge. Ratchet is at the GB controls realigning coils and patching software.

Miko continues to play as she turns to Raf and says, "Come on Raf, show us some moves," as she spins around and looks over her shoulder, shakes her butt.

"Okay," Raf says as he stands up, and starts to do the 'Robot'. Starfire claps in enjoyment, while Bumblebee watches before copying Raf's movements.

"The Robot," Jack says with a small laugh, as Arcee chuckles at the sight of Bumblebee. Then they see the chunk of metal that Bulkhead brought out, fly past after being thrown by Bulkhead and then caught by 'Wheeljack'. Jack asks, "What is that?"

"It is called lobbing, popular past time, especially among warrior class," Arcee slurred, like she has been drinking alcohol.

Jack looked at her and asks, "What are you drinking?"

Arcee looked at the tube in her hand and says, "Fermented Energon, Bulkhead has been saving this stuff, since he got to Earth," and Jack nods.

"Just don't go drinking that stuff when you need to drive," Jack says as he looks around and asks, "where is Optimus?"

Arcee took another sip before answering, "He went for a drive," she looks at Jack and says, "Primes don't party."

Bulkhead catches 'Wheeljack's' lobe and he then spins on the spot and throws the metal chunk at 'Wheeljack' which bounced off his body, off the wall and into the GB controls. Ratchet covers his face from the sparks before yelling, "Do you mind, I am in the middle of very delicate and very important calibrations!"

'Wheeljack' replies, "Sorry, I guess Bulk and I am just a bit wound up," 'Wheeljack then looks at the GB and says, "So you built this bridge yourself?" and Ratchet nods before 'Wheeljack' asks, "What is wrong with it?"

Ratchet says as he looks at the GB controls, "I didn't like how it sounded during its last use, It will be offline until the calibrations are complete."

"What if you need to use it?" 'Wheeljack' asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, if we use the GB before the calibrations are down, unless you want to end up in a volcano or in pieces around the world," Ratchet replies with a hidden smirk.

'Wheeljack' nervously steps bake before saying, "We'll layoff the lobbing."

Bulkhead hears this and says, "How about we tell the kids about some of our past adventures?" and receives a smile and thumbs up from 'Wheeljack.'

Random rock outcrop-Jasper Navada

Optimus drives through a rocky trench that is full of iron ore, good for hiding Cybertronian signals. He drives through the trench to a cave where he transforms and walks into the cave.

"You know," a voice says in the dark cave, "your fellow Autobots would probably be concerned with you coming here."

Optimus turns on his headlights and says, "Hello again Drift."

Autobot Outpost-main chamber-one hour later.

Ratchet is still overwatching the calibration sequence on the GB. Krim, looking through some past designs of shift cars on a holoscreen in front of him, everyone else was sitting in front or leaning on a wall near Bulkhead, listening to his past exploits as a Wreaker.

"And there we were at the Decepticon's weapon factory reactor with the only thing between us and a group of Vehicons was a damaged bulkhead door and what does Wheeljack do," they all looked at 'Wheeljack' and Bulkhead says, "tell them Jacky."

'Wheeljack' says with a thumb up, "What I do best."

Bulkhead laughs before saying, "He throws his one grenade into the main coolant vent, cuasing the whole place to overheat and burst pipes allowing us to escape, I am still pulling out scrape from my rear," Bulk walks over to 'Wheeljack' and indicates the cylindrical object on his waist, "This is It. Wheeljack signature weapon. One Grenade one Mission," he looks to 'Wheeljack', who has a look of deep thought and asks, "Are you okay, you seem," he struggled to find the right word.

"I'm have just been coped up in a tin can for a long time, Need some air," 'Wheeljack answered quickly.

"I have patrol in the morning, you can come with," Bulkhead replies.

"How about we go now," 'Wheeljack' tries to convince Bulkhead.

"And break up the party;" Bulkhead responds before saying, "You have to tell them about the battle of Dark mount pass."

"You tell them, your better at it," 'Wheeljack replies before suggesting, "How about Miko gives me the tour."

Bulkhead looks at 'Wheeljack', and says while confused, "Sure go ahead, Jack and Miko give an interesting and entertaining tour."

"Sweet!" Miko shouts while Jack thinks on why send the both of them. Miko then says, "Follow us," Miko and Jack take the lead, as 'Wheeljack' followed them.

Once they left the chamber Bulkhead says, "Something isn't right."

Arcee looks at him and says, while still slightly drunk, "You jealous of Wheeljack," she then hiccups cutely, she glares at them and says, "Not a word."

Bulkhead narrows his eyes before saying, "I am not jealous of Miko making a new friend," he then turns to Arcee and says, "Something is wrong with Wheeljack' he is not acting like himself."

"You haven't seen him in a couple millennia, bots change," Arcee says.

"Not Wheeljack," Bulkhead says as he turns to look at the direction the two humans and 'Wheeljack' went.

Nemisis-Wheeljack's cell

Wheeljack is just hanging in his cell, with a Vehicon keeping watch over him. Starscream and Soundwave had already left in preparation for attacking the Autobot base.

Wheeljack looked at the Vehicon and says, "So is it true that Starscream uses all you drones to pleasure him?" insulting the Vehicon.

In response the Vehicon punched him in the face then transformed its hand into a blaster, jammed it into the side of Wheeljack's head and says, "Say that again, I dare you," Wheeljack is silent, the Vehicon then says, "thought so," and turned around.

Wheeljack smirks as he uses his legs to head lock the Vehicon, who fired his blaster at the wall near a console until it blasts said console. Wheeljack snaps its neck and says "Works every time," before the shackles holding him on the roof, disengage from his wrists. Wheeljack rubs his wrist before exiting his cell.

Autobot Outpost-hallways

Miko and Jack were leading 'Wheeljack' through the base, with Miko doing all the talking. Miko says, "So that was the Energon storage, ammunition storage, and main generators, everything you would need to blow up the base," and 'Wheeljack' looks at her weirdly.

'Wheeljack' then asks, "So where is this base located?"

Miko gained a devious smirk and says, "If we told you we would have to rip out you spark chamber," scaring 'Wheeljack before saying, "kidding, we are-"

"In a mountain along the Alaska/Canada border," Jack interrupts and looks to Miko, "come on Miko needs to get back to the main chamber, before Ratchet realises Miko is not there," and receives a 'hey' from Miko and they all went back to the main chamber of the base.

Decepticon Warship-roof landing pad

Starscream is walking back and forth in front of the hundred Vehicons all ready to attack the Autobot base and Soundwave just standing to the side calmly. The real Wheeljack was currently climbing up the front of the Warship.

Starscream screams as before saying, "What is taking Makeshift so long, we are at the correct coordinates," he turns to Soundwave and asks, "has he made contact?" and receives a shake of the head from Soundwave.

"Maybe, he received such a great Welcome, that he decided to switch sides," the real Wheeljack says as he walks towards them from the front of the Warship.

Starscream grinds his jaw in anger and shouts "Get him!"

The Vehicons charge Wheeljack, who drew both his kitana swords and started cutting them down.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-Main Chamber.

Bulkhead was still talking to the other Autobots, Raf and Starfire, of how 'Wheeljack' is different, and everyone else was just saying that bots change, and acting like Bulkhead is crazy.

'Wheeljack', Miko and Jack returned to the chamber and Jack says, "No if you use the main entrance you would freeze," and 'Wheeljack' nods in understanding.

'Wheeljack' turns to the Bulkhead and says, "Hey Bulkhead, what you talking about?"

"Just talking about the mission of Darkmount pass," Bulkhead starts and narrows his eyes before saying, "Tell it."

"Come on Bulk, how about we go outside and see that snow stuff Miko was talking about," 'Wheeljack' tried to change the subject.

Bulkhead appeared to get angry and says, "Tell it."

'Wheeljack' narrows his eyes and says, "Fine, you want to live in the past," he turns to the others and starts, "We were behind enemy lines, between a battalion of Decepticons and a smelting pit. We engaged the enemy, beat them and used their behinds as stepping stones over the smelting pit," he turns to Bulkhead and asks, "That's how it happened right?"

"Yeah," Bulkhead starts and 'Wheeljack' smiles until, "except for one thing," 'Wheeljack' opens his eyes in shook, "I wasn't there," everyone else gasps, "I had already left to join up with Optimus."

"Come on Bulkhead," Miko started before 'Wheeljack' grabs her to use as a hostage, "Wheeljack what are you doing?"

"Con scum let her go and Face me," Bulkhead yelled and deployed his wrecking ball, and the others deployed their blasters, Arcee's sight still blurry from the fermented Energon.

"Not another step, or I crush your pet," Makeshift states, causing Starfire's hands to ignite with energy and Jack to get angry, Makeshift turns to the GB controls and sees that it is a minute away from finishing.

Krim gets to Jack, who puts him on, and says, "Henshin," turning into Drive type speed, "Let her go!" as the trailer cannon gets to him and Drive( **3** ) aims at Makeshift. Raf is holding the Front Wheel gun and aiming at Makeshift.

Makeshift looked to the GB controls, types the coordinates he was given and opened the bridge. Makeshift then says, "Now let the party begin."

Decepticon Warship-Roof Hanger

Wheeljack continued to fight the Vehicons, and managed to punch Starscream in the face. Wheeljack looks over his shoulder, to see the GB portal, and runs through.

Autobot Outpost

Makeshift has both arms away from his body with Miko still in one hand. Behind him Wheeljack jumps through and kicks Makeshift forward and Miko goes flying towards Drive who catches her Bridal style after dropping the Trailer Cannon.

Wheeljack turns to Ratchet and says, "You may want to close the door before the stick gets in," Ratchet closes the portal before the Decepticons get through.

Makeshift gets up and draws his blades and gets in a stance, Wheeljack facing Makeshift began to circle around the room. When Wheeljack got to Bulkhead he says, "Ugly is mine."

The two jumps at each other connecting blades, deflecting each other's starting attack. Makeshift uses a create to drop slash with both of his swords but Wheeljack cuts through both with one of his swords, before kneeing Makeshift in the face, knocking him out.

Bulkhead chuckles before saying, "I taught him that," to Arcee, who rolled her eyes.

Wheeljack looks to others and says while pointing a blade at Makeshift, "think you can open the bridge, so we can send their trash back?"

Bulkhead steps next to him, while Ratchet nods, Wheeljack leans over Makeshift a messes with his grenade, Bulkhead picks Makeshift up as the Portal opened, and spins before throwing Makeshift through as a Vehicon stepped through before being smash back through the portal. Ratchet then closes the Portal.

Wheeljack turns to Bulkhead and says, "how you been B," was as far as Wheeljack got before seeing Arcee. Wheeljack suddenly standing next to Arcee and flirting, confusing everyone but Bulkhead.

Bulkhead laughs as he says, "I see you are still the biggest flirt."

Drive that is still holding Miko looks to Wheeljack and Arcee, until he turns to Bulkhead and asks, "So he is a flirt, how did you not realise the other one was a fake?"

"I figured he found someone, since I last saw him," Bulkhead shrugged hears metal being slapped and sighed before saying, "Or I was hoping."

Drive looks down at Miko and notices her unconscious, with an excited look on her face, as she curls in closer to Drive's chest. Drive chuckles as he carries her to the human area, places her on the couch with care and puts a blanket over her. Drive then changes back into Jack, who says, "She must have been drooling as she watched that fight."

Krim chuckles as he says, "Well what do you expect, from what I have been told, she is an adrenaline junky," and receives a nod from Jack as he went back to the main floor, where Wheeljack is sitting on the floor with a cracked face.

Jack says to Wheeljack, "In future when you flirt with Arcee, be careful what you say."

"All I said was hello," Wheeljack replies with a smirk. The smirk vanishes as he says, "My ship is still at the coordinates you sent me?" and received a nod from Ratchet, and Wheeljack sighs as he says, "How long until you can get it here?" His answer was a truck horn from Optimus, who is carrying to Wheeljack's ship. Wheeljack then says, "you check for trackers right?"

Optimus transforms and says, "I used my portable terminal to sensor sweep your craft, as well as activating a signal damping shield, to block all Autobot and Decepticon signals," and receives a nod from Wheeljack. Optimus turns to Ratchet and asks, "What has happened since I left the base?" What follows is the Autobots giving Optimus a debrief on the events of the party with Jack saying that he purposely told Makeshift the wrong location of the base. Once they finished Optimus nods, turn to Wheeljack and says, "I welcome you Wheeljack to Earth."

"Yeah whatever," Wheeljack says from the Jackhammer, "hey anyone got a sheet wielder."

Ratchet says, "I have one," he grabs his wielder.

"Good," Wheeljack says before riping of some of the Jackhammers hull, "because those Decepticreeps, damaged the EMP shielding and the by the looks of the damage a cracked fuel line," Wheeljack looked at the Energon tank and says, "Likely the emergency shutoff activated."

Ratchet looked at him in shock, and Bulkhead says, "Wheeljack before the war was an inventor. Specialising in space travel."

Wheeljack then yells, "Before you ask," gaining everyones attention, "I don't know how to build a space bridge," and went back to repairing his ship.

Starfire being her curious self flew over to Wheeljack and asked if he had been to Tameran, Wheeljack looked at her and froze, then says, "I was there a couple cycles ago, some Decepticon called Swindle, kidnapped some Tameraian children as power sources," he crossed his arms and sighed before saying, "the kids were saved but your people attacked me thinking I helped Swindle," he then continued to repair his ship as he finished, "I managed to get away, but I don't know what happened to that creep," finishing his story as he continued to fix his ship.

Bulkhead goes over to Wheeljack and talk with one another. Starfire floats down to Raf and they walk over to the human area, Starfire in sadness for her new friend and Raf comforting her.

Arcee walked away but stumbled; Bumblebee went over to her and helped her steady herself. She nodded to Bumblebee in thanks; as she returns to her create seat, and leans on the stone wall. Bumblebee joined Raf and Starfire in the human area, near the computers. Optimus went with Ratchet to another part of the base.

Jack went over to Wheeljack and Bulkhead with Krim around his waist. When he got to them he gets Bulkhead to raise him to his shoulder. Jack looks to Wheeljack and asks, "So what is it like travelling through the cosmos?"

Wheeljack smirked as he puts his hand on his ship, before saying, "The Jackhammer and myself, have been through a lot," he pats the ship, "Been making star charts and personal data entries, I leave a copy with Bulkhead. I'm sure those girls will love'em," he finishes with a knowing smirk.

Bulkhead looks at Wheeljack, and asks, "Why can't you just tell them yourself?"

"Bulk, I'm not staying," Wheeljack answered and put his hand on Bulkhead's other shoulder, "Once I find what I'm looking for, I will be back," he finished and Bulkhead pulls him into a hug.

"You better," Bulkhead says.

In the human area Miko sits up from her position on the couch and shouts, "That was amazing!" she then blinks and looks around confused, "What happened?" as she turns to Raf and Starfire to see Star crying lightly.

"The excitement from Wheeljack's fight caused you to faint," Raf answered, "Jack set you up on the couch," Raf finished with a smirk at seeing Miko's flushed face. She looks down at herself and says, "That's embarrassing," and chuckles to herself.

She then goes over to Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Jack, and proceeds to properly introduce herself to the new bot.

The next morning-The Jackhammer's former crash site

The next morning, Bulkhead, Jack, Krim and Miko were seeing off Wheeljack. Wheeljack steps towards his ship as the Ground Bridge closes behind them. Wheeljack then turns to Bulkhead, "Want to come along Bulk, the Jackhammer seats two."

This saddens Miko, and Bulkhead says, "No can do Wheeljack. My ties are here now, with Miko and team Prime."

Wheeljack smirks and says, "Good answer, you know what happens when a fellow bot disrespects lady in front of me."

Bulkhead eyes widened before he rubs his helmet, and says, "'Always respect a lady, whether they be friend or foe, or be prepared to lose an eye', you know I hate when you do that."

Wheeljack smirks and says, "What can I say, I hate when a fellow Wrecker is disrespectable," as he shakes Bulkhead's hand.

Miko steps forward and says, "Let's take a picture to commemorate you two seeing one another again." And she takes the photo on her phone.

End Chapter Two

 **(Another chapter, sorry for the wait, started second semester on Uni as I was finishing this chapter.**

 **Search their name with transformers prime.)**

 **Feel free to make suggestions for original Shiftcars.)**

 **I will refer to Jack as Drive when he Henshins.)**

 **This chapter didn't have much Kamen Rider action, but was needed for the main story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.)**

 **Preveiw**

Thirteen years ago in the outskirts of Element City, the world's number one robotics and transportation research facility invented teleportation, and in the process an infinite source of resources.

The day before they were to reveal their new discover, a virus, known as Messiah infects the mainframe of the facility, which gained sentience and started making drones to follow its command.

The head researcher and his wife, made a decision. To use the Teleporter to send the entire facility into a sub dimension, and their son and his friends with four robots out the base, while imprinting the bodies with immunity to the Virus, encoded to their data.

After thirteen years Messiah is ready to invade our world, and the only hope left is, the Go-Busters.

 **GO-Busters, Game On!** Coming soon.

 **(As an end note in your reviews please state if this new story should be under Super sentai or Power Rangers.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Autobot Kamen Rider Chapter three.**

 **(You know the deal I own nothing, but if I did I would have had it go for two more seasons before having them return to Cybertron. (The shows entire third season started with the climax dwindled down to a second minor cliché climax before the plot of season two returns.) Now on to the Story.)**

Story Start

Jasper-Nevada-Public High School-through the morning-Monday.

Today for Starfire was exciting, the night before Agent Fowler finished her transcripts and enrolled her into Jasper's public high school and today is her first day of Earth schooling. The best part for her is when she see Raf in her class, causing her to smile and introduced herself to the class as 'Starfire' and explaining why. She enjoyed her time during class learning of Earth culture and really enjoyed the cooking classes, and managed to excel with the math and science classes, while struggling with the reading and literature subjects.

When lunch time came, she ate in the cafeteria with Raf, Miko and Jack, where she discovered a delicious new drink, Mustard and stealing Miko, Raf and Jack's mustard packets smiling.

As they were eating Vince decided to make himself known, "Hi sweat stuff, names Vince," introducing himself to Starfire and suggesting, "How about you ditch the losers and come for a ride with me in my car."

Starfire then says, "I apologize, I do not wish to receive this 'ride' as you suggest and these people I am with are my friends not 'losers' as you say."

"What are you talking about cutie, these 'people' are freaks," Vince says before he finds himself sliding along the ground unconscious from Starfire's straight right punch, into the cafeteria garbage.

When everyone looks to Starfire they see her crying and she says, "They are not freak," and cries into Raf's shoulder while he rubs circles on her back with his hand, confusing everyone in the room except Jack and Miko, who is laughing loudly on the floor. When the teacher sees what happened they let it slide as they had been given notice that Starfire would only get violent when aggravated emotionally and the fact she is crying proves it.

Raf managed to cheer her up saying that Vince deserved what he got and that was a concussion. The day ended for her with Art class, where she got to paint whatever she wanted, and what she wanted was a the sunset from the top of the Autobot base.

At the end of the day Starfire, Raf and Miko returned to the Autobot base, while Jack and Arcee went to KO burger for Jack's shift.

MECH secret underground base-Monday evening.

Silas stares at his monitors in front of him and says to the side, "They plan to move the DNGS this weekend by jetfighter?"

"Yes sir, the one man jet is designed with the most sophisticated engines and stability controls, apparently it can nose dive into the ground full speed with the pilot and cargo surviving without injury," a MECH soldier in full MECH uniform and holding a Datapad.

Silas smiles and says, "Then that is when we shall strike."

"Perhaps the Roidmude can supply aid?" Bano suggested from the computer.

"No," Silas started, "I do not want our tactical advantage of the Roidmudes to be discovered working with MECH, until it is too late for them to fight back."

"Very Well," Banno replied before the screen returned to data.

The soldier nods and leaves the chamber and leaving Silas to his thoughts.

KO Burger-towards the end of Jack's shift.

Jack is wiping his workstation down as his shift was ending, and for the first time his boss/manager stayed for his entire shift, which was strange due to his boss being the guy to leave as soon as he can and not doing any work.

His boss then entered the kitchen with Jack's pay check and says, "Were docking your pay."

"Why?" Jack asks shocked and not knowing why.

"Low sales and complaints," Jack's boss explains before saying, "Complaints directed at you."

Jack sighs and says, "Thanks Vince," sarcastically.

"Mainly complaints of you lying to customers," Jack's boss says.

"I only lied about there being a security camera at the drive through to stop people from stealing food," Jack answered.

"Well you are still getting your pay cut," Jack's boss states as he leaves the kitchen with a hidden smile.

Jack pockets his pay check as he goes to hang up his hat for the day and meet up with Arcee out front and puts on his helmet before sitting on Arcee. Arcee then asks, "Rough day at the office?" as they start off their journey to the Autobot outpost.

"-Sigh- I am starting to think my boss only wants money," Jack answers, "I mean he only has five employees other than myself, and from what I have been told by them when they work with me, they get paid less than me, even with more hours."

"Then why work for him?" Arcee questions him.

"The only thing I am good that can get me a job is fixing cars and the only garage in town belongs to Vince's dad," Jack replies as they reach the outpost.

Once inside the base they see all the bots around Ratchet's station, with Steinbelt resting on Ratchet's head like a crown. Miko, Raf and Starfire are in the human area doing their homework. Jack get's off Arcee allowing her to transform and walk over to Ratchet's station and ask, "What's the meeting for?"

"-Clearing throat- Ratchet and I have finished the prototype Autobot Grav-Brace and are going to test it with Jack's aid," Steinbelt says as Ratchet turns his head to face Jack, "Shall we begin the test Jack?" and Jack nods his head and Ratchet hands Jack, Steinbelt. Jack puts the belt on and Steinbelt finishes with "Start your Engine!"

"Henshin!" Jack says before changing into Drive type Speed and asks, "So what do we do now?"

"I deactivate the multiple levels of shielding in the Driver and you use the shift car lever, and increase the power output five times normal level, to get past the secondary redundancies," Steinbelt informed Jack.

"So you designed the belt so that even the shielding failed the armour wouldn't cause a gravity surge," Jack elaborated before turning to the bots and asking, "Who's going first?"

Ratchet answers, "We all will," revealing enough AGBs for each Autobot, including one for Wheeljack, and says, "Professor Steinbelt and myself believed it would be prudent to test the AGBs all together, so that we can correct any mistakes in their negation fields. Once you have your AGB simply attach to your hip, either one is fine," all the Autobots retrieved their AGB each coloured the same as their default colours. ( **It looks Police shift brace, only coloured like the Autobots.** )

Up in the human area Miko, Raf and Starfire are all watching in excitement. Though for Starfire, her excitement was for feeling a gravity surge for the first time, wondering what will happen to her and her abilities. Raf looked excited but really he had made plans with Dream Vagas and Dimension Taxi who 'talked' with Midnight Shadow, who was on Miko's Shift Car Brace, but now is on Raf's Shift Car Brace. Miko is just excited to mess with the gravity surge by throwing a ball in to the air as the Gravity Surge happens.

Jack activates the gravity surge, Miko freezes on the spot in shock as she tries to look around, Starfire starts struggling to move but manages to slowly move around the room, Raf starts laughing and says, "I'm sure I mentioned a retaliation Miko," causing her to slowly pout.

With the Autobots everyone was moving without hassle, Bumblebee doing some air punches, Arcee and Optimus simply moving back and forth, while Bulkhead did a more thorough tests, by transforming a couple time, walking around and for the hell of it droping his lobbing chunk of metal onto the ground, which started to fall normally before slowing down to a crawl. Ratchet thou found that the AGB was working for him, so he decided to turn it off and tried to move.

"It appears that the AGBs are in working order," Optimus stated as he also transformed into his truck form before changing back, "Perhaps that should be all for today," while looking at Starfire struggling to move while Raf is using a marker to draw on Miko's immobile face.

"Yes, Optimus," both Drive and professor Steinbelt says at the same time, and Drive changes back to Jack, deactivating the Gravity Surge allowing Miko, Starfire and Ratchet the ability to move once again, with Starfire falling onto her butt with her sudden movements.

Raf helps her up, while she rubs a sore spot on her butt. Starfire then says, "That experience was most not joyful," she then sees Miko's face covered in whiskers and shapes causing her to laugh and say, "Friend Miko have been gifted with the lines of drawing and amusement from friend Raf," while Raf chuckled in amusement.

Jack and Stienbelt climbed up the ladder to the human area to see Miko pouting with drawing on her face, and Jack says, "Good one Raf," and gave his fellow male a thumb up.

Miko continued to pout, crosses her arms and says, "Thanks Raf, I wanted to play with the Gravity Surge in a controlled environment and Raf ruins it," and walks to the couch and sat down.

Raf looks to Miko and says, "Sorry Miko, it was just a prank."

"I know, it is just the only time I'm going to get to try out the Gravity Surge, will be when Jack or the bots need to test their equipment," Miko says still a little upset.

"Hey Miko, want to go dune bashing?" Bulkhead asks Miko after hearing her statement.

Miko looks to bulkhead and smiles before saying, "I would love to," as she climbs down the ladder.

"What is dune bashing?" Starfire asks Bulkhead and Miko.

"How about you come with," Miko replies.

Starfire smiles and turns to Raf, "Do you friend Raf wish to partake in the bashing of dune?"

"You go on ahead Star," Raf replied before explaining, "I promised Ratchet I would update the operating systems of the base, especially after what happened with the Scraplets."

Starfire nods before flying over to Miko and Bulkhead, who is transformed into his car form, and the both got in before Bulkhead drove out the base. While Raf watches them leave from the human area.

Jack leans on the handrail next to Raf and asks, "Nice prank you pulled on Miko," then looks to Raf and asks, "Why did you lie to Starfire?"

Raf turns to Jack and says, "Professor, I want to make a shift car for Starfire."

Professor Stienbelt hums and says, "What did you have in mind?" and sees Raf smile.

The Nemesis Bridge-Decepticon Mobile Fortress-Monday Night.

Starscream is looking off to the distance from the front of the bridge into the cloudy night. The top decks of the Decepticon flagship were in the final stages of repairs due to the detonated grenade Makeshift was carrying after his failed mission to locate the Autobot base, after discovering the information Makeshift relayed to him about the location of the base proved false. It didn't stop Starscream from ordering his seekers to search the Alaskan/Canadian border and after losing ten seekers due to the temperatures becoming colder due to the time of day, where he realised that the Autobots new Makeshift was not Wheeljack, and called off the search.

Soundwave steps forward and gains Starscream's attention with a coded message that has already been decoded. After seeing this Starscream asks, "So Knockout and Breakdown are on their way to earth? They better have a good reason for why they were gone for so long."

One of the Vehicons managing the bridges computer consoles reports, "Lord Starscream, the major repairs are completed and the Vehicons you ordered to repair the systems are requesting orders on whether you wish them to pain the deck to match the hull."

Starscream growls and shouts, "Of course paint the repairs, I do not want to see that failure ever again," and received a salute and a 'Yes Lord Starscream' from the Vehicon.

Soundwave records these events for future reference.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-Main Chamber-Saturday morning.

The Autobots are all at base with their young friends resting before leaving for their patrols, with Bulkhead and Bumblebee watch Miko and Raf race each other on the Xbox, with Starfire cheering for Raf and Jack napping in Tridoron with Professor Steinbelt.

Optimus is at the secondary computer terminal looking over some files that agent Fowler had sent, while Arcee is using her portable terminal ensuring that it was ready for her patrol and Ratchet working at his terminal.

This was all stopped when Agent Fowler shouts over the comms, "Prime!" waking up Jack and Professor Stienbelt from their nap, and gained everyones attention.

"Agent Fowler, What is the nature of your emergency?" Optimus asks.

"What else, Cons attacked me while I was transporting the DNGS," Fowler answered.

Miko looks to Ratchet's terminal and shouts, "Are you okay Agent Folwer, because it sounded like you were calling the Boss bot a dingus."

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, DNGS," Fowler stated before displaying the camera feed of his cargo hold, "Its a prototype clean energy system, that once it is complete, will be used for celestial exploration."

"Why would the Decepticons try and steal something like that, I mean they use Energon," Jack openly asks as he gets out of Tridoron.

"Most likely to make a simple bomb," Fowler answers, "If the DNGS detonated it would eradiate the state I'm in and the four around it. So I need you Bots to spin open your ground bridge and take it to its destination in Element City."

"Did he say which state he is in?" Raf questions Miko and Starfire.

"Agent Fowler if we took the DNGS through the Ground Bridge and it overloads, it could destroy all fifty," Optimus answered before saying, "However we will aid you, through slower means," turns to Ratchet and says, "And fortunately We have the equipment to do that. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee, go through the ground bridge to Fowlers coordinates and guard the DNGS until I arrive."

The three Autobots nod as Ratchet opens the ground bridge to Fowlers location while Optimus went to the main store room before returning with a flat bed trailer for his truck form.

Ratchet looks at Optimus and says, "Okay you were right, the trailer was a good idea," and helped attach it to Optimus' after Optimus transformed. Once completed Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge for Optimus.

"What was that about?" Jack asked Ratchet with Professor Steinbelt around his neck like a necklace.

Ratchet sighs and says, "When we first came to Earth, and Optimus chose his first transformation, I had completed the Ground Bridge and Optimus asked me to make the trailer, I made a legitimate reasons why it was not needed," then place his hand on his face and finishes, "Then Optimus ordered me to make it. If it was anyone else I would never hear the end of it."

Raf rests his chin on his cupped hand and says, "It sounds like Optimus wanted the trailer and realised that with it transporting Energon would take less trips through the ground bridge."

Ratchet eyes twitch as he says, "So for the last five Earth years since I first built it, it hasn't been used because all the Energon we have either mined or taken from Decepticons has been too small a quantity, for the trailer to be used." Then Ratchet becomes depressed as he says, "Just so the ground bridge fuel supply would last longer. Remind me to apologize to Optimus, and not a word to the other Autobots," and received four nods.

Fowler's Crash site-Twenty minutes later.

When Optimus exited out the Ground Bridge, he ordered Arcee and Bumblebee to load the DNGS onto his trailer, and Bulkhead to Guard their progress. Agent Fowler made the necessary calls for a drop off point.

Once Fowler finishes phone call he gets into Optimus, as the flat bed turns into a cabin trailer. Optimus starts his engine with Bumblebee and Bulkhead in their car form drove towards the closest highway road. After reaching the road Fowler asks, "So Optimus what type of music do you like?"

"Agent Fowler, as a former member of your country's military I am sure that this instance requires 'radio' silence," Optimus replies before answering, "I also have found your world's soft Jazz quite soothing."

Agent Fowler chuckles before becoming serious, "You are really are saving my bacon here Prime, though I probably wouldn't be needing saving if you all stayed in your section of the galaxy."

"Are you saying that your world was free of evil?" Optimus questioned.

"It was a different type of evil. The kind that humanity could fight on our own," Fowler answered.

Before Fowler could explain more Bulkhead contacted them over the radio, "Optimus we have company."

Fowler looked into Optimus' side mirror and says, "Thats the con who shoot my jet down," he turns back to Optimus' dash and asks, "Who is that Skyguy, Wingnut, Floater," spitting out random names.

"Optimus we have ground units," Bulkhead states and complains, "I am feeling boxed in without my fist boss," as five green muscle cars surround him.

"Ratchet we have encountered possible Decepticon units," Optimus informs over his comms.

Autobot Outpost

Ratchet types on his terminal and says, "I don't see any Decepticon signals, nor do I have any Energon reading other than yours."

"Perhaps they are using a form of cloaking technology to hide themselves," Steinbelt theorised.

With the other Autobots.

With Bumblebee driving in front, Bulkhead in the rear with four of the Green muscle cars surrounding him, and the fifth driving forward to get in front of Bumblebee and Optimus Prime in the middle. Once the fifth green Muscle car reached Bumblebee, Bumblebee made the car spin out into a tree with his rear end and continued down the road.

The green muscle car in front of Bulkhead got to the side of Optimus, Fowler spotted it and saw a MECH soldier exit the car from the skylight of the car and shout, "Pull over," while pointing a futuristic gun at Optimus.

"Well I'll be dipped," Fowler exclaims in shock.

"Ratchet, our assailants are human," Optimus states over the radio.

Autobot Outpost.

"Humans!" Ratchet exclaims.

"Why would humans attack them?" Starfire questions Raf.

Raf looks to Starfire and says, "It depends they could be mercenaries payed to steal it or even terrorists wanting a bomb."

"But the bots can stop them," Miko states before refering to her foot, "The bots don't have to watch their steps when dealing with these guys."

"Miko, I doubt Optimus would be okay with that," Jack tells Miko, causing her to pout.

With the Autobots.

Fowler sees the green muscle car's passenger jumps to the truck with a cutting torch. Optimus swerved towards the green muscle car forcing it to swerve off the road and crash into a tree and off the road, with the MECH soldier falling out and into a bush, with the driver surviving the crash. Fowler climbs out of the cab carefully and once he gets to the Soldier he punches him before pulling over the side of Optimus and shouts, "Who are you people?" he didn't get an answer because the soldier was smashed into a branch out of his hands.

Fowler climbs back into Optimus where he hears on the radio, "I hope you take better care of the DNGS then you do your captives."

Agent Fowler then grabs the radio mike and says, "This is Special Agent Fowler, identify yourself."

In the helicopter above the Autobots, Silas responds, "Agent Fowler, of no consequence to you I am Silas, but we are MECH and we will be taking the DNGS. There is a war coming between the new world and the newest," As Silas was speaking, one of the final three MECH cars drove behind and its passenger shot three devices to the back of the trailer. Silas then continues, "And the winner will be more technologically advanced and willing to remove all our obstacles," and the three devices then explode opening the door into the trailer.

As the MECH car was driving towards the trailer, Fowler speaks into the radio, "So you think 'MECH' has the best Tech," and Arcee then jumps out the back of the Trailer and lands on the MECH car causing it to crash. Fowler then says, "Later Si."

"Agent Fowler, do not take his words lightly," Optimus warned, "Megatron's ideology turned into what Silas plans for the future," causing Fowler to nod in agreement.

They continue travelling down the road along the road as they reach a train track, with a train travelling along side them.

"Ratchet we have reach the checkpoint, proceeding with step two, Autobots keep a close formation," Optimus orders.

Arcee jumps over the guard rail while Bumblebee smashes through an old gate allowing for Optimus and Bulkhead to get next to the train and into the tunnel, and once they are all in, Bulkhead transforms and blasts the roof, causing the entrance to collapse, where the last two MECH Cars to crash.

Inside the MECH helicopter Silas says, "A tactical error, only one way out."

The Nemesis Bridge.

Starscream listens to the Autobot radio signals and says, "Send a squadron of Seekers," and smiles.

With the Autobots.

"Optimus continue to the next checkpoint," Ratchet order over the radio.

The Autobots exited the tunnel as Silas managed to fly over it. Bumblebee manages to break through an access gate, with the others following close behind. They continued down the road for another ten minutes before Starscream's squadron of Seekers pulled up next to the MECH helicopter.

"Air support?" Fowler started, "Ours or theirs?"

His answer came from the radio, "Optimus I am detecting Decepticon signals above you!" at this point the Seekers started their attack.

In response the Autobots increased their speed to avoid the blasts and leave the main road as quickly as possible. As they avoided the shots, Optimus' trailer's connector broke and was destroyed by the Decepticon Seekers.

"Sir, the DNGS was destroyed but there is no radiation," the pilot of the MECH helicopter.

Silas's eyes narrowed as they continued to follow the Autobots who had driven to the top of a cliff. Behind them the Seekers transformed and were aiming their weapons at the Autobots.

"Fowler to survive this attack we will need to reveal ourselves to MECH," Optimus informs Agent Fowler.

"Do what you need to do," Fowler accepted what Optimus and the bots need to do.

"Autobots Transform!" Optimus orders and transforms with Fowler in his left hand, followed by the other Autobots. Optimus then places Fowler on a large boulder to the side with his radio.

Bulkhead stretches his neck and says, "After a long drive it is nice to stretch your legs and beat some cons," finishing by punching his palm.

The Decepticons aim for the Bots as Bumblebee, Arcee and Optimus transform their hands into their blastor form as Silas speaks on the radio, "I see the rumours were true, the government have access to living technology."

"Why don't you come down here and I can introduce you," Fowler joked.

"Some other time, I currently more interested in where the DNGS has gone," Silas replies over the radio before flying over Fowler and towards the train.

Flashback-during the Autobots time in the tunnel.

After Bulkhead blocked the entrance of the tunnel, Bumblebee transforms onto the train while Optimus' trailer turns back into a flatbed that Arcee stands on. Bumblebee knocks on the side of the train cart that one of two army rangers opens and Bumblebee waves to. Optimus matches the speed of the train while Bumblebee and Arcee transfer the DNGS to the train.

Present.

"Good day Agent Fowler, I have a train to catch," Silas spoke.

As the Bots started fighting the Decepticons, fowler says over the radio, "Optimus, Silas got wise to faze two."

"Understo-" Optimus started to respond when a Decepticon got a lucky hit with a tree trunk, knocked him out and forced him to fall down the cliff to a lower section of the cliff face.

Autobot Outpost.

"Optimus is down," Fowler shouts over the radio.

"They are going to get the DNGS," Ratchet states.

Then Miko speaks, "Why don't we run some human on human interference?" shocking Ratchet.

"You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space but at ninety miles an hour," Ratchet exclaims, "I can even begin on what could go wrong, displacement trauma, loss of limbs, metal burn," Miko and Jack look at him with the 'Really' look, "Okay maybe not the last one."

"Would it help if we had the live coordinates?" Raf asked.

Ratchet then mumbles some calculations and says, "Yes, when I made the bridge I did plan on it being used to board the Decepticon flagship, at speeds of at least five times that train," Ratchet types at his terminal, "I can open the bridge into the compartment the DNGS is in, Jack I believe this is the part where you transform."

Jack nods and says, "Ready Gramps?" while he looks directly into Professor Steinbelt's 'face' screan.

"Of course," professor Steinbelt says, "Now _Start your Engine!_ " as Jack puts him on.

With the Type Speed Shift Car, Jack says, "Henshin!" and transforms into Drive Type Speed, "let's do this."

"You are not going without me," Miko states.

"Miko-" Drive starts.

"If you say that it is going to be too dangerous, so Save it!" Miko declares with her arms crossed.

Drive sighed before saying, "Fine, but stay behind me," and Miko nods.

"The Ground Bridge is ready, Rafael connect input the coordinates into the ground bridge controls. I have calibrated the navigation system, All I need to do is activate it," Ratchet informs them and once Raf has uploaded the coordinates Drive and Miko jump through, "Now for Tridoron," Ratchet then changes the coordinates and sends Tridoron through.

Train holding the DNGS-a couple minutes before Drive and Miko go through the Ground Bridge.

Silas's helicopter caught up with the train and shot another device that looks like an over sized bullet with drill like point that attaches to the train cart holding the DNGS and electrocutes everyone on board and knocking them unconscious.

Then Drive, holding his handle blade, and Miko jump through the Ground Bridge once the electricity subsides.

"Raf we made it through," Miko says over her phone to Raf.

"Good, and the cell phone software patch works," Raf replies as Miko opens the train carts side door to see Silas's Helicopter about to deploy soldiers.

"Raf, we need some more time here," Miko says over the phone.

"Okay, hold on tight I am switching the tracks now," Raf replies and the train switches tracks delaying Silas for ten seconds, enough time for MECH to destroy Raf personal computer with a computer virus.

Silas's helicopter manages to deply five soldiers onto the roof and they started cutting through said roof. Miko grabs a fire axe from the wall, and prepared herself for the MECH soldiers. Once the MECH soldiers cut their way through the roof they are distracted by Tridoron's horn as the portion of the roof falls down, and Tridoron matches the speed off the train. For Silas it was a shock as he says one word that in contained anger, "Drive."

Drive then jumps out of the train cart through the hole in the roof and engages the five MECH soldiers. The first went down after his gun was cut in half and was knocked out by Drive's right hook to the face. The second and third soldier both lose their guns to Drive's sword but jumped back to avoid the tornado kick to their faces.

"I suggest that you surrender before I defeat you all," Professor Stienbelt says for Drive as they both had decided to keep Jack's identity a secret from the bad guys.

Silas turns his head and sees Optimus driving towards the train, then back to Drive and makes a decision. Pulling out his pistol he shoots Drive with enough electricity to power a spotlight sending him back into the train cart, and transforming him back into Jack. Silas then orders his troops, "Retreat," his conscious soldiers return the helicopter that then takes off and Silas says, "First rule when retreating, never let your enemies have the spoils," then shoulders a rocket launcher and destroys tha track ahead of the train.

Miko helps Jack up and they look to front of the train from the side door to see the tracks destroyed. Miko shouts into her phone, "We need a Ground Bridge!"

On the phone she hears Ratchet, "Our access to your coordinates is gone we can't bridge you out," say in a panic.

Miko lowers her phone in defeat and looks to Jack who has minor burns on his hands and face, in concern. Jack sees this and says, "It is going to be okay, Miko."

What she does next shocks both him and her. She grabs the front of his shirt and gives him a passionate kiss, Jack is shocked for a second before he rapes his arms around her and deepens the kiss, as Tridoron and Optimus speeds past to stop the train. They didn't notice them, even when the train was stopped by Optimus and Tridoron in its Technical form stop the train, or when the two Army Rangers wake up.

Once they pulled apart they realised the train wasn't moving and that the Army Rangers and Optimus was looking at them. Both became embarrassed, Jack started to rub his left arm while Miko punched him hard in the face and shouts, "You stole my first kiss!" and stormed out of the train. Unknown to her was that she also stole his.

Outside Silas looks to Optimus and Tridoron, and says, "Well visitor you may have allies, but we have home field advantage but when we next meet we will be so far ahead you wont stop us."

Autobot Outpost-one hour later.

The Autobots returned after ensuring the train return to its original path to Element city, the Bots returned through the Ground Bridge. Jack, Miko and Tridoron already returned to Base. Currently Miko was using the first aid kit's antiseptic ointment on Jack's burns on his face. Looking closely at Miko's face is contorted into a cute angry pout. Tridoron in it charger with Professor Steinbelt repairing the electrical damage to Drive's speed form. Raf is talking to Agent Fowler about his laptop needing to be replaced, and Ratchet saying he needs his tech support at a hundred percent from his terminal. Starfire is flying through the air at the roof as it is still daytime outside.

"Miko-OW!" Jack started to say softly when Miko jabs the ointment covered piece of cotton into his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Miko states clearly upset as she finishes with the first aid and shutting Jack up. Miko then stands up from the coach and shouts, "Hey, Bulkhead have you finished all your chores?"

"Yeah Miko, patrol was cancelled to help Fowler," Bulkhead answered.

"Can you take me home, please," Miko asks Bulkhead.

"Sure Miko," Bulkhead answers and transforms. Miko put her bag on and waved goodbye as she got in Bulkhead and they drove to Miko's exchange parents house.

Arcee walks up to the Human Area and asks Jack, "What happened to Miko?"

Jack looks at Arcee and says, "Near death experience," in hesitance.

Arcee nods in understanding and says, "What did you do?" with her hand on her hip.

Jack looked right in her eyes and says, "I promised Miko I wouldn't talk about it," Jack then walks away towards the elevator to the roof. Once there he called the elevator and when it opened he hit the button for the top floor. As it was going up, he reached up to his lips with his hand and smiled before saying, "I guess it was a spur of the moment decision."

Miko's 'Exchange Family's' home-half an hour later.

Bulkhead arrived to Miko's place of residence, and allowed her to get out before driving around the block. Miko walked inside with her back pack on and walked towards the front door. Once she got through the door she was intercepted by Goto Shintaro, her legal guardian while she is in America.

"Who was that who dropped you off?" Shintaro questioned.

"A friend from school," Miko answered with no nonsense as she walks past Shintaro.

"Miko, I need to know," Shintro stated, "your Grand Father-"

"Pays you to protect me while I am in America from those who want to harm to his company," Miko stated, "Now if you don't mind I am tired," and heads to her room.

Miko's room is decorated with images from her favourite bands, to monster trucks and hand drawn pictures of the Bots, her bed with red silk bed sheets and black silk pillows. Her guitar on its stand next to her desk, ( **a comic cartoonist or artist desk, with all the basic art supplies.** ) and a brown dresser that has a mirror in the shape of an infinity sign with three loops vertically up. On her bed side is three pictures, the first is a picture of Miko and her parents when she was a toddler, during one of the many summer festivals in Japan. The second picture is of Miko with three armoured people, two with silver, black and green armour, but one of them with orange rings. The third man in the picture armour with animal motifs in red, yellow and green, from head to toe. The last picture is of her, Jack and Raf, taken a week before Jack became Drive. Next to the pictures there are silver cans with different labels with outlines of different animals.

Miko entered her room and dropped her bag on the floor before dropping to her bed with her face in the pillow. She then lies on her side and wraps her arms around herself with a smile. Miko then says, "-sigh- damn secrets," as she raises her hand to her mouth.

MECH secret underground base-midnight-Whereever they are.

Silas is angry as gets off of his Helicopter. Once he gets off the helicopter he marches over to Frost and grabs the front of his 'shirt' and shouts, "You told me you killed Drive, and now I find out that Drive not only works for the government, but also with mechanical life forms that turn into cars."

Frost looks at him calmly and says, "The previous Drive died when I turned his body to ice before shattering the body," then removes Silas's hand from his 'shirt' and says, "but his driver was taken by Heart and the other traitors and Steinbelt would never side with the Roidmude who killed him."

Silas growls before shouting orders to his soldiers, "Get the data we scaned into the system and weaknesses found then I want the tech replicated," and received nods from the soldiers from the helicopters.

End of Chapter Three

( **There was Chapter three of 'The Autobot Kamen Rider,' with Starfire going to Earth school and Jack goes on his first unofficial Autobot mission for the Bots.**

 **Before you all complain I have made Jack weak as Drive. Jack has only been Drive for two weeks and only has a limited time to practice with school, work and keeping the secret of the Bots and Professor Steinbelt from his mother.**

 **I have also, included hints in this story if you identify them don't say anything or you'll ruin the story for others, but you would probably understand the hints.**

 **Please review and comment without ruining the story for other and until next time, Good night (Insert your hometowns name. =P)!** )


	4. Chapter 4

**The Autobot Kamen Rider: chapter four. (Deus Ex Machina)**

( **I own nothing from the kamen rider and transformers franchises, or anything mentioned through the story.** )

Story Start

Jasper Highschool-Navader-End of the School day-(a week after the events of Convoy.)

It is an average day for Miko, got to school late, didn't pay attention in class, made everyone question Vince's sexual attractions, but when she was sent to detention she didn't even question the teacher. So here she is just sitting at a random desk when she looks out the window and sees Bulkhead, but instead of running out to him she just sits at the desk for another half hour of her detention, when the teacher returns and is surprised to see Miko still in detention.

"Miko?" the teacher started as he looked at his watch, "I was gone for an hour, Why are you still here?" in concern.

Miko looks up and says, "Didn't feel like it," then looks to the clock and says, "See you tomorrow," and takes her bag and leaves the school and gets into Bulkhead.

"Hey, Miko how was school?" Bulkhead asks.

"It was fine," Miko answers as she puts her feet up on the dash.

"And how is your history report?" Bulkhead asks as they drive to base.

"Like it matters," Miko responds causing Bulkhead to stall.

"Miko!" Bulkhead started, "If you don't get good grades, how can you go to," but gets interrupted

"Who says I want good grades?" Miko replies in anger, "Maybe I want something different then everyone wants, maybe I don't want to keep secrets."

Bulkhead sighs before saying, "I'm sorry Miko, I forgot that for humans, secrets can hurt."

Miko looks down and says, "I wasn't talking about the bots, it's just," and didn't finish what she was saying.

"Then what is it about?" Bulkhead asks as they reach the base.

"I don't want to talk about it," Miko states as she looks out the window and when they reach the main chamber, to see Jack at the railing facing Raf and Starfire. Miko looks out and calms down as she gets out of Bulkhead with her usual 'happy go lucky' grin and shouts, "Guess who has been paroled? She has two thumbs and wants to kick bad guy butt."

Jack rolls his eyes as he turns to Miko and says, "Let me guess, teacher didn't leave."

Miko pouts before lying, "Yeah, I guess my reputation has made the teachers smarter," with a sweeping gesture.

Bulkhead transforms and says, "Miko, you need to work on your history report," he turns to Jack and asks; "Can't you talk some sense into her?"

"You want me to convince Miko, Who never listens to anyone, to do her school work," Jack replies with a look that says, 'You are joking right' and says, "I mean Wheeljack has a better chance of getting a date from Arcee," causing Raf and Starfire to chuckle and Bulkhead to sigh.

"Damn it," Bulkhead muttered before saying, "Miko, before the war I was a Labourer, I can build stuff and break stuff that's it."

"Which is amazing," Miko replies to change the subject.

"Miko, that I all I can do," Bulkhead replied before saying, "If you don't take school seriously you won't be able to choose what you do in life."

"As if," Miko ignored Bulkhead as she went to the human area to see Raf and Starfire focused on Raf's Laptop, "What are you two doing?"

Starfire smiles before saying, "Friend Miko! Friend Raf is including me in his search for pictures of Friend Bumblebee and replacing them with the cats of the funny."

Ref chuckled and says, "I was surfing some conspiracy websites and found Bumblebee, with the words self driving car or ghost car," Raf turns his laptop around with one such image, "I have hacked into the servers and like so," and changes the image of Bumblebee into a tap dancing Cat, "Turns into a tap dancing cat," Starfire claps in enjoyment.

They then hear Ratchet arrive with Optimus from the internal hallway, with Ratchet saying, "I detected an Energon spike in the country of Greece. It appears to be due to an excavation done by the local humans."

"We will need to call Agent Fowler and evacuate the area," Optimus informed.

Raf typed at his laptop and says, "Local authorities evacuated the area," Raf looked up and says, "Apparently they detected an unknown energy signature and quarantined area. So completely void of human life."

Bulkhead nods at this information and says, "I'll go check it out and I'll take Miko with me. We shouldn't run into any Cons, and Miko can work on her history report."

Miko blinked before smirking and saying, "Free trip to Greece. Sweet!" as she jumps down from the Human area.

Ratchet sigh, looks to Optimus who nods and says, "Fine, I have the coordinates loaded into the ground bridge," and proceeds to open the bridge, "Avoid human contact and call for backup if you encounter any Decepticons."

Miko and Bulkhead gives Ratchet a two finger salute with their dominate hands. (Miko's left and Bulkhead's right.) Ratchet opens the ground bridge and the two walk through.

MECH Underground base-Same time.

Enter's back pack shakes before a burst of Yellow energy like data leaves it and turns into Enter. Enter cracks his neck and says, "The signal strength here is terrible."

Silas steps forward and asks, "How is the signal strength in Greece?"

Enter narrows his eyes and asks, "What's in Greece that you need me to get?" in a snarky manor.

"We sent a Roidmude to check a strange energy signal, but it went dark after we received a reading simular to Enatron," Silas replies.

Enter smirks and says, "Bien, Bien, Bien. You are keeping to your side of the agreement."

Silas then frowns before saying, "The US government knows of MECH and they have a weapon system MECH wants," and hands him a file with images of Drive, Tridoron and the Shift cars, "I want it and Frost cannot know of this," in a tone that indicated pain.

"Bien sur, Silas," Enter replies, "but why do you want this?"

The answer came from the screens in the room as it lit up beside them, "We need it intact for the future of MECH."

"The Roidmude's equipment is already there," Silas states.

Enter nods before jumping into MECH's computer systems.

Excavation site-Greece.

The Ground Bridge portal with Bulkhead and Miko arrives, while Enter arrives through a small hand held device located behind a stone wall. Bulkhead steps forward two steps while Miko runs forward and shouts, "Ancient Greek art, Sweet!" and took a picture with her phone. Bulkhead looks up from his datapad.

Bulkhead looked to the art work and saw an old human male with a beard and white robes holding a golden orb. Bulkhead's eyes widen before he says, "That is Cybertronian," referring to the orb in the mural. Bulkhead picks up Miko and they both slide down into the excavation site.

Miko looks up to Bulkhead and asks, "Are you sure?"

Bulkhead looks closer and says, "Defiantly, that is from Cybertron," which is heard by Enter from behind the wall.

Before Miko could ask more on the subject they hear the rumble of an engine from the edge of the excavation site. The engine stops when a four wheel drive car stops at the edge before transforming into a Cybertronian. ((1)For **a better description, look up Breakdown from Transformers Prime.** )

"Breakdown," Bulkhead said simply with gritted teeth.

"Bulkhead," the now named Breakdown says is amusement, "First we find Starscream in charge and now I see my favourite Autobot punching slab."

"You know this guy Bulk," Miko questions in confusion.

"Miko stay behind me," Bulkhead orders Miko.

"Oh, look you have a pet human. I haven't seen one yet," Breakdown starts, "I hear when you step on them they go splat."

Bulkhead growls as Breakdown jumps down into the excavation site with his hand turning into a hammer, while Bulkhead's hand turns into a wrecking ball form and they both charge at each other. Miko moves to the edge of the mural while Enter hides his presence by removing his physical form and phasing into the rock wall next to the mural. Bulkhead and Breakdowns' two melee weapons of choice connected in the middle resulting in a shockwave nearly knocking Miko over while she was taking photos. Bulkhead and Breakdown continue trading blows until Breakdown gets a lucky hit in and launches Bulkhead into the mural and destroying it, before Breakdown could see it.

Breakdown then reveals a datapad of his own and gets some readings before saying, "Now to finish you off," only to be interrupted by his radio communication, "Breakdown here," then hears some words and says, "Of course Comma-" he gets shouted at from His communicator, "yes Lord Starscream. Well Bulkhead looks like we continue this next time," then transforms and drives off.

Miko gets out of cover and runs to Bulkhead. Bulkhead begins to stir and sit up as Miko shouts his name in concern. After shaking his head he turns to Miko and asks, "Miko, are you injured? And where is Breakdown?"

"Screamy called Breakdown, from what heard from Breakdown he was angry and called him back," Miko answered before asking, "Who is Breakdown?"

"My 'Megatron'," Bulkhead says simplily.

"He's your rival?" Miko says in shock before exclaiming, "Don't worry Bulk, next time you see him he will be scrap."

Bulkhead sits up and sees the damage, "I destroyed the mural," and sighs.

Miko smirks and says, "The bad news you destroyed history. Good news, Breakdown didn't see it and the awesome news I snagged a picture," showing her phone.

Bulkhead then reaches for his com-unit and calls for a Ground Bridge that both Miko and Bulkhead go through, leaving Enter alone to exit the stone wall next to the former mural.

"Silas failed to mention these creatures," Enter says in a angry mood, "I guess I'll keep it to myself," before vanishing into the 'MECH' datapad destroying it in the process and messing with the sensor data.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-top of the mesa-Sunset.

Jack is sitting on the edge of the mesa watching the sunset and clouds just trying to relax. On his shoulder is the Type Speed Shift car. While Jack stares at the sunset Arcee arrives from the service elevator and joins him at the edge of the mesa.

"The day I arrived on Earth was like this," Arcee said due to the awkward silence, "On Cybertron, the planet doesn't rotate around are sun, In fact the Cybertron's sun takes a standard ten earth years to complete its rotation, compared to Earth one year around your sun," trying to get Jack to talk. Jack continued to say nothing as he watch the sun set, so Arcee continued as she became annoyed, "Okay, what is going on with you?"

Jack looked in her direction and says, "I can't tell you."

Arcee sighs and exclaims, "Ever since you and Miko were on that train alone, you have either been depressed, deep in thought or up here. So what happened?"

"I can't tell you," Jack answered.

"Miko kissed Jack," Steinbelt admitted from his shoulder before saying, "and now He doesn't know what to do."

"Damn it gramps, Miko said not to tell anyone," Jack says in anger as he starts to squeeze the Type speed Shift car.

"So you are depressed because Miko kissed you?" Arcee commented, "and the problem is?"

Jack let's Steinbelt go and says, "The problem is, I want to talk to Miko about it but every time I get her alone to talk, she either runs off or changes the subject," Jack sighs.

Arcee 'eyebrows' lower before she asks, "So you two kissed. What the big deal? Just talk to her."

"Just drop Arcee," Jack says as he stands up and walks to the elevator, "Don't tell the other bots or Raf and Starfire."

"Well, who knows?" Arcee questioned.

"The people who knows is Optimus and Miko," Steinbelt answers as Jack reaches the elevator, leaving Arcee and the Type Speed shift car alone. Steinbelt then says, "He is attracted to girl at his school, but at his current stage of life, it can become confused when suddenly a friend does the truly impossible," Arcee looks at the shift car like he spoke the wrong language, "Teenage male hormones and a pretty girl," getting Arcee to nod in understanding.

Autobot Outpost Omega one-Main chamber.

Jack exits the elevator as Miko and Bulkhead return through the Ground Bridge. Optimus enters the main room from the halls with Bumblebee as Bulkhead goes to the medical area while rubbing his head.

"Miko show Optimus the photo," Bulkhead sat down and started his report to Optimus, "We encountered Breakdown at the excavation site. The Energon signal was only a small vein most likely from a meteor within the last hundred or so years. Miko directed me to a mural with what appears to be a Cybertronian artefact, but I couldn't tell which one."

Miko pulls out her phone and finds the image, when Raf pulls it out of her grip and runs to the human access point of the main computer system. And uploads the image to the base computers and says, "This should make it easier for the bots to see," as the image of the mural enlarged to be Bot sized.

"When did he install that?" Miko questioned in shock.

"A lot can happen when you decide not to skip detention for a week straight," Jack says like a joke but in truth he was missing her sense of excitement and just her in general. Which resulted in Miko stomping on his foot and him crying out in pain.

"Jerk," Miko mutters as she goes to the human area of the base and sits on the couch with a pout and leaving Jack hopping on his foot as Arcee and the Type Speed Shift car on her shoulder.

Arcee shakes her head as she sees Optimus focusing on the image of the mural and asks, "What is it?"

"The Energon Extractor," Optimus states, "In ancient times it was used to mine Energon deemed impossible to reach. If the Decepticons retrieve the Extractor they will have the means to end the war in their favour."

Miko perked up and says, "How can a glorified drill be a weapon?"

Ratchet then explains why while he is examining Bulkhead's head, "The Extractor's technology takes all Energon, both unrefined and refined, from anything, even Cybertronians."

Jack's eyes widened as he says, "Then if they get their hands on it they could literally bleed you dry of Energon," Jack then narrows his eyes and says, "We need to find it first, and preferably destroy it."

Ratchet snapped and says, "The Extractor is an ancient artefact that has been missing since before the war. We can't just destroy it."

Optimus then says, "I believe that Jack is right in his assessment. The Extractor is too dangerous to be left alone, and destroyed if it falls into the Decepticon hands."

"But Optimus, we could end the war," Ratchet complained.

"By becoming what we fight against," Optimus replied then turned back to the image and asks Bulkhead, "Was this the only mural at the site?" while Raf typed on his new laptop.

Bulkhead thought on the question before saying the wall on both sides of the mural was faded or already in tiny pieces."

"Then it may be lost to time," Optimus stated, while Bumblebee beeped comforting words until.

"Found it," Raf informed as he showed an enlarged image of a Greek statue holding an Cybertronian sized golden orb. ( **Around the size of a basketball for Cybertronians, or one half of the Rundle Mall balls of South Australia.** )

Optimus looked closely at the image before ordering Ratchet, "Contact Agent Fowler," and turns to Raf, "Where is this?"

Raf typed on his laptop and says in shock, "It is in the Nevada museum of history," typing some more he says, "and it belongs to the Kougami Foundation," causing Miko to tense, unnoticed by everyone but Arcee.

The next hour was spent trying to contact Agent Fowler with the only answer being his voice mail, stating he is at a training retreat. During this time Miko snuck off to the roof with her cell phone and made a call before returning to the Main chamber of the outpost.

Arcee begins pacing and getting impatient. Bumblebee just sat near Raf and Starfire while Jack talked with Stienbelt, about which shift cars will go with him if he needs to go to the Museum. Bulkhead stands up to talk to Optimus off to the side, about Breakdown and the possible Decepticons who may be with Breakdown and the possible consequences.

After the tenth attempt to contact Agent Fowler Ratchet gave up and says, "I am unable to contact Agent Fowler. We will need an alternate means of retrieval," causing everyone to brain storm ideas.

The solution came from Miko, "Why don't we just steal it ourselves?"

"You mean break into the museum and steal what could possibly be one of the most dangerous alien artefact on the planet," Jack says in thought then nods.

Optimus then says, "If the Decepticons get to the museum, they will endanger the local humans, and the staff of the museum," then looks to his fellow Autobots and says, "but we all maybe too large to access the interior of the museum."

Jack then interrupted by loudly clearing his throat, before saying, "Well Raf could hack into the security system, while Starfire and Myself go in bring the Extractor back to base. While you some of you guard outside, while we use the ground bridge to get in."

"And I can run interference if we run into security," Miko added with a smile.

Jack walks up to Miko while putting Steinbelt around his waist and says, "Miko-"

"No," Miko interrupted before saying, "I know you already have a plan, but I am going," while staring him in the eyes, as if saying 'just try and stop me.'

Jack stared right back, sighs and says, "Fine, but listen to me while we are in there," and Miko smiles and nods in reply.

Decepticon Warship: Nemesis-Main hallway outside the command room.

Breakdown manages to return to the Nemsis and is about to enter the Command room. Where he hears Starscream saying, "Why you two chose those forms I'll never know."

In responce Breakdown hears another voice, "I like ground forms, more variety," A voice that Breakdown recognises before the door opens to reveal Starscream talking to a red Decepticon with wheels, Knockout. ( **1** )

Knockout turns to the opened door and sees Breakout, smirks and says, "Did you have fun?"

Breakdown smirks before saying, "I was having fun smashing my favourite punching slab, Bulkhead," he frowns when he continues, "and when I was going to finish the job, 'Lord' Starscream decided to call me back," as he looks to Starscream.

"I guess you took too long," Starscream says as he turns around, ignoring Breakdown growl, "How much Energon is at the location?"

Breakdown then answers, "Only enough to support five maybe six Cybertronians for half a cycle." ( **Six months** )

"Or a hundred drones for a week," Knockout added before realising something and says, "I thought you were terrible at maths."

Breakdown reveals the datapad he used at the excavation site, "I borrowed your datapad," and hands it back to Knockout, "I made sure it wasn't broken."

Knockout examines the device and nods, "You may be a brute, but at least you can be delicate."

Soundwave then enters the command room with data and images appearing on his screen/face of the excavation site. Starscream looks closely and says, "Breakdown, you failed to mention this," as he turns to Breakdown.

Breakdown looks at the image and realises why, "Bulkhead metal hide destroyed it before I got a proper look," as he looks towards Starscream, "Bulkhead was looking at it when I got there."

Starscream then got angry and destroyed the closest vehicon before turning to Soudwave and order him, "Find it before the Autobots, can use it against me," his eyes filled with fear of losing his desires.

MECH HQ-Silas' office.

Silas is sitting at his desk reading the newest report on one of MECH's plans, with the title OPERATION LUPIN. Then Silas' number two enters the room. With long grey hair, Mech uniform under a simple trench coat, with a MECH uniform under it and wielding goggles over his eyes. This is 153, a former MECH soldier who volunteered in becoming a Human Roidmude, but was the only one to survive.

"Commander," 153 started, he is also very loyal, "We intercepted a call to the Kougami Foundation, and know where she will be and I have sent the information to MECH's Reaper."

"Good," Silas says, "Once he returns send him to me, I have new orders for it."

Kougami Foundation Museum of History-Navada-30 minutes later.

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrived at the car park of the history museum. Optimus parked facing the main entrance while the other Autobots took positions around the building and contacted each other.

"Ratchet we are in position, send the children," Optimus informs Ratchet who opens a Ground Bridge into the building.

" _I have hacked into the museum's security, as long as you don't trip the alarms at the points of entry,_ " Raf spoke over the com-systems.

"What about the cameras?" Drive Type Technic speaks through his helmet comm.

" _On a loop, the only way they can see you is if there are guards I can't see,_ " Raf informs as they reach the statue.

Starfire floats up and starts to struggles to move the Extractor from the statues hand but manages to life it from the statues hand while Spin Mixer and Colourful Commercial construct a replica of the orb with coloured cement and hard light holograms. Starfire wobbles the Extractor as she lands and has Drive help her support the weight of the Extractor.

Outside a red European car pulls up next to Opyimus and says, "Nice rims, what are you a twenty seven inch," came the voice of Knockout, "You are a huller, my friend can also handle that kind of load."

Behind them Breakdown arrives and transforms a rocket launcher and fires a rocket towards the museum. Optimus transforms and catches the missile that pushed him back towards the museum, where Optimus manages to stop it before it can destroy the front of the museum.

Once it ran out of fuel Optimus sighs in relief before being shocked in the throat with Knockout's staff. Knockout continued to shock Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee speed around the building in vehicle form. Breakdown shoots the ground in front of Bumblebee and Arcee to lose control of their tires and spin out into each other, and knocking them out on top of each other. Breakdown then throttles his engine before charging towards the museum, but is stopped by Bulkhead who had ran over the roof and jumped off the roof and landed in front of Breakdown. Bulkhead then throws him away from the building and transforms his right hand into a mace.

Breakdown transforms and faces Bulkhead, "Knockout, he is mine," Knockout steps back from Bulkhead, Breakdown's hand transforms into a hammer and he charges Bulkhead.

Inside the museum Drive, Starfire and Miko hear the fighting outside. Drive then says, "Out the back way," Drive and Starfire both carrying the Extractor as Miko lead them to the back entrance of the museum, where she opens the door.

As the rear door of the Museum opens what they see two motorcycle wheels. Miko thinking it was Arcee ran to the door, only to realise that it wasn't Arcee. It was a man of Asian descent with black hair and purple eyes, wearing purple riding leathers, in his hand appears to be a gun.

Krim see the rider and recognises him and says, "Chase?"

"You know him Gramps?" Drive asks.

"He is the Grim Reaper of the Roidmude," Krim stated, "and their protector."

Chase grabs his gun and pushes the barrel into his hand. –Break up- was said in a deep voice as armour appears around his body looking like a robotic demon motorcycle. ( **For a better image just google Machin Chaser.** )

The Grim Reaper activated a localised Grav pulse, causing Starfire to stumble and drop the Extractor onto her ankle, as the Grim Reaper shot Drive in the chest. Miko goes to Help Starfire but the Grim Reaper grabs her throat and chokes her into unconsciousness. Grim Reaper put Miko over the fuel tank of his bike and gets on before driving off as Drive gets up. Starfire continues to struggle to remove her ankle from under the Extractor. Drive moves the Extractor as they hear the feet of a bot. They turn and see Soundwave, who used one of its tendrils to collect the Extractor while the other slammed Starfire and Drive into a wall, before transforming and flying off.

Drive helped Starfire up and asks, "Can you walk or float?" he receives a nod before he says, "Tell the bots that the Cons got the Extractor and what happened, I am going after Miko," and changes to Type Speed. Drive put his pointing and middle finger to the side of his helmet and says, "Ratchet I need Tridoron." He receives confirmation and a Ground Bridge that Tridoron drives through, and says, "Raf, can you track Miko?"

" _Head north. I am tracking her phone, and I have sent the GPS coordinates,_ " Raf answers, " _Who took Miko?_ "

Drive gets in Tridoron and speeds North before answering, "The Roidmude are after her again and this time they sent their protector."

" _Why would they take Miko, she's just a kid from Japan? Unless,_ " Raf can be heard typing on his laptop before he speaks again, " _Jack I just tried to hack for Miko's history and I found nothing, It is like she never existed before she came to Jasper._ "

Drive sighs and says, "So she was sent to Jasper to stay hidden. She must have something they want," and floored the accelerator and went Tridorons top speed.

"Jack, when we reach Miko and Chase, we will need Type Wild," Krim informs.

Drive winces as his experience with that form so far has been painful because he hasn't been able to change into that form. Krim had explained that strong Passion is needed for the Type Wild form but so far, every attempt has resulted in pain from Miko's 'helping.' So far she has pelted Jack with pain balls, while saying she will stop once Jack transforms into Type Wild. Unfortunately Starfire joined in at times.

Drive then asks, "Did dad ever fight this Roidmude?"

"Yes, they fought to a standstill," Krim answered, "But they had an agreement, Drive would only destroy the Roidmude that attempt to harm humans. While Chase handles the Roidmudes who would had a chance at redemption in the eyes of the Roidmude leaders."

"What could they see that would be deemed for redemption?" Drive questioned.

"Well there was one Roidmude who took the identity of random people, and would just steal as much money as possible," Krim answered, "We teamed up when started taking the forms of the Roidmude leaders, Chase and your father, in the end we teamed up with another Kamen Rider in Japan. But that is a story for another time, for now we need to focus on rescuing Miko."

"Yeah," Drive tries to calm down while as they reach the warehouse, "Is she in there?"

"Yes, but I'm detecting three additional Roidmude signals," Krim answered Miko is up stairs, with Chase. While the Roidmudes are waiting for you in the main room."

Drive gets out of Tridoron and looks to the warehouse on the edge of town and says, "I have an Idea."

Inside the Warehouse.

Miko groggily awakens from her forced unconsciousness to see she is tied up to an old chair. In front of her is Chase standing in front of her, still in his armoured state staring at her.

"What are you looking at," Miko angrily says but got no reply so she continued, "Stop it, you are being creepy."

Chase continues to stare at her until the sound of Tridoron smashing through the front of the Warehouse, before transforming into its TECHNIC form where it grabs a random steel beam from the floor and starts swinging. Chase jumps from the office towards Tridoron as he transforms.

Back with Miko she can hear the fighting but can't see and as she was about to scream in frustration a red armoured hand appeared and cover her mouth. She then hears Drive say, "shh, while Tridoron has them distracted we can get out the way I came in," revealing that wheel attached to his chest is dark green with a cable attached to the roof. Miko nods as Drive starts to cut the ropes holding her to the chair. Once free she hugs Drive tightly before he tugs the cable and holding her tightly and getting lifted into the air and through the skylight.

With Chase and the three Roidmudes fighting Tridoron, which is still swinging the steel beam crushes one of the Roidmudes, destroying its body and core. Tridoron then swung the steel beam and knocks the last to Roidmude away while chase shot at Tridoron. Tridoron then lifts the beam above its 'head' and throws it at Chase, who jumps over it while Tridoron transforms into car form and drives out the hole it made.

Chase stands up and looks at where Tridoron was before jumping up to the upper level where his target was located to find her missing.

Two blocks away.

Drive and Miko are running away from the factory. Drive then asks, "Any idea why they are after you?"

"No idea," Miko answered immediately without thought, but in truth was lying to both herself and Drive.

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact you didn't exist until you came to Jasper," Drive states noticing her tense, "I had Raf try and find out why they are after you, but even he couldn't find anything about why they are after you."

Miko grits her teeth before saying, "Before I came to America, my parent died under mysterious circumstances. All I know is that a group of individuals had threatened my Grandfather before hand, wanting" She stopped talking before saying, "The power of a Kamen Rider."

Drive's eyes widened in surprise and he says, "Your Grandfather has access to a Driver?"

"I can't say anymore," Miko says as Tridoron reaches them.

"Get in," Drive says before they hear a motor cycle and a robotic voice saying –Change: Cobra- before a metal snake like whip wraps around Miko and pulls her back to Mashin Chaser. The whip attached to a large metal plate on his right arm which is attached to his back by a metal cable.

Chase puts her into a head lock and says, "Target reaquired," without emotion or sentient thought, completely like a robot.

Krim's eyes 'narrow' as he says, "They must have reformatted him," he then says sadly, "My friend really is truly dead."

"Let her go, Chase," Drive shouts.

In response was to whip Drive before saying, "Unit codename: Mashin Chaser, objective: capture Miko Kougami for superiors, secondary objective: disable target Drive and retrieve Steinbelt model Driver. Chance of retrieving driver within perameters of current objective," he lets Miko go before smacking her across her face, forcing her to the floor.

Drive looks to Miko, while gritting his teeth while the Type Wild Shift car jumped into his hand, "Never touch her, like again," he pulls out the Hooking Wrecker shift and insert the Type Wild Shift car and says, "Hensin!" causing the wheel across his chest to come off and generate new armour, that is black with a silver under suit and styled like an off road muscle car. ( **For a better description search Karmen Rider Drive Type Wild.** ) The handle sword appeared in Drive's hand as a new wheel flew out of Tridoron and attached to his shoulder. –Drive Type Wild- came from Steinbelt.

"Engaging Secondary Target," Mashin Chaser then reveals a Spider Roidmude core, and uses it to replace the Snake Roidmude core in his Break Gunner. –Change: Spider- the snake retracts into the metal plate that unfolds in half into the shape of a spider. Mashin Chaser charges Drive and attempts to slash Drive, who used his shoulder wheel to block before slashing across Mashin Chaser's chest.

Miko looks to the fight and is amazed with what she is seeing. Drive continues to slash Mashin Chaser, until Mashin Chaser knocked the handle sword out of Drive's hand and slashed back across Drive's chest. When he went to slash again, Drive grabs Mashin Chaser's wrist, then the wheel on Drive's shoulder begins to spin fast enough to generate heat and sparks before smashing into Mashin Chaser and sending him through the building.

Drive turns to Miko before transforming back into Jack and falling to his knees. Miko gets up and helps him to Tridoron and into the passenger seat. She then goes to the driver seat and opens her phone and calls Raf as Tridoron speeds forward.

Once Raf answers Miko shouts, "We need a Groundbridge!"

" _On it,_ " on the phone Miko hears Raf typing before he said, " _Head to the desert, where you are currently heading to is heavily populated. Head further west along the highway._ "

Miko grabs hold of the steering as Tridoron and turns down the main highway out of town. Mashin Chaser is then seen behind them as he begins shooting at Tridoron, as they reach the outskirts.

"Raf be ready to close the bridge as soon as we are through," Miko shouts through her phone as the Ground Bridge then appears in front of them and they drive through at top speed, before it closes before Mashin Chaser can go through.

"Objective: failed, Seconndary Objective: failed, New course of action: Return to base," Mashin Chaser says, before speeding off at top speed.

Autobot Outpost Omega One.

Tridoron speeds through the Ground Bridge portal at top speed, and Miko swerves to avoid Ratchet's feet and slams Tridoron's driver side into the stone wall behind him. Raf shouts, "Jack! Miko!"

The answer came when the passenger side door opened and Jack fell out onto his back and says, "Miko, I am not letting you drive again."

The driver side window opens and Miko climbs out and says, "What do you expect, I don't have a licence," causing Jack to look at her as if she is crazy. Miko climbs over Tridoron to help Jack up to the human area.

Once they reach the top Raf helps Miko take Jack onto the couch where Starfire is with an ice pack on her ankle that is resting on the table.

"Friend Miko, I am so happy to see you not damaged," Starfire says in happiness as she flinches when moving her ankle she then notices Jack's condition, "Did that scary rider injure you friend Jack?"

Jack grown and rubs his head before saying, "I have a splitting headache," confusing Miko.

"Is that it?" Miko questioned, Jack nods and she pushes him onto the couch before saying, "you were slashed with the Roidmude's shield thing and all you can say is you have a headache!"

Jack was then saved by Krim, "My scans of Jack body while he was using the Type Wild form indicate that Jack's heart rate and adrenaline was elevated indicating he was angry before transforming, most likely caused by Mashin Chaser's assult on Miko," causing Miko to blush. Krim then says, "Though it appears that Type Wild has caused Jack to be emotionally and physically drained. So I suggest Jack rests here for the night."

Ratchet then opens the Ground Bridge, where the rest of the Autobots return from Greece. ( **What happened is the same in the episode.** ) Bulkhead drives through first before transforming and asking, "Ratchet is Miko safe?" as the other Autobots drive through the Ground Bridge.

"I'm safe Bulk, Jack got to me before anything bad can happen," Miko answers before stating, as she watched Bulkhead relax and calms down.

"Raf is there another ice pack?" Jack asks Raf who then returns with another ice pack and hands it to Jack, "Thank you," he says before resting it on his head, where slight amounts of steam rise from his head. Jack then relaxes into the couch.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus stand next to the human area and Optimus asks, "What happened?"

MECH Underground Bunker-hours later.

Mashin Chaser rides through an underground tunnel towards an underground hanger filled with MECH ground vehicles. All green, with some trucks and even a tank. Mashin chaser parks his bike in front of the control room, disembarks his bike and heads inside. Once through the door he straight to the elevator down further into the depths of the Earth where it opens to reveal the meeting hall to see Silas, Frost and Enter in front of the screen with an image of a warping green crystal.

Silas sees Mashin Chaser first and asks, "I see you failed," with narrowed eyes, "Why?"

Mashin Chaser reverts to his human form and responds, "Interference from secondary mission target: Designation: Drive," without emotion.

Frost was the first to respond, "Drive is dead, I killed him myself," he says in rage.

"Target: Miko Kougami was aided by a human male using a Steinbelt-model Driver," Mashin Chaser responded before saying, "They escaped using the Type Wild form and collapsed a portion of an abandoned building before escaping in Vehicle designation: Tridoron."

Silas signed, rubs the bridge of his nose and says, "We need to find either more riders or the drivers," Silas turns to Mashin Chaser and hands him a file, with the words Operation: Lupin, then says, "Mashin Chaser, I have a new target for you," Mashin Chaser scans the file.

After sixty seconds Mashin Chaser of processing the information, "New primary objective: locate Designation: Masked thief Lupin," Mashin Chaser turns to the elevator and leaves.

Silas turns to the screens and says, "Banno, locate additional targets."

Banno's face contorts and says, "With current data, I have located five possible targets, but they are all in the hands of their original user or destroyed."

The screen then shows images of Kamen riders, the first being a red rider styled like a red motor cycle ( **Accel** ). The second is an amalgamation of three colours with a symbol of three animals on his chest ( **OOO** ). The third image is old with two riders, the first looking like an astronaut and the second looking like a map of the stars ( **Fourze and Meteor** ). The forth image is a black rider with a red gem design ( **Wizard** ). And the final one is of an incident from a little over ten years ago of portals opening with vines and creatures attacking humans, and with a group of riders in matching armour with spears fighting back ( **Gaim grunts** ).

Silas looks to the images and asks, "Which target has the most potential?"

Banno enlarges the image of the spear wielding armour and says, "With the aid of Mashin Chaser's current target, we can raid the targets current location and have a total of twenty drivers."

Silas narrows his eyes before saying, "They are all in the same location?"

Banno responds with, "The original number of Drivers created numbered in the tens of thousands, but only ten thousand was for combat purposes. The materials used in their creation were recycled with the exception on these twenty drivers for research purposes. After they were stolen by the organisation 'Hydra' they were retrieved and currently stored in the SHIELD Helicarrier weapon vault."

"Then begin preparations," Silas says before turning to Frost to see him fuming and says, "The one in that armour is probably just found the belt and repaired it. Find those who have the knowledge and ability to create or fix a driver and bring them to MECH."

Frost sneers and nods before leaving the room, leaving Enter with Silas and Banno. Once the elevator shut Enter asks, "These drivers you are after, care to explain why?"

Silas turns to the elevator before saying, "History," and leaves the room by the elevator.

Autobot Outpost Omega One-After one long explanation.

The Autobots are in the main chamber of their base with Miko explaining what happened to her with great detail and sound effects, without explaining why the Roidmude are after her, and says in conclusion, "And once Jack used his Wild form to smash Mashin Chaser through a building, he ran out of juice and powered down. So I returned the favour and helped jack into Tridoron and gunned it out of the town where we entered the Ground Bridge to return safely," she finished with a bow.

"Do you have any knowledge as to why they have attemped to capture you a second time?" Optimus questioned.

Miko answered, "Besides you guys? No idea," lying at the end.

The Autobots accepted the answer while Ratchet then spoke up, "I managed to contact Agent Fowler, and he managed to clear up the situation at the museum. But," Everyone faces Ratchet, "It appears that the museum was evacuated before our 'heist' and I have no idea how the Roidmude and Decepticons found us."

The answer came from Raf as he says, "I just checked the internet and found the same image Miko showed us on the mainframe of the excavation company, apparently they took photos of the area in case anything was stolen or damaged," Raf displayed the photos of the site.

"Soundwave," Arcee says, "the Decepticon hacker and strongest fighter since Megatron kicked the bucket."

Jack stands up and hangs his phone and says, "I have called my mom and Raf's mom, they know we won't be home for a couple hours," Jack then turns to Miko and asks, "can we talk?" Miko nods and they both head to the roof. Jack hands Krim to Starfire as he follows Miko to the lift.

Once on the roof of the base, Miko asks, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Jack stares at her before saying, "There are a few things I want to ask, but for now," Jack becomes serious and asks, "Why does the Roidmude want what your Grandfather has?"

Miko looks away and says, "Please don't tell the others," Jack agrees and she continues, "All I can tell you is that the driver is for," she turns to face jack and says one word, "'BRITH,'" she looks to the stars and says, "It's going to be a beautiful night."

End of Chapter four

( **Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed this instalment of 'the Autobot Kamen Rider.'**

 **But now to clear up some questions that are going to be asked,**

 **This story is based in the same universe as my super sentai crossover, only this happened a couple months before the events of '** the Uzumaki Ghost' **crossover (which is part of my canon) as well as the new story coming soon, '** Riders of New York.' **As well as another story idea I had.**

 **Trailer-The Dragon Joker.**

In the town of Kouh lives a boy, barely a man given one final task from his uncle to not let those cry in his town.

He is called many things, a pervert, useless, a complete loser even a **joke**.

Armed with a dragon in his left hand and a memory in his right.

His name is Issei he is **Kamen Rider Joker.**

 **So until next time, Beware of the Wraith.** )


	5. Chapter 5

**The Autobot Kamen Rider! Chapter 5.**

 **(A new day and the next Chapter. Today I bring you the next instalment of the Autobot Kamen Rider.**

 **Warning sexual mentions included in text for plot.**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider, Transformers or any of the other materials.** )

Story Start

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One**

It has been two weeks since Drive fought Mashin Chaser to rescue Miko. Since then Miko is seen spending more time at the base, and avoiding getting in trouble at school. Currently she is reading a magazine while Raf and Bumblebee race an each other on their Xbox. She looks over towards Ratchet to see Starfire helping Ratchet repair some of his old tools, for emergencies. Optimus and Bulkhead is currently out on patrol. Krim Steinbelt is currently working on two Shiftcars and another project he won't talk to anyone about.

Miko lowers her magazine and looks up to the clock above the elevator and says, "Where is Jack?"

Raf looks to her for a moment before returning to his game and answering, "It was Jack and Vinces' turn to set up the Shop class for the week they must be running late," making Miko nod before she checks her phone.

"Wow," Miko says as she looks at the feed for her Facebook, "Jack beat Vince in a race."

Raf and Bumblebee both crash in the game after hearing that. Raf then says, "What?"

"Siera just posted the results of a one mile race," Miko says before smirking and shows the two the image of Jack and Arcee, "The winner was Nick Darcy. She posted the wrong name with a picture of Jack and Arcee, next to Vince's car at the starting line, though apparently Jack and Arcee won by a third of the race. Neat."

"What if his mother finds out?" Raf questioned.

"All the photos are of him with his helmet on, and everyone is asking who the hell is Nick Darcy," Miko scrolls through the comments until she finds one comment, "Ha, Vince says he is just some no name. So Jack is off the hook."

"But Vince, will deal with the backlash," Raf comments before hearing the main doors open, "They are back it seems," they hear a motorcycle coming through the tunnel.

Arcee and Jack arrive through the main and once Jack was off Arcee she transformed from her bike form and says, "Not a word."

"Riders honour," Jack says with his hand on his heart.

Arcee nods and walks away. Jack turns towards the human area to see Miko standing behind him who says, "And the Winner is," shocking Jack but before he could interrupt she finishes with, "Nick Darcy," before she laughs.

"What?" Jack questioned in confusion.

The answer came from Raf who says, "It is all over social media, though Siera call you Nick Darcy, and if we didn't know it was you we would have only seen Arcee in the picture," he finishes with showing Jack the picture of the starting line of his race with Vince.

Jack brought Miko and Raf in close causing Miko to lightly blush, Jack then says, "This does not get told to the bots or my Mum, and defiantly not Optimus."

Raf and Miko both nod in agreement, but Jack stares her straight in the eyes. Miko starts to sweat and says, "Okay, Okay I won't tell anyone," while staring straight back at Jack, making him nod in acceptance.

Their attention was gained by Krim Steinbelt using the Type Speed Shift Car beeping at them and then saying, "Could the three of you come to the 'Kid's zone' I have completed two new shift cars ready and Raf's side project is completed."

"Side Project?" Miko questioned in curiosity.

Ratchet then stands up and cleans his hands with an old tarp, he then says to Starfire "Thank you for your assistance Starfire, I think Doctor Steinbelt has an announcement for you."

Starfire nods before going to the Kid's zone. Once there she sees Jack holding Krim and putting him on. Starfire then asks, "What is the reason you needed to see me, Doctor Steinbelt?"

"Yes, but first I have two introductions to make," Krim Steinbelt started before two Shift Cars appeared on white like the Technic Shift Car only with two thrusters on the back, driving on a road made of ice. The second Shift Car appears to be flying on two green beams doing tricks. It is purple cat themed Shift Car with glowing green lights and wheels. "I give you Raging Blizzard and Space Cat." As the two Shift Cars land on the coffee table in the Kid's Zone.

"So I take it that Raging Blizzard is an Ice based Shift Car," Jack says before asking, "But what does Space Cat do?"

"First test Raging Blizzard with Type Technic," Krim replied, "Space Cat is a surprise for after this test."

Type Technic drives on its highway and jumps into Jack's hand, "Henshin," Jack says before transforming. –'Drive Type Technic'- Drive then removes the Type Technic Shift Car and flipped Raging Blizzard before changing tires. –'Tire Change!'- Tridoron creates a white Wheel with two thrusters' attachments on either side that flies towards Drive. The wheel attaches to Drive's neck area while the two thrusters attached to either arm. –'Raging Blizzard'-

Drive examines his arms to look closely at turbines that attached to his arms, with his wrist brace in a special slot in the left arm turbine. "So," Drive started, "Just a simple point and pull the trigger?"

"Yes, but aim for the crates at the other side of the room," Krim states and Drive does just that, resulting in a crate being frozen into a small glacier with the top of the crate looking like a seat for a frozen throne.

Arcee returns from further in the base with her terminal and sees the frozen crate and says, "Ratchet I know I asked for a chair but this just cold of you," causing Miko to snigger at her unintentional joke.

Ratchet turns from his computer and says, "Doctor Steinbelt is testing some new equipment," making Arcee nod as he turns back to his terminal.

"I'll find somewhere else to read," Arcee replied and left the main chamber.

Drive looks to the thrusters again and asks, "Is there any way to reduce the damage this shift car does or even increase the output?"

Krim's faceplate shows an unamused emote and he says, "There is a dial where your right wrist should be," Drive looks to where his right wrist is and sees a dial with four settings. The settings are ROAD, GLACIER, CRYO and ICICLE. "ROAD makes bridges and roads, GLACIER freezes objects like that crate, while CRYO captures opponents," Drive fiddled with the dial, setting it to ICICLE and launches an Icicle into the stone wall behind at the back of the kid's zone, "Careful where you aim when selecting ICICLE mode, it fires a projectile that can penetrate through solid steel."

Drive then looks down towards Krim and says, "From now on we are testing new equipment, where we can avoid accidently KILLING SOME ONE!" shouting towards the end.

"Understood," Krim replies before saying, "For now you can power down. The next Shift Car is for Starfire." At the end of his sentence the Type Speed and Type Wild attaching a purple wrist watch like Jack's only instead of it acting as a shift lever, the Shift Cars are just inserted. Krim then says as the Space Cat shift car lands in Starfire's hand, "With Raf's aid and Miko's design input, we invented armour for you so that you can uses your abilities in day light. Give it a try."

Starfire nods and inserts the Space Cat Shift car into her Brace, which resulted in a bright green light enveloping her. Once revealed she is wearing thigh high go go boots, a miniskirt that is to short revealing her white panties just under the hem, her stomach is bare showing off her belly button, her chest and shoulders are covered with purple chest armour while her back is bare, and the top half of her face is covered with a transparent green visor attached to a helmet like what she came to Earth wearing. ( **Basically a magical girl transformation, her armour is themed like Tameranian Armour.** )

Starfire looked at herself and says, "It is a little tight in the chest, but I love it," she hugs Miko then goes straight to Raf and hugging him a little longer. Raf blushes at the close contact, while Jack and Miko both smirk at the interaction.

 **Europe-Night time-Small Mountain Village outside an old castle.**

A man clad in purple leathers and black helmet, riding a black with purple flame design with skull above the headlight. Behind him are two dark green vans with the passenger of the first van is Roidmude, 153.

They enter a small village in the centre of Europe where they have located their target. A target that over twenty years ago was nothing more than a common thief, until he stole a certain prototype.

They reach the town centre and park their vehicles, and 153 disembark from the lead van. His goggle covered eyes scan the area and see a tavern. He orders his men, "Wait here," they all nod in acknowledgment. 153 entered the tavern, making the room go silent. He looks around the room before walking to the man behind the bar and asks, "I am looking for directions for the local castle," causing some of the people to tense.

The bartender did not even flinch. He then says, "Don't bother going up there," as he cleans a glass, "It has been abandoned for years," with complete honesty.

"I am here to retrieve stolen property," 153 replies and is interrupted.

"Lupin stole a lot of stuff," the Bartender explained, "The only way to reach the castle is by a foot bridge through the other side of the forest on the North side of town. But be warned those who have ventured there never came back," leaving 153 to nod and leave.

153 returns to his troops and says, "locate and adequate base of operation," and they go to do just that, while Chase stayed at his side.

 **America-Random North Western state-Night time.**

A red European designed sports car is driving along a winding back road towards a group of cars about to race. The group was three different model muscle cars in line. The red European car pulls up next to a dark blue muscle car with large air intake on the hood.

The driver of the of the muscle car winds down his window and says, "Nice ride, European design?" the red sports car does not reply making the driver angry and he looks to his ringed hand, "Pity if someone damaged that nice paint job," and uses the ring to scratch the paint.

The Red sports car's side mirror moves to look at the scratch, inside the empty car's dash lights up and growls before saying, "Big mistake," the race then starts. As the four cars were racing down the abandoned highway, where the red sports car knocked the other two cars leaving him alone with dark blue muscle car. The Red car then forced the Blue car to spin out and stall. The Red car transforms into Knockout, where he then says, "You scratch me I scratch you," he rips the canopy of the car to reveal the human driver shaking it terror, Knockout grasps the human brings his hand's pointed fingers and bring the metal digit to the humans face.

The screams of terror are heard form a mile away.

 **Jasper-Navada-Jasper High School-a week later.**

Jack exits the High School where he walks past Siera and her friend, where she sees him.

Siera speaks to him and says, "Hey Nick, I enjoyed your race," causing Jack to sigh.

"Its Jack not Nick," Jack replies in annoyance.

"Right," Siera replied before trying to look cute, "So is that ride still on offer?"

Jack was about to reply until Vince interrupted, "A loser like him isn't worth your time," he turns to Jack and says, "Our race isn't over; I do not accept the result. So tonight we settle this, eleven o'clock in the storm drains at the north edge of town, and we will see how you handle a Race with the big boys."

Jack looks over Vince's shoulder to see Siera lick her lips in lust. Jack gains a thoughtful look and gives his answer.

 **Road to the Autobot Base-Ten minutes later.**

"You did what?!" Arcee shouts as Jack rides on her towards the base.

"Vince challenged me to another race," Jack answers and adds at the end, "and I refused. It was a onetime deal. Plus I know what the guys who use the storm drains to race are like. If you are disliked by their crew ended with totalled cars or worst."

Arcee appeared to quirk an eyebrow and says, "And you know this, How?"

"Mom told me after an incident, where there was a ten car pileup," Jack answered. This is true six years ago a large group of street racers raced through town unfortunately a truck crossed the path of six cars killing all the drivers, but not quickly their deaths were slow and painful from the trucks contents of steel rusty pins stabbing them, causing them to bleed to death or poisoned from the rust. The truck driver was later found murdered, tortured with rusty steal pins. ( **Basically what is used in the construction of concrete structures.** ) "So I avoid racing anyone I don't know."

"So you would race, but only in a far race," Arcee commented, "So what about our race with Vince?"

Jack smirks under his helmet, "Human car versus the Supergirl of motorcycles, we just wanted to trounce him," causing Arcee to laugh.

Between laughing fits she says, "That is true, though what is a 'Supergirl' you mentioned?"

"Comic book character that came to Earth from her dying homeworld and becomes its protector," Jack answered, "We humans like to look to the skies to find ideas to entertain ourselves. Though if Hollywood discovered giant robots a couple hours away you would be offered a Hollywood contract to star in movies, or even contacted by motorcycle magazines and asked to pose," he laughs at that information.

"And why is that funny?" Arcee questioned with slight anger.

"Well in your case you would be asked questions like your stats and," he clears his throat and finishes with, "Measurements."

Arcee realises what he is saying and asks, "So instead of one teenagers falling in love with me I would get all the boys," with a joke towards the end.

"You are never going to let me live that down aren't you?" Jack mutters.

"Well it is the first thing you ever said to me," Arcee replies before internally smirking, "Though from the looks of things, did you lose interest in the Sierra girl?"

"She called me Nick again," Jack replied before saying, "but it also looked like she wanted to eat me," he then shudders, "I'm starting to think that some of the rumours may be true."

"Oh you mean like what Miko said about her being a slut," Arcee mentions with Jack nodding as they reach the base. Jack gets off of Arcee before she transforms where they see the only bots and person at the base, are Optimus, Ratchet and Miko. Arcee then asks Optimus, "Where is Bulk and Bee?"

"Bulkhead is on patrol," Optimus answered while looking at the base's secondary terminal, he then faces Arcee, "Bumblebee went with Starfire and Raf to the local mountains for Starfire, we still need to limit the amount of time she flies near the base."

Jack looks around and sees Krim around Miko's waist as she was sitting on the couch, apparently taking to Krim. Jack climbs up and hears, "Why can't you build me armour?"

Krim sighs and says, "Miko, I could make Starfire armour because she is the power source, while Space Cat holds the armour. If I built you armour I would need an A.I. core, a self sustaining power source and don't get me started with the programming."

Jack then hears Miko huff angrily, Jack then makes his presence know by saying, "Hey Miko, Gramps what are you two talking about?"

"Miko has been on me to build her armour like yours," Krim started and sighs before finishing, "Miko I can't build you armour, we just don't have all the components."

Miko sighs before Bumblebee returns with Raf and Starfire, all three happily talking to one another.

Jack sits down next to Miko and says, "Vince challenged me to a race. With the local street racers."

Miko perks up and asks, "When is it?"

"When is it?" Miko asks in excitement.

"Tonight, but I refused," Jack answers, he then adds, "I think some of the rumours are true about Siera. Vince challenged me in front of her but," he couldn't find the words.

"She licked her lips like she wanted to devour you," Miko finished for him shocking him.

"How did you know?" Jack questioned.

Miko pulls out her phone and says, "Sorry you heard it from me," she then shows him a picture of Siera getting gang banged in a supply closet at school by Vince's friends, "This is her when I first came to Jasper, after she threatened to get me deported."

"And you have this on your phone, why?" Jack questions as he hands the phone back to Miko.

Miko sighs and says, "I have other pictures of other events that one is to shove in her face. Recently I discovered that she wants to have sex on a motorcycle at full speed."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jack questioned while rubbing his face.

"You would have thought I was lying or that I drew them," Miko answered sadly and added, "plus the whole 'She is your crush' and I didn't want to lose one of the only friends I have."

Jack sighs and says, "Well I can understand that," Jack sighs again and says, "But it looks like I dodged two bullets, though the second one means I avoid Arcee from stepping on me," and relaxes until...

"What would make me want to step on you?" Arcee questioned.

Jack couldn't find the words to answer but was saved by Miko, who says, "Siera plans to seduce Jack while riding you," she smirks.

"Yep, never offering her a ride," Jack says making Arcee nod.

"Good," Arcee speaks before gaining a smirk and says, "I don't want to be a part of an interspecies three way," causing Jack to cough and Miko to fall off the cough laughing.

Raf and Starfire as Jack yells Arcee saying, "You have been hanging out with Miko to much!" while Miko continues to laugh on the floor.

Once everyone calms down Miko says to Starfire and Raf what happened with Siera and Her plan for Jack and his 'bike' causing the two blush and Starfire asking questions about why she would want to do that. Where Miko took her away from the unconscious Raf, too much blood to his head, turning into a tomato. After they leave Jack helps Raf onto the couch, and they just sit there.

 **Europe-Mountain Village-Late Afternoon.**

They had been in the village for the last week in an abandoned warehouse. Inside the area is filled with laptop computers and other surveillance devices, including a satellite uplink. Chase is standing next to his bike while 153 speaks to Silas on a computer screen.

"We have located our target," 153 informs Silas, "We will send Mashin Chaser at midnight."

"Good retrieve the new rider," Silas orders.

"It shall be done," 153 salutes before the screen turns off.

At this point a Bat Roidmude scout arrives covered in scorch marks arrives. Once it reaches 153 it falls to its knees and says, "The others were destroyed as soon as they reached the edge of the castle, I don't know what got them but they just bodies suddenly vansished in front of me before their cores exploded," was as far as it got before its body shatters and its core exploded.

153 was not phased as he orders Chase, "Mashin Chaser prepare for your mission."

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One-one hour after Jack's return to base.**

Jack, Raf and Starfire are currently working on their homework while Miko messes around on Raf's computer. Though Raf is tutoring both Jack and Starfire on their algebra.

Jack looks to Miko and says, "Our Homework is due tomorrow, Miko."

Miko waves him off and continues to use the laptop before saying, "Already did it," shocking the other teenagers into silence.

Before Jack could question her the base elevator opens to reveal Fowler holding a cream folder. He steps out of the elevator and shouts, "Prime!"

Optimus steps towards Fowler and asks, "Agent Fowler what is the emergency?"

Fowler steps towards the human terminal for the computer system, and inserted the file into the scanner and says, "Ever since your encounter with the two new Decepticons we have received police reports from eye witness accounts of a red sports car of European design has been participating in illegal street races, there has been no deaths, but a week ago one witness was attacked by the Decepticon known as Knockout," as he finishes his sentence a map of America and a male with a large gash on the side of his face where shown.

Starfire gasps at the sight of the man with the gash. Jack's focus was on the map of America shows red dots of all the locations that Knockout was spotted and realised where Knockout would be next. Jack sighs and says, "So Knockout has been terrorising illegal street racers and his next target will be in Jasper."

"What makes you think that kid?" Fowler questions as he then looks at the map.

"Because there is a race tonight," Miko stated, "North side of town in the storm drains and the map appears to show Knockouts route he has taken," she turns to Jack and says, "Looks like you will be racing after all," with a smirk.

Jack groans and says, "Great, I get to race crazy murderous people, joy."

"And more than likely save them," Krim added from his spot around Miko's waist, "If the older racers are there they will probably convince them not to join the race once they see Jack. Or should I say Drive."

Miko looks down and says, "So Jack transforms with you and then drives Tridoron and I 'drive' Bubblebee in the race," she uses air quotes with the word 'drive' while smiling, "While the bots keep an eye out for Decepticons."

Fowler looks to Optimus and with a nod says, "This Decepticon, Knockout, what would happen to the Decepticons if they lose him?"

Optimus nods a holds his chin with his right arm and after a moment says, "Knockout is a Decepticon medic."

Bulkhead added, "He is more an egotistic scientist. Though if Knokout is racing, and Starscream hasn't punished him," Bulkhead didn't finished.

"You think he is the Cons only medic?" Arcee questions.

"Yeah," Bulkhead answers before saying, "Its why you normally see him with Breakdown or even a battalion of Vehicons."

Raf then appears to type on his laptop and says, "With satelite imagery I have found the races route."

"Raf, it is the same route each time," Jack spoke, "They only change the route when the police catches one of their crew or they caught on."

This causes Raf to sigh and become embarrassed but is cheered up by Starfire's smile. Miko Jack smirks at the sight. Fowler looked at each of the kids before turning to Optimus and asking, "What do you think?"

Jack then added, "If we do this, Bee will need a driver otherwise Bee will be forced to deal with a group of homicidal car racers."

"You are not helping your case, Jack," Fowler replied.

"Well it is the truth," Jack counters and then says to Optimus, "If we do this, Bee can't win race he will need to take a dive."

"Would Vince know this?" Miko questioned in curiosity.

"They won't kill Vince, especially as he can get them car parts," Jack retorted, "No one tell my mother," and gets four nods of agreement.

Optimus sighs before Ratchet says, "Optimus this may be our best chance to deal a crippling blow to the Decepticons, with minimum risk."

Optimus goes into deep thought before asking Krim, "Professor Stienbelt, Jack if we forced Knockout away from the race would it cause an issue?"

"Only if we bet money," Krim states before saying, "So no betting on the race or winning should be simple."

Optimus seemed to be to have a look of regret before he says, "Very well," he turns to Jack and says, "Jack you are in charge as you have the most recent experience dealing with these humans."

"Optimus," Arcee went to challenge his orders.

"I believe Jack will be capable of leading this mission, while you, Bulkhead and myself will be ready to engage Knockout to remove the danger to humans."

Arcee appears to relent and acknowledges Optimus' orders but says, "Once we have Knockout, Jack and Miko head to base to ensure their safety," where Optimus and Jack nod in agreement.

So for the next few hours were spent to prepare with them preparing their ambush. Fowler contacts the local police and has them prepare to arrest those participating in the race.

 **Decepticon Warship-Medbay**

Starscream enters the Medbay of 'his' warship, with his arms behind his back, to see Breakdown as he finally finished polishing Megatron. ( **For a better description search Transformers Prime Megatron.** ) He still remembers how he found Megatron in the wreckage of the space bridge with only a piece of Dark Energon to sustain him, which Starscream claimed.

Starscream planned to leave Megatron to die, but was forced to return with Megatron after Lazerbeak, Soundwave's spy drone, spotted their injured leader. Once they returned to the ship Starscream discovered the Soundwave had contacted Knockout and Breakdown to discover they were a system away.

Starscream then appears to look around the Medbay and notices a lack of a red ground 'enthusiast.' Starscream turns to Breakdown and says, "Where did Knockout go? He better not be racing."

Breakdown sputters and defends his partner, "Knockout said that Megatron's condition only really needs to be monitored and even the Vehicons could do it."

Starscream narrows his eyes and asks, "When will Knockout return?"

"When I contacted him, he said that he would return after a race in a place called Jasper," Breakdown replies.

At this point Soundwave entered the chamber, so Starscream demands, "Breakdown go and retrieve Knockout."

"Yes, Commander Starscream," Breakdown responds before leaving the ship through a Ground Bridge, before Starscream could correct him.

Starscream growls and says, "Couldn't we get a better medic?" to Soundwave who simply shakes his head, causing Starscream to sigh.

 **Jasper-Northern edge of town-10:45pm**

Currently the Autobots and Tridoron are driving along the highway, Optimus with his replacement trailer and Arcee with her Saddie hologram active, Bumblebee holding his passenger Miko, while Drive Type Speed drives Tridoron.

"Shouldn't we be checking our comms?" Drive questioned over the radio system in Tridoron.

"You are correct Jack," Optimus replies before ordering, "Autobots call in."

"I hear you, Bossbot," Bulkhead says on the comms.

Bumblebee beeps before Miko says, "We read you loud and clear Bossbot and you Drive," getting Bumblebee to chuckle.

Arcee sighs and says, "Jack, you are in charge so if you think it is important to check our comms then it is," over the comms.

"Right," Drive replies before saying, "Gramps can you give me a map of the area?" Krim does just that. Drive examines the map of the area and says, "Optimus you'll need to follow the race on a parallel course. Arcee and Bulkhead join him while Bumblebee, Miko and Tridoron, Gramps and myself will say hello to the other racers," and he receives five acknowledgments.

Of course Miko decided to question, "So why can't we win again?"

"Because unlike ten years ago, these racers are the type to who would kill if you insulted them," Drive replied and then adds, "And this time don't go sneaking off to take photos."

"Aw man," Miko complains.

"Now Miko when we get to the starting point we will need to step out of our 'cars' when we do we will need to listen to any rules that the host has," Drive informs Bumblebee and Miko, "This should be a race between adrenaline junkies, but if we are expected to bet money to race the mission is off. If they try to force you to bet a pink slip, kick them in the crotch and then run," causing Miko to laugh hysterically.

They then reached the point where they are expected to divide their forces five minutes away from the starting point. Tridoron and Bumblebee drive down the entrance ramp into the storm drainage, to see twenty other cars seven of which are at the starting line. Tridoron and Bumblebee are parked next to the racers, allowing for Drive and Miko to step out of the 'cars.'

"So where is this 'host' that I have heard about," Miko questioned.

The answer came from a man of Asian heritage, wearing a closed fur lined red leather trench coat, "That would be me," he turns to Drive, revealing a dead look in his eyes and says, "I see you were able to revive Krim, Jack Darby but why are you here?"

Drive appeared to be confused until Krim says, "Heart," he then appears to get angry when he says, "What are you doing here?!"

"Medic, Brain and Myself were betrayed by Frost," Heart answered as he clutches his chest, "So since then we have been trying to help humanity in different ways. For me it was ensuring these people did not kill each other," with a sigh he ends with, "and failing at that."

Drive decides to answer, "There is a dangerous 'driver' attacking people, no deaths or life threatening injuries only cosmetic scaring. If you see a red European sports car contact us," referring to himself and Krim.

Heart pulls out two cards and says, "Rules are simple, no trying to kill each other on purpose. Those cards I gave you have my Radio channel and no I don't give them to everyone. The winner of the race wins some cash. No pink slips," he finishes and before he leaves he adds, "This is the last race I am hosting if you need to talk I will be at the local junk yard," he walks to a red convertible and just leans on it.

Miko stood next to Drive and whispers, "did he seem depressed to you?" and received a nod from Drive.

Before either of them could say anymore, Vince stepped towards them and says as he looks at their 'cars', "Talk about lame, where did you get these cars bottom of a junk heap," and he laughs.

Krim spoke before Miko could retort, "Unlike your gelopi over there," Drive points towards Vince's black muscle car with poorly painted flames on the side, "Our car are one of a kind," Drive pats Tridoron's roof, "My car here is made using only parts that I have constructed and designed," at the end he sounded smug.

"If you are so sure you will win," Vince started he reaches into his coat and pulls out a pink slip, "Winner gets the others car."

Drive snatched the pink slip from Vince and Krim says, "What do we have here?" Drive appears to read. Krim examines the Pink slip and finds something interesting, "Normally when you bet a Pink slip, it is for the car in the race and not a Volkswagen. It is an old scam, bet another car most likely a hunk of junk, though racing for Pink slips here can permanently destroy your reputation."

"Ha," Vince countered, "What's wrong too scared of the chance to lose your car," he mocks as he walks away.

Miko looks at Vince as he walks away and says, "So do you think he challenged Jack to race so he could win Arcee?"

Drive appears to be upset when he says as he holds the pink slip up, "Car would probably be stolen," he sighs and puts the pink slip in Tridoron, "When we get back to base I'll have Raf check," causing Miko to nod.

They both then see Siera take her position as the starting flag. Miko returned to Bumblebee's driver seat while Drive entered Tridoron. Vince's car is located at the back where he is soon joined with Knockout setting up next to him on his driver's side.

Vince smirked as he opens his window to speak, "Hey, babe you come here often?" and flirts with Knockout. Knockout's side mirror rises to look at Vince and then just ignores him. This pisses off Vince so he pulls out a pair of knuckle dusters in his hand before smashing the side of Knockout door, "Have fun buffing that out," and begins to laugh.

Inside Knockout his dash lights up and he says, "You are road kill, or better yet research material," and darkly chuckles.

Three cars ahead of them Bumblebee talks over the radio after seeing what happened over the radio.

Arcee then replies over the radio, _"Wait, Vince just attacked Knockout. Are you serious?"_

Drive looks at Tridoron's windshield to see a recording from Midnight Shadow in Bumblebee and looks closely at Knockout's chosen wheel form and says, "I think Vince mistook Knockout for a girl and Knockout chose a form designed to attract human female buyers," and over the radio they all hear Miko, Bulkhead and Bumblebee laughing, with Arcee trying to not join in. Drive then says, "and Now we are going to have to save him," and receives a shout of what, from most of the bots and Miko.

Siera lifted her arms into the air and then swings her arms down having all the Racers set off past Siera forcing her to hold her skirt down as they all pass. As they reach the first mile Bumblebee and Drive sees Knockout slam into Vince's car forcing him out of the Storm drains. Tridoron and Bumblebee slammed the breaks a drift past each other to turn around and speed after Knockout.

"Optimus, Knockout is chasing Vince away from the other racers," Drive informs over the radio as the reach the ridge of the storm drain, to see them travelling in the opposite direction of the race.

" _On our way,"_ Optimus responds over the radio.

Miko then says over the radio to Drive, "J-Drive, Why are we trying to save Vince?"

"Because it is the right thing to do," Drive replied before adding, "Though we don't need to 'save' his car," as Knockout slams into Vince's car causing him to spinout and flip. Vince is then seen climbing out his car with a nasty bruise on his forehead, after he manages to get waist length from his car he collapses unconscious. Drive then informs Optimus over the radio, "Optimus, Vince is unconscious."

Knockout transforms and walks towards Vince, and goes to stand on him only for Tridoron to suddenly perform a ramp less jump and swing its body to knock him away with the rear of Tridoron. Tridoron then transforms into its Technic form and begins to punch Knockout with its 'arms.'

"Miko get Vince out of here," Drive orders before Bumblebee pulls up next to Vince and Miko steps out to help Vince. Looking down she sees he has pissed himself making her shake her head before taking a picture, and then pulling him into Bumblebee.

Tridoron continues to grapple with Knockout as Drive asks over the radio, "What is the eta on that backup?"

" _We can reach you in Five Minutes,"_ Arcee replied.

Drive looks behind him and says, "Miko got Vince but I'm distracting Knockout. So a little help would be appreciated."

" _Hold on Jack we are on our way,"_ Optimus shouts over the comms.

Drive then mutters, "Easier said than done," as he continues to grapple with Knockout. Drive looks at Knockout's face to see that they are both straining to beat the other, until Drive then sees Knockout smirk at a sight behind Tridoron. Drive then looks behind him to see Breakdown ram into Tridoron to knock him away from Knockout causing Tridoron to flip on to its back.

As Drive attempts to recover Breakdown transforms into robot form and says, "Starscream wants you back on the Nemesis."

"Of course, but I am sure that Starscream will appreciate us setting a trap for the Autobots, with their new pet here," Knockout suggested as he points to Tridoron as Drive climbs out the window. Knockout steps towards Drive and picks him up by his chest and says, "Because of you the puny human who dented and scraped my paint got away," he looks around and sees and abandon warehouse he hid in earlier, "Breakdown drag his car," and begins to walk towards the warehouse with Drive struggling in his grip. .

 **Europe-Outskirts of small village-path to Lupin Castle.**

Mashin Chaser stepped through the forest with the spider shield on his arm. ( **Wait is it a shield or is it an oversized knife?** ) Mashin Chaser walks through the forest then raises his left arm to block a barrage of blasts from an unknown assailant. Mashin Chaser looks past his shield to see an old Bat Roidmude covered in cracks and covered in patch ups. Mashin Chaser changed his weapon to the Bat bow weapon and shoots the Bat Roidmude destroying its body to reveal a cracked and sparking 103 core, with electricity sparking off it before exploding.

Mashin Chaser continued its trek too Lupin Castle before two metal arms came out of the ground and grabbed his ankles. He is then pulled into the ground up to his waist, before an old and damaged Snake Roidmude digs its way out of the ground. It steps towards Mashin Chaser as it reveals its open 'Mouth' with fangs covered a toxic green fluid.

Mashin Chaser changes his weapon to its snake whip, where he throws it over a thick tree branch, before it coils around the Snake Roidmude's 'throat'. Mashin Chaser then chokes the Snake by into the air by pulling and retracting the Snake whip, before releasing his grip on the weight of the Snake Roidmude. Resulting in Mashin Chaser being pulled out of the ground, after the Snake Roidmude landed on its front, Mashin Chaser crushes its chest as he lands on the Roidmude destroying both its body and core.

Mashin Chaser continued down the forest path until he reached a barrier made of large webs, blocking his path. He changes his weapon to the spider shield and cuts his way through the webs. As he is cutting the webs a Spider Roidmude that is in an even worse condition than the previous Roidmude's jumped him and begun to constrict its arms and legs around Mashin Chaser's body in a full nelson.

Mashin Chaser's responce was to back into a tree as hard as possible. It caused the tree to collapse and it loosens the grip of the Spider had on Mashin Chaser. Mashin Chaser forces the Spider off of himself stabbed the Spider through the chest with his shield, but instead of exploding it just fell to pieces.

Mashin Chaser continues to the castle, cutting down all the webs blocking his path until he reaches the front of the castle.

 **Jasper Outskirts-Vince Car wreck**

Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus arrives to find Vince's wrecked car, to find two sets of Cybertronian foot prints heading for an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Arcee kneels down and says, "Jack must have used Tridoron to distract Knockout while Miko and Bee got Vince away," she looks to her left to see tire marks and then to her right to see disturbed sand, "a second con showed up and flipped Tridoron."

"Breakdown must have shown up," Bulkhead added and looked in the direction they went, "I smell a trap."

Arcee stood up and says, "Then let's spring the trap," and was about to transform Optimus stopped her.

Optimus radioed Bumblebee and say, "Bumblebee what is the human's condition?" he listens to Bumblebee and says; "Bring him back to his vehicle," he turns to Arcee and says, "Once we retrieve Jack we will contact the local hospital. I'm sure they haven't harmed Jack," Optimus reassured Arcee.

"Then let's go save him!" Arcee spoke in anger before transforming and riding towards the warehouse with Bulkhead following as quickly as possible.

Optimus waits for Bumblebee as he contacts the Autobot Outpost, "Agent Fowler. Drive has been taken by Knockout and Breakdown. Arcee and Bulkhead are in pursuit. Agent Fowler the human known as Vince is currently unconscious inside Bumblebee."

On the radio Optimus hears Raf sigh before he says, _"I'll get the interior cleaning kit._ " Optimus could hear Starfire rushing in the background.

" _Optimus, I am detecting two Decepticon Signals in the warehouse west of you,"_ Ratchet spoke over the comms.

"Arcee and Bulkhead are in pursuit," Optimus replied as Bumblebee arrived and opened his passenger door that Miko pushed Vince out from. Optimus looked at Vince and notices a new bruise on his cheek, before looking to Miko to see her blushing and angry.

"Prick," Miko mutters as she crosses her before looking around before spotting Optimus and asking, "Where's Jack?"

 **Europe-Lupin Castle.**

Mashin Chaser smashes through the front doors of the castle, to reveal an entry hall void of life just an old painting of a young couple, a hundred years ago, the male of European decent with brown hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a white suit and top hat. The woman is of Asian descent with brown eyes and black hair, wearing a pink kimono with a flower design. The plaque on the picture says, Krieger Lupin and Hoseki Lupin with the date 1894.

Next to the portrait was an old black and white photo of the couple only much older with a young pre-teen between them, the picture dated 1919. The teenagers face was scratched off in the picture.

Mashin Chaser stepped through the hall of the dark castle towards an orange light at the end of the hall, walking past many different pictures some more with the faces' scratched off for some pictures of a man of different ages wearing a white suit.

Mashin Chaser reached the end of the hall to find a room almost completely empty except for a fire place and a red velvet chair facing the fire place. In the back ground old soothing music can be heard from a hidden source.

"It is rude to barge into someone else's home," the man in the chair says before he stands up. The man reveals himself to be wearing a white suit, black cape and white top hat. His face is covered with a white porcelain face mask that conceals most of his face. "From the looks of you, your here for me," he then pulls out a gun device like Chaser's only gold and covered in jewels.

He expects Mashin Chaser to respond instead Mashin Chaser raised his spider shield and charged the white dressed man. The man spins around Mashin Chaser before pushing on the barrel of the gun. The man then shouts, "Henshin!" and launches multiple coloured large gems before they burst around the room and create black and gold armour on the man's body. –Lupin- is exclaimed from the gun, as a crimson body suit appears under the armour. ( **For a better image of KR Lupin, search Kamen Rider Lupin.** )

Mashin Chaser charges Lupin and forces him to use his Lupin Gunner to deflect the shield before punching Mashin Chaser in the chest. The effect of the punch was Mashin Chaser being unaffected from the attack. They both appear to pause and look at each other before Mashin Chaser raises his left hand and punches Lupin out of the castle the way he entered the castle.

Lupin lands outside and says, "I'm too old for this," he then begins to raise to his feet as Mashin Chaser returns with his shield in whip form. Lupin catches a gold bladed Shift Car and inserts it into his gun.

-Lupin Blade- Mashin Chaser goes to disarm Lupin, but Lupin deflected the snake whip with his blade and then tries to end the fight by catching him in a confinement field that looks like old film reels from old movies. Lupin presses down the barrel of his gun to end the fight. –Ultimate Lupin Blade- the blade begins to glow gold as he charges Mashin Chaser but is stopped by Mashin Chaser breaking out the confinement trap to stab him in the chest launching him back where he lands on his stomach.

Lupin transforms back into his human form where his mask falls off to reveal the robotic Roidmude skull underneath fake skin. The Lupin Gunner just out of his reach as he tries to reach it. Mashin Chase steps next to the damaged Lupin and flips him over to reveal Lupin's chest covered in attempted repairs.

Lupin grunted and says, "Hurry up and kill me you drone!"

Mashin Chaser then speaks, "Objective: Capture Ultimate Thief Lupin and equipment: Alive," Mashin Chaser grabs Lupins throat and begins his trek back towards MECH's temporary base.

In the window above the main entrance a woman of Asian descent wearing a black gothic ballerina clothes looks towards Mashin Chaser as he leaves with Lupin. Behind her the Bartender from the Village who says, "We are going to need to find a new hiding place now," as he watches Mashin Chaser take Lupin to the woman who appear to be even more saddened.

 **Jasper-Abandoned Warehouse.**

Knockout is sitting on Tridoron as he continues to hold a struggling Drive. Knockout then appears to look closely at Drive as he uses his other hand to stroke his chin. Knockout then says, "I must say, your armour and technology is impressive."

Drive continues to struggle as he replies, "Let me go and I'll show you what I can do!" and tries to kick Knockout's arm but missed.

Knockout chuckles and says, "Well I like the colour," in honesty.

Drive then stops struggling and asks, "I have to know, did you know that the model car you choose was designed for females?" shocking Knockout.

"What?" Knockout says in shock.

"Well, clearly you didn't do your research," Drive spoke, "I mean your partner has a form that gives him speed on all terrains while also giving him added strength when needed. You just appear to have chosen a form you thought was fast."

Knockout hums and says, "I was on the 'continent' of Europe, I believe, I chose this form at the time because we hadn't get in contact with Screamy," causing Drive to laugh and look up to see Arcee on the roof.

Drive then looks back to Knockout and says, "From what the bots told me, your species can change your alt form at will, you just need to find a replacement."

Knockout puts Drive down on a crate next to him and says, "Normally I would change my form constantly but Starscream set up a firewall on the Decepticon mainframe to ensure I can't change my form whenever I find a new form. You human have impressive designs for land vehicles," he then looks to Tridoron under him and finishes by asking, "What speeds can this car achieve?"

Drive shrugs and says, "Don't know haven't gone top speed yet. Heads up," Drive finishes as Arcee swings from the roof and kicks Knockout in the face.

Arcee lands next to Drive and flips Tridoron onto its six wheels with her foot. She then shouts at Drive, "Get out of here!" before she is hit to the side by Breakdown hits her with his hammer. Drive gestures his right hand towards Tridoron that launched the door gun to him that he uses to shoot Breakdown before he can finish off Arcee. The attack only acted as a distraction before Bulkhead jumps through a window an punches Breakdown.

Knockout then recovers and glares at Drive as Drive aims at him as Knockout says, "I strongly dislike you at the moment."

"Well my fellow car enthusiast," Drive replies, "You are in the middle of a war," he finishes sagely.

Knockout eyes widened before he smirks and says, "You humans are starting to get interesting," then before Knockout could continue talking, Optimus smashes his way into the warehouse with Bumblebee following. Knockout then shouts to his partner, Breakdown we are leaving," as he jumps out the window Bulkhead smashed through.

Breakdown gives a mocking wave before transforming and smashing his way through a support beam of the roof, forcing the Autobots to retreat with Drive and Tridoron that is still in type Technic.

They all reach outside with where Optimus transforms and looks to Drive, who was breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. Bumblebee's driver side door opens to reveal Miko who runs out to help Drive. Optimus then says, "Jack I understand you wished to help," before he could go any further Miko interrupted.

"Jack, was busy saving Vince from knockout, while Bee and myself got Vince out of there," Miko spoke for Jack's innocence.

Behind Drive, Tridoron tries to change forms but appears to be stuck before Krim speaks, "Ratchet, we need a Ground Bridge and your workshop, Tridoron needs repairs," and over the radio. Krim then asks, "Tidoron needs a tow."

Optimus nods as Bulkhead lifts Tridoron through the Ground Bridge and is quickly followed by the rest of the Autobots.

 **Nemisis-Decepticon Warship bridge.**

Starscream faced the main entrance to the bridge with Soundwave next to him. Knockout and Breakdown enters the bridge and Starscream shouts, "Knockout, you have gone against my orders for the last time."

Knockout shrugged and says, "Well in my defence, I discovered the Autobots have a new ally. With technology comparable to ours," as the two walked towards Starscream.

"Then you can give your report to Soundwave after your punishment," Starscream spoke, "Don't worry it will be purely cosmetic," and reaches to Knockout with his clawed fingers.

"No," Knockout began to panic before finally shouting, "NOOOOO!" as the sound of metal scraping.

End of Chapter five

( **If you are reading this section then you read the story. Now in my defence Siera and Vince get maybe one other mention besides the first couple episodes in the show they never really showed up again.**

 **Jack learnt a dark secret that changed his view of his attraction to Siera while Vince is jealous Jack when Siera takes an interest in Jack. The reason it is a plot point is because it is a lesson learned by Jack, that appearances can be deceiving.**

 **Please review and comment, and feel free to complain that I didn't do a character justice. So until next time. Beware the Wraith.** )

Insert selfless self promotion

( **On an unrelated note, I will be working on my '** Riders of New York **' story next please check it out if you get the chance.** )


	6. Chapter 6

**The Autobot Kamen Rider Chapter Six**

( **So to explain, I have eight stories and I have been contemplating writing two more crossovers.**

 **The first being a Digimon Frountier and Transformers Prime crossover, where the Jack is dealing with the end result of the Autobot/Decepticon war, while reliving a traumatic memory, so basically Jack dealing with the effects of saving the world twice.**

 **The second story is a crossover between Naruto and Power Rangers where Naruto is the odd one out compared to the rest of his age group, starting as the red before going green, with characters from other seasons of power rangers, Like monsters or Allies.**

 **Also a third idea is justice league and either Kamen Rider, Garo or Both.**

 **Leave a comment on what you think.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY THING NOT EVEN A CAR =** )

Chapter Start

 **Secret MECH Facility-Control Room-A week Later.**

Silas sits in an oversized chair as he watches a silent screen where he sees the 'Rogue' Roidmude being 'reprogrammed' with enough electricity to the appear to spark with lightning. To the side a screen is lit up with Banno displaying data on Lupin's condition.

Behind Silus the doors to the room open to reveal Enter with his backpack enter the room. He looks to the screens to see that Lupin and sighs before speaking, "You have spent a week trying to 'repair' this Roidmude."

Silas continues to glare as Banno speaks, "Lupin, is not like common Roidmude. The closest example would be 153 and myself. Except he used an enhanced version of the Roidmude frame created by Stienbelt, with the skill sets he mastered over the last century."

"He is a former human?" Enter questioned.

"Yes," Banno answered.

Enter then focuses on Lupin and says, "Let me try and reprogram him."

Banno then speaks, "Unlike the Reaper, we will run the risk of damaging Lupin's skills that at this time we currently need for the next stage of project Lupin."

At this point Frost entered the room and said, "Then erase his memory to before the point of his battle against Steinbelt and replace those memories, and make him loyal."

Silas then gained a thoughtful look and says, "Is that possible?"

Banno's image gained several markings code that scrolled on his avatar and after a minute before speaking, "It is possible, but we will need to change twelve years worth of memories."

Enter smirks and says, "He will be completed in a week, In that time we can test the prototype Roidmudes and have them attack some SHIELD facilities that have been marked."

Silus smirks and says, "Do it," on the screens near Banno displays three different models of alternate models of Roidmudes. The first has enhanced strength stats with low intelligence. The second Roidmude, has high speed and intelligence stats but low strength. The third has stats indicating it is an all round model but with a toxic symbol. On another screen another Roidmude silhouette was displayed with a bar saying 'Classified.'

Enter smirks with mischief.

 **Jasper Navada-Raf's house-Early morning-Saturday**

Raf awoke early as always and set up the kettle with some water and began boiling water. Before pulling out a travel thermal coffee mug and a soup thermal, and loaded the mug with three coffees and two sweeteners, and made a chicken soup. He then made a lunch box with a couple peanut butter and jelly sand wedges, some crackers for the soup, and packed it into his Father's lunch box. While this went on he also made another cup, but of morning tea for his Mother.

At this point, his mother enters the kitchen to see Raf fully dressed and making his father's lunch for the day. She is surprised to see Raf awake so early in the morning and asks, "Rafael, you did not have to do this," as Raf directed her to sit down.

"It's okay Mama, I am meeting some friends in an hour. I just figured that that I would help before I head out for the weekend," Raf admitted with a smile, "I will be sleeping over at a friend's place."

Raf's mother smiles before she stands and says, "Well then let's make some snacks, for your friends," as she rolls up her sleeves and walked over to the fridge/freezer and pulled out a frozen loaf of bread and some sliced ham. She then smiles and asks, "Want to help?" Raf smiles and joins her.

 **Edge of Jasper-Miko's 'Exchange Parents' house-Miko's room.**

Miko's morning was different to what many would be believe is her normal morning. Before meeting the bots she would sleep in until late on the weekend, but in more recent days she can be seen sneaking out of her place while holding her boots in her hand.

She ran to the end of the street and around the block to find Bulkhead in vehicle mode. As she got closer she hears soft snoring and slight movement from the car. Miko holds in her laughter before she gently taps on his window.

Bulkhead's form appears to flinch as his mirrors observe his surroundings to find Miko smiling and giving him a wave. "Hey, Miko. What time is it?"

"Six in the morning," Miko answered with a smile, before Bulkhead opened his passenger side door and drove off with her. Not noticing a tiny silver and red bird following them at high altitude.

 **KO Burger-at that moment.**

Jack walks out of KO burger at the end of his shift. Since he spoke to his boss about lying to customers, his boss changed his shift schedule, so now he has to work really early in the mornings before school with longer hours; the only positive was that the early shift paid more.

He raises his hand to his mouth to yawn in exhaustion as he lazily walks to his Autobot companion. Arcee is can be seen lightly snoring in her motorcycle form. Jack wobbles slightly as he reaches Arcee and lightly taps her handle bar, she twitches and groans before speaking, "Why can't you just ask for your old hours?"

Jack looks to the east to see the sun rising in the distance before he answers, "because the boss organises the hours, and the last guy to ask to change shifts got fired," before putting his helmet on. "Thank Prime that it is Saturday, and won't have another shift until Monday."

Arcee hums in agreement as Jack gets on her seat, ( **phrasing** ) and she reverses before revving her engine and driving towards the Autobot base. As they pass an old brown lemon of a car, with what appeared to be a stereo type bar tender and a gothic ballerina.

 **Jasper Dump-five minutes later.**

Since the death of the first Drive, Heart had been in a state of depression. The only man or Roidmude that made he want to get stronger died, and Heart was broken. His core was covered in micro fractures, the next time he transforms he will die. For a lifeform whose entire life is combat, it is hell on earth.

So in the wake of His last battle, Heart had been trying to find something new. Which lead him to racing, that went as far as illegal races could go till he eventually began hosting the races. Since then he lived in Jasper's junk yard, to earn money and to live. His current home was an old mobile home in the middle of the junkyard, right next to the office of the junkyard.

Currently he was sitting in a worn out couch with a table, his red coat hanging behind him, while staring at an old television where he sees Jasper news network showing whatever new and interesting that happens in Jasper or even the somewhat old news from neighbouring cities. So really nothing that really affected Jasper until weeks later.

Heart sighs and says, "What's the point?" before the door of his camper, shakes from three solid knocks. Heart then stands and heads to the door to find the gothic ballerina with an old suitcase. Behind her is the brown car that then speeds off out the junkyard. Heart looks to the woman and asks, "Why are you here, Medic?" as he lets her into the caravan.

Heart returns to his seat after turning off the television. Medic then speaks, "The last of our injured Roidmude brethren are gone and Lupin was taken by chase."

Heart's eyes widen as he then specks, "You saw Chase?"

Medic nods with a frown, "He attacked Lupin, and captured him, after destroying the last three Roidmudes. Keeper is going back to Europe to ensure that they don't find us." Keeper, otherwise known as the bartender from Europe, who had warned MECH from attacking Lupin's castle. Medic then places her suitcase on the table next to Heart and looked around at the caravan, to see that the paint is faded and that most of the cupboards were broken, and the mattress in the back, old but not worn out due to lack of use. Medic then comments, "If I knew you were living like this I would have come sooner."

Heart hums before replying, "I am a 'man' of little needs. That should be obvious. I mean what humans require for their health and need for their own bodily functions, Roidmude would do for fun," as he then relaxes. "The only thing I desire, I cannot accomplish," Heart frowns before speaking more, "That is for the next generation."

Medic's eyes widen before she speaks, "You fix Krim?"

Heart closes his eyes and says, "No, I found the one to wake him up."

 **Outside Autobot base-Thirty Minutes Later.**

Arcee drives along with Jack about to fall asleep when Bulkhead drives up behind them and honks his horn at the encouragement of Miko, waking Jack up before he was going to fall off. Unknown to Jack at the time Arcee was also falling asleep, not that she would admit that. Jack looks to Bulkhead and waves to Miko, as they reach the secret entrance of the Autobot base. Unknown to the four life forms, the silver and red bird from before lands on the route sign near the base while facing the entrance, it then takes off and returns to Jasper.

 **Inside-Thirty Minutes Later.**

As soon as Jack had got to the Autobot base he said his hellos and went straight to the human area and fell onto the couch and went to sleep. Miko got to the human area anf shook her head and comments, "you need a better hours or a new job."

Jack groans and says with a sleepy voice, "My old shift was given to a new employee," Jack then covers his face with his arm as he lies on his back. "and finding a new job is Jasper is like a silent Miko, impossible," the reply he received was Miko throwing a pillow at him.

"Well," Miko then starts, "What about Fowler? An onsite representative of humanity for the bots, to explain to Fowler why the bots ran red lights and caused traffic violations. Then you can explain all the references that Fowler uses when talking to the bots," she can barely contain her laughter.

Jack sighs and says, "Careful Miko, Fowler might agree and my first job would be to ensure you stayed out of trouble." Miko pokes her tongue out at Jack as he laughs lightly.

Then they hear to sound of an engine roaring as Bubblebee drives into the base. Once Bee stopped his passenger side door opened to reveal Raf holding a large picnic basket. At this point they realise that Starfire was missing.

Jack sat up and asks Ratchet, who was at his terminal, "Where is Starfire?"

Ratchet sighs before answering, "Starfire went with on patrol last night, to put a stop to her 'joy' at the earth 'sharing of beds' ritual."

Jack sighs and leans back and mutters, "Phrasing," while Miko contained her laughter by biting her hand. Raf's face made an imitation of a tomato, as he struggled to walk up the ladder/stairs to the human area.

Raf places the basket on the shared table, before taking a seat on another of the single seat chairs. After calming down he found out what they were talking about before he arrived, and comments, "Then why not start up your dads garage?" this resulted in Jack being silent in thought.

It would be another twenty minutes, before Optimus returns but does not transform, instead he calls Arcee to help with Starfire. Arcee had a look of concern until she sees Starfire had fallen asleep in Optimus' truck form. Arcee carefully lifted Starfire and took her to the human area where, with a mischievous smile lays her so she was lying on Raf, much to Miko's amusement. Jack just ignored the rest of them as Optimus walked over to Jack and speaks, "Jack, may I please talk to you?"

Jack sighs and gets up, "Sure, Optimus," before he walked down to the main floor and went with Optimus into the base.

Miko follows her with his eyes, but as she was about to follow, Arcee got her attention by tapping her foot and saying, "How about instead of snooping on Jack, we finish that race track." Miko looked disappointed for a second before smiling. As they went to the miniature racetrack that was still not finished. With Midnight Shadow beeping in agreement.

 **SHEILD research and storage facility-DS1.**

During the time that the Autobots had been on earth, they have had to deal with the remains of Decepticon Drones. As a part of the Human/Autobot alliance, Humans cleared the sights of battles with the Decepticons, but got to keep what they found. Inside this facility is five drones from the meeting between the Autobots and MECH.

Entering the base without authorisation is deemed impossible, without help from the inside. The entire facility was surrounded by an electric fence that is one hundred metres from the main facility, which is basically and old aircraft hangar.

This is the sight three strangely designed Roidmudes, the largest appeared to be based on a Mole, the slimmest appeared to be shaped like humming bird and the last roidmude with a tail, has a form based on a scorpion. Once they reached the fence, the Scorpion Roidmude used its tail that sprays a purple liquid that melts the fence. The Humming Bird Roidmude then ran through and activated a gravity pulse that disabled the automated defences turrets that revealed themselves once the fence melted.

The humming bird Roidmude then speeds ahead and destroys the turrets, the other two Roidmudes walk to the main building. Once they reach the main doors, Mole, punches them resulting in the solid concrete walls around the doors to fall and shatter. Scorpion walks through the large hole, while Mole followed after.

Scorpion looked left and right along the two hallways before leading Mole to the left. They walked slowly along where they find SHEILD agents and scientists falling over, like in slow motion. Mole looked at the humans and raised his claws to strike only to have Scorpion's tail lasso the larger Roidmudes arm. Scorpion then speaks in a bored tone, "Don't bother. We came to make a scene," the SHEILD agents all had their eyes widen, "Let's just find whatever appears to be of importance."

Mole grunted but followed Scorpion through the base, until they reached another over sized vault door where Scorpion used its' tail to melt the door. Once inside they see the broken remains of five seekers, in pieces. After a short time examining the remains they see the only component that was intact enough to be of use to MECH is a drone Energon cannon. Mole lifted the oversized, by human standards, onto its shoulder and the two Roidmude made their exit, when Hummingbird made it to them and appeared disappointed, "is that all you found?" in a childish manner.

The three then left the facility and after ten minutes of a jog the facility returned to normal, where the base went into full alert.

 **Autobot Base-Vault.**

Optimus and Jack walked through the base until they reached the all the way to the Vault. One their Optimus entered the code to open the Vault, with an oversized keypad next to the door. Once the door opens Optimus speaks, "There is something I wish for you to see."

Jack nods and follows Optimus into the vault and starts a conversation, "So what do you keep in here? Energon? A Spaceship? A way to turn Miko into a Cybertronian?" he ends with a joke.

To Jack's immediate surprise Optimus chuckles before speaking, "No, if Cybertronian had the ability, it could cause the balance of our war to shift," Optimus then walked to the end of the Vault to reveal the one that was filled. Optimus then begins to speak, "Inside this section is a very important artefact, it holds secrets of the past and the future, but only reveals its secrets when the time is right," the vault door opens to reveal a floating tablet the size of Optimus, covered in symbols and scriptures.

"Then what has it told you?" Jack questioned curious of what Optimus read.

Optimus sighed and says, "For every Cybertronian that has read this scripture, it speaks of their past, present and future. For myself, it showed me, possible futures but not the path to take." Optimus then looks down at Jack and continues, "Before the war, Megatron stole this script tried to read it, even going as far as to have his 'trusted' scientists and allies reading the script."

"Why show me this?" Jack questioned before Optimus lifted Jack to his eye level and showed Jack the symbols at the top, focusing on the circle with a stylised 'R.'

"This symbol is shown to all Cybertronians, and no has read what it means," Optimus then lowered Jack to the ground, "which may be sooner than we are ready for."

With his piece said the two return to the main hall, to see Arcee and Miko working on their race track. Raf under a hugging Starfire. Ratchet working on his terminal, and crime inside Tridoron with images of the world in the last ten years.

Jack decided to return to the human area and got started on his homework for the weekend. Once he reached the compute station he found Miko's bag, with her completed homework, and shook his head.

 **Fowler's helicopter-on route to The Autobot Base.**

Fowler is seen piloting his helicopter towards outpost Omega One, when he received a phone call. After flipping a switch on the controls his phone answered through his head phone. "Special Agent Fowler speaking," Fowler spoke.

"Fowler, its Fury. We had an incident," Nick Fury director of the Strategic Homeland Enforcement Intervention and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as SHEILD, the world's best anti terrorism agency, and in the last few years, the safety for humanity.

"Talk to me," Fowler spoke with concern, because when the director of SHEILD calls you. YOU LISTEN.

"I need you, to take Drive to DS1. The Roidmude stole an Energon cannon from the facility." Fury spoke.

"Understood, Fowler out," Fowler then hangs up the phone and speeds forward at a maximum speed.

After ten minutes of flying, he reached the Autobot base. He lands the helicopter and once everything is turned off, he heads into the base and after a short ride, enters the base. Fowler looks to his left, to see Arcee napping next to a miniature race track while Miko is painting the layout. Fowler looks to the right and sees Starfire sleeping in Raf's lap with him softly snoring. Fowler then looks forward to see Jack finishing up his homework.

Then large foot steps are heard from the hallways, "Greetings, Agent Fowler," Optimus spoke.

"Prime, unfortunately this is not a social call," Fowler replies before facing Jack, "A SHIELD storage and research facility was attacked. By Roidmudes," This shocked the awake teens. "Suit up kid, Fury asked me to have Drive investigate." Jack nods and heads to Tridoron, as Fowler turns to Ratchet, "Mind if we borrow your ground bridge?"

"Agent Fowler, please be aware that in the future, the Ground Bridge is for Emergancy Autobot usage," Ratchet responded.

"Well they stole, Cybertronian tech recovered from the DNGS incident," Fowler replied.

Optimus then questions, "What was taken?"

"A Decepticon Drone model Energon Blaster," Fowler spoke before going down the steps to the lower level, "Jack needs to transform into Drive and go with me to the facility. Professor Steinbelt?"

"I understand," Krim Steinbelt informed, "I will have sensor model Shift cars with us. That should allow for us to understand any possible abilities these Roidmudes," as Jack attached him around his waist.

"Henshin," Jack says quietly before transforming into Drive Type Speed. Fowler walks to the driver's seat of Tridoron when Drive stops him by saying, "I'm driving, and you can sit in the passenger seat. Miko! Stay here we are just checking a warehouse," causing Miko to pout cutely.

Miko was about to make a retort when Fowler speaks, "We have to keep Drive's identity a secret, young lady. Last thing we need is for MECH, targeting you more than they already are." Miko shook her head in disappointment, before Fowler got in the passenger seat of Tridoron, as the GB activated. Then Tridoron starts up and speeds forward before drifting towards the GB and shooting through.

Miko smirked before making a beeline for the GB, only to be stopped by Optimus stomping the ground causing her to stumble and fall over. "Apologies Miko, but Jack asked me to stop you from following in the event that Drive was called to action."

"Oh man," Miko said as Ratchet closed the Ground Bridge.

 **One mile away from DS1.**

Once Tridoron drove out of the GB, he went straight down the back road to the facility. Fowler sat back and found himself in a really comfortable seat, and nodding in appreciation for the interior design.

Fowler then speaks, "Where can I get me one of these cars?"

His answer came from Krim, "I'll build you one, but it will cost you a couple favours."

"What kind of favours?" Fowler questioned in suspicion.

"The kind that would protect Jack and his friends," Krim answered.

Fowler nods as they reach the gates to the facility. The Guards step over to the driver's side, where Drive rolled the window down. "Identification," as he holds his gun.

Agent Fowler then spoke, "Director Fury called us in. This is an expert on who robed this facility."

"I will have to call this in," The guard spoke while the phone went off in the guard house, where the other guard answered. The first guard looked at the second, who made a slight gesture causing the first guard to nod, before turning to Drive, "You're free to head inside."

Drive nods as Krim speaks, "Thank you," before the gates opened allowing Tridoron to drive through. After a short drive past destroyed turrets, large numbers of guards and technicians fixing said turrets. They reach the destroyed main door where Drive stops Tridoron allowing the three to get out of the car, before Mad Doctor, Justice Hunter and Massive Monster shoot out of Tridoron. Krim then says, "Monster, find the Roidmudes' scents, Doctor examine the point of entry and Hunter find scan for anomalies," the three Shift Cars beep before shooting off.

Drive then crouched next to the destroyed remains of the door and sees large claw marks, three times the size of his hands. As this happened a pair of SHEILD technicians walked out with a couple sheets of paper with drawings. The first was a short and scrawny man, with ginger hair, and speaks with a slight European accent, and is holding the papers. The second is a woman with a brighter shade of ginger, with the same accent, holding a scanning device. ( **Fitz and Simons, from Agents of SHEILD.** )

"I am telling you Fitz, these reading indicate that what attacked this place was organic," The woman spoke to the male, examining the papers.

"I don't believe that to be the case Simmons," Fitz spoke before adding, "From these pictures and the descriptions from personnel, indicate advance technology."

To the surprise of the two the answer came from a crouching Drive, aka Krim, "Actually, you both are right," the two looked at Drive as Krim continued, "Roidmude's were originally created at the cellular level and were based on a combination animal and human DNA strands, using computer coding and the manipulation of atoms with gravitation energies." ( **It was never explained how the Roidmudes were created, so here is a fictional but realistic explanation.** )

It took them a second to process this information as Drive stands and gestures for the pictures. Fitz shakes his head before handing the pictures and Simmons speaks, "Is there a large variety of the animal DNA."

Krim sighed, "When they were first made, Banno designed three models. Bat, Snake and Spider."

Simmion's eyebrow shot up when she walked forward and stood next to Drive and shows him the DNA readings from the turrets, main door and the fence. Simmons then says, "From what we have examined of the points of entry and the damages, the DNA corresponds with avian, mammal and arachnid DNA, most likely Scorpion due to witnesses viewing one of the 'Roidmudes' using a 'Tail' to stop the one that destroyed this door."

Drive then took the scanning device to see, it showing possible matches on the DNA of the Roidmudes. Krim sees the information, and his 'eyes' on the belt appear to close in sorrow. Drive then hands the scanner back to Simmons before standing next to Fowler and Jack whispers, "We need to head back," before heading back to Tridoron with the sketches.

Fowler nods and says to Fitz and Simmons, "Report what you found, only to Fury he knows how to contact us," before he joins Drive in Tridoron and is quickly followed by the three shift cars.

Drive then reverses Tridoron before spinning around and driving away from the base and calling for a Ground Bridge. Fitz then spoke, "Whoever that is, they have some impressive tech," then he became thoughtful, "though he sounded familiar," as he tapped his hand.

"We have to report our findings to Fury," Simmons spoke before they both went to a parked SUV.

 **Autobot Base-Twenty minutes later.**

Once Triodoron returned to the base, Drive parked in Tridoron's charger. Drive and Fowler stepped out of Tridoron, before Jack deactivated his transformation and with Krim around his waist and the sketches in his hands. Fowler and Jack walked up to the human area, with the updated terminals, connected to a shift car dock station. Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor and Massive Monster 'parked' in the station, as Jack connected Krim to the computer.

"So what happened?" Miko spoke in her excited tone, causing Starfire to stir on Raf's lap.

"MECH has been busy," Krim stated as images flash on screen, as Starfire opens her eyes to see Raf still snoring lightly. Krim then continued, "The only way they could have constructed these new models of Roidmudes, is with a high power supercomputer to meld the animal DNA strands with human DNA. Then the Gravimetric particles need to be modified so that they can support the new DNA matrix. And I never revealed how to complete that task to anyone."

Behind them Starfire can be seen cuddling up to Raf, after finding her favourite spot to sit. Fowler then asks, "Who would know?"

Krim sighed and spoke, "I have been 'dead' ten years, for all I know the research has been continued and completed. But I do know what research they would require in combination," more images started to display on the monitors, "Then they need a specific element for the creation of prototypes." The screens then display an element, "This is Vibranium, It absorbs all forms of energy. A prototype core would need zero point zero zero one grams to stabilise the energy output," Krim goes silent for a few seconds before speaking again, "And it appears that these Roidmudes were the prototypes."

"Wait, so what they suddenly decided to make some updated models?" Miko questioned before saying, "Why didn't they do it sooner?"

Jack rubbed his chin and guessed, "Vibranium, is almost none existent on Earth, and Gramps said that it was only needed for the prototypes, then it can be assumed that the reproduced models don't."

"Exactly," Krim answered, "The prototypes were to find the natural limits of their model, but were found to be stronger then the reproduced models."

"So we have three Super Roidmudes stealing the bots Leftovers?" Miko starts before saying, "So we are going to need to be ready. So!" she turns to Krim and says, "Make me a Kamen Rider!"

"No," came from Krim, Ratchet, Jack, Fowler, Bulkhead and Arcee, disappointing Miko.

Krim then says, "Agent Fowler, this is a list of the scientific requirements, please give them to Fury, while I examine these images and try to find a weak spot. Jack, rest up you they may attack again."

Arcee then spoke, "Then how do we find them?"

Krim smiled and says, "It will take an hour to calibrate the bases sensors to detect the gravity particles from the previous attack. Once done, we can find them whenever they use a density shift."

Optimus then makes his presence known, "Then until then, we will need to scout the other locations where they may strike."

Ratchet then brought up GPS data on his terminal and says, "There is four locations where they could find technology that could be highly dangerous. All of which have the leftovers from our battles," Ratchet types and adds, "Though the next attack will be a one in four chance, of knowing which facility will be attacked next."

Jack then stepped to the railing, looks at the terminal and asks, "Which facility has the largest size?"

Ratchet looks to Jack, and says as he turns back to the terminal, "I don't understand why, but the largest Facility is," Ratchets eyes widen, "DS0 holds the remains of the first Decepticon Energon Mine we encountered on Earth."

Optimus then says, "Where we encountered minimal resistance, due to most of the Decepticon drones not activated."

"So they could find full undamaged Decepticon Drones that can transform," Jack replies, "And if those Roidmude attack with a larger force, they could tip the scales in their favour."

Optimus nods, "Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee we will go to DS0 and patrol the perimeter in the event that they attack."

"Yes, Optimus," the three replied in their own way.

"Jack, wait here, in the event that we are wrong," Optimus stated.

"I'll have Fury increase security," Fowler speaks, "Not that they can even handle this."

Arcee jumped down, while Max Flare jumped onto her shoulder and beeped. Acree smirks and says, "Okay, but you act as scout," the shift car beeps in agreement.

Jack sees the Max Flare and understands, Flare would help when they attack. Raf then wakes and asks, "What is going on?"

"Friend Raf, apparently the Roidmudes made three new versions of themselves," Starfire answered revealing to those present that she was awake. Starfire then gets off of Raf, much to her disappointment.

Krim then says, "Raf, I need you to hack into the Stark Satellites, extend our sensor range."

"Sure, Professor," Raf replies before reaching his computer and after ten seconds he manages to bring up an open up Satellite telemetry.

Miko looked over his shoulder and asks, "How did you do that so quickly?"

"It's not the first time," Raf spoke, "I reprogrammed all his satellites so that Starfire could use her abilities without attracting Starks attention."

"Good idea," Krim stated, "Stark's major business is weapons."

"Then what about SHEILD?" Jack questioned.

"The shift lever I built Starfire can cloak her energy signature," Krim states, "Stark's Satellites would have found her eventually."

Ratchet then opens the Ground Bridge before Fowler hangs up his phone, "I messaged Fury. They should have his people prepared against a possible Roidmude attack."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," Optimus starts, "Autobots Rollout," Before the four Autobots transform into Vehicle mode, and drove through the Ground Bridge.

Jack then sits down and asks, "Anything I should be made aware with these Roidmudes?"

Krim examined the sensor readings then speaks, "The Shift Cars' scans indicate that, one is faster than your current speed, while the second appears to have an acidic toxin. Then the third," until Jack interrupts sarcastically, "is three times my size and can demolish a building."

Miko smiles and says, "Well then if they are prototypes they would have weaknesses," Jack looks at her as he sits down, "I mean, when designing a device there is normally three or four attempts before the final product."

Raf then looks thoughtful, "This may be a first field test," causing Jack to be concerned.

 **MECH Temporary Base (A large truck)-Ten miles from SD0-One hour later.**

Scorpion, Hummingbird and Mole are 'resting' while attached to a computer terminal with cables, while MECH technicians are examining the 'acquired' technology. When Silas is seen and begins to speak, "Congratulations, Step one is completed. With this tech we can improve our technology to challenge the visitors," Silus smirks as Scorpion just stares unamused, "Now begin step two, and begin your assault on SD0, and ensure that you make a sceptical," as he finishes a man in a fancy white suit reveals himself.

Lupin then says, "Have fun, I know I will," the transmission then stops, before Enter arrives through the screen.

"Allo, Allo. Allo, Roidmude," spoke Enter before he went over to Scorpion, "Silas wants a distraction, but does not care what happens to you in the end," This gained Scorpion's attention, "So an upgrade for the three of you," Enter's tendrils launch forward and injects yellow energy into them, "When you find something interesting you will know what to do," before his eyes glowed yellow and returned to the computer before saying, "Have fun."

Hummingbird touches its chest where Enter touched him and says, "What do you think that guy means?" Mole just grunts.

Scorpion looks at the Energon cannon and appears to smile before turning to the screen and unplugging itself and speaks, "Then let's begin."

They step outside to the grass field before Scorpion and Hummingbird jump onto Mole's back before Mole punches the ground repeatedly and tunnels through the ground.

 **ABOVE–(New York-SHEILD headquarters-SHEILD HELICARRIER)-that same moment.**

What is unknown to all besides key members of MECH, is that they have been around long enough to construct their own stealth aircraft base. Unfortunately it can only be used to transport stolen technology or to act as a hidden base for operations for stealing said tech. What makes it so stealthy is the fact that it literately turns invisible when active. ( **Think a large flying green rectangle with a simple castle design.** )

Currently Lupin can be seen standing on the craft as it hovers above his target. On his repaired face he smirks, before revealing his Lupin Breaker, and uses it to punch his hand starting the upbeat orchestral music and jumps off the MECH carrier and fires. This results in giant colourful gems to form before they explode into a storm of gems before creating his armour turning him into Kamen Rider Lupin.

Lupin silently lands on a random antenna where no camera could see him. He looks around before smiling when he sees an armour SHEILD agent. He jumps down behind the SHEILD agent and shimmers into the form of a SHEILD agent and proceeds to enter the base, with no one none the wiser.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega one-Thirty minutes later.**

Jack is sitting near the computers as Miko is seen braiding Starfire's hair. Raf was next to him on the computer focusing on the Satellite telemetry of SD0, along with Ratchet who was focused on telemetry from Optimus' team.

"Strange," Raf suddenly spoke, "There is some odd seismic activity around the facility," his eyes then widen, "Its moving in a straight line."

Krim's 'eyes' narrow and he says, "One of the Roidmudes is a 'Mole' they must be planning to strike now."

Jack nods, "Let's go," and takes Krim off of the counsel before turning to Ratchet, "Warn them and open the Ground Bridge," Ratchet nods and proceeds to contact the team.

"Wait, I wish to aid you friend Jack against these Mudes of Roid," Starfire speaks getting Jack to nod.

"Okay, but only attack at a distance," Jack replies before attaching Krim around his waist and saying, "Henshin!" –DRIVE TYPE SPEED- he then jumps off of the human area and towards the Ground bridge as Tridoron pulls up next to him.

"I contact Fury and give him a heads up," Fowler spoke.

Starfire then smiles as she floats in the air and says, "Henshin!" and proceeding to complete a sailormoon style transformation with her armour, causing Rafe to blush and Miko to take pictures. Starfire then turns to Miko and asks, "Did I 'Henshin' correctly?"

Miko smiles and says, "Perfectly, and I'll show you the pictures once you get back," Miko then wiggled her eyebrows at Raf and says, "And I will send some for your personal collection," causing Raf to blush.

Starfire flew over Tridoron as they drove through the Ground Bridge, while Ratchet spoke over the comms in Tridoron and Starfire's visor, "I am afraid that I am unable to send you directly into the facility, as a security measure Ground Bridge travel is jammed within the fence boundary."

 **SD0-That same moment.**

To guard watching over the west perimeter from a watch tower disguised as a water tower. The entire facility was disguised as a storage facility for mining equipment, which is partially true. With four water towers and a large collection tank next to the facility. Overall the entire facility is white with sword design logos.

The two guards are wearing the basic SHEILD agent amour while, each of them had a small customised colour paint on their helmets, one with orange while the other had marron paint.

"Hey?" Maroon started.

"Yeah?" Orange replied.

"You ever wonder why we are-?" Maroon started to question when the entire 'Water' tower started to collapse.

At the base of the tower Mole jumps out of the large hole that it made under the main support that caused the tower to collapse onto the main building.

Scorpion and Hummingbird got off of Mole, but instead of activating a gravity pulse they let the SHEILD agents rush to form defences. Mole stepped forward to defend Hummingbird and Scorpion as the first group of agents arrived and opened fire. Due to Mole's physical strength, the bullets and lasers just bounced off. Mole then starts to move forward when Mole hears a loud smash followed by the roar of an engine. When he turns to the source of the sound to see a green off road car (Bulkhead) smashed into Mole, launching Mole away from Hummingbird and Scorpion.

Bulkhead continues to drive forward with Mole along when Mole gets traction and stops Bulkhead. With Bulkhead's wheels spinning and spewing dirt and dust before Mole lifts Bulkhead and flips him over its head. While in the air Bulkhead transforms and the two are locked in a duel of strength, with Mole being half Bulkheads size.

Scorpion looks at the fight and just shakes its head while Hummingbird had a look of wonder on its expressionless face. Scorpion sighs before a random bullet grazes its head gaining his focus towards the SHEILD agents. Scorpion then raises its hand and creates a large group of Burgulars to fight the SHEILD agents, while Scorpion and Hummingbird head inside.

Arcee and Bumblebee can be seen driving towards Mole and Bulkhead, when Mole throughs Bulkhead towards the two other Autobots when they transform in to robot mode, having Bulkhead smash into Bumblebee while Arcee jumps over Bulkhead and goes to kick Mole in the face. To her surprise her foot connected with Mole's face but did absolutely no damage. Mole then grabs her foot as she bounces off the Roidmude's face, and throws her across the field towards a charging Optimus Prime, and knocking the two of them away.

-Groan- "What is with that Roidmude, I was going full speed when I went for that kick," –groan- Arcee spoke in pain as she and Optimus recovered as Bulkhead and Bumblebee went in to attack together.

Inside Hummingbird is following Scorpion as the tailed Roidmude uses its tail to clear a path to the main storage room of the facility. Once they reach the main doors Scorpion melts the door, and the two step inside. To the suirprise of the two Roidmude they find two complete Decepticon drones one with wheels and the other with what appeared to be wings. Around the two drones is Decepticon mining equipment, with one very large Drill vehicle that appears to be for the lifeforms the size of the Decepticon drones.

Outside Tridoron and Starfire arrives to see Bulkhead thrown straight up into the air, and landing on the charging Bumblebee. Starfire's reaction to this was to lauch herself like a torpedo, straight into Mole launching it into the facility. Where it landed in front of Scorpion and Hummingbird.

Scorpion looked at the recovering Mole and says, "Bird, help Mole with whatever just punched him through that wall," Hummingbird nods as the it and Mole charge through the hole Mole made on entry. Scorpion looks at the Vehicon with wheels before rubbing its own chest then steps forward.

 **Outside-as Mole travels through the facility.**

Drive steps out of Tridoron as SHEILD agents point their guns at him. Drive looks at them and says, "I'm with them," as he points his thumb at the Autobots. Drive then hears footsteps from inside and says to the Agents, "Have your units stay around the perimeter. We will handle this," as Mole smashes his way out of the facility followed by Bird, who sped around Mole.

Mole growls at the sight of Starfire floating near Drive as Hummingbird looks at Starfire then at Drive before noticing the Autobots behind them. Bird then says, "So which one punched you through a couple feet of reinforced concrete?" Mole simply points at Starfire and growls and Bird nods and says, "Then I will let you handle her, want the oversized robots?" Arcee glares as Mole simply nods, "Then go for it," Bird finished before Mole roars and charges forward.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Starfire engage Mole, with Bulkhead reaching the Roidmude, and Bulkhead is used as a club to knock Starfire out of the way, before being thrown up in the air. Drive was going to aid them but Bird appears in front of him and slashes his chest with a clawed foot. As Drive goes to get up, Arcee speeds forward and kicks Bird as it was distracted. Arcee then angrily asks, "Who were you calling an oversized robot?"

Drive looked at Arcee and mentally noted, 'Never comment on her size,' before standing up in time to see Arcee getting covered in claw scratches, by Bird. Drive then jumped forward and goes to punch Bird by putting his fist in the path of Bird, only for Bird to move out of the way.

Bird then causes Drive to spin before Bird proceeds punch Drive repeatedly, even going so far as to run around the facility to punch and kick either Drive or Arcee. What aggravated Arcee was the childish laughing coming from the Roidmude. Drive though pulled out TYPE TECHNIC, and changed into DRIVE TYPE TECHNIC, with the door gun in his hand and proceeds to shoot Hummingbird, and allowing Arcee to punch the Roidmude, resulting in Bird flying back and landing against the facility wall next to the hole.

With Mole, Bulkhead was using his wrecking ball fists to bash Mole while Optimus went to slash him. Mole grabbed the wrists of Optimus believing him to be the most dangerous, while Bulkhead strikes from behind. Bumblebee starts to blast him with his Energon cannons. Bulkhead's attack could not injure the Roidmude, but instead Mole just takes the attacks without issue. Until Starfire slams into Mole and makes a creator on the side of the facility on the overside of the first hole opposite Hummingbird.

Drive, Starfire and the Autobots stepped towards them when a roar is heard from inside before a large green and purple scorpion tail shot out the building and pulled Hummingbird and Mole into the facility. The Autobots went to follow, but they were stopped by random pieces of mining equipment.

 **Inside-as Mole and Hummingbird attack the Good guys.**

Scorpion looks back and forth between the two Decepticon drones before pointing at one, then proceeding to point at the other and repeating the process gradually increasing its speed, until exactly sixty seconds later. Scorpion stops while pointing to the wheeled drone. Before jumping at the drone and palming the chest of the purple wheeled drone, before a large flash of green and purple light with coding effects. The light converts into a large sphere before the green and purple tail shoots outside before returning with Mole and Hummingbird.

The two Roidmude land on the ground, as the sphere began to vanish to reveal Scorpion but slightly larger with six wheels along its arms and an appearance of a car fused with a scorpion. Scorpion looked at its clawed hands and says, "Well, Enter was right this does look like fun."

Hummingbird looks to the other drone before it jumps at the Seeker drone and fuses with it. Once the sphere of light dissipated, Hummingbird appeared slightly larger but also floating in the air with wings and larger claws, and its overall colour now green and purple. Bird laughs hysterically before blasting out of the roof of building.

Mole just stares at Scorpion before looking around as Scorpion throws multiple pieces of mining equipment through the large hole Mole made earlier. Mole then proceeds to look at all the left over equipment before looking at the oversized drill and stepping towards it.

 **Outside**

The Autobots where taking cover after a near miss between Arcee's head and a Cybertronian Jackhammer, that smashed a giant hole in the perimeter fence. The Autobots, Drive and Starfire stood to the side of the hole to avoid many other random pieces of mining equipment.

"What should we do Bossbot," Bulkhead asked Optimus.

"Besides, having you spending less time with Miko," Arcee quips.

Before Optimus could speak, they hear an explosion followed by the maniacal laughter of Bird as he flys out of the Facility roof. They look up to see Bird launch a barrage of missiles at group, "This is so much fun!" and continues to laugh.

The Autobots, Drive and Starfire were forced to dodge the incoming missiles while Tridoron transformed into its TECHNIC form, and began swatting the missiles that almost hit it. Scorpion stopped throwing the mining equipment as it jumps outside. It then sees Tridoron and then focuses on Drive. Its face then shifts into a smile before charging at Drive and Arcee.

Starfire engages Hummingbird in the air, with difficulty as she was the only flyer in the group and the Autobots could not fire without risking Starfire.

The Autobot were going to focus on Scorpion when an even louder roar occurred as the ground shaked. Mole then exploded out of the ground under Bulkhead. Only Mole was the size of Bulkhead and had drills on its back and along its arms and legs, While its arms were also out of proportion as if they were from a guerrilla with split drill heads on the wrists. It looked up to see Starfire out of its reach so it charged the Autobots instead. Bumblebee strikes first by jumping and punching the Mole only for him to get punched away. Optimus goes to jump slash with both of his arm blades, which resulted in Mole's hands turning into drills to deflect the blades, before slashing Optimus' shoulder.

With Starfire, her fight has been annoying in her opinion. Hummingbird would launch homing rockets at her while Hummingbird could easily avoid Starfires energy blasts. After ten minutes of fighting, Hummingbird proved it is the better flyer of the two. The fight continued for several minutes until Starfire got a lucky shot in to the enhanced Roidmude's back.

"That's it!" the Roidmude shouts before its body started to glow red before it super speeded and attacked Starfire from multiple directions, before hammer kicking her down to the ground.

With Arcee and Drives' fight against Scorpion, has been rather one sided as Scorpion was block all ranged attacks with its tail, while it used its arms to deflect or block Arcee's close range attacks. Drive then changes back into TYPE SPEED with the Handle sword in his right hand with the Doorgun in the left. He then activate the shift lever to speed in and slashes Scorpion's torso before jumping back and blasting the injured section.

Scorpion growls in pain, before Arcee comes in to slash its head off. Unfortunately Starfire fell right in front of Scorpion, and Scorpion grabbed her out of the air and through her into Arcee, launching the two away from the Roidmude. The two ended up unconscious while Arcee leaned on fence, while Starfire had a large lump on her head, and was unconscious in Arcee's lap. Scorpion then focuses on Drive with slashes from its tail, until Hummingbird lands and puts Drive into a full nelson.

"Payback time," Bird says in a childish voice with some light chuckles.

Scorpion then looks to the Autobots and finds Optimus buried to his neck while Bulkhead and Bumblebee struggle to get up. Mole walks over to them as Tridoron attempts to ram the Roidmude, only for Mole to catch the vehicle and hold it in place.

Scorpion then slowly walks to the bound Drive with its tail posed to pierce Drive's head, with purple liquid dripping from the tip. Drive's eyes widen as the tail goes to strike, he could hear Optimus in the back ground as he shouts 'no' in the background.

Then suddenly the tail stops in front of Drive's face leaving dripping the purple liquid on Drive's chest, when Scorpion reaches for the side of its head and nods. Scorpion then speaks, "We are done here," and receives disappointment from Bird and a node from Mole before it through Tridoron towards Optimus, where it landed with a thud next to the buried Autobot.

Bird then throughs Drive to the ground, before turning into a large jet with its wings appearing to have flapping sections. While Scorpion turned into a car with its tail still shown and Scorpion pincers for head lights. Mole tensed its body trying to follow the others example, only for nothing to happen. It looked at itself and tried again as the other two left, It shook in anger before diving into the ground and tunnelling away.

Drive goes to get up, when he collapsed and clutched his chest, "Jack?" Krim questioned before be glitched and felt 'pain' as he would describe it.

Optimus managed to dig himself out of the ground as the other Autobots regain consciousness, with Starfire awakens with a comical lump on her head and sniffles in pain. When the Autobots plus one sees Drive in pain clutching his chest, and screaming in pain.

Optimus still covered in dirt reached to his comm unit and shouts, "Ratchet we need a Ground Bridge!" Ratchet opens the ground bridge at the very edge of the perimeter, Optimus carefully picks up Drive and carefully runs to the Ground bridge. Once through he shouts "Ratchet Drive was hot with a possible toxin."

 **MECH Floating Base-Above the SHEILD Helicarrier-five minutes earlier**

Silas sits in the captain's seat waiting for Lupin to return, when the alarms on the SHEILD Helicarrier went off. Looking at the SHEILD camera system that MECH hacked to follow Lupin's position, unfortunately Lupin never appeared on the cameras. Either Lupin tricked him or Lupin was completing the mission.

Silas then notices green liquid streaming through the doors of Director Fury office. The door then opens to reveal Fury's office covered in green paint, before the man himself walks out covered in green paint walk out and starts to shout orders. On another screen the words, 'Lupin was here!' and other graffiti about Lupin suddenly appear, with luminescent paint on the walls and floors, at multiple points. He then sees the Deck of the Helicarrier sudden covered in a giant doodle of Lupin in armour being chased by an angry Nick Fury.

Silas was about to shout in anger when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turns to see Lupin with a stereotypical thief bag over his shoulder. "I got what you wanted and left my mark," and hands the bag to Silus.

Silus looked in the bag and sees, the Sengoku Drivers as well as a table holding designs for weapon systems, and some confiscated weapons and technology. Silus then sighs and says, "You went overboard," in a neutral tone.

"If you didn't want me to leave a 'thank you' you should have found someone else, because I am Lupin the greatest theif of Past, Present and Future," Lupin countered in amusement.

Silus sighs and reveals his communication unit from his belt and says, "Have the Strike team return to base," and received a beep.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One.**

Optimus rushes onto the base from the Ground Bridge, where carefully brings Drive onto the Medical berth. Ratchet closes the Ground Bridge when all the Autobots plus two are accounted for, with Bulkhead carrying Tridoron while Arcee carried Starfire.

Ratchet then went straight to the Medical Berth with his scanner and begins to scan Drive. Ratchet looks at the scans and says, "Strange this toxin is only affecting the armour, but is causing the armour to expand," then after pressing some buttons he finishes, "Jack I need you to disengage your armour. Professor, you need to eject the chest piece of TYPE SPEED."

Drive nods and reaches for the shift lever and removes TYPE SPEED from his wrist and pressed the button. He transformed back into Jack when the wheel on his chest and the chest plate went flying off and onto the ground with the inside of the armour was expanded on the inside. Jack sat up and rubbed his chest and breathed deeply and says, "Ow."

"I agree, that 'sucked' as Miko would say," Krim spoke before speaking to Ratchet, "Can you please examine what that was."

Ratchet nods and using his large tweezers and a large glass dish and placed the armour on the dish before taking the substance to his microscope and observes the toxin, "Interesting," Ratchet started before he looked up to see everyone staring at him. Ratchet sighs and says, "This substance appears to cause the atomic bonds of dense materials to expand," He looks to the telescope and adds, "It also appears to not spread from the point of origin without external means, and," he stops focuses on the scope and adds, "It appears this substance causes the infected material to fall apart at the atomic level before negating itself." Ratchet then shows all of them the infected portions appeared to have melted.

Miko then, in shock, asks, "What would have happened if it touched a human?"

Ratchet examines the chest plate with his tweezers as he returns to telescope, "I am more concerned with what would happened to a Cybertronian. This may be more dangerous than then whatever the Decepticons have ever created," Ratchet then turned to the recovering Autobots plus two and speaks, "Tell me everything you saw."

Fowler then adds, "I will see if I can get any surveillance," before he went to the Elevator, "I'll get your side when I get back," before he left.

 **Outside the Secret Entrance.**

A Black, silver and gold endurance motorcycle parks at the stop sign and looks to the secret entrance when the rider hears a helicopter fly overhead before it flies away. The mechanical red and silver bird lands on the sign, the rider then turns around and heads back to Jasper.

"What have you gotten yourself into now? Miko," Miko's guardian speaks his thoughts aloud.

 **Yellowstone National Park-Deep in the forests.**

A glowing purple 'meteor' crashes into the ground and makes a very long crevice.

End of Chapter Seven

( **I had initially planned to include the next episode after the Original Chapter, but I believe this is a good point to finish for now.**

 **I introduced three original characters, that will make more appearances, until then Please review with your suggestions on what I should choose if I do write another story, in the reviews and not PM.**

 **So until Next time! BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	7. Chapter 7

**The AUTOBOT Kamen Rider: Chapter Seven.**

( **So onto another chapter of Jack's ride as Kamen Rider Drive as he and his friends uncover the Mysteries of the Roidmude and the Decpticons.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! AND I WILL NOT BE HAVING ANY OF ARCEE'S FLASH BACKS.** )

Chapter Start

 **AutoBot Outpost Omega One-the day after MECH's string of thefts.**

After the mess that was the Autobots first battle against the Roidmude, Bulkhead was rubbing his head and digging to dirt out of his joints, gaps and crevices, complaining about dirt. Bumblebee went with Raf and Starfire for a leisurely scouting mission, while Optimus and Ratchet went over the energy readings from the Roidmudes and staying on alert. Krim Steinbelt was seen messing with the Type Speed shift car in the process of replacing components, hoping to avoid rebuilding the armour from scratch. Arcee can be seen watching the sensors of the battle, while sneaking glances to Jack and Miko.

After the battle to stop the three Roidmudes, Jack was seen resting on the couch with Miko, they had started off just sitting next to each other the night before as Fowler was in contact with Director Fury. As the night went, Fowler took his jet to meet with the Director on the HeliCarrier. As the night went Miko had shifted position, so that she was sleeping on Jack's side. When the two had fallen asleep, Arcee had placed a blanket over the two.

Ratchet looked at the data they recorded through the Autobot's internal sensors. "Strange, these readings indicate that those three Roidmudes have taken on traits of Cybertronian technology, as well as something I haven't seen since before we Abandoned Cybertron." Ratchet told the Prime, "But I cannot remember where."

Optimus placed his hand on Ratchets shoulder and says, "It will come to you, Old friend," before he stepped away, "I am going on Patrol. I will be out communications for a period of time." Optimus then transformed into his truck form and left the base.

Bulkhead came into the Main hall with a large brush cleaning the dirt still caking his body when he shouts, "Every time I think I have got all of the dirt off, I find more falling off!"

Arcee looks to Bulkhead and says, "There is an abandoned gas station with an automated carwash still set up," shrugging her shoulders, "nice and relaxing, no humans for a couple dozen miles and has doors." Arcee then turned away from the terminal she was using to find Bulkhead gone.

Ratchet simply says, "He left when you said no humans."

Arcee looks to the human area and sees Miko and Jack still sleeping, "I would have thought he would have taken Miko," before she returned to the monitor when one of the sensors where she see an Energon Reading in yellow stone park. "Ratchet, there is an Energon reading in Yellow Stone Park."

At this point Jack woke up, groggily looking around before laying sights on Arcee's monitor with an image of Yellow Stone Park. Jack then mutters, "I have never been to Yellow Stone Park," causing Miko to open her eyes before closing them and hugging Jack's side harder. Jack looks down and whispers, "Do you want to go see Yellow Stone Park?"

Miko shifted and sleepily asks, "Thats the place with the hole that shoots water right?"

Jack smirked before saying, "It is also the place on top of a dormant super volcano that could end the planet," this got Miko's attention.

"Cool," Miko spoke as she jumped on him to straddle his legs, before she realised their position. She jumped off of him and quickly took her position in the seat next to him as Arcee grabbed her portable terminal.

Arcee walked over to Jack and Miko while she says, "Ratchet I am going on patrol, there was a small Energon Reading, in Yellow Stone Park."

Ratchet nods and says, "Take Jack and Miko with you before she asks where Bulkhead is," he continues with his analysis of the Roidmude attack, muttering, "This was so much easier when I had access to the Cybertron Science Database."

As Arcee walks past she says, "The Decepticon's booby trapped the data, last thing we need is another one of your psychotic breakdowns, when you had to rebuild the computers from scratch." Ratchet grumbles while Arcee walks over to the human area and says, "Hey, love birds," this caused the two to blush. Arcee then smirked and says, "Well I am going on patrol do you two want to come with?"

The two nod while Massive Monster, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow and Funky Spike beeped in agreement. Type Wild then jumped to Jack's shoulder and Krim speaks, "You will have to go without me I need to focus on these repairs and the Analysis," the car then chuckles, "Don't do anything that your age group normally does," before the Type Wild jumped away and towards Tridoron.

Miko shakes her fist at Tridoron as the two humans and four Shift Cars head towards the Ground Bridge. Arcee booted up the portal and the group went straight through.

 **With Bulkhead**

As Bulkhead arrived at the abandoned car wash to see it completely abandoned as Arcee had said. Unknown to him a man on a black, silver and gold bike had followed him and was hiding behind a bolder, outside Bulkhead's sight lines. The biker removed his helmet to reveal Gotou, Miko's current guardian while she is in the United States. He looks to the car expecting to see the driver or Miko to step out. What he was not expecting was for the green car to transform into a thirty to forty foot tall robot activating the car wash and cleaning itself.

"Miko," Gotou says before Bulkhead starts singing in the 'shower', or car wash in this case, "what have you gotten yourself into?" with a raised eyebrow. He watched

 **Yellow Stone Park-thirty minutes after Arcee, Jack and Miko went to the park.**

Arcee walks next to a ridge that Jack and Miko walked along. Arcee is looking at her portable terminal where she says aloud, "The readings back at base said that was Energon here, but I am barely getting a reading."

Miko continued walking as Jack looked to Arcee, before Miko calls out, "Could it have been a meteor, because that looks like something crashed," pointing over the hill in front of Arcee.

Arcee walked to the top of the hill as Jack caught up with Miko. What they saw explained the Energon readings. The ground in front of them was scorched and torn from a high speed impact. Arcee then looks to Miko and says, "Yep, that looks like a meteor impact, clearly very dense and moving at a shallow angle as it entered the atmosphere."

Jack then asks, "So not Energon?" Miko just shrugs.

Arcee then answers, "Looks like it."

While Miko looks at the sky and says, "Could be a piece of that space bridge the cons built? I mean it was powered by Energon and it would have been built with Cybertronian quality materials." Jack and Arcee look at her in disbelief, which is noticed by Miko who adds, "What? It is a perfectly reasonable assumption."

"It's just," Jack started as Arcee finished, "something that we would never have been this smart," where Miko just sticked her tongue out at them. Arcee then says, "Well if it is from that Deception space bridge, there could be some important salvage Ratchet would literally reveal himself to humans willing for."

Jack sighed and says, "Well let's go find this so then Miko can get Ratchet to build her a transforming super suit," as Arcee helped him down the ridge.

Miko got excited and asks, "Do you think he would do that?" as Arcee helped her down, causing Arcee to just shake her head.

The trio walked along the scorched earth for thirty minutes where they find a Cybertronian space craft. Arcee spoke, "This is a Cybertronian smuggler craft, used by Decepticons, Autobots and neutrals during the war," as she touched the side of the crafts hull.

Jack stops Miko from trying to enter the ship before Arcee could. Jack then asks, "So who owns this one?"

Arcee replies with, "I don't know, I will check," Arcee went into the ship leaving Jack and Miko alone.

Miko tried to get out of Jacks grip when she says, "I want to see the inside of an alien ship."

Jack shakes his head and says, "That last spaceship we were on was crawling with Decepticons that were distracted. For all we know, this ship could be booby trapped or even holding something that could cause the apocalypse."

Miko stops struggling and mutters, "Not the first time," she then got out of Jack's grip and crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

Jack then sighs and asks, "So, do you have plans for tonight?"

Miko shrugs as she places her hands in her back pockets as she turns to Jack, "Nothing much, head 'home' and have some food, have a shower head for bed."

Jack nods and says, "Do you want to have dinner at my house, nothing fancy just macaroni and cheese."

Miko nods and says, "I do like macaroni," before the two see Arcee stagger out of the craft in shock. The two humans ran up to Arcee and Miko asks, "What happened?"

Arcee's eyes looked to the two in utter terror as she replies, "I know whose ship this is," Arcee then stands and places two fingers on her ear and says, "Arcee to base, I need a ground bridge!" All that happened was static. Arcee makes a strained fist, "Damn, The ship must be generating a jamming field."

"Arcee!" Jack shouts to gain Arcee's attention, "Whose ship is this? Is it a Decepticon?"

Arcee instead transforms into her bike form and says, "Get on," the two humans listen to her, where as soon as they got on Arcee sped forward, forcing Jack to grab hold of the handle bars, while Miko wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and having her body rub against his back. After a minute Miko blushes as the cold winds from their speed affected her, revealing she was not wearing a bra, while Jack blushes as well when he notices. After taking them a good distance while also jumping over a deep crevice before stopping and allowing Jack and Miko off, before transforming, and trying her comms again, "Damn, we are still in the jamming feild," before she stares off towards the forest.

Jack looks to Arcee and sees the fear behind her eyes, "Arcee," he says in concern.

Arcee put up a strong front and says, "Stay here," she then looks at Miko before adding, "and keep an eye on Miko," before she transforms into her bike form, speeding off and jumps back over the cliff.

Miko says as Jack starts climbing down to get across, "What are you doing?"

Jack looks back to her and says, "Arcee is scared, she is never scared," before he continues to climb down.

Miko then clears her throat and says, "There is a log bridge right there," pointing to the uprooted tree to the side. Jack looks at the tree before climbing back up. Miko helps Jack back up as they went to the log and crossed, "Whoever owns that must have done something to Arcee in the past."

After twenty minutes of running while following the tire tracks until they stop at a tree that is melting due to a green substance. Massive Monster then jumps off of Miko's holder and proceeds to sniff the substance and he finds the substance revolting. MM then sniffed the ground and started beeping its horn. They followed the small car when they heard a crash of metal on stone.

When they reached the source they see Arcee attached to a large rock with a strange type of adhesive web, with her blaster point forward. Jack and Miko ran up to her from the side where they see a large impact and slash marks on some of the trees. Jack touches the web to find it semisolid, so he and Miko began to pull on the 'webing' as Arcee shouts, "I told you to stay put!"

"Arcee, I saw the look in your eyes," Jack started, "I saw fear, your never scared."

Arcee was silent until she speaks, "Yes I am scared, of losing you or Miko or any of the others," they then hear dark chuckling, "Her name is Arachnid, she hunts indigenous species, and in this case humans."

"Oh Arcee, you spoilt the surprise," Arachnid is female with purple eyes black plating, with horns. ( **As I said in previous chapters, just search TF Prime Arachnid and you should find an image.** ) Aracnid revealed her fangs before shot webbing from her palms to restrain Arcee's blaster and says, "So these are humans? They are so tiny. Do they go splat when stepped on?"

"Both of you, RUN!" Arcee shouts before Arachnid webs her mouth.

Jack grabs a hold of Miko's hand and the two back towards Arachnid's ship. Arachnid smirks as she turns to Arcee and says, "I will be right back to snuff out your spark," laughing as Arcee struggles and shouts into her web gag as Arachnid transformed so that her cape turned into six legs.

 **With Jack and Miko.**

Jack and Miko continued to run until they reached more densely cover area of woods and hid behind a tree, both out of breath. Miko took deep breaths as she asks, "did we lose her?"

Jack looked back towards the way they came and says, "I can't see the con," and then the two look up when a small branch falls to the ground.

Above them was Arachnid, smiling sadistically as she says, "Looking for me?" she goes to web the two when Massive Monster attacks the spider con's wrist to change the direction of the web.

Miko and Jack continue running until they reach another crevice, at this point they start to climb down and climb up the other side when, in the time it took for Arachnid to catch up. Miko and Jack reached a steep hill near Arachnid's ship, the two skidded down the hill where they hid behind the support piston, Jack holding Miko from behind and covered her mouth. As Arachnid reached the hill and failed to see Jack and Miko. Miko then silently removed her sneaker where she kicked it towards the inside of the ship making a very large bang. Arachnid smirks before trying to scare them, "Oh Jack where are you and the female?" as she climbs onto the roof.

Miko smirks and gets Jack to follow her. The two silently ran to the side of the craft where they climbed underneath and went to the back of the craft, while Arachnid crawled towards the entrance of the ship. Jack and Miko reach the rear of the ship where the find a large leak in the fuel tanks of Energon, where Jack steps in a large puddle. Jack looks around and finds a large stick that he uses to create a small stream of Energon away from the craft.

As the Energon starts to flow along the small line Jack carved in the ground. Miko then starts to growl at Jack, "What are you doing? We are being chase by a crazy spider con and your playing in the dirt?" they then here tapping from the top of the ship.

Jack takes Max Flare off of his holder and says, "Light it up," before grabbing Miko's hand and running again. Max Flare did just that causing a stream of blue fire to burn towards the puddle as Arachnid jumps down before the ship's fuel tanks ignited. The explosion was large, loud and blue. The shock wave knocked Jack and Miko to the ground while Arachnid was launched over them.

Miko coughed as she shakes her head, next to her Jack coughs as well. Miko looks to Jack and quickly started to extinguish the blue fire on his shoulder, burning her hand slightly, while Jack was fortunate to have chosen to wear three layers on his torso. Miko cradles her hands in pain. Jack gently holds her hands and to check them, before he rips off his long sleeve and uses it to wrap each of Miko's hands, while Jack says, "When we get back, we will need Ratchet to check us for anything that Energon could have done to us."

Miko looked him in the eyes and as she was about to thank Jack, the two were webbed to the ground by Arachnid from above, resulting in Jack and Miko being unable to move and Jack with his face in Miko's chest. Miko looks up at the trees above them where she sees Arachnid's normally black colour had taken on a bright orange tone, and had a murderous glare at the two.

Arachnid tries to crawl out of the tree, the branch holding her large frame shattered and caused the bitch to fall on her face in a loud smash to the ground. Jack raised lifted his head up so he could look at Miko's face with a blush while Miko was looking slightly to the side in minor panic. Jack turned to the side so his cheek was resting on Miko's chest and joins in her panic. Arachnid was about to reach them when they heard a motorcycle engine getting closer before jumping over the two humans and crashing into Arachnid's angry face before Arcee transformed and proceeds to punch Arachnid until she stopped moving.

Arcee turned to the two humans in their compromised position, Arcee smirks before she asks, "Should I leave the two of you alone?"

The two humans just glare at the female Autobot, before Miko looks down and says, "You owe me a diner."

When Jack turns to look at Miko and says, "How about a date instead?" Miko simply nods while Arcee removes the webbing holding them down.

The three then turned towards Arachnid when they hear a large drill, to see Arachnid digging into the ground. "No!" Arcee shouts as she then shoots her blaster down the hole.

"Don't worry," Jack calms Arcee down, "We totalled her ship, and she will not be going anywhere."

"Is that a win, lose or both?" Miko questioned while Arcee nods in understanding. Arcee nods and contacts Ratchet to get a ground bridge, Miko then asks, "So what is your history with that overgrown spider?"

Arcee says, "Back on Cybertron, she caught me and my partner at Tailgate. During the interrogation, she killed him all for information I did not know."

The Ground Bridge Portal opens and Jack says, "Well I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her, the way she said my name was just creepy, like a crazy ex-girlfriend." The three then walked through the portal.

 **With Arachnid**

Arachnid drilled into the ground until she found a large cavern with decent sized Energon Crystals. Arachnid's body was heavily damaged, as she leaned her body on the rocky wall, within arm's reach of the Energon Crystals. She reached over ripped of chuck of Energon and began to drain the Energon, before closing her eyes to heal.

"I will get you Arcee, and your pets, Jack and that female," She says as her repair systems activate.

 **That night-Miko's 'Exchange Home'-After Arcee's report to Optimus and Ratchet.**

Miko was riding inside of Bulkhead, where the two of them were talking. "I am just saying, I am sorry that I did not take you to the Car wash," Bulkhead apologised.

"It's okay Bulkhead," Miko replied, "I got to go on a scouting mission and learnt a bit about the resident fembot."

"And you got chased by a Decepticon that could possibly be the more sycotic then all of the Decepticon scientis," Bulkhead adds before saying, "That have been known to experiment on any Cybertronian they could find, not even caring about allegiances."

"Let me guess," Miko replied, "They created creatures like Arachnid?"

"Yeah, only less sentient," Bulkhead replied as the weather started to change and it began to rain. Bulkhead then commented, "Well when we reach your place I'll need to find somewhere dry to keep watch."

They reach the front of Miko's residence, where she grabbed her bag, and says, "See you tomorrow," before quickly running through the rain to the front door. Bulkhead drove off once she reached the door. Once she went inside the lights were off, while to television in the lounge was on. She walked to the room as she hears 'music' or singing she wasn't sure what song until she reached the Television and froze.

On the screen she saw Bulkhead singing in the car wash, surprisingly not singing 'In the Carwash.' "So care to explain?" Gotou surprised Miko causing her to freeze, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Miko just glares at Gotou and says, "Its non of your business," as she crosses her arms, "They are safe away from the people who want take me and I am safe with them."

"Miko, how do you know they are not dangerous?" Gotou argued as he tried to convince Miko, "You need to stay away from that thing."

Miko glared harder at Gotou and says, "Bulk is ten tonnes of wreaking ability and has nothing to do with my grandfather. Then with them I know that the creatures that want me are called 'Roidmudes!'"

Gotou crosses his arms and says, "We will be leaving at the end of the week," Miko's eyes widened before she ran to her room crying. She reached her room and stopped crying as she locked the door and began to pack her current back pack with her supplies and clothes before climbing out her window silently, closing the window behind her before jumping the fence. Gotou knocked on her door, "Miko, look we can't stay here, these Roidmudes could target you here, and we don't know anything about this Robot." He received silence before saying, "We will talk about this in the morning."

Once Miko got over the Fence she started running to the only place she knew could help her. She ran and ran until she reached the address she was given when she discovered the bots with Jack and Raf. A place she knew she would be safe and would receive support and normalcy when she needed it. By the time she reached the front door and started banging on the door while completely doused in water.

It took a few minutes before Jack opened the front door of the Darby house to see Miko shivering and soaked. Before he said anything he let her in and led her to the kitchen while grabbing the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her. "Miko, what happened?" Jack asked as he did not see Bulkhead behind her.

She shivered as she spoke, "I can't stay there anymore," shaking her head, "If I had stayed, I would have to leave Jasper."

Jack brought her into a hug and says, "How can your exchange family cause you to move away from Jasper? I mean, besides having you sent back to Japan."

Miko went deeper into Jacks arms and says, "I am not an Exchange student," where Jack looks down, "I am the granddaughter of one the world's leading industry leaders of the world. Everything from vehicles, museums, weapons and the reason I am in hiding, his lead scientist from before I was born developed a belt that was made for the collection of a specific metal." She started to close her eyes as she started to shake.

Jack feels her extra movement and says, "you need to get out of those clothes," with a blush on his face.

Miko chuckled into his chest and says, "Subtle," causing him to chuckle.

Jack then becomes serious and says, "You are wet from the rain, completely drenched, if you don't get dry and warm you up before you get sick." Miko simply nods as Jack leads her to the Bathroom and runs her a warm bath. Once the water starts to heat up, Miko dropped the blanket and gave it to Jack and the blanket. Jack then took the bag and says, "Once your done, just use the dressing gown, I will make some hot chocolate and get Arcee to call Bulkhead." Miko nods as he leaves her to get undressed.

Once the water reached an appropriate depth she turned the water off, before removing her clothes and placing herself in the tub slowly. Once there she just relaxes from all the emotional stress, she even looked around the bathroom from her reclined position. It was at this point she noticed the spa jet controls for the tub. It was at this point that Miko realised that Jack has a nice home before she had began to wonder why she hadn't dropped by till now. Miko then fiddled with the controls where she selected the bubble and the message functions of the tub. After ten minutes Jack knocked on the door and said, "Are you okay in there?"

Miko yawned before saying, "it is very relaxing as far as baths go," she ran her hands over her body and asks, "So whats with this house? it's too nice."

Jack chuckled from behind the door and says, "Apparently it has been in my mom's family since her parents live here." Miko hummed before he added, "I gave seen photos of my mum's parents, but apparently they died before I was born. Never knew about my dad's family though."

Miko then asks, "So where is your mom?"

"Working," Jack replied as a bolt of thunder and light strikes outside of Jasper, "Weekends she normally spends her time in the emergency room, people do some crazy things on the weekend, especially teenagers."

"Any embarrassing stories?" Miko asks as the water started to cool down.

Jack laughs slightly and answers, "Well there was this one time when a guy believed one of his mates when they said they could get a date with my mom if he stuffed a two litre bottle up his butt." Miko snorted before Jack adds, "dumb part was that instead of having it removed he spent the whole time flirting with mom until her shift ended. Poor guy needed surgery when the bottle lodged to the point he needed to be cut opened, before mom told him he was an idiot and that she was not interested."

Miko leaned herself so that her arms where crossed on the edge and her back exposed, when she asks, "So your mother is not looking for a new relationship?"

Jack snorted when he says, "My mom may joke about relationships but she has not found someone as far as I have seen."

Miko then got out of the tub and dryed herself off with a towel before sliping on the red bath robe that reached her ankles while the sleeves were longer then her arms. Once she was completely covered she opened the door to find Jack sitting on the floor next to the door. She ensured the robe was covering her body when she asks, "How do I look?"

Jack shrugs before he said, "Its a bit big on you, but then again your shorter then mum," Miko glares at Jack as he gets up and says, "Let's have some hot chocolate." Miko smiles as the two went into the kitchen where they spent several hours talking before Jack let Miko sleep in his room while he took the couch.

 **The Next Day-Jasper Hospital-Lunch Time.**

June Darby was tired, she just completed a thirty six hour day and had just got out of the hospital's nurse break-room where she spent the last two hours completing her paper work. Now she was on her way to the cafeteria, to get some late breakfast/lunch. She walks past the receptionists where the waiting area was set and sees the television in the room showing images of the storm from the previous night.

She then walks past a pair of nurses complaining about not having a social life, causing her to sigh. If she had listened for longer she would have heard the nurse talk behind her back about rumours about June, that started by the other nurses, some of her patients and some of her neighbours.

As June reached the cafeteria, her pager went off. She sighed and looked at the number before heading to a pay phone. The number she dials, and received, "Jasper Secondary School, Welma speaking."

June's eyes widened and replies, "This is June Darby, I just got a message to call. Has something happened to my sin?"

Welma looked at her list and says, "Oh yes we were calling because 'Jackson Darby' never arrived today. Our records also state that the only times was due to an emergency or illness."

June became concern when she says, "I am currently at the hospital I have yet to return home from my weekend shift."

Welma replies with, "Is your son in any danger or shown signs of dangerous behaviour?"

June's eyes narrow and she asks, "What is that suppose to mean? Have you tried calling my home number?"

"We of the faculty believe in keeping an eye on students that are in stressful situations," Welma spoke before adding as June was silently fuming in anger, "We tried calling the home number, but apparently the phone has been disconnected."

June sighs and says, "I will go find out what happened, and for future reference I am insulted that comment about stressful situations," she then hanged the pay phone up before angrily walking away, until she reached the nurse station where she signed out with some closing statements to the receptionist, before she returned to the nurse break-room and heads to the exit.

 **Roads of Jasper-twenty minutes later.**

Gotou is riding his bike through town, trying to find Miko after discovering her not in her room. He had been on the side of her silent treatment before but she had never run off on him before. His growing concern was getting worst as he reached a red light, next to him a brown station wagon with June taping her fingers on the steering wheel while unconsciously revving the engine of the car. Gotou looked to the nurse before the light went green, June did a burn out followed by her speeding away faster than any other station wagon could go. Gotou then decided to follow her due to his old cop senses.

 **Darby house-Ten Minutes later.**

June parked her car in the driveway, and quickly stepped out of her car with her handbag. She went to the garage and checked through the small window into the garage to see 'Jack's' bike. With a raised eyebrow she went to the door and opened the door to see the lounge room with a couple pillows and a different blanket then what she had left on the couch.

She then took another step into her house to see Jack cooking in the kitchen with his back to June, with an island counter with a multi-pack of chicken noodle soup. June then looked to the side to see, a folding bed table that she uses when Jack was sick, along with some toast pieces and a spoon, before he added the bowl of soup he was making.

June looks to her son and clears her throat and asks, "And why are you not at School?" Jack freezes as she then says, "I got paged to call your school just to learn that you decided to play hooky, care to defend yourself?"

Jack simply says, "Follow me," and carries the table with the soup to his room where June sees Miko wearing her robe and with a damp cloth on her head, and sporting a sickly blush, "Miko came over last night and got sick from running through the rain last night."

June's nursing skills kicked in as she examined Miko and says, "She has Acute Viral Rhinopharyngitis," Miko looked at her with fear, "More commonly known as the common cold."

Miko glares at the older woman while jack snickers at the old joke. Miko then complained in Japanese, "Isha to kamitsuna namae wa nanidesu ka?" that translates to 'Why do Doctor's give over complicated names?'

"Sore wa uchigawa no jokudesu," June replied in fluent Japanese, that translates to 'It is an inside joke.' Miko was surprised by this.

Jack looks to his mother and asks, "Since when did you understand Japanese?"

June laughed and says, "Since college, the last credit I needed was to work in a hospital or with a medical relief group. The man in charge was from Japan but spoke fluent English along with five other languages and his reasoning, 'You can't help someone or make a buck without, speaking, reading and understanding the language of the person in front of you.'"

Jack nods while Miko just avoids eye-contact with June, due to a sneaking suspicion of who the older woman was talking about. Jack then cleared his throat and says, "Well anyway Miko slept in here last night while I took the couch, and this morning I find Miko with a high temperature," as he places the meal he was carrying in front of Miko. Jack then sighs and says, "Though she appears she can only speak Japanese at the moment."

Miko just pouts as she eats her noodles, as June says, "She is probably delirious from the virus normally this happens for patients with English as their second language, they tend to speak their native language."

Before Jack could comment the front doorbell went off, so he says, "I will get it." He walked to the front door, answered, "Hello?"

Behind the door was Gotou holding his helmet in one hand as he waits for the door to open, he sees Jack and asks, "Is Miko here?"

Jack closes the door slightly and says, "Who are you?"

Gotou sighs and says, "I am Miko's legal guardian."

Jack glares at Gotou and says, "She is safe, has a cold but she is safe," and then goes to close the door but Gotou places his foot in the frame.

"She needs to come back with me, she can't stay in Jasper," Gotou tried to explain.

"Where is more secure, an tiny town or a tiny town with a cold war missile bunker guarded with state of the art equipment, that can get her anywhere in the world within seconds," Jack states, to shut Gotou up, "Because of you she became so desperate to stay, she caught a cold, so instead of causing her to panic or giving her a mental breakdown," Jack's glare intensifies.

"What reason could you have to help? What right do you have?" Gotou asks before seeing Jack's will.

"I am her friend," Jack answers before kicking Gotou and slamming the door on his face, "Beat it, before I call in a favour." Gotou just stared at the door and mutters about disrespectful teens.

Inside Jack sighs as he leans on the door, before June enters the hall and asks, "Who was at the door," seeing a man through the window on the phone.

"That was one of Miko's exchange parents," Jack answered, "He and Miko had a disagreement which," he then sweeps his arm towards his room.

June nods as she sees the man hang up his phone and walks to his bike. June says, "Well from what Miko was saying, she doesn't want to 'run' anymore." That was when the phone went off and she answered. "Hello," there was several words spoken over the phone, "Yes," she replies before the voice on the other side continues and June says, "Of course," the voice then continues, "Well she will be okay once her fever breaks," she was silent for a minute before she finishes, "Yes Mister Kougami, Miko can stay with us," June nods before, "Sorry for any difficulty," before the phone went dead.

At that point June realised what had happened and then tries to make another phone call only to find the line would not connect. Jack then says, "We can't make outgoing calls on the land line."

"Then why didn't you answer the phone when the school called?" June questioned.

"I only missed one call earlier and there have only been three calls, one from Raf and the last one was from Star, five minutes later, to see if Miko was okay," Jack answered.

June nods and says in annoyance, "That school," she then turns to Jack and asks, "Are you okay, no depressing thoughts or any dangerous actions?"

Jack just looks to his mother before speaking, "Nothing too dangerous," before looking towards his room, "just a lot on my mind."

June looks where she realised what he was talking about, before she smirks and says, "So should I be expecting grand children in nine months?"

Jack's neck turned so quickly it sounded like a whip crack where he says with a blush, "No we just talked for a couple hours, before I let Miko take my bed."

June smiles as she says, "So what brought this on?"

Jack shakes his head and says, "it's not important," Jack then takes a seat before he changed the subject, "Raf and Star will be going to come over. What was that phone call?"

June says, "Apparently Miko's grandfather is well informed and had been told that Miko was having problems and needed a change of pace and had asked me to keep an eye on her when I can."

Jack nods and says, "I'll do what I can."

"I know, apparently this Kougami guy knows about you and believes she is in 'safe hand' and said something about you being welcomed to the family," June said before smirking, "Though it does explain your attitude change lately," June joked.

"Well I should check on Miko," Jack said as he stood.

June stopped him, "Nope, I will handle that you can handle making dinner for three or five depending if Raf and this Star joins us for dinner." Jack nods in agreement.

 **MECH Facility-Unknown Location in America.**

Silus watches the screens in his current location as the three Prototype Roidmudes returned to this base due to their limited range, but it worked for their current mission. With the bonus of this base being a refuelling station for the MECH mobile air-carrier, and after the stealth mission to steal rider belts. Unfortunately for MECH the belts were designed for survival not combat with a single key component missing.

The room he was in was an elevated platform above a hanger. At this point Silas hears a car engine, a jet engine and thunderous footsteps as the doors opened and In drove/flew/walked in the three Prototype Roidmudes, with two in what appeared to be mutated vehicle forms that compressed into human sized bodies.

Hummingbird spotted Silas sped into the air and landed on the rail in a crouch and says, "Hey, Boss man can we go on another mission?!"

Scorpion used its tail to reach the elevated area while Mole tried to take the stairs only for the steps to be break from its heavily dense body weight. Mole just stared at the destroyed step before stepping on the second step, resulting in a repeat of the previous step. Scorpion facepalmed before taking a seat and says, "Please send the road runner on a mission, so that I won't have to hear Bird asking a million questions a minute," Scorpion leaned back and relaxed and says, "Sending all three of us would be overkill to the point of our new bodies just wasting energy." Mole grunted in agreement. Bird then sped to Scorpion's side and starts chattering on and on before Scorpion whipped Bird in the back of its head, knocking the speedy Roidmude away.

Silas looked to the two Roidmudes and says, "Very well, HB1 I have a scouting mission for a possible base location at these coordinates," as he points to the screen with a map location. As soon as the Bird Roidmude saw the coordinates sped to the door they returned to and running on the spot until the door opened a meter and a half wide, the Roidmude ran through before transforming into its jet form and flew out of the base through the three mile long weaving tunnel.

Scorpion sighed in relief before standing and asking Silas, "I need to speak to Banno about our current condition to see if it can be replicated."

Silas nods and says, "He is in the portable terminal on the Stealth air craft."

Scorpin nods and jumps towards Mole and pulled it away from the stairs before walking through another door further into the base.

 **Darby house-that night**

At the Darby house after school Raf and Starfire came over to see Miko, where they met Jack's mother for the first time, where they learnt that she has degrees in medical science and Medical engineering, basically where she has the clearance to run test for finding dangerous illnesses and being able to fix advanced medical equipment.

Currently Starfire was talking with Miko and June in Jacks room while Jack and Raf prepared dinner for the night. In the Kitchen Jack finished up frying the tofu and rice with vegetables. As Jack cooks Raf questions, "So your Mom only buys tofu for meals instead if meat?"

Jack shakes his head and says, "Sort of," he then looks over his shoulder at Raf and says, "Apparently Mom tried it back during her time in college and basically learnt to cook it and taught me to cook it."

"I have never tried it, it's just too expensive for my family," Raf admitted before asking, "So how do you live in such a nice house and yet work at KO Burger?"

June answered as she walked into the kitchen, "Well besides my father being wealthy enough to buy this house and possibly the rest of Jasper if he wanted too, before his passing and Me being an only child."

Raf nods as he does the maths in his head and finds that it checks out. "Freind Miko you look very pretty!" Starfire spoke loudly as she helped Miko to the kitchen, while Miko wears an old sun dress from June's wardrobe.

"I rook dumb," Miko spoke with a strong accent, with heavy eyes

Jack chuckles and says, "Would you prefer a robe?" Miko thought to herself nods in agreement, preferring a robe over a girly dress. "Well you look beautiful anyway," causing Miko to blush slightly.

The night went well, even with Star drinking mustard where June just accepts it. The night went well even when June asked Starfire about her home, surprisingly Star just said that she had recently moved to America due to 'complications' in her home 'country.' After Star and Raf had gone to their respective homes, June helped Miko by setting up one of the spare rooms for her, while Jack replaced the sheets on his bed. It took a couple days before Miko was able to go to school for the second half of the week where Jack and Raf helped her with catching up.

 **Autobot Base-two weeks later-Friday afternoon**

Bulkhead is manning the planetary scanners, because earlier that day, the Decepticon Warship appeared on satellite scanners, when Ratchet was alternating scanning different frequencies and visual spectrums, which resulted in the discovery of an Autobot transport being found in the Himalayan Mountains. Optimus and Ratchet went to check the Autobot signal as Bulkhead kept an eye on the Decepticon warship while ensuring they were armed for a possible assault.

This was when Bumblebee and Arcee arrived with Jack and Miko riding on Arcee while Raf and Star were riding with Bumblebee. Arcee had asked where the 'boss' was and received the necessary answer from Bulkhead, with all the details for a possible mission.

Raf and Star went to the human access terminal for the computer system where Raf set up his Laptop where he begins his data scans of the internet for images for the Bots or Cons while Starfire watched his work over his shoulder.

Jack and Miko went over to Tridoron where they went to talk with Krim where they see several cracked chest plates from stress tests. Krim can be seen glaring at a holo-screen with an unknown atomic structure, he appeared to be crying. Miko questioned, "What is happening, Doc Belt?"

Krim growls before calming down and saying, "I am trying to find an atomic structure that can protect against that Roidmude's toxin," before he sighs and adds, "Everything I have found have possible been able to resist the toxin, cannot handle the same stresses as the origin armour atomic structure."

Jack nods his head and says, "I will just have to avoid that Roidmude's tail."

Krim hums in understanding and begins the creation of a new chest plate that was exactly the same as the original part. Jack and Miko head for the humanoid area where they take a seat near Raf and Star before Ratchet called for a Ground Bridge. Once the two Autobots were through Ratchet shouts, "Stay Back! Optimus has been infected by Plubonic Plague."

Ratchet took Optimus to the Medical birth away from the other bots so that they could not get infected. Ratchet then took his medical scanner and began scanning Optimus' body as Jack asks, "Is it curable?"

Optimus groaned and says, "No cure."

"Decepticons killed thousands with this Plague, created by Megatron," Ratchet spoke.

Raf then says, "Wouldn't the Decepticon's have the antidote, in case Megatron infected himself?"

Ratchet's optics shut tight and says, "Unfortunately the secret may have perished when Megatron was deactivated."

Jack then says, "Wouldn't the Decepticons have a database with the cure or atleast the chemical structure of the plague?"

Ratchet's optics shot open when he says, "Yes," he then rushed to the computer and says, "We have the Decepticon Warship coordinates," he turns to the Autobots and says, "We need a scout and Arcee to infiltrate the Warship while I keep Optimus stable while Bulkhead can act as emergency backup in the event you are discovered."

Three bots nod as Ratchet types the coordinates for a storage room on the ship. Mad Doctor drove over to Optimus and began to scan his structure, and was soon joined by Krim using Type Techic to scan Optimus.

After five minutes they found the toxic plague where Krim speaks to Ratchet, "I have found the toxin but it appears that it has a strange type of mutagenic structure that looks somewhat like a human blood related disease."

 **Scene Change-Decepticon Warship.**

Ratchet nods before Arcee speaks over the communications, saying that they scan the entire database, to find nothing until Bumblebee got their attention where they discovered Megatron still alive, but in deep stasis. Ratchet then ordered them to perform a Cortical Physic Patch, where Bumblebee literally entered Megatron's mind. Arcee had hidden Bumblebee's body where it could not be physically seen before Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout entered the chamber.

As it turns out Starscream and Knockout were trying to convince the silent Decepticon to pull Megatron's plug so that he would become one with the Allspark. Which in this case was bad as Bumblebee was inside the comatose Decepticon leader's mind. Information that Bumblebee used to convince Megatron to unknowingly help the Autobots before Bumblebee left the crazed Decepticon's mind. Unknowned to the scout he had taken a hitchhiker as he returned to his body.

Once their mission was completed Ratchet opened a Ground Bridge that Bumblebee went through followed by Arcee after she shot Megatron's body.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One-An hour later.**

Ratchet with the help of Krim was able to create an antidote that was administered by Jack through the use of Type Technic and Mad Doctor, where Krim warned and the apologised for the intense pain that Optimus just closed his eyes and took like a bot.

Miko had then asked Optimus, "Do you want some alone time to cry."

Optimus chuckled at her humor and says, "I do not require any 'alone time' but some silence without any 'heavy metal.'"

Miko looked at Optimus and shouts in panic, "Ratchet, Optimus has gone crazy, he made a joke," as she ran to the medic.

Jack, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Raf shot up at this with looks of disbelief, while Starfire looked confused. Bumblebee slowly left the chamber in shock before freezing and his blue eyes turning purple before returning blue and shaking his head and continuing his walk through the base. Optimus closed his optics as he began to rest as Arcee took Jack and Miko back to his place.

Raf waved goodbye as he had promised to spend the night with Starfire and help Ratchet upgrade his computers so that they could hack into the major computer systems, while Starfire aided in the supply of snacks for Raf and handing Ratchet tools that he needed, it helps when she was diligent in helping her friends.

Bulkhead went for the exit of the base, intending to patrol around Jasper while Bumblebee stayed at the base in relaxing from the successful mission.

After several hours Raf was hard at work completing the system programming while Ratchet had gone to get some Energon from their storage to aid Optimus. Starfire was struggling to stay awake as she sat next to Raf. She lasted another minute before leaning on Raf falling asleep. Raf looked to Starfire before looking to the clock to see the time, which showed that it was almost five in the morning so he carried Starfire to the couch.

Unfortunately for Raf, Starfire held onto him as he tried to cover her in a blanket, which resulted with Starfire pulling him onto the couch with her and brought him into a deep hug and she moaned in enjoyment as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Raf stared at her shoulder before returning the hug as he tried to sleep before eventually falling asleep for five hours before He was awoken by the sound clicks of photos from Miko taking photos of Raf and Star. Raf opened his eyes to find his head in Starfire's chest and his hand on her butt. Raf was about to fall off the couch when Starfire pulled him in closer and grinded on his crotch.

Miko from her position couldn't turn away as she blushed. Jack reached the human area to see what was happening to Raf and covered his and Miko's eyes before pulling her away as Starfire opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Raf's mega blush. She then lowered her face to his and rubbed her face on his and says, "Good morning friend Raf."

Raf raised his hand to her lower back only for Starfire to move the hand back as Raf says, "We should probably get up," he hiccupped, "I also need to finish writing that hacking software." Starfire sighed in sadness before nodding as he adds, "Then we could, um, have a lunch date?"

He finished nervously before Starfire slammed his face into her chest while saying, "That would be most glorious."

Miko from her seat shakes her head in amusement while Bumblebee shakes his head while she turns her head to see Jack doing some simple push ups over by Tridoron. She sighs before going over to the Shift Car race track and began to finishing up some of the details that she felt needed some human flare, or in her case Miko flare when she added some obstacles ranging from silver cans from her pack to breakable barriers made of paper and pencils.

The rest of the weekend was spent relaxing at the Autobot base with no signs of Decpticon, Roidmude or MECH activities. While the Decepticon Warship vanished from the base's sensors much to the younger Autobots' dislike, with Bulkhead upset that he could not drop the bomb on the Decepticons, both figuratively and literally.

For Jack his week was spent going to school, to work, completing his homework with Miko and training his body to handle the Drive Armour.

 **Hummingbirds location-Abandoned City-Northern Europe-North of Latveria.**

In an abandoned city that has not been habited by humans for close to forty years. Hummingbird sat on the top of a random building just waving its legs as it stared at the active volcano with its smoke darkening the sky. As The MECH airbase lowered through the smoke and hovering above Hummingbird, who pointed to the train tunnels in the mountain opposite the Volcano that would let MECH have access to the collapsed tunnels into Latveria.

Mole then jumped of the Airbase, where it suddenly turned on its axis before it corrected itself, while Mole stomped to the tunnel entrence and ripped the doors off of the tunnels before walking into the tunnels as MECH soldiers lowered down in Helicopters while the Airbase flew to a clearing close enough to transport supplies.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One-A week later-Friday-Student Free day.**

Miko and Jack were set up in the Base while Raf and Star had gone on their lunch date, which unknown to Miko, on the roof of the Base watching the surrounding desert. Star enjoyed the lunch that Raf and his mother had made for the two the night before, but Raf was slightly upset when he found his sibling eating the meal for his date, so on the way to the base he stopped at KO burger and bought a couple dozen burgers for the date. Some of which Miko ate as she helped Jack with his history homework.

It wasn't until Miko saw Bumblebee enter the main chamber from inside the base. Miko shouts, "When did you get back? Weren't you with Raf and Star?" she never received an answer as Bumblebee just went straight to the medical area and destroyed one of Ratchet's microscope in a daze before shaking his head.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted, "I needed that!" Bumblebee looks at Ratchet before focusing on the crushed Device in his hand and dropping the scrap. Bumblebee then starts panicking as he says in his maths language. Ratchet looked to them and says, "What do you mean you have been blacking out?" Bumblebee beeped again and adds, "And you have been seeing," his eyes widened, "Megatron?"

Optimus stood from the medical birth and says, "That is most disconcerting," as Ratchet began formulating ideas as to 'Why?'

Jack from his seat, "Is there side-effects to that patch he did?"

Ratchet nods his head in agreement, "In some cases, the mind accessed have seen memories not their own, I have never seen what happens to the intruder," he rubs his chin.

Optimus then adds, "or when one of the participants having Dark Energon running through their system," where Ratchet nods in agreement.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet decided the next course of action, "We will have to access your Neural Net and run a full of system scan." Bumblebee nods and heads to the medical station.

At this point Raf and Starfire exit the elevator, much to Miko's shock and Jack's amusement, saw what was happening and Ratchet spent the next twenty minutes explaining what was go on. When Fowler arrived with video footage of Soundwave stealing an important telescope lens from a new super telescope designed by Reed Richards to detect cosmic anomalies, a lens that could be weaponised.

Ratchet completed Bumblebee's stasis mode, before typing on his terminal and says, "Was there anything else stolen, mysteriously?"

Fowler then made a series of phone calls before while Raf and Starfire waited for Bumblebee to finish his scan. Ratchet had spent a great deal of time attempting to find the problem, while noticing different code lines appearing for a second before vanishing before he could read them.

Jack and Miko returned to The Darby house with Arcee, while Bulkhead prepared the necessary armaments for their next engagement against the Decepticons.

 **The next day-Autobot Outpost Omega One.**

After his phone calls, Agent Fowler found out the Decepticons had stolen several materials, from copper, titanium and power converters. It was not until mid day when the Lens' tracking nanites were taken out of the Decepticons' cloaking system. As Arcee returned with Jack and Miko, the look on Jack's face spoke volumes.

Jack had been fired from KO Burger on allegations that he had been giving away free food, the Jasper rumour wheel at it again. Miko had seen the cause, Vince and his cronies had been bugging the owner for free food. What made it worst was the fact that they already replaced him with a much younger female who straight up destroyed an oven with a mop when her phone rang. Miko had softened the blow a little when she kissed his cheek, and Arcee joking about how quickly the place would probably burn down. ( **;P** )

As soon as they had reached the base, Optimus spoke, "Arcee, Bulkhead," as a map of the South Pole with a red spot travelled towards an unharvestable supply of Energon, the largest on the planet. Optimus then relayed his orders, "We need to stop the Decepticons."

Ratchet then spoke, "The temperature has started to increase and it is focused at these coordinates." The map then zoomed in to reveal the Decepticon warship with a ray gun melting the glacier."

Optimus nods and says, "Set the Ground bridge within range of the Decepticons, while out of their sightlines."

Ratchet nods and says while typing on his terminal, "You will be a kilometre south of their position, in a large crevice that will conceal your approach," before he activated the ground bridge and the three Autobots ran through. While Ratchet then detected an internal problem in the base.

When Ratchet left the room Bumblebee's eyes open with purple light before he stepped out of the medical scanner and went to the ground bridge controls before setting the Ground Bridge for a round trip.

"Bumblebee," Raf questioned before Bumblebee enter the Ground Bridge, as Ratchet returned from finding an overloaded hand terminal left near a secondary computer memory storage. Ratchet asks what had happened when he failed to see Bumblebee. "He went through the Ground Bridge."

Ratchet went to the Ground Bridge Controls and says, "He did not go to the same coordinates as Optimus and the others," he brought up the history, "Why would he go there? All that would be there is," his eyes widened as the Ground Bridge opens. Ratchet activated his dual blades and shouts, "What have you done to Bumblebee," all he got was a cocky expression on the scout's face, "Answer me! Megatron!"

Raf, Star, Miko, Jack and Fowlers' eyes widened in shock, before Bumblebee then jumped forward and dented the crap out of Ratchet before throwing Ratchet into the stone wall. Fowler pulledout his gun and opened fire before Bumblebee/Megatron tapped him away with Bumblebee's foot. Miko took her fire axe that she kept on the wall of the human area, and jumped at Bumblebee before she was backhanded her away into a wall from Bumblebee/Megatron before Bumblebee/Megatron proceeded to organise new coordinates.

"Friend Bumblebee," Starfire spoke as Raf stopped her from getting to close, "Why are you hurting our Friends?"

Jack jumped down to Miko as the Trailer Canon rolled up next to her, he checked for a pulse and found one, when he noticed the small lump on her head. Fowler tries to stand before he grips his side and collapses in pain. Ratchet groggily stands with his hand on his dented head, as Bumblebee/Megatron activates the Ground Bridge and runs through, it was at that moment that Ratchet saw the Dark Energon in Bee's hand.

The Ground Bridge closes as Ratchet reaches the controls. Star was starting to form tears when she asks, "What has happened to Friend Bumblebee?"

"Megatron," Ratchet answered, "He must have taken refuge inside Bumblebee's mind so he can restore his body with the Dark Energon that was left at the Cybertronian Graveyard, at Coordinates only, Optimus, Megatron and Myself, knew the exact location."

Jack then says as he supports Miko's Head and helps Fowler, "What will he do to Bumblebee after he returns to his body after it is repaired?"

Ratchet's features hardened before he found the Coordinates that Bumblebee/Megatron and he says, "These Coordinates match the current location of the Decepticon Warship," he then activated the Ground Bridge, "I am going after him hold down the base."

Raf then spoke up, "I'm going with you," Ratchet looked to the young boy before he nods in understanding while Starfire floats up to his shoulder with a determined look.

Jack then spoke, "I'll stay here, to make sure Miko and Fowler are okay." With that the three went through the Ground Bridge Portal.

 **South Pole-On board the flight deck of Decepticon Warship**

Currently Arcee and Optimus were avoiding the Heat laser Knockout was controlling to 'melt' the two, while Bulkhead engaged in mace to hammer combat against Breakdown. Starscream could be seen smiling next to laser turret while Soundwave turned his head towards the side where another Ground Bridge portal opened when Bumblebee walked out. Soundwave stared at Bumblebee, before he went into the ship, that sparked a sense of familiarity in Soundwave.

Starscream had also seen Bumblebee before he shouts at Soundwave, "Soundwave destroy the Autobot scout."

Soundwave nods before he stomps towards Bumblebee as Bumblebee went into the ship. Whenever a Vehicon went to stop the possessed scout, they turn into spare parts from Bumblebee displaying a level of strength and ruefulness on par with Megatron.

On the top Deck Ratchet, Raf and Starfire arrived through a second Ground Bridge portal where they see Starscream, screams at Knockout to stop the Autobot Medic while he had a turn shooting the Autobots with the laser.

Ratchet started tracking Bumblebee/Megatron while Starfire shot of his Shoulder and slammed into the red Decepticon, leaving a small dent in his chest plate, as he was sent flying back by the small missile.

Starfire returned to Ratchet as he and Raf entered the warship and Raf asks, "Did Bee did all this?"

"Megatron is in control of his body at the moment," Ratchet spoke, "This level of destruction was done in self defence, no Energon scorching from Bee's blasters and from what we saw at the base he cannot access Bumblebee's weapons."

Raf then said, "From what I have seen, Megatron may only have access to Bee's physical body, but not his vehicle form. Do you think Bee is resisting?"

Ratchet nods and says, "It is possible, tranforming is considered as a subconscious trigger for Cybertronians or Megatron is just being vain and not transforming into Bumblebee's wheeled form."

Starfire then sent a series of star-bolts at a pair of Vehicons that were about to shoot Ratchet in the back. The trio ran further when they reached the same Medical room that holds Megatron's body. Once inside they find Bumblebee hooking the Cortical Psychic patch cable to the back of Megatron's helmeted head and the back of Bumblebee's head.

Ratchet then shouts, "Bumblebee, you have to fight Megatron's control!" as he reached Bumblebee and placed a hand on him.

Bumblebee/Megatron grabbed the hand and then shoulder through him towards the wall of the ship, sending Raf flying before he was caught by Starfire, who then placed him standing near Bumblebee, while a group of Vehicons were about to enter the room. Starfire then made the choice to protect her friends and roared as she went on the attack.

Raf focused on Bumblebee when he shouted, "Bee, you have to fight him!"

That was when Bumblebee began to laugh with a deep sinister voice before the voice of Megatron came from Bumblebee's masked face, "And what can you do to stop me, all I have to do is this," Bumblebee's hand then stabbed the fragment of Dark Energon into his own body where it spikes, before Bumblebee/Megatron activated the Cortical Patch and Megatron sat up, with a laugh and ripped out the Cortical Patch and says, "and now I have awoken."

It was at this point when Soundwave made his presence know while Ratchet was about to strike, by have his clawed hands against the Doctor's throat. Bumblebee's head shook as he realised what had happened he transformed his wrist canons aimed at Megatron.

Megatron shouted, "Decepticons I have returned," at that Starfire then flew back into the room when a large number of Vehicons arrived with heavy weaponry. When she sees Megatron she flew behind Raf as she stares at Megatron in fear. Megatron looks to Soundwave and says, "Let them leave my ship without harm!" Soundwave looked shocked before Megatron spoke, "I have more pressing concerns, namely Starscream's betrayal. The Autobots and their Human pets are to be escorted off my ship, without injuries," Soundwave nods and opens a Ground Bridge Portal beneath Ratchet and the humans, followed by a portal under Bumblebee.

 **South Pole-Outside.**

Starscream was having a 'blast' where he was enjoying destroying the glacier above Optimus and Arcee, even taking pot shots at Bulkhead which pissed Breakdown off more. As Starscream laughed in joy before the sound of an alien jet gained his attention, when he turned to face the sound, he sees the Cybertronian Jet form of Megatron that rammed into the turrent and flew away with Starscream screaming in terror as Megatron did a flip in the air before he rammed into the flight deck of 'his' Warship.

Starscream stared at Megatron as Megatron had a murderous look in his purple optics. Megatron stomped on Starscream's leg where the sound of metal cracking stopped the fight between Bulkhead and Breakdown.

Starscream then showed his snivelling colours when he spoke next, "Master, your alive!"

"No thanks to you," Megatron spoke as the warship began to fly away from the Autobots while Breakdown was dropped through a Ground Bridge.

"Master, I led the Decepticons in your honour while you were in stasis," Starscream argued.

Megatron then had Starscream's throat in his right hand as he brought his face to Starscreams, "After you took the shard of dark Energon from my spark while taunting my weakened state," his grip got tighter as he says, "Now it's my turn."

Starscream's pained screams are what brought him into consciousness. Once Megatron had stopped to take a break Knockout then spoke, "Lord Megatron I see you are in good health even after the attempt on your life by the Autobots." Megatron glared at Knockout who then said, "I my defence, I was acting in self preservation. Starscream's idea of a sane plan is to melt a glacier covering a large Energon deposit with a laser that could, well destroy the world, after a couple failed plans."

Megatron then asks, "And what about my state of being?"

Knockout looked to Megatron with a neutral mask before he said, "I am a medic, not Shockwave."

Megatron looked down at Knockout before nodding in agreement, "Very well," he then looked to Starscream and says, "Keep him alive, but do not repair him."

Knockout nods and says, "So let him suffer as he heals by himself, gotchya," he then grabs Starscreams leg and began to drag him inside.

 **South Pole-With the Autobots**

Optimus watched as the Warship fly away before he contacts Ratchet, "Ratchet we need a Ground Bridge home."

"Us as well," Ratchet spoke from behind the three Autobots, who turned around to see, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Raf and Star covered in Snow, the former two shivering.

End of Chapter Seven

( **So an Update for the story. I hope you all enjoyed and... Until Next Time!**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	8. Chapter 8

The AutoBot Kamen Rider Chapter 8

( **We delve into the pits of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons as they deal with Megatron and an annoying Starscream. When last wrote, Megatron had been revived after he possessed Bumblebee, he left the Autobots alone while he punished Starscream.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE HAD PRIME RUN ANOTHER TWO SEASONS TOO FINISHED THE PLOT HOLE IN THE STORY!** )

:Chapter Eight start:

 **Decepticon Flagship-Bridge-Early Morning-A week since Megatron revived.**

Megatron watches the clouds float past the bridge. Behind him is Knockout and Breakdown looking nervous while Soundwave stood behind him. Megatron then spoke in his chilling voice, "So what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Knockout gulped before he spoke, "My lord, I apologies for my actions. When Starscream took over, all of us besides Soundwave thought you were rendered offline for all intended purposes. If we had known Dark Energon would have activated you we would have done so, but I was hesitant to suggest using it, mainly from recordings of its affects on the dead."

"And only Starscream knew of its location," Megatron added before he spoke, "Knockout, You and Breakdown are off the hook, because we need our only medic and your assistant's only failure was following Starscreams orders." Megatron then turned around and says, "But if either of you fail me!"

"We will accept our punishment my lord," Knockout finished.

Megatron then turned back to the clods and says, "Soundwave has enlightened me to your missions under Starscream and the reason you had failed was due to Starscream's terrible leadership ability. So with that said, I have had Soundwave correct the reports Starscream had spoken of. Now return to your posts."

The two Decepticons did just that with Knockout returning to his Lab to see the damaged Starscream, in sleep mode. Knockout would have felt pity but realised that his efforts would be better spent getting back in Megatron's good graces.

 **Darby House hold-Friday-Early Morning.**

Jack had awoken earlier than normal to make Miko some breakfast his mother was at the hospital. He mainly made toast with different toppings. Miko awoke with her hair in a complete mess, after spending a week with the Darby's is that Jack's mother avoids buying meat whenever possible, they live in a fancy house that had been built before June was ever born, and that, apparently they had enough money to never need to work a day in their lives.

When Miko questioned June on this, her reply was, "My father was a determined man but I prefer to earn what I can," and left Miko with more questions than answers. When she asked Jack the same question he responded with, "It's a living."

Miko in her sleep addled mind sleepily ate her toast. Jack then spoke, "You might want to get ready, we have a half day today before we head to base," Miko nodded before Jack added, "I'll be teaching Raf how to drive," with that Miko's eyes snapped open and she fist pumped.

Miko then says in excitement, "Then I get to drive it."

"As long as you don't get detention," Jack added to calm her down.

Miko scratched the back of her head and says, "I have been on my best behaviour this last week. The only way I would get in trouble is if the teachers blame me for something I had no part in."

"You sound determined," Jack smirked.

Miko replies with, "Wouldn't you be determined as well if Optimus offered you a chance to fly a spaceship, or Tony Stark offered to let you take one of his armours out for a spin?"

Jack nods in agreement and adds, "Raf would sell his soul for that chance," Miko laughed in agreement, "Come on, we need to get ready for school."

Miko nodded before she says, "If you like I can wash your back," Causing Jack to choke on his toast while Miko laughed.

 **Esquivel Household**

What most of Raf's family did not know was that Raf liked to wake early in the morning to avoid dealing with his siblings, but lately he had a different reason for leaving early. Bumblebee arrived with Starfire sitting in the back seat, waiting for their morning date, the two would enjoy taking the scenic route to School, while Starfire and Raf would exchange facts about their individual home worlds' and in Starfire's case the different star systems she has been to.

Unfortunately today's date was to be interrupted by his eldest brother, "Well brat, how about you introduce me to the pretty girl and get the guy to give me a go at his car."

The two reached Bumblebee while Raf was controlling his anger as they reached the Autobot, but before Raf brother could flirt with Starfire, Bumblebee slammed the door in his face, before squirting him with water and then covered the kid in rubber particles from his tires as the scout preformed a burnout.

Raf's brother was about to kick the side of Bumblebee, only for the back window to open and Starfire punching him in the face. Raf smiled at his friends reactions to his brother, before he entered Bumblebee and was hugged deeply in Starfire's chest, causing Raf to blush.

This continued even after their date and when they reached their school, causing the schools rumour mill to go out of control. Which was made worst when Starfire sat on his lap and they feed each other after Miko encouraged her alien friend, even messing with Jack by feeding him for a laugh.

 **After their school day-After reaching the base and finding the perfect spot to learn to drive.**

Bumblebee was parked with Miko and Starfire sitting on his hood, while Jack sat in Tridoron's passenger seat, Krim in his holster and Raf in the driver's seat. The location they went to was the Darby Mechanic's race track.

Jack is relaxed while Raf looks panicked, Krim just smirked as Jack spoke, "You need to relax, because driving stressed is not as fun," for Jack 'fun' meant driving without issues.

"Sorry," Raf apologised before taking several deep breaths.

"It's okay, it's your first time behind the wheel, besides riding with Bee," Jack replied before saying, "The pedal closest to me is the brake, if you find yourself about to hit something or an emergency slam your foot on it." Raf nods, "Now, when driving a manual, when you reach the necessary reeves you switch to the next gear up, and when breaking you shift down as your speed decreases." Once again Raf nods, "Shall we begin?"

With that Raf starts Tridoron and slowly starts to drive along the race track, while Miko and Star watch the two from a distance. As they watched Tridoron, Starfire suddenly asks, "What are the mating Rituals for humans?"

Miko coughed on air before looking at her alien friend and remembers why Star would not know, so with a smirk she says, "The two of you have been on a couple dates, right?" Star nods before Miko continues, "Well you spend the night together, nothing sexual, just getting cosy before," Miko then whispers into her ear before Star smiles and pulls the girl into a tight hug before Miko tapped out.

It was at that point a Sheriff Squad car arrived with the engine misfiring and not running on all pistons. The engine stopped as the car reached Bumblebee, out stepped a man with brown hair starting to turn grey in a Sheriff uniform with golden shades he kicks his car before focusing on Miko and Starfire, the Sheriff then says, "Do you two realise this is Private Property?"

Miko being Miko simply says, "It's cool we know the owner."

Starfire smiled and says, "Yes, friend Jack is teaching boyfriend Raf how to operate a motor vehicle."

The Sheriff lowers his shades and says, "Jack Darby?" Miko and Star nods, "Well then, my name is Sheriff Johnson. So does this Raf have a learners permit yet?"

"He got the permit straight after school," Star answered as Tridoron bunny hopped until stopping in front of Bumblebee.

Jack's voice can be heard from the passenger seat, "Yep at this rate you will be driving your girlfriend everywhere in a couple months," Jack then got out of the car and says, "Once you get a car," Jack then looked to Miko and Starfire and says, "Sheriff Johnson, What brings you here?"

"I got a call after I picked my car up from the only mechanic in town," The sheriff speaks before adding, "But by the looks of it Vince clearly is not as great as he and his father speak."

Jack raised an eyebrow and says, "Want me to take a look?"

The Sheriff looks at his car before throwing Jack the keys, "No joy rides, and while you are at that, I would like to see if this Raf can drive on my roads," Jack simply nods in agreement as the two switch places. Raf sees the Sheriff who says, "I am Sheriff Johnson, just call me sheriff and we won't have any problems. Now, is this your first day driving?" Raf nods before the Sheriff says, "Well, Jack definitely picked the best spot to teach you. With age comes experience, or you could be like Jack, able to drive faster than his father when he was five." Raf was surprised but continued to listen, "Now to start, I want you not to exceed thirty and I want you to weave back and forth in controlled turns."

With that Raf started to drive as Jack opened the hood of the Sheriff's car and revealed an engine that had seen better days, the first thing he did was checked the spark plugs that revealed the spark plugs were not installed properly, the battery was older than the Sheriff and the Radiator full of holes, not from age but from sharp pointy tools and finally the coolant container was almost completely drained. All easily fixable for Jack, "Hey Star can you help me push the car into the Garage?"

Star did as she was asked, and after a couple hours of Raf learning to drive and Jack replacing a battery and all the sparkplugs, the Radiator was easily replaced and as soon as Tridoron, driven by Raf managed to glide across the pavement with Starfire clapping at Raf's improvement. Jack sat in the driver's seat of the Sheriff's car before turning it on and scaring the crap out of Starfire with how loud the car was.

Sheriff Johnson had Raf park Tridoron and got out, heading for the Garage to see both Miko and Jack with some grease stains on her clothes, hands and her face holding a spanner. Jack steps out of the car after revving the engine twice and saying, "You said Vince serviced your car?" the Sheriff nods, "Well I had to replace your Radiator, the Battery and all the sparkplugs. How many cars have you been unable to catch in the last couple months?"

"Seven to ten cars, most same paint job but different plates," the Sheriff answered, "Last set of Plates I recorded belonged to an old lady who just drove to the store at less than twenty miles an hour."

"How many of the plates were recorded while their cars where in the shop?" Jack asked as he placed the old Radiator in the back seat of the Sheriff's car. The look on the Sheriff spoke volumes, Jack moved out of the way of the driver's seat, as the Sheriff took his seat.

The Sheriff wound his window down and says, "Kid you are a life saver, and thanks for the tip," Jack watched the Sheriff drive away before Jack locks up the Garage before Bumblebee makes a call to Arcee to meet Jack and Miko on their way back to Jasper while Bumblebee took Raf and Starfire back to Raf's place.

 **Esquavel Household-Evening**

Raf's mother had made a roast where most of the Family was there, with Raf's oldest Brothers and sister hanging with Vince, while the rest of his siblings stared at Starfire as she drank all of their mustard.

The even went well besides the need to purchase more Mustard, with Raf's mother happy that her son had found a girl that clearly liked her son. While the last of Raf's brothers couldn't stop staring at the exotic beauty, while his sisters were jealous of her clearly natural looks. Raf's father accepted the girl knowing his son deserves to be happy, and if it doesn't work out, it would give the kids experience. Though he did choke on his coffee when Starfire expressed an interest in sharing Raf's bed for the night. This caused his siblings to stare in shock while Raf's mother says, "Sure as long as I am not made a grandmother yet."

With that Raf's sibling and father froze as the two went up to Raf's room/attic, where Star removed her clothes while Raf faced the other way, much to Starfire's disappointment, that was replaced by happiness as Raf had turned around and blushed at the sight of Starfire in her birthday suit. Starfire smiled at the response before pulling Raf into his bed and they cuddled for the night.

 **Darby residence-that moment.**

Jack can be seen sitting in front of the television after using the shower. Miko was currently in the shower while Jack had ordered pizza. Jack simply watched an old cop action flick as Miko cleaned up.

There was a knock at the front door, where Jack went to answer. With his back turned Miko enters the large lounge in one of Jack's shirt and panties. Jack paid for the pizza and returned to the lounge to find Miko sitting on the couch with her legs up revealing her purple panties. Jack blushed as he placed the pizza on the coffee table and took a seat next to Miko. Miko leaned forward and grabbed a slice and nibbled the piece as she leaned on Jack as he ate a slice.

With that the two enjoyed a nice evening in while JUSTICE HUNTER watched the movie, while MAX FLARE, FUNKY SPIKE and MIDNIGHT SHADOW were parked on the kitchen counter, talking with one another, before DREAM VAGAS and DEMENSION CAB drove to the counter with a deck of cards and CAB opened a portal with poker chips.

The two teens eventually fell asleep around midnight with the two cuddling for warmth, the front door opened causing DEMENSIONCAB opened a portal under all the cards and poker chips and Shift cars dropped into Jack's room onto his bed, as June arrived from her late shift and at the sight of Jack and Miko, she simply smiled and covered the two in a blanket before heading to her bed.

 **Raf's room/attic-The next morning-Minor Lemon (Never written a lemon before now.)**

Raf is sleeping peacefully while Starfire awakens silently before crawling under the blanket and lightly turned the sleeping boy onto his back before Starfire pulls Raf's pants and underwear before she lightly placed kisses around his penis before kissing the tip and messaging his shaft.

Raf shifted sleepily before he moaned as Star engulfed his penis after wrapping her long tongue around his shaft followed by a level of suction that put a vacuum cleaner to shame. Raf moaned loudly as he awoke to find Starfire missing and movement under the blanket. He raised the blanket to find Starfire delicately giving him a blowjob, when she looked him in the eyes, when Raf suddenly came from his first ever blowjob, lasting only a few minutes.

Starfire swallowed Raf's load before crawling up Raf's body and hugging him tightly as he took several breaths. Starfire then asked, "Was I good?"

Raf looked her in the eyes and says, "That was amazing, but why did you do that?"

Starfire gave him a guilty look before admitting, "I will be turning sixteen earth years in a couple months. As a Tameranian reaches this age, they mature and begin to express an interest in the opposite sex, with a metamorphous that causes a desire to mate with a mate that we desire." Raf's eyes were wide in shock before Starfire continued, "It starts with a standard week of intense and heated coitus, that will then repeat every four months."

With that Raf's eyes rolled into his head before he went unconscious. At this Starfire panicked before Starfire hugged Raf's unconscious body and raised his hand so that it rested on her butt as she went back to sleep.

 **Darby Resisdence-Not a lemon-that moment**

June entered the kitchen in a hurry as she brushed her hair, before she dropped a coffee mug, causing Jack and Miko to awaken to find themselves hugging, where Miko just shrugged and went back to sleep on Jack's chest.

Jack looked over the couch to see his mother stifle, a swear before she cleaned up the ceramic mug as the coffee machine prepared its coffee. Jack then asked, "Don't you have the weekend off?"

June looked at her son and says, "Not anymore, there was a police shootout, apparently a couple teenagers ran an armoured truck off the road that seriously injured the perpetrators that were caught and Sheriff Johnson was shoot and is unconscious."

"Is he okay?" Jack said worriedly thinking it was his fault.

"All I know is he took a hit to the head when the thieves tried to run him off the road," June answered, "I will learn more when I get to the hospital."

Jack nods as June made her coffee and headed off to work with jack saying his goodbyes and still feeling guilty. Miko opened her eyes and says, "Relax, I doubt that the Sheriff is going to die, and it is police procedure to inform his superiors and fellow police officers or sheriffs in this case. They can catch who did this, plus they have a couple suspects. You said it yourself the Sheriff's car had been sabotaged in such a way that if it crashed it would be blamed on the incident."

Jack nods before they hear Arcee shout from the Garage, "Can you two hurry up, I want to get to base, I have patrol today."

Miko shouts back, "We will get dressed quickly then," she then smirked and says, "I can't wait to see Raf's face."

Miko gets off of Jack where her underwear had become lopsided and slightly off of Miko's butt, before she corrected the wardrobe malfunction before heading for her room. Jack then asked, "What did you do?"

Miko smiled over her shoulder and says, "Starfire wanted to prepare for when she reaches her mating cycle in a couple months," Jack's eyes widen before she added, "So she has probably crossed Blowjob off of Raf's 'private' wishlist," with that she headed to her room as Jack's mouth gapped like a fish.

Jack then straighten himself up and went to get ready, before Jack and Miko with the backpacks and Shift Braces with the Shift cars set before they rode Arcee to the Autobot base where they pass the results of a failed attempt to steel six million dollars in cash that was on its way to a casino in Las Vagas for summer that year. The three reached to point where Sheriff Johnson's car hit the bollard of the highway where they see the radiator that Jack removed with three bullet imbedded and stuck in the windshield, the only bullet holes they could see was the three in the side window of the passenger's side.

Miko then comments, "Wow, I think you saved Sheriff Johnson life," with that Jack was still down but some of the guilt was off his shoulders.

 **Decepticon Warship-Medical Bay**

Starscream finally awoke from his forced shutdown caused by Megatron relieving himself of all his stress, using his fists on Starscream's face. Starscream groans as Knockout arrived with a medical scanner and says, "I see you are awake," his voice set at a trolling tone.

"Why have you not repaired me?" Starscream struggled to say.

"Lord Megatron has stated that you are to heal with your own abilities, to learn your lesson," knockout replied before adding, "Plus, I am amused at the sight of you with ruined paint job."

"I am surprised that you were not punished," Starscream commented.

"I am more useful to Megatron," Knockout replied before adding, "Plus as an added bonus, the failures Breakdown and myself, were blamed for, by following your orders have been absolved." Starscream growled before getting up and walking away as Knockout then asked, "Where are you going?"

Starscream growled and says, "None of your business!" before leaving the medical bay and heading straight to where he hid the fragment of Dark Energon from Megatron's dying body. He then headed for the flight deck and transformed and flew away from the ship.

 **Autobot Outpost-An hour later**

Jack and Miko sat in the human area racing on the Xbox as Bumblebee arrived with Raf and Starfire. Raf lazily climbed up the ladder as Starfire floated up after him, where Raf asked Miko, "Did you talk Starfire into performing fallatio to wake me up this morning?" Miko smirked with a nod, so Raf smirked and says, "Starfire hug her," with that Starfire hugged her tightly making it difficult for her to breath. Raf then says, "Thank you," before he sat down and took over for Miko.

Miko eventually tapped out of the hug and sat down on the beach chair while Starfire sat between Raf and Jack while leaning on her boyfriend, as Raf showed why he was the best at racing games.

Ratchet had spoken up from his terminal getting the attention of all of the Autobots, "I have detected trace amounts of Dark Energon travelling at high altitude and its steadily descending." The other Autobots made their comments before Ratchet comments on the location being where Bumblebee and Optimus had engaged Skyquake, where they talk about the Zombiecon that could be created by the large con. Miko tried to hide her excitement but before she made some plans to sneak through Jack stands and whispers in her ear, "We will take Tridoron, that way if we get in trouble we can get away if we get caught in the crossfire," Miko smiled and nods.

The two snuck to Tridoron and got in as Arcee was ordered to stay behind to operate the Ground Bridge while Ratchet had gone with them in the event that they were affected by Dark Energon. Krim woke up from his 'power nap' as Jack started Tridoron and drove through the Ground Bridge portal.

 **Ravine where Skyquake was buried.**

Tridoron slowly drove behind the Autobots, where they stayed behind a rock hill as the Autobots was between them and Starscream as the rocks behind him started to glow purple. The Autobots aimed their weapons at the Seeker, as Arcee informed them of Tridorons tailing. Bulkhead turned around to see Miko trying to get a good shot for her phone.

While Bulkhead was distracted Starscream went to fire a missile from his wrist, where Optimus managed to shoot Starscream's right elbow causing the lower half of his arm to fall off. Starscream screamed in pain before running away and Bulkhead managing to clip his wing so that he could not transform and fly away. Starscream and Optimus contacted their respective bases.

Bulkhead then shouted, "Miko get in the portal!"

Miko complained as Tridoron drove forward so that Miko could get in. The Autobot Ground Bridge and the Decepticon Ground Bridge opened within twenty feet of one another. Tridoron stopped as Jack stared at the two portals and asked, "Which one's which?"

Miko then says, "What should we do?"

Krim then speaks, "We do not enter, even I do not know which one is which."

Starscream on the other hand, grabbed his arm and fired his other missile at the Autobots and ran through the closest portal as Skyquake's zombified hand shot out of the ground.

The two portals then began to overload before a flash of green light blinded all the witnesses. When the Autobots looked to where the portals were and saw no Starscream, no Zombicon and no Tridoron.

 **Shadowzone**

Jack and Miko shook their heads after the light blinded them Miko raised her hand to her head and says, "Ouch, what happened?"

Krim's 'eyes' widened before he shouts, "Jack Henshin!" before he jumped out of his holder and wraped himself around the teenager. Jack proceeded to transform as Miko got out of Tridoron.

Miko looks up to see the Autobots talking about the empty pit and that Jack and Miko were apparently missing. Miko had shouted as Bulkhead stepped on her, where she fazed through his leg. Drive stepped over to catch the collapsing Miko, who had lost her balance and she asks, "Are we dead?"

Krim spoke with urgency, "Both of you get back in Tridoron, we are in a pocket dimension called the Shadow Demension," the two look at the belt in shock.

Miko then asks, "How?"

Drive then spoke, "So we the two portals?"

The three then hear loud footsteps of SkyZombie as it walked to the Autobots and went to attack from behind only for it to faze through the Autobots. Miko's shouting in warning was noticed by the Zombicon that then focused on them.

Drive then says, "Miko, get in the car!"

The two get in Tridoron before they drove away from SkyZombie as the Autobots travelled back to their base. The trio managed to outrun the Zombicon without much hassle as Krim then speaks, "Miko, text Raf tell him we are still in these canyons in a different dimension. Jack just keep driving before the ShadowRiders can reach us."

"What?" Drive asks as he continues to drive before suddenly a monsterous black biker with glowing wheels and large jiggered jaws roared at them.

Krim then shouts, "Don't touch them or we will turn into ShadowRiders faster."

Miko looks at Drive in shock before she felt a tingling in her hand to reveal her finger began to turn black like that strange biker. Miko then asks, "is this revisable?" gesturing to her hand.

"As long as we get out of here before the infection completely covers your bodies," Krim stated as more Bikers arrived. MIko finished her text and hit send, after adding, 'hurry before we turn into ugly shadow things.'

 **Autobot Outpost**

Raf was teaching Starfire how to 'drive' on the Xbox, when he received a text from Miko, he read the message and looked to Ratchet, Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead searching for Miko and Jack when Raf spoke, "I just got a message from Miko, apparently Mr Steinbelt told them that they are in some kind of Shadow Dimension and that they need help getting back. Before they turn into Shadow thins."

Ratchet read the text before typing on his computer before Raf got another text that he reads aloud, "Set your computer to detect for subspace anomalies in the area, it should allow him to contact us."

Ratchet nods and begins to make changes to his sensors, before opening a channel to the communications when Drive shouts through the speakers, "Watch the paint," before a thud could be heard and the sound of rocks shattering is heard.

 **Shadowzone**

Miko and Drive continued to drive as a ShadowRider rammed into the side of Tridoron where Drive shouts, "Watch the Paint!" before turning into the rider causing the Shadow Creature into the cliff wall that destroyed a large boulder.

"JACK!" was shouted through the radio by Bulkhead before the guy asks, "Is Miko safe?"

"I am okay Bulk, but we need to get back to reality before we become permanent residents," Miko replies while the darkness on her arm and on Drives leg began to grow.

Drive continued to drive Tridoron before he had to drive on the cliff side to avoid, SkyZombie as it was being attacked by ShadowRiders. Krim then spoke, "Ratchet we need to adjust the frequency so that you can open a portal to us so that we can get back."

Ratchet began typing as Drive avoided crashed into Starscreams arm, "Ouch," Drive says before he reversed back towards SkyZombie as a ShadowRider landed on the top of the car and broke the passenger window and scratched Miko's other shoulder but before it could attack again Drive reached over and punched the Shadow creature in the face where it leaned back before being slammed into SkyZombie's leg as they grazed the Zombie. "Miko?!"

"I am okay," Miko replied before the scratch and the shadow infection on her hand spread.

SkyZombie roared before the ShadowRiders managed to break the zombie's arm off, the same arm that Starscream lost. Ratchet then spoke on the Radio as SkyZombie's arm started to chase them, "Okay I have managed to track your signal, but I do not know what to do next."

Krim then spoke, "Set the portal to open but not to travel and adjust the frequency of the portal to replicate DEMENSION CAB's energy signature." Ratchet spoke of agreement before Drive avoided Starscream's arm again but this time knocked it so that it was pointing towards SkyZombie as they past him again that Miko managed to take a photo of.

"What is with this place? That is the second time we passed that zombie," Miko shouts her question.

"The Shadow Zone, it folds and weaves within itself making Navigation through it almost impossible unless you have a map," Krim answered before a Drive Smashed through a road block of ShadowRiders, five of whom landed on Tridoron and forcing their fingers through the roof of the car.

Far ahead of them they see Starscream where he appears to be searching for his arm as a portal opened between the humans and the Decepticon. Ratchet speaks over the radio, "I have no idea if this has worked."

Miko then shouts as the shadow infection grew to her jaw and her original infection went to grab the steering wheel before Miko grabbed her arm before it caused them to crash, instead it went to choke her. Drive saw this before going faster than a formula one car where they drove through the portal and-

 **Normal World**

Returned to the real world and tripped Starscream off his feet and onto his face, and Tridoron crashed into a rock before a ShadowRider grabbed Drive and threw him out of the car. Drive looked to the Riders as they ran towards him. The portal then closed causing the riders to vanish into wisps of smoke.

Drive went straight to Tridoron and checked on Miko to find her breathing deeply and alive. Another Ground Bridge opened and Bulkhead and Arcee ran out to see Starscream on the ground before he ran away through another portal as the two Autobots opened fire.

Miko leaned back as Drive checked where the ShadowRider had nicked her to find no possible scar on her neck. Miko then started laughing before she shouted, "I saw a Zombicon and crazy demons, Best day ever!" with that her eyes closed and she fell asleep in Tridoron with the biggest smile of innocents.

"Jack," Arcce then spoke as Bulkhead just shook his head at Miko's antics.

Drive turned to Arcee and simply says, "We were just going to get a couple pictures of the Zombicon, they stay back as you guys took care of it."

Arcee glared at the human before saying, "Really? Then what about suddenly finding yourself and Miko in a different dimension?"

"What was the chance of that actually happening," Drive argued before Krim added, "Several Billion to one it happening a second time to me." Drive shook his head and says, "What was it for your first time?" Drive questioned before Krim replied, "The first time it was completely certain, Hammer Industries opened a portal thinking they were creating the newest cheap power source, had to rescue the town from those ShadowRiders we needed to enter the portal to retrieve the controller from the scientist and Hammer Senor who were lost."

Bulkhead watched as Arcee was about to blow a gasket so he interrupts, "How about we deal with getting back before Starscream tells the Decepticons where he was," Arcee looked at Bulkhead when she sees SkyZombie's arm jumping off the rock behind Bulkhead, she shots the animated limb several times before Bulkhead Stomps on the hand releasing the Dark Energon residue to the ground.

With that the two Autobots, two Humans and Tridoron went through the Ground Bridge portal back to the outpost while Enter arrives after detecting dimensional energies to find Drive and two Autobots leave. He looked down at the destroyed hand before scanning the residue and smiling. He collected a vial for himself while he then collected the rest of the substance into a clear cylinder with metal lids. Enter then proceeded to vanish into pixels with his smirk.

 **MECH Facility-A twelve hours Later**

Silus watched as the MECH scientist examined the purple fuel where he reads on the monitors that the substance has a traceable frequency that they could simulate. Silus simply smirked and says, "Change the frequency partially and set a trap," he looked at a map and adds, "There will do," looking at the location of an underground base at the base of an active Volcano.

Frost then entered the observation area and says, "Chaser and Lupin have returned with the fuel cells. The shifter Trio has been so busy, that we have run out of things for them to do."

Silus nods and says, "Have Hummingbird scout our previous base locations and when that speedster return for an analyses of its limits."

Frost nods before looking at the terminal and says, "Interesting this formula has a mutagenic quality to machines," he then left the area while Silus began to formulate the possibilities while the thought of Machin Chaser.

 **Darby Household-night**

Jack and Miko returned home with a silent Arcee who was upset when Jack convinced Optimus, that he had planned to return and avoid any Cons by running away in Tridoron where they would have been protected, even if they had to tunnel their way to escape. Arcee had been flabbergasted when Optimus nodded at the logic and stated that they should inform the Autobots before doing it in the future.

Miko got off Arcee first and Jack followed suit before Miko hugged his arm as they walked into the house. Jack walked with Miko to her room where she asks, "Care to join me?" in a joking manner.

Jack laughed lightly and says, "After today I just want some sleep."

Miko pouted before kissing his cheek and headed into her room. Jack blushed lightly as Miko said, "Thank you for today, I had fun," she had a sway to her hips before she closed the door.

Jack then closed his eyes and says, "Damn tease."

Inside Miko's room she sat on her bed and looked at the photo's on her phone, flipping through images of Bulkhead beating cons, the shift cars racing, SkyZombie, the ShadowRiders and finally pictures of her, with Jack, Raf and Starfire. She flipped through the images until she found the selfie she took with Jack a couple days after she moved in.

Miko looked at the image for a good twenty minutes before she nodded in determination, and started scavenging her draws and closet to find the perfect item/s, until she found what she was looking for and smirks.

 **Jack's room-an hour later**

Jack was lying in bed just staring at the ceiling, having trouble sleeping and he blamed teenage hormones. With Miko being Miko, her constant need to prank others for a laugh and that damn kiss. Ever since then he either had to relieve himself or have a terrible night of sleep, but since she moved in he was having many nights without sleep.

He then closed his eyes and sighed before his door was opened, and a barefoot Miko in a red dressing gown with deep red lipstick and a little black eye shadow. Jack sat up to look at Miko looking at him with bedroom eyes and a confidant smirk.

Jack took a deep breath and says, "Miko what are you doing?"

Miko smirk became a full blown grin as she says, "I decided it was time to make another choice," with that she stepped forward and dropped the dressing gown to reveal her wearing a crimson red sports bra and a red thong. She took another step forward before Jack adverted his eyes.

Jack then says, "Miko stop joking around," before he felt Miko grab the front of his pyjama shirt and forced him to look into her eyes to see her anger.

Miko speaks, "Jackson Keaton Darby!" the look in her eyes reminded him of when his mother when she was angry, "I intend to have sex with you! Now you either man up and take me or I am going to Rape you!"

Jack was silent at what she said before Miko ripped the shirt off of him before jumping him.

 **Second Lemon Ever.**

Miko force her lips to Jack's as she moved her hand into Jack's pants and began to massage little Jack. Jack partially recovered as he placed his hands of Miko's butt and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Miko cut the liplock and sat down to grinded her crotch into his.

Jack groaned before he stopped her and asked, "Miko, why me?"

Before Miko answered she pulled his head in to her small bust and whispers, "I am making my own choice," Jack looked up from her cleavage as she continued, "I want you to take my virginity, not for all the crap I put you through, not as a get out of jail card but because I want too. Now take me before I use the Rope."

Jack's eyes widened before she grabbed the front of her bra allowing him to look at her perky nipples. Miko then pulled Jack's head to her left tit and had him kiss it as she began to jerk him off. Jack moaned into her chest before he hugged her and forced her to stop. Jack says, "Miko, are you sure you want this?" as he looked into her eyes only to see her glare into his eyes.

Miko then used her legs and judo flipped him off the bed and onto his back before she stood and grabbed some rope that was hidden in her gown. She then force Jack onto his front while he was still daze from the throw that she tied his arms behind his back before flipping him over again and says, "Yes I want this! I have never had a boyfriend because all the guys who want to date me want money or fame! I was never interested in girls! And the closest thing I had to a crush was ruined when I learnt he would find a pair of destroyed underwear the end of the world." Jack looked at the girl as she stood over him and used her foot to strip him of his boxers, "Now, please accept me, even if it is just for one night," she began to cry.

Jack looked at her and nodded in acceptance Miko smiled and cried tears of joy before kissing him again, before she crawled down and gave him kisses as she went before she kissed his tip before licking his shaft. He shuddered before she suckled on his balls sloppily. That was enough, as Jack struggles to say, "Miko, I'm-" he was cut off when Miko began to crush the base.

He looks down and sees Miko staring into his eyes where she simply says, "Not yet," before crawling back up to face and gave him a peck on his cheek and whispers into his ear, "I want you in me before you cum," with that adrenalin shot through Jack's system before he broke the rope tying his hands.

He flipper her onto her back and proceeded to suckle on her neck as he massaged her rear and her back where her shoulder from under her arm. Miko bit her lip before she reached down to help him enter her. Instead Jack stopped her and whispers in her ear, "Last chance to back out," he breathed heavily as he shifter her thong prodded her core.

In response Miko used her very flexible legs around his hip and forced him to enter her. She groaned in pain as she was suddenly stretched. Jack froze in pleasure while waiting for Miko to recover. When she nodded for him to go, they stayed on the floor for twenty minutes before the two gave each other an orgasm that felt right to them, Jack fell on top of Miko, both breathing heavily, Jack reached up to his bed and pulled a blanket down for the two before they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

 **Lemon Ends-Jasper Junk Yard**

Heart sat in subdued depression while Medic tried her best to comfort the depressed Roidmude. Heart always felt that his fellow Roidmudes were more important than his own life, even going as far as to save them in exchange for his own life that almost killed him twice, but since that day eight years ago, he has felt that he could have done more.

Heart sighs and says, "I am sorry for the living conditions," referring to the rusting campervan made in the seventies.

Heart goes to stand but Medic pulls him back down and had her hand glow on his chest. Medic simply says, "Just stop, I haven't been with you for ten years. So don't apologies for something beyond your control." Heart nods in acceptance while Medic frowns, "I cannot repair the damage. The only possible way would be for you to evolve or replace your entire body."

"Which is impossible," Heart admitted before he massaged Medic shaking hand. Ten years ago she was also injured, her hands had been frozen it took her weeks to repair herself only to discover she could no longer completely revive her fellow Roidmudes.

Medic then asks, "Have you heard from Brain since that day?" Heart simply shock his head in the negative. Medic nods in understanding before leaning on Heart and closing her eyes.

 **Darby Residence-The next morning**

Jack did not know what to expect the next morning when he awoke, on the floor next to his bed with Miko in his arms and the only clothing they were wearing was a ripped thong and some rope while his Mother was standing at the door tapping foot as he woke up, was not expected.

June Darby asks a simple question, "How long has this been going on?"

Jack gulped as he used the blanket to cover himself and the sleeping Miko. He then answers the question, "Last night."

June stared at her son before she asks, "Why can I see ropes."

Jack avoided eye contact and says, "Miko was very persuasive," as Miko tightened her hug and started to suckle on his neck in her sleep. Jack bit his lip to not speak up.

June sighs and says, "Well wake up Miko, I am taking you both to the hospital," before Jack could argue she added, "We can stop at the Chemist on the way back, but Sheriff Johnson woke up this morning and asked to speak with you. Care to explain that?"

Jack took a deep breath and says, "I was teaching Raf how to drive at dads track, the Sheriff arrived after getting his car fixed at the only mechanic in town. He took over teaching Raf while I fixed his car after it had been sabotaged and replaced his radiator."

June nods and smiles before speaking, "Well the police said that if he didn't have that Radiator in the back seat he would of had three bullets enter his skull." With that she left the two lovebirds alone with plans to tease the two on the way to the hospital.

With that Jack shook Miko who continued to sleep, until he felt her hand give him a squeeze under the blanket. He looked at Miko who opened her eyes and smirked before saying, "Well hero. Want a reward?" with that she kissed him on the lips.

Their moment was interrupted with, "You can make me grand children later! Now get dressed."

Miko pouted angrily before removing the blanket allowing Jack to see her naked glory. Jack was distracted as Miko bent over to collect her dressing gown. She covered herself before collecting her sports bra, before walking out of the room with a sway, once she reached the door she spoke over her shoulder, "Next time, you can tie me up," Jack's eyes widened before she added, "and I am not joking," she gave him a wink before closing the door.

 **Darby Residence-Three hours later.**

Jack and Miko had returned after visiting Sheriff Johnson at the hospital where the man thanked Jack for fixing his car and unintentionally saving his life with the Radiator. Then with June taking Miko into a chemist to purchase some personal items and contraceptives. June left them to return to work after teasing them about giving her grand children.

Once they had returned to the Darby Residence Miko had complained about Jack's mother being worst then a peppy nurse high on sugar.

Arcee was resting in her bike form before Jack and Miko had them go to the base, with Miko packing some of the contraceptives to take with her for later use. While also planning on how to tease Raf. The rest of the day and the week was spent resting and going on dates.

 **Decepticon Warship Bridge-A week later-After the events of Operation Breakdown.**

Breakdown was standing in front of Megatron without his right eye, where a gaping hole was left. Megatron spoke, "I see you escaped the humans. How did they even catch such a failure."

Breakdown has a look of shame before he says, "I had Bulkhead down for the count, when the ground began to shake before a creature that looked like a drill fused with a Cybertronian jumped out of the ground and sucker punched me with an uppercut, next thing I know I am about to be dissected."

Megatron growled before saying, "Well then you have been humiliated by creatures weaker then yourself. Leave my sight."

 **Forests of Yellowstone-another week later-Night**

Silus, 153 and several human MECH soldiers was walking through the dense forest past webbing, all holding large blasters that were prototype plasma weapons. As they walked through the forest a light fog started to settle, in before one of the soldiers suddenly was pulled into the air silently before another soldier was suddenly suffered the same attack.

Silus and 153 was forced to watch as the rest of the MECH soldiers were webbed to trees and hanging from web attached to their backs. Silus and 153 were suddenly ensnared by web and thrown onto a rock where they both struggled to free themselves.

They then heard the tapping of metal on stone above them. They looked up and see Arachnid smirking before asking a question, "What would a bunch of humans be tracing an Energon Signal?"

"Hello Visitor, I am Silus and this is my second in command, 153," Silus introduce before he sees the Decepticon Emblem, "A Decepticon I see."

Arachnid then spoke, "I am more a free agent these days. I am Arachnid. I was sending an invite for a girls' night out for Arcee and Jack." The smirk she gave the two was highly disturbing.

"The female Autobot partnered with the human teenager?" Silus questioned gaining her attention.

"You know where I can find them?" Arachnid smirked, "How about we make a deal?"

With that they both had the same thought, 'I will use you to get what I want."

 **Darby Residence-Night**

Jack and Miko slowly wheeled Arcee to Jack's house quietly due to them being late home. Arcee then makes a comment, "Wow, Jack sneaking a couple girls to your place after dark, you really are a ladies' man."

Miko covered her mouth to stop laughing loudly before she says, "That my boyfriend you are talking about. Though if you want to have your way with him you will have to fight me for him."

"Girl's," Jack said in embarrassment before the garage doors opened to reveal his mother.

"Jackson Keaton Darby," June spoke before saying, "I just got a call from your boss at KO burger. Apparently you have missed all your shifts for the last three weeks care to explain?"

"I was fired over a month ago, due to Vince and his cronies making false complaints," Jack answered with a monotone.

"You are late for Curfew," June added.

"We ran out of gas," Miko added.

"Where do you two go when you are not here then?" June questioned.

"Sci-fi club/Library," Miko and Jack said at the same time.

June glared at the two before asking, "Or have you two been racing again." The two were silent before June added, "Yeah, I know about you racing Vince on your bike. Or Miko when you raced in the drains weeks ago. Want to know how I found out? Sierra admitted to seeing a couple of your races."

"I raced Vince once and that was at the desert mill road, that was it," Jack admitted.

"I was just trying to get an Adrenaline rush," Miko spoke before adding, "I had a better rush riding the elevator at the mall." A feat considering that mall was only two stories.

June rubbed her temples and says, "You both are grounded for two weeks," Miko was about to complain until she added, "No going for rides unless it's on Jack's bicycle. You go to school then you come right here. I can accept you two dating, but just remember you both are grounded and no sleeping in the same bed." With her piece said she went inside.

Jack and Miko sighed together when Arcee spoke, "Well take care you two," and she started to wheel herself backwards.

"Arcee no," Jack spoke, "If you are not here mum will have me sell you for scrape."

Miko then asks, "Why not just tell her about Arcee?"

"Rule's," Arcee argued, "And she can try."

With her piece said the two teens went inside to see June attaching bells to each of their doors.

 **Jasper-Construction supply yard-two hours later-shed**

Silus, 153 and Arachnid were standing around as MECH soldiers and three Roidmudes were preparing their trap. Arachnid tapped her arm with her clawed finger before she speaks, "What is taking so long?"

Silus smirks and says, "We have sent out operatives to search the town, using the descriptions you gave us. To our surprise the girl you are searching for has been our target for a mission for the last couple years." They show an image of Miko and another image with Goto Shintaro. "We want him," he speaks to Arachnid.

 **Two days later-Darby Residence-late afternoon**

Jack was riding his bicycle home after taking resumes to possible locations to get work, from janitorial work to dog walking, but due to Vince and his friends starting rumours and even going as far as to pretend to be him had stalled any attempts in getting a job. Jack was going to stop by the store when Miko called him on his phone, "Jack, could you get us some chocolate ice-cream?"

"Sure," Jack spoke before hanging up and receiving another call, "Miko I can get you ice-cream but I can't get you anything else. I am broke."

"Ice-cream sounds good," June spoke as Jack coughed in embarrassment, "Look I am going to be late getting home, so cook the chops in the frigde." Jack speaks in acknowledgment before hanging up the phone.

Jack then called Arcee, "You back yet?"

"I am an hour out," Arcee admitted before adding, "Miko is with me," he could then hear some hushed whispers from the girl in the background, "Forget that last part."

It was at that point Jack hanged up and entered the store, while his bike was stolen by Vince as he drove off with it. When Jack discovers it gone he will spend an hour just getting home.

 **Hospital-Parking lot-night**

June exited the Hospital with a yawn. She walked to her car and found Goto sitting on his bike waiting for her. June nervously walked to her car when he began to speak, "I am sorry for the inconvenience but I was hoping I could talk to you about Miko."

June reached her car and asks, "Any reason why?"

"Her grandfather had hired me to ensure her safety," Goto replied, "My name is Goto Shintaro."

It was that comment the caused June's eyes to widen when she asks, "You are Date's friend?" Goto nods before she laughs, "Date spoke about you a lot, mainly compliments on both your good and bad points."

Goto sighed as June leaned on her car, before Goto asks, "So how do you know Date-san?"

"During my college years I spent a year learning abroad where I met Date Akira a charming man when he wasn't speaking about earning this much," she finished her answer with raising one finger with a deep voice.

"Yeah, all for that brain surgery," Goto spoke, "Took my retirement plan and overtime for it," June laughed.

"Well he did say he left you with what you wanted most," June replied before adding, "Never said what though."

It was at that point their conversation was suddenly interrupted by two gas grenades landing between them filled with knockout gas. Once the two collapsed on the ground, MECH soldiers arrived in a black and green van and dragged them into the van.

 **Darby Residence-an hour later**

Jack arrived after having to wait for Vince's group to finish their illegal street race, where he noticed Knockout in the race, so he had to hide to avoid the racing Decepticon. Unfortunately for Miko he had to eat the ice-cream as he waited for the group to leave as Sheriff Johnson was still in hospital and his fellow deputies were terrible at their jobs.

Once Jack was able to leave his hiding spot, he needed to avoid Vince and his friends when they were seen with alcohol and knives. So Jack had spent way to long getting back, his saving grace was that Arcee and Miko where back before him by a few minutes.

"Is mum back?" Jack asked the transformed Motorcycle as he saw a package on his workbench.

Miko then entered the garage and asks, "Did you get our ice-cream?" while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your mom is not back yet," Arcee answered before she says, "That package has been here this entire time."

Jack opened the package as he says, "Vince and his group had races in town, Knockout was there so I had to avoid being seen then Vince's group was seen walking through town with drinks and weapons." Jack then finishes opening the package and finds a green phone that looked like it was used for military purposes.

The phone then rang before they could make a comment the phone then answered itself when they hear the voice of Silus speaking, "Hello Mister Darby, Miss Nadeshiko and I believe Arcee," Miko locked the Garage door quickly before Arcee could transform.

"Who is this," Jack was playing innocent, after having met Silus as Drive and not as his teenage self.

Arcee then whispered into her radio when it electrocuted her and caused her scream in pain. Silus then spoke, "Don't even try visitor. Any attempt to communicate with your fellow machines will result in pain. Now if you want to see Miss Darby and mister Shintaro alive you will meet me at the map coordinates."

"What have you done?" Jack questioned in anger while SHIFT SPEED watched the discussion from Jack's shift brace.

Silus chuckles and says, "We invited Miss Darby and Mister Shintaro to a discussion, that we should continue when you get here," with that said the phone stopped before Jack could respond.

Jack wanted to throw the phone at a brick wall instead he just gripped it tightly when Miko asks, "What are we going to do?"

Jack covers his mouth and says, "Arcee, you are the one they are after and I can't make you do this."

"Let's save your mother Jack," Arcee replies without hesitation while Miko nods in agreement before she whispers to MIDNIGHT SHADOW, who drives off through the back of the house.

Arcee transformed before Jack and Miko got on and proceeded to head off, while back at the Autobot Base, Tridoron was on the move.

 **Helicopter-On top of the Autobot Base-that same moment.**

Agent Fowler was preparing to leave the Autobot base after talking with Bulkhead where Fowler informed him of what had happened against to the MECH facility and the result of the search of the facility. Apparently they only found some cleared computers and the recently stolen drivers that had been damaged before they were found.

Fowler sat in his helicopter and yawned before deciding, "I am going to have a nap."

 **Construction Supply depot-an Hour outside of Jasper-Twenty minutes until midnight**

Jack and Miko were riding Arcee as they reach the depot they followed the lights that were still on until they reached the large warehouse. They road Arcee to the warehouse before disembarking allowing Arcee to transform while Jack and Miko removed their helmets before the three enter the building. Inside they see many MECH soldiers, with Silus and 153 standing next to Goto Shintaro sporting a swollen eye.

"Goto!" Miko shouts before she glares at Silus and shouts, "He doesn't have anything to do with this so let him go!"

Silus chuckles before he says, "Actually, you have nothing I want anymore," Silus smirked as Arcee was attacked from behind by Arachnid before she was webbed to the floor and electrocuted until she was unconscious by the MECH soldiers. Jack got between Arachnid and Miko and they step back.

"Jack and Miko," Arachnid spoke, "How great it is to see you, since you know, you destroyed my ship, all my trophies and you interrupted my reunion with Arcee by not dying."

Silus looked to the teenager and says, "As I was saying, We targeted you because the knowledge the mister Shintaro has on the BIRTH DRIVER, you were just a means to force your grandfather to hand him over."

Jack remained silent as Miko had a look of betrayal was on her face before Goto Shintaro suddenly speaks after processing that information, "That birthday loving bastard," Miko looks at him strangely, "No way in hell he didn't know that."

153 then punched Goto before Arachnid then speaks, "I have learnt a lot in the 'months' I have been on this planet. So to get my own fix in a way for you humans to understand," a MECH soldier revealed an image of June in a web cacoon with a clock in red digits. "You have to rescue your elder before midnight."

"Or the three of you die," Silus added as he stepped towards Jack and Miko.

Jack looked at Silus before he panicked and grabbed the front of Silus' shirt and says, "You don't have to do this! You can let the three of us go! We won't tell anyone!"

Silus smirks at the fear in Jack's eyes and says, "Fourteen minutes Mister Darby and Miss Nadeshiko, tick tock."

With that Jack and Miko ran out of the Warehouse to rescue his Mother. Arachnid decided to give them a five minute head start before slowly following after them.

 **Outside**

Jack and Miko ran before Miko asks, "What the hell was that about?"

Jack looked to her and smirked before revealing Silus' radio from his belt causing Miko to open her mouth in shock. Jack changed the frequency until he reached the same frequency of Agent Fowler and says, "Agent Fowler. SOS. MECH ambush at Jasper Depot."

Agent Fowler took two minutes to respond, "Jack this is a military frequency."

"I know, but MECH kidnapped my mom and now has Arcee captured and we are being hunted by a con," Jack replied before he spoke, "We need help by midnight and no Bots my mom will be scared enough dealing with that Spider."

Fowler took another minute as Jack and Miko took cover, "It will take twenty minutes stay alive till then."

"Thank you," Jack says as he placed the radio on his belt.

Miko looked at her phone to see the time and says, "Ten to twelve, we have to survive for ten minutes without anything to fight back with."

"You forget," Krim's voice came from Jack's hip, "A helping hand is not that far away." Jack sighed in relief.

"How quickly can you get here?" Jack asked.

"Tridoron and myself are underneath the Depot ready to strike," Krim answered.

"Okay let's save my mom, Arcee and the jerk," Jack stated.

"He is more of a control freak," Miko added before the two started to run and then she remembered what she asked MIDNIGHT SHADOW, "Gramps, can you tell SHADOW to take the item I asked him to collect to Goto." Krim replied with 'done.'

 **Warehouse**

Silus and 153 watched as Jack and Miko exited the cargo crates where they could not see the two teens. 153 then spoke, "Chaser has arrived, Lupin has gone to the MECH Carrier." Behind 153 Chaser stands with his bike just outside.

Chaser stares at the screen to see Miko and June before saying, "Primary Targets located," he then walked out of the Warehouse holding his blaster.

Silus looked to Chaser before returning his gaze to the screens. Goto continued to move his tied hands on the back of the metal chair on a sharp metal piece. Arcee started to awaken as one of the Roidmudes came up to Silus and spoke, "We need more resources to transport the machine," indicating Arcee.

Silus nods before he says, "Once the Spider catches her prey, capture and dismantle for parts with both the visitors." The Roidmude nods, as all the members of MECH did not notice the small purple shift car was dragging a strange gun along the ground under tables and around boxes.

 **Outside-five minutes later-three minute from midnight**

Jack and Miko reached and open area around the cement supply storage that holds premixed cements and the powder. On the highest catwalk, June can be seen wrapped in webs as she is panicking due to the height. Jack shouts out to his mom before he and Miko runs into the open area and up the ladders to the top of the catwalks.

The two teens ran to June and both started to pull the single mother up when Arachnid reached the three humans and says, "Times up."

"You said you would let us go if met your deadline, its midnight!" Jack shouted.

Arachnid smirks and says, "No I meant that you all die at midnight," she then spat acid spit at the catwalk behind them causing the catwalk drop slightly. "I think I will start with your 'mother' was it, you humans become attached so easily, all it takes is a single cut."

Arachnid went to swipe June with her claws when Krim shouts, "You will not touch my daughter," when Tridoron jumped out of the ground with drills on each of its wheels rammed into Arachnid forcing her away.

For Jack and Miko the brains froze before they went to help June up to the catwalk.

 **Warehouse**

Silus sees Tridoron before he reached for his radio only to find it missing. He then remembers what that kid had down and realised what Jack had done and says, "We are leaving take the packages, don't any damage is acceptable." The Roidmudes went to attack Tridoron.

With that said Goto and Arcee cut themselves free and fought against the soldiers hand to hand, until SHADOW dropped stealth and beeped. Goto saw his blaster that he got from Date with a full clip, and started to shoot the MECH soldiers methodically. Arcee managed to knock out enough of the soldier and transformed to aid Jack, Miko and June.

153 then tried activating a gravity surge but MIDNIGHT SHADOW jumped onto Goto's gun as he fired causing 153 to be hit in the shoulder. With that Silus order a full retreat, as Goto ran after the transforming bike.

 **Outside**

June was shocked as she says, "Dad?" as she watched Tridoron using its drills to attack the giant spider's face.

Jack used MAX FLARE to burn the webbing off of his mother before he helped her up and says, "Come on mom, while Gramps distracts her."

Miko then turns behind them to see Machin Chaser and says, "Shit."

Jack and June looks to the Roidmude before June steps forward says, "Chase, what are you doing here?"

"Targets found," Chaser says as he steps forward and attached a Roidmude Shift car. –SNAKE- was called before a metal attachment attached to Chaser's arm before a metal snake crawled to out and Chaser used it to catch both Miko and June.

The two were flung towards two of the three Roidmudes that followed Chaser, where June and Miko was caught and struggled in their strong grips. June shouts, "Get off me!" when the third Roidmude went to gag her she kicked it in the head while Miko followed suit.

That was when Arcee made appearance and attacked Arachnid in her bike form allowing Tridoron to rescue Miko and June.

Jack charged Chaser as everything happened around him. Chaser turned his back to him before Jack jumped on his back and started to pull on his head. The two spun before they fell off the catwalk. Jack waved his arms as June and Miko shouts, "Jack!"

Fortunately Jack was saved by Krim as TYPE WILD and TYPE TECHNIC brought him to Jack and attached to the teen's body. In a flash Jack turned the ignition and set TYPE SPEED in his Shift brace and shouts, "HENSHIN!" before transforming into DRIVE: TYPE SPEED.

June was slack jawed as Chaser and Drive landed on their backs, but relatively unharmed. The two stood and faced one another as Drive slowly reached for his Shift car holder while in a loose boxer stance. Chaser charged at Drive as June was shocked by what she was seeing, Two large female robots fighting and her son wearing her husband's armour, and actually showing great skill.

Drive avoided the whip Chaser attacked him with when Jack selected TYPE TECHNIC and transformed into that form with the Door-gun resting in his hand. Drive caught the whip before using the gun to blast Chaser several times before swing the modified Roidmude and launching him at Arachnid.

Drive then shot both Roidmudes holding his mother and Miko, before attaching RAGING BLIZARD to his brace and summoning the light blue wheel and the two arms mounted ice cannons, fired two projectiles freezing the two Roidmudes in place while he punched the third Roidmude with an ice covered fist.

Arachnid then gained the upper hand against Arcee by pinning her into the side of large cement. Arcee was struggling against the multiple limbs when Drive switched RAGING BLIZARD settings to ICE ROAD, and fired at Arachnid's feet causing her to slip on the ice.

-SPIDER- Arcee manages to punch Arachnid back before Chaser attacks with the large metal blade on his arm. Drive uses the bracers on his arms before Chaser manages to outpace him and hits Drive dislodging RAGING BLIZARD from his body. Drive falls to his knees as Chasers walks towards Drive before Miko jumps on his back and shouts "Get away from him," as she forced Chaser to stumble.

Chaser throws her off of himself and into a barrel causing her to groan in pain before Chaser grips her throat and proceeds to choke her. Drive behind his visor grits his teeth before catching TYPE WILD. Drive ignited his driver and before transforming. - **DRIVE TYPE WILD** \- Drive transformed into his WILD form where he catches the Handle sword.

Drive charges forward with the TYPE WILD wheel following him before he slashed Chaser before the wheel attached to his shoulder and revved up. Drive shoulder charged Chaser with the shoulder wheel and proceeded to cause a burnout on Chasers face.

Arachnid slashed at Arcee before she hit back, forcing Arachnid to step on a speeding Tridoron forcing her into a large cement mixer.

Drive continued to fight Chaser when the first two Roidmudes jumped Drive. Drive inserted TYPE WILD into the sword and destroyed the two Roidmudes before Chaser knocked him down.

That was when Fowler in his helicopter and an armed escort arrived as Arachnid jumped out of the cement and had pinned Arcee to the ground. They opened fire as Arachnid scanned Fowler's helicopter and flew away.

Chaser slashed Drive in the back when he was distracted Drive was left on the ground as Chaser stepped forward before June's shoe suddenly hit him in the face, causing him to freeze. Chaser twitched and sparked before a group of Purple robots with metal heads attacked Drive while Enter arrived looking at Chaser before taking him away. With their boss gone the Burglars vanished into green lines of code, leaving Drive, Miko, Arcee and June alone with a whole group of soldiers as Goto finally arrived to see the battle over and fell to his knees in exhaustion.

 **Three hours later**

Jack was leaning on Tridoron with his mother as he watched Miko shout at Goto in Japanese. While all the soldiers searched the area, when they weren't distracted by Miko's shouting. Jack and his mother sat quietly with Krim around his waist, the silence only broken by an upset Miko.

Eventually Miko ran out of breath and just decided to glare at Goto as he says, "Miko, your Grandfather hired me to protect you, I had no idea that I was the target." Miko sighs before walking to Jack while Goto adds, "And frankly this is the crap I had to deal with the first couple years I worked for the guy."

Miko just sat next to Jack ignoring Goto as Krim started talking, "June, I-"

June interrupted him when she asks, "Where were you? After," June began to cry, "Why didn't you save him?"

Krim 'eyes' closed before he says, "I was with him until the end, then I woke up."

With that Fowler stepped forward while Arcee can be seen leaning on the cement mixer. Fowler spoke, "Miss Darby and Mister Shintaro, I would like to officially apologies, Jack and Miko has been helping us with testing Prototypes for a new Artificial intelligence systems combined with advance robotics."

His lie was flimsy at best when June raised her hand and says, "I want to know if you had preformed any actions to my family or my father?" Fowler was confused while Krim coughed to gain Fowler's understanding.

"Miss Darby," Agent Fowler started before he took a deep breath and says, "The government has no idea who Drive is or was. We were under the impression that the original Drive either retired or went into hiding, we did not discover the truth until two to three months ago." June then raised an eyebrow in intimidation before Fowler adds in fear, "All my superiors have asked of him is to check the scenes of a Roidmude attack twelve hours later," and takes a step back.

Goto takes a step and finds he is standing on a nurse's shoe and notices June missing a shoe so he passes her, her shoe where she silently thanks him. Before Jack spoke up, "I promised you a ride," while pointing at Arcee who transformed in to her bike.

Miko then took the Drive Driver from Jack's waist and got in Tridoron, when Goto went to enter the passenger seat, Miko sped away without the former rider.

June shook her head before she and Jack got on Arcee and rode away without wearing helmets. Goto was slack jawed as he was abandoned by his charge and her friend and his family. Fowler patted his shoulder in sympathy before returning to the soldiers searching the area.

 **MECH Facility-Location unknown.**

Silus was pacing back and forth in front of his screens with Frost and Banno watching the man as he was angry from being fooled by a child.

It was at this point Enter returned with Chase walking behind him. Enter smirked and says, "Allo, Allo, Allo, I see you had an interesting night." Silus just growled before Enter continued, "You will be happy to know that I discovered the identity of the Kamen Rider, Drive was it?"

Silus stopped pacing before Enter waved his hand at the computer screens to show the entire battle they missed, Silus getting angrier by the second.

 **Outskirts of Jasper-Two hours later**

Jack and June rode Arcee as they followed behind Tridoron as they entered the Autobot base. Where they entered the secret entrance to the base. Once inside June stared in awe at Ratchet and the other Autobots, before her gaze fell on a floating Starfire as she laughed with great joy.

Optimus Prime then entered the chamber and spoke, "Miss Darby. There is much to inform you of." June simply nods in awe.

:End of Chapter eight:

( **And there we have it I have now stated my pairings. Raf and Starfire while Miko rapes Jack. This was my first attempt at writing a Lemon so please don't hate me. For those people who are fans of the JackxArcee pairing please don't hate me, but I never really liked their pairing.**

 **Please review and comment without phalus and until Next time BEWARE THE WRAITH.** )


	9. Chapter 9

**The Autobot Kamen Rider: Chapter Nine**

 **(Previously Silus Discovered Drive's new secret identity, June and Goto learn about Drive, Autobots and Decepticons.**

 **I own nothing!)**

 **:** Chapter Nine Start:

 **Jasper High School-Two weeks week after engaging MECH at the Construction Storage yard.**

Miko stared at the clock in the final moments before Summer Vacation, tapping her heel on the ground. Jack looked at her in his peripheral vision just shaking his head, with a smile as he knew why she was so excited, they were planning a short camping trip by themselves, without the Bots, parents, friends, Grandfathers trapped in belts. So basically a nice weekend without being attacked by Roidmudes or Decepticons. Though they had told Ratchet where they could be found in an emergency. Krim would go with them but would stay in Tridoron.

Raf and Starfire also had plans but they were going to help Ratchet upgrade and repair the Autobot Base. While the majority of the Autobots would be patrolling for Energon for the entire weekend, in different locations on the planet.

June was handling Jack and Mikos' relationship really well but dealt with the Bots in a manner of a concerned parent, who was unsure about their children's friends. Goto only met the Bots a week later, when Fowler met with him after the attack, he requested to meet with the bots. The result was not pleasant as he had hoped, Miko was there, and when she saw him she got Bulkhead to take her for a patrol mission, and a apparently she had remained silent for the entire drive.

Now many people would question why a girl like Miko would willingly go camping, the reason is because her only other options, are Knockout Burger, a mall filled with other teenagers, the Autobot base or staying home.

Knockout Burger: Every time Jack enters the place, his former boss would shout that he was late before 'firing' him again.

The Mall: filled with people from their school, mainly with Seras and Vinces' groups gossiping and participating in criminal offense, normally having people who weren't in their individual groups take the blame.

The Autobot Base: Well thats where they always go, before leaving when Miko sees Goto.

The Darby House: Arcee would have to be in the house with them, or Bulkhead on the curb, where June would interrupt them.

So with a stop to the store on the way, they would be all set to a nice night to themselves.

-RIIIIING!- the bell goes off and Miko is gone, causing Jack to shake his head and collect Miko's school books and summer homework.

 **Darby Residence-Night**

June returns home after her shift at the hospital was over. She parks her car in the drive way and opens the Garage to see Arcee in bike form guarding her home. June looked to Arcee before closing the Garage with her bag on her arm, she asks, "So is Jack and Miko here?" her tone was awkward as she felt ridicules talking to a motorcycle.

"No," Arcee spoke before clearing her throat, "Optimus felt that one of us should be here," she then sighs and says, "And at the hospital. We are sorry for bringing you into this."

June sighs and says, "Jack is definitely his father. Let me guess the day you met my son he sat on you?" Arcee hummed in agreement, "It's how I met his father," she leaned on the wall and continued, "Before Tridoron, Drive's mode of transport was an old red roadster. I had gone into an apartment with the Drive Driver, let's just say that I failed to become drive and got punched out of the building where I saw Micheal, examining the roadster before he saw me bruised on the ground. Dad had slid to Mike's feet, along with the shift brace."

"Let me guess, he transformed and saved you," Arcee spoke, "Same thing happened when those Roidmudes show up at KO burger. He transformed and took them down."

June laughed and says, "That is about right," she then sighs and asks, "Just what is going on with Miko's family?"

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One-That same time.**

Ratchet was annoyed, his reason was a certain red headed alien teenage girl who discovered that he knows where Jack and Miko went for their weekend, camping trip. Starfire would distract him as he works on scanning for Energon, by asking him where they were. Raf had been supportive as ever by distracting her when he could, mainly by convincing her to enjoy a random website he found that she would enjoy. But it became difficult each time she remembered Jack and Mikos' absence. When they had managed to distract the girl, Star helped with heavy lifting as Ratchet upgraded the hardware in the terminals, while Raf wrote new lines of code to calibrate the systems.

Raf typed on the terminal computer as Starfire was drawn to the video of a cat tangled in a ball of yarn. To him the code was simple, to others it was three hundred lines of text every five minutes, all to allow for the Autobots to find MECH and Roidmude communications. A task that has been proving impossible with every hour spent. After several hours, challenging himself, he groaned in annoyance while pinched the bridge of his nose. It was enough to get Starfire to hug his head from behind, and has Raf lay his head on her chest. Starfire asks, "Whats wrong friend Raf? Is the computer being the mean?"

Raf sighs and gets comfortable and says, "So far, even with a sample of MECH hardware and Roidmude software, I can't find out the signals I am looking for."

Starfire pouted in thought then asks, "Then why not ask, friend Krim Steinbelt?"

Raf sighs and says, "Well, he is not here at the moment," he closes his eyes and tries to think of something else, before he mutters, "Unless I could access a system that they have accessed."

"Like Miko's elder's building support?" Starfire commented, before Raf's eyes went wide and he started hacking into the internet.

"What was its name," Raf muttered while the sound of a motorcycle was heard coming through the secret tunnel. Who they saw was not who they were expecting. They saw Goto riding his Ridevendor into the base.

Goto parked near Tridoron's charging station and removed his helmet. Goto looked around before spotting Ratchet and asking, "Have you seen Miko, Jack or professor Steinbelt?"

Ratchet sighs when Starfire started floating in front of his face and he says, "Yes, but I have sworn to secrecy unless contacted by the aforementioned."

Starfire had Ratchet's face armour in hand, when he refused to answer, and Starfire continued to question the medical bot, who had to steady himself when she shook his head.

Raf sighs and goes back to his computer and starts looking for a way to distract her when suddenly he had an idea, "Hey Starfire, I have a way for you to find them," Starfire went to him so fast you could claim it was faster than light, "There is a website called Google Maps, with satellite images of the Earth," he showed her the map of Jasper. Raf then pointed at the circle with arrows, "clicking on the arrows will allow you to find them." Starfire squealed in joy and took the laptop and flew to her room.

Ratchet saw this and shouts, "Why did you do that?"

"Google barely updates the satellite map unless they have new roads to add, Starfire is looking at maps from three to four years ago," Raf answered causing Ratchet to relax. Raf went back to his hacking as he remembered the Kougami Foundation.

Goto reached the human area and sees Raf hacking into his bosses server, "Warning, you are in for a shock," Raf just raised an eyebrow.

Raf spoke, "I am searching for any signs of MECH, Roidmudes or tampering."

Goto took a seat next to him and says, "you would need a comprehensive understanding of Kougami's sever network."

"Or an unbelievable level of understanding computer code," Raf shot back, It was then he hacked into the Kougami foundation's computer system. Raf skimmed over the coding before saying, "Found it, whoever programmed this system, left a back door that clearly is used to access the encrypted severs."

Goto looked at the coding and asks, "How did that go unnoticed?"

Raf typed some added code and says, "I add a couple lines of code, that will inform us when someone tries access the system again, I will receive a message. But this type of code could be found by anyone with basic knowledge of coding could find it."

Goto looked at the code and asks, "How?"

Raf opened a webpage to the side and opened the Kougami webpage and clicked the Kougami logo at the top of the page and as a result the webpage changed into a list of links that appeared to be top secret files, lists of important locations and research data. Raf then spoke, "Well someone at the Kougami Foundation has clearly been paid off, I don't know who but clearly someone in the foundation has been ensuring all versions of the system had this link added to the system."

Goto looked at the files and clicks the link labelled BIRTH, and reads the only sentence written, "BIRTH driver developed by Doctor Maki, all technical aspects are lost with the death of the doctor." Goto sighs before he clicks another link, this one labelled as OOO, but instead of words they find a recording.

In the recording they see an oldish Japanese man in a pink suit, wearing an apron making a cake and humming the tune to 'Happy Birthday' before he looked to the camera. The man began to speak, "So you want to know about OOO, let me tell you this, it was created with desire you want it make your own, stop trying to steal what we do not have. Also don't bother with the rest of the files all you will get is a description," he placed the mixing bowl on desk and says, "And last thing I have to say is this. Stop taking the desires of others!" he then pressed a button on the remote on the table and the screen turned black.

The next twenty minutes were spent checking the other links to see everything was either simple crudely drawn pictures of the items linked with dates dating back shortly after Goto and Miko started hiding in America. Goto was busy examining the links while Starfire returned and says, "Freind Raf, I think the maps of Google are broken," She then showed Raf the picture of a younger Raf from a year ago racing cars in the water drainage ditches. Raf sighs as he was just defeated by outdated images and would spend the better part of the week end.

 **MECH Base-Silas Office.**

Silas tapped a finger on the desk and is still annoyed at discovering that the Drive Driver was in the hands of a child. In front of him is Lupin, waiting for instructions. Silas stopped tapping his finger and says, "I have a job for you," Lupin was silent, "Steal the Drive armour."

Lupin appeared to have a concerned look on his helmeted helmet and says, "I will make an attempt but, those large alien robots and his other allies will make it extremely difficult." Lupin crossed his arms and adds, "I achieve what I can," before vanishing into crystal dust. Silas frowns as he looks to the screens with mission detail.

 **A week later-Autobot Outpost.**

Miko was strumming away on her guitar as Jack, Raf and Starfire finishing their summer vacation homework. Miko would normally be happy playing her guitar, but Ratchet had taken her speaker and placed it in a level five energy shield that was developed to hold items like the escape pod that held the Scraplets, Ratchet wanted to see how long the field would last with a limited amount of Energon. He could have gotten away with the field being empty, but felt sadistic and placed the speaker in the field and withheld the password to use the device.

Goto was of course typing at the terminals using the system to search for Decepticons and MECH, looking for any signs of activity. The same reason why Fowler arrived a short time earlier with rudimentary reports from both the American Government and the SHEILD Intelligence Division. All basic information, previous discovered Energon Mines, sightings random locations that literally had no strategic value or even a known reason for them being there and any updates government side projects.

Arcee and Bulkhead were practicing hand to hand combat, more specifically Bulkhead held a large water tank they filled with sand, and Arcee was wailing on the container while Bulkhead grunted as he struggled to hold the impromptu punching bag.

Optimus can be seen researching possible locations for Energon detector, trying to plan for ways to detect Energon in a city filled with humans. A question that he would require aid with. Ratchet was at his terminal ensuring that Bumblebee could be reached and receive aid in the event he needs it.

Ratchet then spoke, "I am detecting a vehicle entering the hidden entrance," with that all the bots and the humanoids watching the main entrance, where they see June Darby's station wagon. June stepped out of the car and waved.

 **Decepticon war ship-An hour later.**

Megatron watched the clouds as they travel through atmosphere of the planet. So far his commanders have been, traitorous and useless, his only competent commanders was his medic and his oldest friend from his days as a gladiator. Its times like these that have Megatron mentally shouting at himself, 'All my choices are right, it is my will.'

A Vehicon then spoke from one of the stations, "Sir, the ships sensors have detected an abnormal gravity surge, in sector 26x."

Megatron raised an eyebrow and says, "In what way would that be relevant?"

"Sir I have been working at this station for since activation and this type of gravity surge was last seen on Cybertron," The Ground Vehicon spoke with a level voice stating the facts, "More specifically," that was when Soundwave's face plate displayed the energy readings, "The Polarity Gauntlet."

Megatron nods before saying, "Soldier, what is your registration number?"

"TRP-365M2, sir," the Vehicon spoke.

"From this day forward you will be under Soundwaves command, go to Knockout for upgrades to your new role as Soundwave's right hand," Megatron decided, "Do not fail." The Vehicon saluted as Megatron added, "From this day forward you shall be known as Amplifier."

The Vehicon nods before typing a command on its station and heading towards the Med-bay. Soundwave beeped to Megatron before Breakdown came forward and volunteered for the retrieval mission. Soundwave stepped back and began to design a body for his new assistant, barely listening to Megatron insulting

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One-that moment.**

Since June's arrival she spent her time embarrassing Jack and Miko, while Fowler continued to flirt with her. Starfire could be seen asking about different human methods of courtship. Arcee then entered the main hall with a stack of ceramic disks and called out, "Come on Jack, time for target practice."

Jack nods and heads towards Arcee before his mom spoke, "Why do you need Jack for that?" not noticing Jack holding the Doorgun.

"If I am going to teach him to shoot yeah," Arcee argued.

They continued arguing while Ratchet detected the Polarity Gauntlet, which resulted in Arcee, Bulkhead and Miko vanishing into the Ground Bridge, which almost dissolved into a an arguement between Arcee and June, until Arcee cut the communications and claiming it was just a recon mission. It would be much later when Arcee sent Miko back to base when Arachnid became involved. Once Miko had returned Jack took her out of the base in Tridoron. ( **Watch Metal Attraction, (S01E16) because that fight is the same except with Arachnid mentioning pets. Its a good episode.** ) That night when Arcee and Bulkhead had returned June had taken Arcee to the side and apologised.

 **Decpticon Warship-Night.**

Breakdown had returned with Arachnid much to Megatron's amusement, attached to the larger Mech's back. Arachnid was seen with an annoyed look on her face as Breakdown took his sweet time getting to the Med-bay, taking the long way and even checking non essential systems, before reaching the med-bay where Arachnid sees the one thing she never expected to see.

On the other side of the Med-Bay opposite to where Megatron was hospitalised, where a purple pod glowed blue along the angled lines. It pulsed as two vertical lines were slowly filling with blue light. Arachnid then made a comment, "Never thought I would see that on, what with the amount of Energon it uses."

Knockout was seen entering the Med-Bay with four addition Energon cubes. Knockout spoke as he inserts the cubes into the pod, "Megatron decided that it was time for new blood," Knockout scanned the two before saying, "Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is I can separate the two of you."

"What is the bad news?" Breakdown questioned before Arachnid went flying of Breakdown and face first into a wall that had a device clamped to it.

"The Bad news for Arachnid," Knockout smirked, "Is that she had a larger dose of magnetism, so she will be stuck on that modified wall until she loses the magnetrons keeping her stuck. Should take a planetary cycle or seven," he pulled Breakdown to the side and the two spoke, "Soundwave's new assistant will be an interesting addition to the team, though the designs Soundwave has selected. I mean the output of the speakers alone could cause an Energon Mine to collapse on itself."

Breakdown smirks and says, "Sounds like fun," the two then left Arachnid alone. Arachnid's face was showing her annoyance as they turned the light off behind them.

Arachnid grits her teeth and says, "This is why I hate men."

 **Jasper, Nevada-The mall food court.**

Jack and Miko were enjoying a simple meal of take out of deli sand widgies. Miko with a meat ball sub and Jack with roast beef with extra area was relatively quiet compared to a normal day, when Vince's group was nowhere near the area. Miko was talking, "What is the deal with your mother? Its like you never introduced her to your friends before."

Jack nods and says, "Well when you have lived here as long as I have, you find it very difficult to actually have a group of friends that are not jerks."

Miko nods in understanding before Vince's group entered the food court, and spots Jack and Miko. The group of fifteen teenagers arrived and went straight to the couple. Vince takes Jack's sandwedge and takes a large bite and says with a full mouth, "Why are the two of you in our turf?"

Jack looked to Vince as his skin started to gain a light red hives before he says, "Since when is a public place your turf? Besides aren't you the only gang in Jasper?" Vince continued to eat the mayo covered roll, Jack then asks, "And are you no longer physically allergic to Mayonnaise?"

At that Vince stopped before dropping the meal and slowly heading to a trash can and throwing up. Miko laughed before the two left. The entire time they failed to notice the Japanese man in a janitor's uniform with a white opera mask concealing half his face watching them, drop a gold shift car with what appeared to be a silver blade on the back that followed them at a safe distance. Lupin smirked as he made a note on a small note book.

 **Darby House-Thirty minutes later.**

Jack parked Tridoron next to his mother Station Wagon where the two then went through the Garage to find Arcee. Miko asks, "Well how did the fight with Arachnid go?"

Arcee sighed and says, "Well Bulkhead and myself became unstuck and managed to send Breakdown and Arachnid flying and retrieved a Deception artefact and received an apology from Jack's mom. So overall highly successful day."

Jack then asks, "Where's mom?" Tridoron was then seen driving back to the base, "So she and Gramps has not spoken still?"

Arcee shook her 'headlight' and says, "No," Miko closes the garage door allowing Arcee to transform, "Krim stayed in his small lab trying to rebuild the Formula Shift car and June only spoke with Ratchet and Fowler, mainly speaking about the difference between Cybertronian and human biology. I got a better description on where new humans are built compared us and I fill I should remind the two of you to wear protection."

At that the two teenagers blushed and Miko says, "We haven't done it since the first time," before muttering, "Unfortunately," she then walks into the house with a sputtering Jack.

Once inside they hear June crouching in her room, and find her throwing items from her closet until she hears her shout, "There you are!" she pulled out an old shoe box and adds, "Hope Miko likes them."

Miko smirks and asks, "Likes what?"

June fell onto her butt and glares at Miko before she stands and leads the two to the kitchen and placing the box on the bench and says, "Back when Jack's dad was a lazy, super heroic driver, Krim made me these for when Drive couldn't been in two places at once, mainly when he was fighting and I was helping civilians during my nursing studies," she opened the box to reveal a set of black heeled shoes, with a custom silver tread that has Drive's symbol, "I would stomp and twist before kicking through steel beams and knocking back Roidmudes. Figure you could use them more than me." Directing her attention to Miko.

"SWEET!" Miko shouts before trying the shoes on.

Before Miko could use the shoes Jack shouts, "Try them tomorrow at the base, not here!"

Miko stops mid stomp before stumbling and nodding in agreement before saying, "Let's head for bed," and drags Jack towards his room.

June speaks, "Wear Protection!" and recived a loud shout of 'Mom!' from Jack, causing June to laugh as she made a cup of coffee.

That night Jack and Miko just cuddled for the night in their pyjamas totally unaware that they were being watched by Lupin who made a note and says aloud, "It appears that my one Chance to take Drive's belt I would need to have him distracted and maybe a hostage," he zoomed into Miko's face, "Maybe some implied hostility or taking what is his." He laughed loudly, "This will be fun." And he finished making his long term plan.

 **MECH Base-Two days later.**

Silas read the report Lupin had given him and agreed to the plan, They needed a large distraction while Lupin collected a hostage turning Miko into their target. Enter had made his presence known by saying, "Well well well, You are taking the chance that something will happen that will cause Drive to investigate."

Lupin chuckled and says, "Well what did you expect, there has not been a new Kamen Rider in ten years, we should expect one soon now that Drive is back."

Silas then spoke, "So we need to be patient or make our own event. I will have people look into this plan."

Enter smirks and says, "Well I would be happy to aid in this mission, but it will need to be soon. The signal strength to my master is getting close, a few weeks at most."

Silas nods and says, "I will have a couple barrels of Energon delivered to your base in Element city," Silas then stands and looks to the screens on the wall behind him and says, "You kept your word Enter, which was expected but we need to weaken our enemies, to do that we need weapons and drivers."

Lupin lovingly stroke his Lupin-gunner and says, "That I can understand, being a rider can really show how you are better than the rest of Humanity." Lupin chuckled.

Silas smirked and says, "Then we will finally control this world."

 **Autobot Base Omega One-A week Later.**

Raf was on his computer searching for any images pertaining to the Autobots or Decepticons, as they could lead to either sides operations, with a simple copy and hack to replace, Raf kept a copy of all the sightings while also replacing the images with troll memes, like dancing cats to straight up images of Vince embarrassing himself. Petty revenge at its fiancée.

Hours ago Jack and Miko went with Bulkhead and Arcee to explore an old Energon mine that had been abandoned before Megatron reached Earth. This time though Krim was still in the base as he and June were forced to talk with one another until Jack got back. So far they had been silent, with Krim trying small talk and failing. Questions like how her career has gone, and how Jack had been since his youth, or just asking whether she had found anyone.

Fowler had stopped a fight from occurring by that last question before speaking with June, "I heard that Jack was fired from his part time job," June sighs and nods, having spoken to her son's former boss and not accepting the deal of using her body to have Jack rehired, "I wish to hire him as an advisor, for Roidmude based incidents and wanted your permission."

June nods and asks, "What would you have him do?" her glare was frightening.

"Well he would mainly be here, acting as a direct line of contact with me in regards to the Autobots and to examine any incidents relating to Roidmudes, for example a facility that had been attacked by three Roidmudes, we asked for him and Krim to examine the location," Fowler answered honestly, "Though the second event a day later was unexpected." Fowler's eyes then widen before he opened his brief case and says, "There was another item," he takes a small box and says, "For acts of heroism and the defence of the citizens of America. I present the 'Award for Heroism' to the spouse of the man known as 'Drive' but this would be considered Top secret."

June sighs and says, "Great, another award we can show the world," Fowler was confused.

It was then that Raf shouts down to Fowler, "Fowler, I just found a Kamen Rider on the internet, the person recorded the whole fight," Fowler ran up to the human area.

They watch as a male with a blue motorcycle before fighting two strange creatures that were armed with a sword for a hand and another with a spear. The male transformed into a black and orange suit that clearly was a form of armour. The recording showed the first creatures defeat, then to the local botanical garden where the rider defeats several dozen or so lower level creatures. Folwer asks, "How old is this footage?"

Raf says, "Maybe a day, but trying to find the source has been severally difficult, Like it is being concealed," Raf hacks the website, "Well it looks like the site has been hacked, the video is gone and all information on the location is gone. I would need another incident or other recorded information. And there is nothing on Social Media outlets."

Fowler sighs and says, "I will have my contacts find the location," and made a phone call.

:End of Chapter Nine:

( **So for those of you complaining of a short Chapter, I will say this, Read Chapters five and Six of '** The Uzumaki Ghost **' and you will find out what happened next. As the next Chapter will be June's past with Lupin and Chase.**

 **The next story I plan to write is going to be a Voltron Legendary Defenders and Halo crossover. The reason I recently watched seasons one through five of the Netflix cartoon and had the thought of what it would be like if the Paladins were Spartans. (;P)**

 **Also I recently wrote a Jackie Chan Adventures and Kamen Rider crossover, '** Neutral Chi Rider' **Where a new rider enters the world. Part of the 'WRAITH-Verse' so if you are interested please read it.**

 **So please read and review without spoiling the story. And remember...**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!)**


End file.
